Gamer: Gate keeper
by forcespeed41
Summary: Many people have read or watched isekai anime or manga. Heck, some even read fanfictions about it even self insert. We all dreamed about cruising across the multiverse as an OP MC. Too bad the multiverse wants me dead. At least I got the Gamer... A/n: Formerly known as Oh Cmon.
1. Are you kidding me?

**High I'm new to this and this is my first fanfiction so I will do my very best to make it good.**

**I do not own the Gamer or any franchise, movies, or anime. **

**so uh... enjoy**.

Russell had been in many weird situations, but the one thing that made him wonder was what the hell did he do to deserve this!?

Seriously, what did he do? When he was born an earthquake of 8.5 magnitude struck the hospital, he was born. By the time he was five, he got trapped under a pile of logs. When he was ten, dogs chased him throughout the neighborhood. When he was fifteen, he almost got struck by lightning!

Some would say that is ridiculous or made up. I got an answer for them. Check my medical records.  
The only silver lining was that as soon as he is about to die, something or by some divine intervention something or someone is always there to save him. Didn't mean he got away without a scratch.

However, now he is twenty-one. This just takes the cake.

_**CONGRATULATIONS!**_  
_**YOU ARE ONE OF THE FEW MORTALS TO RECEIVE THE GIFT OF GAMER!:-)**_

**CONQUER THE MULTIVERSE, GET THE DAMES, BE A BENEVOLENT BEING OR AN EVIL TYRANT IT IS YOUR CHOICE. THE WORLD IS YOURS FOR THE TAKING. ;-)**

Uh... Okay? how do you react when something you read or watch is literally happening to you?

Russell took a deep breath before punching his nuts. "Gah!" Okay, some would say that was dumb when he could have just pinched himself but due 'misfortune' his pain tolerance had skyrocketed to the point even having a knife stabbed to his back didn't even hurt like it would. Oh, he can feel pain, but it would be the equivalent of an ant bite. Except the nuts. Thank goodness for the small mercies.

After recovering, the young man stared at the screen. He remembered waking up, eating breakfast, finishing the questions for his thesis but... why can't he remember anything after that he was sure that he hadn't left the room.

Shaking his head, he quickly focused back on the screen he'll figure it out later, for now, he before swiping his right hand to the left. Like a hologram, the screen quickly changed.

**Would you like a tutorial? (Y/N)**

Did this really need to ask? Of course, it's a YES! it's the basics of basics even if the game functions similarly the difference is still existent. Even if his Gamer power works in a similar there had to be a 'flaw' in it. Even the 'observe' could be limited to only telling the obvious things with a slight hint that he could capitalize on a combat or it could just generally show how strong his enemy is.

**An excellent choice. Let's begin**.

**Observe skill: Don't leave home without it. This skill is every gamers best friend. The higher you go to level up, the more secrets you see.**

okay, so it's the same thing onto the next one.

**insta-genious skill (locked) (requirements:?): This skill will let you learn anything, be it skill or language you see with a temporary drawback of 50% debuff of said skill or language.**

Huh? that's new, so that means he could be like Majin Buu except whatever he learns is halved. Since the skill mainly lets him learn it but never understand it but if he used **Observe** then that could give him a bit of leeway to learning things since the skill would give him an idea of it. At the same time, he could use **Observe** to solving riddles, maybe even puzzles if he could increase it with that method.

Testing his theory, the young man remembered a riddle of a crime on how the victim was able to call for help without the culprit knowing when he was forced to answer the telephone.

"**Observe,**" he muttered. For a moment he was silent before his eyes narrowed. "the phone is the clue, so the next question is how?" the young man muttered as he used **Observe** before his eyes blinked in realization. "The mute button..." the answer was the mute button on the victim was pressing it in certain words.

Now if he combined **O****bserve **and **Insta-genius, then** maybe, just maybe, he could bypass the drawback and reap the benefits. Suddenly he hears multiple pings.

**Due** **to your analysis and planning, you have gained 3 points of wisdom and 2 points on cunning.**

**Due to solving the riddle that has plagued your life you have gained 5 points on intelligence and wisdom.**

Oh yeah, stats... he forgot it was a thing. Wait a second, did that thing just insulted him? The notification then disappeared on its own, as if it just heard his thoughts.

**Autopilot Skill: Due to your previous conditions. You have developed a skill that enhances your senses, including the sixth and seventh senses. You can redirect, Dodging, and sometimes counter-attacks so long as the threat is not greater than you can handle.**

**Instant Recovery: Don't do the crime if you can't do the time. Just because you got healing items doesn't mean you should use it 24/7. Get nice good rest ****and reap the benefits. Saves a lot of band-aids too.**

Just like the rest of the usual gamers. Though the former was something that took him by surprise.

**Stats:**  
**Str: 30**  
**Int: 40**  
**Wis:35**  
**Dex:90**  
**End:90**  
**STMN:50**  
**Luck:?**

The young man can only blink at the screen. What the hell does? even mean? Was his luck so low that even the game can't even read it!

"That explains a lot..." He muttered. Into the next one.

**Achievements/Titles:**

**Iron man: No silly, you're not being reincarnated into the MCU. Due to your previous life, you have earned this title. multiplies dexterity**** by 10.**

**Iron will: Steel is my body, Fire is my mind. Due to your circumstances, you have conquered your mind, allowing you to power through the pain and agony.**

**No pain? No Gain!: Haaard work! work! This skill allows you to gain exp and increasing your stats a lot easier. The greater the risk, the more points you get. Don't spend it all in one place, though.**

**The Unpredictable: Seriously, who uses a stapler as a weapon? You use everything at your disposal; you see everything as a weapon, even your pillow.**

**Junior detective: You ain't batman, but it never hurts to be one. Increases points on Wis and Int depending on difficulty.**

Seeing that he had no other achievements. He quickly swipes the screen.

**Hint: some skills are hidden and can only be revealed if it meets the hidden requirements**.

How is he going to know the requirements if it's hidden in the first place? It's like the overlord anime where trash items have hidden features. He sighed before dismissing the message. Now then where shou- A ping interrupted his thoughts.

Blinking, he read the notification.

**The first universe is a complete random. No, you can't choose which universe you can enter until the second one and so on. Wouldn't be much of a game if you just steamrolled everything. **

"You gotta be kidding me!" The young man screamed. What if he ended up in dbz, he wouldn't even last a second there! unless he grinded day in and day out.

But he could end up somewhere safer. It took him hours, or at least it felt like one before he accepted it, regrettably.

Soon his vision was filled with colors and glimpses of events like naruto slamming a Rasengan, Ichigo dragging Aizen, and many more.

Then it was gone. The young man shook his head to shrug off the dizziness.

Hearing a ping. He looked at the notification.

**Welcome to Baki/Kengan Asura!**

OH C'MON!


	2. My new beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

As soon as he saw the message, Russell could only cry. Not only was he stuck in an anime filled with the philosophy of "survival of the fittest." He was in a crossover of two of the manliest anime! in his opinion.

**Quest****: THE ONE**  
**Description: The first day of your adventure and you're stuck in a war zone. Train to be at the top become the one! **

**Time limit: NONE**

**Success reward: 3000 exp, 200 gold, and unlocking a new skill.** **New items.**

**Failure: Death**

**Optional Quest:**

**Niko Style: Find ****Tokita**** Niko and learn the Niko style.**

**KUNG FU FIGHTING~: Find the Kaioh and learn some Kung Fu**.

**The Karate Kid: Head to the ****Orochi**** Dojo and be a badass Karate master under the tutelage of ****Katsumi** **Orochi**** and ****Doppo** **Orochi****.**

**The Founder: Make your own martial art and prove it's the best.**

He blinked before humming in thought. He had three options the easiest and safest one would be learning under Katsumi until the prisoners arc. Next would be making his own martial art since he took some basics from Karate, Judo, Taekwando, and boxing.

Finding Niko on the other hand was next to impossible since Ohma's teacher didn't have a real name so that meant he had to find Ohma first before Niko.

The Kaiohs well they probably wouldn't mind if he asked, there could be a price but Dorian was the first foreigner to learn and earn the title Kaioh so maybe he could do it too.

"Okay first find the Orochi and then lean Karate. Next, find Ohma and learn the Niko as fast I can. Next would be the Kaiohs learn the Shaori and everything else." Russell muttered. Now if he remembered correctly the Dojo had a tiger bulletin board. Maybe if he asked the locals he might find them.

He nodded his head before looking around. So far he was surrounded by trees. That meant he was either in a forest or a park.

"Well better get moving." He said to himself before walking towards the north or at least what he thought was north.

Ten minutes later he was out of the trees and saw several buildings with signs in Kanji.

"So I'm in Japan." He muttered. Before looking at street signs. The kanji then began to morph to English and back into kanji.

Confused, the young man focused on the sign and the kanji began to glitch before stopping.

**SUBWAY STATION.**

Did he just learn how to read Japanese. looking around he just realize something why did he feel shorter?

Walking towards a parked car and what he saw made him blink.

He wasn't shorter, He was younger! He had de-aged back to a six-year-old child. Oh, c'mon, he's already in a world filled with dangerous monsters in human skin, and now he's a kid!

His black hair that had a hint gray patch that was similar to a tiger was now gone replaced with pure black. His brown eyes were sharper than he remembered.

His skin was tan and under his left brown eye were three moles.  
Also, his appearance was now anime yet whenever he looked at his hands they were completely normal, not anime... ish... to save whatever sanity he had, the young man just muttered "just roll with it me."

Sighing he began to ask around at first he got ignored or got some awkward answer when they spoke English.

Thankfully he figured out the requirements for "**insta-genius**" turns out if he wanted to use the skill on how to speak certain languages he had to hear the locals saying a sentence, if it's in written form then he had to see the letters in a sentence. Of course, he had to spam "**observe**" to figure it out. The drawback was that there would be misunderstandings like when he asked for a restroom he ended up saying bedroom. When he practiced handwriting and asked someone to read it, they couldn't make heads and tails.

Note to self get a damn tutor.

Not to mention he had to act like a kid, not twenty-one years old.

**The actor skill (****lv****.1/3)**

Did he also mention he had ran away whenever the cops show up because someone reported a lost child? No? well, now you know.

At least his **stamina **is 70 and got a new skill "**Presence Concealment**" from the constant chases.

Finally, he got the right direction. Now he just had to turn left and -

"Get back here you little shit!"

Confused, he turned and was surprised at what he saw.

"Oh C'mon! I just got here!" He thought.

There a few feet away from him was Ohma trying to escape two grown men. The sight of Ohma had been enough to short circuit his brain at the sheer ridiculousness that he didn't realize that they just passed him.

Now he had two options first would be continuing what he was doing and lose his only lead to learning the Niko style or chase after them.

Once they were gone only then did he nodded his head like hell was he going to lose his chance in learning Niko style. "Well, I could just learn karate after I master Niko style." He muttered as he began to chase after them.

By the time he managed to catch up to them, they already cornered the kid.

"Nowhere to run this time runt." One of the two said while cracking his knuckles. "That dime was worth a lot of cash kid, ya better have something on ya cause if ya don't..."

"We'll be taking something else." The other man finished while raising a pocket knife.

"Fuck you assholes! It's your fault in the place!" Ohma yelled. All he did was steal some meal before turning into a corner and running into these two. This resulted in them losing their grip on the bags filled with jewelry and having to ditched their loot since the cops were catching up to them. How was he supposed to know someone was robbing a jewelry store.

"Ho, this kid's has some bark. Let's see if he can keep it up." The man said.

The two started to approach him around but all they saw was Ohma, pain, and darkness.

Ohma on the other hand could only watch as the two men fall while clutching their throats as blood began to spurt out. A shard of glass lodged at the back of their throats.

Before his eyes, was a kid, a bit younger than him, standing behind the two, both hands wrapped in clothes.

Russell was really glad he had **Observe **or else he wouldn't have spotted the broken window or the abandoned clothes.

He had only one shot in taking them both out. Hence why he had to take the stealthy approach. He knew the risk but if he needed to survive the oncoming events then Ohma had to live.

**P****resence concealment. Become one with the shadows, blend in with the crowd. Your enemies won't see you coming.**

**Presence concealment (****lv****.1/3)**

Well at least got an upgrade. He was lucky he got a skill.

What was weird was that when he killed those two he had no signs of hesitation.

Probably it was the Gamer suppressing his emotions.

**Emotion Suppression skill****: In a certain fight or flight scenario this skill will activate itself to give the player a temporary or permanent control over their emotions to think rationally.**

And he was right. Looking at Ohma, He raised clothed hand "Sup, you alright?" He asked.

"I didn't need your help!" Ohma yelled. "I could have handled them!"

"Sure, sure," Russell said while looking at Ohma. "Look I'm looking for someone and you're my only lead. Not to mention I'm completely lost... So is it okay to stay with you?" He asked awkwardly and approached the future Asura.

"No! leave me alone!" The ten-year-old yelled before pushing him away and left.

"I saw that a mile away," Russell whispered to himself before using **Presence Concealment**. Maybe he should have gone easy on him instead of being blunt.

It had already been minutes since Ohma had left the strange kid but couldn't shake the feeling that he was followed.

He was so enraptured by the sensation that he hadn't noticed that the stop sign was red.

Just as he was about to cross the road someone grabbed his shirt and pulled just as a speeding car passed him.

"Can't afford to get yourself killed now can we?" A joking voice said. The same voice he heard from the alley.

"YOU!" He yelled. "Yup it's a-me," Russell said while his voice was now Mario.

"Let go!"

Without a complaint, the now six-year-old did as he was told. "What do you want? I already said no." He said calmly.

"And frankly I don't care. Even if you say no a **thousand** times. I'm always one step behind you." Russell said coldly.

Ohma could only shiver as he heard Russell. Hell, those eyes already freaked him out. What he didn't know was that Russell was lying about not caring if Ohma rejected him three times then he would leave him alone.

"Tch... fine," Ohma growled earning a relief sigh from the strange kid.

"Thank you. " Russell said before seeing Ohma was already walking. "Wait up dude." He said but was ignored.

After hours of walking and an awkward silence, the two entered a junkyard.

Russell had to admit though Ohma was a fighter and survivor to live in such conditions.

Seeing Ohma had fallen asleep on a broken car with the back seat intact, he began to pick on what he was to sleep on.

So far the only thing he could use as a makeshift bed was the couch with a broken stand.

"Well beggars can't be choosers," he muttered before dragging the sofa to his preferred spot.

"Hey what's your name?" Ohma suddenly asked, surprising him.

"Russell." He said before laying on the sofa. Before calling upon the **Menu**. "I wonder if I have some gold right now?" He muttered.

**GOLD: 999,999,999**

Son of a -

**And that all for now folks.**

**So what do you think?**


	3. items, stats, zombies and Niko style

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a fanfic. **

Three years had already passed since he found Ohma. Three years living in a pile of junk.

After discovering how much gold he had, the man hoped that today the day he was finally going to find Niko.

He then heard a moan, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Swinging his sword, a pained yelp echoed. A zombified head was rolling away from him before stopping in front of a pack of zombies or a pack of **walkers **according to his **Observe.**

Now how did he end up here? Two years ago when he and Ohma recently stole some cash from a yakuza member.

**Flashback **

"Hurry, their gaining on us!" Ohma yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing for the last five minutes?!" Russell yelled back, completely ignoring the entire gang chasing after them.

Turning to their right, the two stopped when they realized there was a fence.

Russell quickly went towards the fence before facing Ohma and cupped his hands.

"C'mon we don't have much time." He said before Ohma nodded his head and placed his on Russell's hand.

The two could hear that the yakuza members were getting closer, making Ohma climb faster until finally he was on top.

"Okay, now it's your turn," Ohma said before seeing Russell smiling.

Suddenly a soda can hit his forehead, making him lose his grip and fall to the other side.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Ohma yelled. Russell sighed before looking at the Asura.

"Look, you can hit me later but right now we need to split up otherwise they'll just keep following us."

Ohma knew he was right, but the three years of his life made him appreciate his companion.

Ever since he met Russell, the guy had eased their life. Whenever they stole something, the kid always stole more food than him or more distracting when he was the one stealing.

When they had to fight someone from taking their turf, the kid would disappear and reappear behind their attacker or sometimes beat the living shit out of them.

"Tch... fine, but you better not get yourself killed," Ohma said and ran as fast as he could.

Once he was gone Russell turns readying his "**Presence Concealment**" but then something else happened.

Time froze around him before a tear, in reality, appeared and sucked him in.

When he woke up from it he saw an apocalyptic city. There wasn't a single life.

At first, he thought it sucked him to another dimension only for his menu to open, displaying a message.

**IT'S DUNGEON TIME!**

**This is a special quest. Special quests occur randomly. It can be dungeon, a quick time event, or during the main questline.**

**Special Quest: I will survive.**

**Description: Stuck in a zombie apocalypse, you have 40 minutes to slay the zombie king.**

**Success rewards:**

**3,000 exp, additional 10 stat points. A new weapon of your choosing, 3 skill points fighting style, and Id dungeon.**

**Failure: Death or no rewards.**

Flashback End

And now here he was. Three minutes had already passed since it had sucked in him and there was still no sign of the Zombie king.

Though he noticed a red bar filling up. Maybe he needed to fill it up to summon the king. Some games had mechanics like that, requiring the player to defeat a certain amount of mind for the mini-boss or even a boss to fight.

Seeing that the area was clear, he let out a relieved sigh. "Status," He thought.

**Username: Russell**

**Str: 55**  
**Int: 55**  
**Wis:50**  
**Dex:95**  
**End:95**  
**STMN:80**  
**Luck:?**

Well, his strength had increased. He really didn't think exercising would increase his stat that much, though. His endurance and dexterity probably increased from his constant fistfights. His intelligence probably from the constant planning whenever they plan to steal. His stamina was already obvious.

"**Skill Sets,**" He thought as the screen changed.

**Emotion Suppression.**  
**Observe**  
**Autopilot (lv.3/3)**  
**Presence Concealment (lv.2/3)**  
**Actor (lv.2/3)**  
**Pickpocket (Lv.2/3)**  
**Insta-genius (lv.2/3)**  
**Looting (lv.3)**

So far those were his skills also he figured out why the skill was only up to level 3.

Turns out the skills had its own way of gaining exp. It relied on usage.

Some gamers had this, but his only reliant on the usage and the effect on the targets.

If he used** Presence Concealment **on someone with a skill that could counter his the skill level rises exponentially and according to the data certain skills had the potential to evolve.

His **looting** had already reached its maximum potential. Pressing the **ASCENSION **button. The **Looting **skill shattered like glass before being replaced with **Golden Vein**.

**Golden Vein skill: With this skill, your capability to loot and scavenge items has increased. 70% increase in looting or scavenging silver items, 30% increase on gold items, and 10% on platinum items.**

He blinked at the screen before using the **HELP **menu. From what he could understand, it ranked items based on copper, silver, gold, and platinum.

Copper rank items are anti-personnel items and have the highest chances of evolving to a higher state with an 80% chance of succeeding.

Silver rank had a 75% chance of evolving and its anti-army up to anti-fortress.

Gold ranks had a 60% chance of attaining a higher form with it being anti-fortress to anti-world.

Finally, Platinum ranks had only a 5% chance of evolving since it's anti-world to anti-universe items. It's no wonder it had the moniker of 'taboo items' or 'suicide items'.

If he read it carefully Copper ranks weren't actually weak, it's just the area effect is limited. However, if the item evolved, it had more room to grow compared to other ranks.

He then looked at his sword for a minute. If remembered correctly, this was a copper rank.

**Would you like to evolve your item? Y/N Cost: - 3,000G + (Gold: 100, 897, 200)**

Curious, he pressed + and the amount increased to 6,000. He grinned before pressing a few more times until stopping at 12,000 and pressed the Yes button. The tanto glowed a few moments, lucky there weren't any zombies in any sight.

Then it stopped. Russell had noted that it had more designs on it than its former state. Almost resembling the Rebellion of DMC reboot.

**SWORD ****OF REBELLION** **(rank: silver) (anti-army)**

**It has a holy and demonic effect on enemies and has an auto-aim on vital areas of the target depending on the level of the user. It can also answer the user's will if it's separated.**

Sweet, he was about to celebrate until hearing several moans and groans; he turned and saw another pack of zombies.

"Alright, time for a little practice," he muttered as he trudged towards the zombies with his sword ready.

Just as the zombie was about three steps away from biting him. He quickly swings his blade diagonally. The zombie's upper body slid off before becoming dust.

"Well, it said it had a holy and demonic effect. Since zombies can be a by-product of demonic energy, the holy properties could have a greater effect." He muttered before sweeping his blade onto another a zombie's, once it lost its footing, he swung his blade towards its head.

Seeing a police zombie with a pistol, he dashes towards it while cutting down the walkers close to him. Just as one zombie tries to grab his left arm, he jumps to the air before slamming his sword vertically to the zombie police. As the zombie splits, he wasted no time in grabbing the gun.

**Item gained: Desert eagle.**

He wasted not a single second as he fired. Some bullets struck its target, some missed but still hit another one.

Opening his **menu**, he quickly placed another 12,000 on his pistol before pressing 'Yes'.

**JACKAL (Rank: Copper)**

**Boom-Jacka-Jacka-Boom. This is a customized semi-automatic pistol with 14 bullets in the casing. Made of silver-mercury and being customized as an explosive round. **

"Alright, Jackie let's see what you can do." Russell before firing his gun. Three bullets left the barrel before hitting one of the walking dead.

What happened next made drop his jaws. The bullets didn't just pierce the zombie it had obliterated its upper torso. It did the same thing to the rest before hitting a wall when the dust cloud had settled. There was now a hole big enough for someone his size to fit in.

Looking at his pistol, can it be even called pistol? It was more of a hand-cannon, then back to the hole. He could only say this.

"Damn..."

Not wasting any more time, he unleashed a hail of bullets before switching to use his sword.

Soon more types of zombies came up. **Runner, Tanker, Screamer, Bloats.**

When he encountered the **Runne****rs **he had a slight difficulty in hitting it with his gun since they had enough intelligence to know where he was aiming at. He had gotten a little creative in killing it. From using propane tanks and other explosives to making the ground slippery or sticky.

**Tankers** were a lot more handful and terrifying. Those things had armor that his gun couldn't pierce through. At least until the tenth shot.

His sword had been enough to slice through it. So combining the recoil of his explosive round to stun the zombies, he would then chop them up. Piece by piece.

The **screamers** and **bloats **were the easiest bunch as long as he kept the distance he was safe. Heck, he even the latter zombie was a bomb.

Finally, he was done there with nothing left but dust and mutilated corpses.

Checking the timer, it displayed that he had 30 minutes left. "**Status.**"

**Username: Russell**

**Str: 90**  
**Int: 80**  
**Wis:75**  
**Dex:95**  
**End:95**  
**STMN:85**  
**Luck:?**

Suddenly the ground shook.

**WARNING! WARNING! BOSS BATTLE.**

Russell quickly reloaded **JACKAL **and readied** Sword of Rebellion**.  
Just then the ground exploded as a figure. Despite its tattered look, he can still understand that the clothing was for royalty befitting of a king. Speaking of which said king also had a seven crowned jewel.

"**Who**** dares challenge me?**" The king said before spotting him. "**A human? That's not possible... I have ensured that all mankind has been eliminated three years ago.**" The king said while approaching him.

"Wanna make it a thousand years?" Russell joked about something that irked the king.

"**SILENCE!**" The king summoned a gigantic claymore before swinging it down.

The sound of metal meeting metal echoed. "**WHAT?**" The zombie said in shock.

"You really... need to lose some weight, grandpa..." Russell said between grunts as his feet dug through the ground from blocking the blow with his own sword. With a roar, he pushed the king back.

"**Observe.**" He muttered.

**ZOMBIE KING LV. 40**

**Stats:**  
**str: 100**  
**end:100**  
**dex:100**  
**Stam:?**

Well, his stats weren't that high compared to him.

**Ping!**

**Hidden buff: Sword of Rebellion.**

**Adds additional boost of stat points to strength, and mental and physical debuff resistance regardless of the level of the enemy. It had a radius of ten feet and 3 minutes time limit before losing its effects.**

"**Filthy vermin... You shall suffer my wrath.**" The king's voice echoed.

"Well then, come and get some. Grandpa." Russell taunted and made a 'c'mon' gesture.

The king roared before dashing towards him. Russell unleashed another hail of bullets but noticed it wasn't working well.

Blocking the attack, the force was so strong that it flung into a building.

"Ouch..." He groaned before rolling away as the king appears out of nowhere and tried a decapitation. He then used **Presence Concealment **running to another room**.**

"**Hiding will not help you.**"

As soon as the king passed him, he didn't think twice of swing his sword at the king when he saw his enemy was wide open.

A pained shriek came out of its mouth. Before the king could find him, he quickly used **Presence Concealment** once more.

Each time the king would look away or pass him, he would strike, but some of his blows were blocked or dodged.

Finally, the King pinned him down with its sword that forced him to block.

"Wow, you really suck at hide and seek." He joked.

The king roared before swinging its claymore with a greater force.

He could dodge the attack before spotting the king getting into a stance.

"**Observe**" He muttered while his **Insta-genius skill** worked. Once more shooting his enemy to stop the king, but again the bullets merely turned to dust.

The king delivered four slices. He could only block until the fifth swing. While he wasn't able to block it, his **A****utopilot **lessened the damage.

Once more it flung him across several rooms before stopping outside.

"Thank God, I had that skill." He muttered before blocking the King's claymore.

"DUDE GET A BREATH MINT!" He yelled. "**Where did you get that blade?!**" The king said as he pushed his blade.

The human merely chuckled. "Who knows, I'm not even sure myself." He said before pushing him back.

The human then made a stance, a familiar stance. A sudden feeling of dread filled its being as it saw a visage of himself, except it wasn't a rotten being but one of living flesh. With post-haste, it raised its sword, but it was too late.

"**Deadman's swing,**" Russell muttered before swinging his sword five times.

"**Foolish boy, do you really believe that technique will work? It is I who made that, and I know its flaw.**" The king said while blocking all five strikes.

Yet why couldn't it shake the feeling that it had, the feeling that it was a trap? Suddenly it screamed in agony as the blade pierced its body. Looking down, he saw the damn sword had struck its right shoulder. Then turned and saw that It's right arm was being held.

"Your right that move was yours, so it's only normal for you to know it's flaw, but that was your mistake," Russell said before shoving his gun into its throat and emptied the entire clip.

Since its reign, the king never felt such pain that could be inflicted unto him, for no human or weapon could touch him until now.

The blade had holy energy coursing through it, yet demonic energy.

It couldn't understand how such a thing exists. Divine and demonic cannot work as one, yet the sword's existence defied that logic.

When the gun was finally empty, the boy had not stopped merely changing tactics by using his mere hands.

Again it was impossible nothing had penetrated his aura. The boy should have been reduced to dust moments ago, yet here it was the boy was beating him to the ground with nothing but his fist.

Russell knew his situation wasn't good. If he even let a single slip, the king would recover hence why he had resorted to using his fist instead of reloading.

Even then he can feel himself getting weaker from fatigue, yet he felt like he was getting older.

Grabbing his sword, he quickly severs the left arm before doing the same with the right. He ignored its screams as he plunged his sword to its chest and swinging upwards.

Looking at his health bar, it had only a quarter left.

"**Boy, before my end comes tell me your name and that sword.**" The king asked despite its head being split into two.

"Russell and this the **Sword of Rebellion**." He said earning a chuckle.

"**A fitting name for a sword. Go forth and set your path child of man, you have my blessing.**"

With that, the king became dust.

**Special Quest: I will survive**** (Completed).**

**Description: Stuck in a zombie apocalypse, you have 40 minutes to slay the zombie king.**

**Success rewards:**

**3,000 exp, additional 10 stat points. A new weapon of your choosing, 3 skill points, and Id dungeon.**

**Failure: Death or no rewards.**

"**Status.**" He muttered.

**Username: Russell**

**Str: 100**  
**Int: 95**  
**Wis:90**  
**Dex:105**  
**End:105**  
**STMN:95**  
**Luck:?**

Well, that means his a tank if his stats were correct but he wasn't stupid enough to take any hits even if doesn't hurt.

"**Skillset.**" He muttered.

**Emotion Suppression.**  
**Observe**  
**Autopilot (lv.3/3)**  
**Presence Concealment (lv.3/3)**  
**Actor (lv.2/3)**  
**Pickpocket (Lv.2/3)**  
**Insta-genius (lv.3/3)**  
**Golden Vein**** (lv.1/3)**

He then pressed **ASCENSION**, soon his two of his skills shattered and replaced.

**Ultra-instinct (lv.1/3)**

**Ka-ka-ka-daze. Your previous skill has grown, it's not an omen or mastered ultra-instinct. This skill heightens your senses even further than the norm in detecting dangers.**

Well, no comment on that. The good thing was that it was now similar to Spider-sense.

**Prodigy (lv.1/3)**

**Anything you do I can do better, Anything will be better than you~ This skill had developed where any skill or techniques can be copied and learn with 70% accuracy**.

That wouldn't be a problem with the use of **Observe, **he might replicate any moves with a hundred accuracy. He just had to deal with the headache.

**Nightcrawler (lv.1/3)**

**Now you see me and now you don't. You can become invisible to your enemies despite being in front of them. You're now capable of attacking your enemies without exposing yourself.**

Well, that's an improvement. That meant he can now focus on attacking his targets without worry. Unless they have some radar.

Checking his **skill set **once more. He nodded at what he saw.

**Emotion Suppression.**  
**Observe**  
**Ultra-****instinct** (**lv**.1/**3)**  
**Nightcrawler (****lv.1/3)**  
**Actor (lv.2/3)**  
**Pickpocket (Lv.2/3)**  
**Prodigy**** (lv.1/3)**  
**Golden vein ****(lv.**1**/3**)

His screen changed once more, displaying various sets of skills. "Let's see... no, no, ooh.** Absolute zero... Blitz... Mastery of arms ****and set." **

Again the screen changed before weapons of various kinds surrounded him. Russell couldn't feel overwhelmed by the amount of weapons.

Something caught his eyes. It was a pair of black and white gauntlet and metallic greaves. The gauntlet covered most of the wearer's arms with yellow jewel and 2 golden spikes. Upon closer inspection, he could see a pair of thrusters on it and his boots coupled with a small saw.

**Great** **O****robouros (rank: Gold)**

**Let your fist do the talking. Forge from the remains of the dragon of Infinity and Dreams. It is said that at its full power it can shatter half of the planet.**

**Increases striking power and damage every one blow. Additional damage to Dragon-types. **

Cool name and holy shit, that's one terrifying weapon. Raising his arm towards it, the weapon vanished before reappearing on him. He tested it with an occasional clenching of his fists.

The armory vanished immediately as the white orb descended until it was in front of him. Curious he grabbed it before The orb shattered into a ring with a skull design before settling on his right middle finger.

**Ring of Salazar (Rank: Silver)**

**The soul of the zombie king has acknowledged you as it is superior becoming spirit arm. Grants necromancy. **

Then a strange sensation filled his mind, it soon became unbearable as seconds passed before disappearing.

**Mastery of Arms (lv.1/3)**

**Grants mastery over any form of weaponry regardless of how advance said weapon is.**

Hearing a growl, Russell turned and saw a **T****anker **walking towards him.

Russell then raised his arm as his ring glowed. Two coffins then erupted from the ground before its cover slid off. He wasn't expecting it to be a pair of ghouls to come out if he was honest.

"Kill." He ordered as the ghouls screeched as it charged, on all fours, towards the zombie.

They bit, clawed sometimes even made some wrestling moves. Russell already figured out that it has intelligence since he can see them working together instead of just relying on their number. One distracts the target while the other goes for an opening.

Russell then tensed his legs as they bulged from the tension.

**Blitz (lv.1/3)**

**By tensing your legs, you cross short distances in a single leap.**

In a single leap, he had crossed their distance before delivering a powerful uppercut with its thrusters working for additional momentum and impact. The **Tanker **soared into the air before Russell jumped after it and switched to **Sword of Rebellion **and performed a few air combos and fired **JACKAL **a few times. It blew the zombie back from the impact than one ghoul jumped and grabs his arms before throwing him toward the **Tanker **without wasting a moment; he spins in the air before delivering a heel kick to the head. The small saw on the greaves spun, splitting its head into two.

Russell landed with a hint of grace as the body fell. He looked at the ghouls, both standing idly with an occasional growl. Waving his hand in dismissal, the ghouls nodded and returned to their coffins before sinking into the ground.

Well, that's convenient. He thought they would wander off until he summoned them. After collecting himself from what just occurred, he checked his last skill.

**Absolute Zero (lv.1/3)**

**You have become immune to any harmful forms of magic and canceling or sealing magic. If the subject is a living being its magic will be sealed for 10 seconds, if the player is in contact with a magical spell it will cancel it. The user cannot use any offensive magic directly unless it's ki based attack, buff spells, or healing, cannot cancel any form of ki attacks.**

Okay so kinda like Asta then. "Should have the damn print." He muttered before His eyes widened.

"Oh, shoot, I completely forgot. Ohma's in trouble. **Id dungeon: exit.**"

Three hours later he was back in the junkyard. There he was Tokita Niko, seeing him in action with his Niko style was awesome.

There was only one way he could convince Niko to take him as a student. If Ohma impressed him with his desire to live, maybe showing his potential and determination to learn could work.

Without wasting time, he quickly used **Nightcrawler **until he was close enough for a sneak attack.

When he was, he quickly delivers a kick, but Niko could block it. Though he looked surprised that he got close to him.

Without stopping sent a few combos to the man.

Niko was definitely impressed, not only did this kid sneaked behind him but was keeping up. Using his Water kata, he redirected the punch and delivered his own while holding back most of his strength.

The boy was a prodigy, the boy could use Water kata and all it took was him seeing it once granted it still needs some work.

When he used Adamantine Kata, the boy jumped back. "Why did you stop?" He asked. "I just got the feeling I might break my hands if I didn't stop." The boy answered.

This time Niko laughed the boy was a prodigy alright.

"Yosh I have decided. I'll take you too. So kid interested in learning my Niko style?" Niko said.

"Wait what?" Russell couldn't help but ask.

**Optional Quest: Niko style** **(Complete)**


	4. A new Fighter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anime, movies, or form video games.**

Nine years had passed since he met Tokita Niko and their mentor's death. Those nine years of training with Ohma, a lot of things happened. The first was him teaching Ohma how to read and write, another was asking Niko if he could create a new form of Niko style which took his mentor by surprise, the next was him being ahead of Ohma since he asked Niko to teach him the secret technique which again surprised his mentor, and finally meeting with Kure Raian, which was supposed to be impossible but it happened.

**flashback**

He was heading back after getting some meal. After a long training with Niko and Ohma by beating someone from the "Inner Circle", he went to a secluded area to make his own Niko style. He even already had their own names: Water stream Kata, Vector Kata, Adamantium Kata.

Suddenly someone bumped into him. He could tell the bastard did it intentionally. "Hey watch... it..." He said before realizing who it was.

Kure Raian was standing there only two steps away with his psychotic grin, except he looked to be at Ohma's age. Guess he was already insane at as a kid.

"Kehehe... What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Raian taunted while never losing his grin.

"What do you want?" Russell asked. He had no clue on why Raian was here and he was not interested in finding out.

"Why do I want? I want some entertainment!" With that Raian struck.

**Flashback end**

He could still remember the beating he did to Raian, the bastard was damn strong, but they were even since his stats had risen from Niko's training. When Raian pulled off **Restriction Removal,** that's when all hell broke loose. He had to spam Niko style techniques to the point he had mastered Niko style to a certain degree. Who was he kidding? Raian was so out of his league that his **Ultra-instinct **developed into **Ultra-instinct Omen.**

Even the fight ended up being a draw. Raian being too exhausted to continue and Russell being more injured. However, Russell took whatever victory he had, after all beating a Kure to a draw is still an achievement and he learned **Restriction Removal**.

He changed it so it could for him and combined it with his **Ultra-instinct and Prodigy**. It still took him months to figure out how he had to do it without messing up and if someone asked him if fighting the devil, well he would just show them this skill.

**Limitless (lv.1/3): B****y combining your skills, you have created a new skill. With this skill, it removes all limiters in your body, thus multiplying your stats by 20.**

Yeah, that fight was definitely worth it.

Then after that, the story of Ohma continued, Ohma learned **Advance**. Niko died from fighting Kiryu's mentor. The only change was that Kiryu was now obsessed with him just as he was with Ohma after using **Limitless **and beating the guy to the point he feared his name yet completely in awe.

In Kiryu's eyes, Ohma was a god and Russell was the monster of god. The only solace from Russell was that he ripped the man's eye with his bare hand when he told Ohma he was going to wait for him.

Now, why didn't he change any of this? Simple if he changed the history of Ohma then Yamashita Kazuo would never find him and none of the Kengan Asura events would even exist.

Sure, it could still happen, but he couldn't afford it.

**Flashback**

Just as Ohma vowed to kill Kiryu's master, he quickly approached his friend and grabbed his shoulder. "Ohma listen man, I need to say something."

"What is it?" Ohma asked. Russell knew what he going to do would change everything, but he had to. For Niko's death, he would save Ohma.

"When Niko said he was weak, he didn't say his fighting style was weak. He was at his limit when he fought that man." He said.

"Who?" Ohma asked living with Russell had made Ohma develop a sense of brotherhood with his younger companion. He knew Russell may be a liar, but that was when they were stealing from others he never once told a lie to him, especially if it was something serious.

"You, it was you who fought Niko. That guy just got here, Niko was tired from stopping your rampage."

Ohma looked shock about it then flashes of memories during his rampage flashed.

He remembered when Kiryuu forced him to use **Advance; **him attacking everything in sight, and finally Russell and Niko subduing him.

"Another thing don't use that power anymore it's nothing but a useless power compared to what I got." Ohma gave him a confused look. With that, he told Ohma about **Limitless, **or at least an edited version of it.

Flashback End.

After that Ohma took up his offer and learned **Limitless **granted it took a lot of effort for him to instruct Ohma. Then they would spar in that mode until they were too tired or hungry.

Finally, the time came, Ohma taking his path to becoming the Asura and meeting Yamashita. Russell learning more martial arts.

First heading to China and finding the Kaioh and learning under them. It was only when he reached the age of 25 did he realize something. He stopped aging and his body was stuck at 21.

Turns out the **ring of Salazar **had a hidden feature. It granted him eternal youth and a healing factor.

Surprised by this, he checked his other weapons for any hidden feature.

**Sword of Rebellion **had several hidden features. It granted him the power to challenge the world and its rules. There was another feature of it absorbing its victims' DNA and growing on its own, but the last feature wouldn't show any information.

**Great Ouroboros **gave him the power to tame beasts and the power of Clairvoyance.

His mind raced as he remembered that he could also upgrade their ranks. Did it also mean the features will grow in effect as well?

He then made out a note on it, as he had to let the new information settle in.

When he learned the **Shaori **and mastered it. He then moved back to Japan and learned Karate from Katsumi Orochi and learned **Mach Fist **and later mastered it. Finally, some Jujitsu and Judo.

After that, he recreated Niko's style and combined it with Shaori and Shinshinkai Karate. Later renamed each Kata.

Adamantine Kata + Defensive Shaori + Offensive shaori = Adamantium Kata which focused on a tensed yet relaxed muscles for both defensive and offensive purposes. This kata is more suited to striking and counter-attacks.

Flame Kata + Shishinkai karate + Offensive shaori = Flashbang Kata. What used to be largely centered on footwork now has striking moves, giving the user incredible speed, agility, and maximum damage by utilizing the user's momentum.

Water Kata + Jujitsu + Judo + Shishinkai Karate = Jet stream Kata. What mainly comprises grappling techniques and emphasizes flexibility and fluidity of motion now also has striking techniques. Basically, he made Fang's Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist.

Redirection Kata + Defensive Shaori + Shishinkai Karate = Vector Kata. This involves seeing and manipulating the "flow of power", using minimal motions to turn the opponent's attacks against them. However, Russell with the use of defensive Shaori absorbs the impact and redirects it into his fist and feet, creating a more powerful blow. He could also change the trajectory of his attack without losing speed of used **Mach fist **majority of his enemies had mistaken it for a faint.

He didn't bother naming his moves since to him there was no point.

However, if there is one thing that topped everything that he experienced was meeting Yujiro Fuckin- Hanma.

**Flashback**

Russell had just finished his attacker in one blow when he felt a sudden chill on his spine.

Turning around to the source, he then had the urge to scream in anger and frustration. There he was, Yujiro Hanma.

"That's an interesting fighting style kid," Hanma said while grinning before getting into his signature stance.

"Oh, shit..." He muttered.

**Flashback end**

After a one-sided fight, Russell was proud to say that he did well, even if it pissed Hanma off. He had to resort to using Chinese Kenpo, Shinshinkai Karate, Jujitsu, and Shaori. Hell, he even used **Ultra-instinct Omen.**

At least he learned the **Demon's back **and used it to the point he could hurt Yujiro. This surprised Yujiro before the ogre grinned and laughed, claiming that at least he had a child with some potential. Even stating that he was better than Baki.

Which was bullshit! But he kept his mouth shut. Then in a blink of an eye, he was knocked out but not before hearing Yujiro telling him to get stronger.

After that, he began his training in mastering **Demon's Back **before trying to combine it with his **Limitless**. It was a success, but the problem was his body not being able to handle it.

Now here he was standing on the edge of a building staring at a tainted glass. Taking a deep breath, he then walked away before abruptly turning around and dashed forward. Before jumping into the air while summoning a muscular ghoul that grabbed him and threw him straight to a window.

With no resistance, the glass shattered, revealing several yakuza members shocked. In a blink of an eye, he beheads the first person in front of him with **Sword of Rebellion. **The rest quickly grabbed their guns opened fire.

His **Ultra-instinct Omen** worked its magic and combined it with his **Flashbang kata. **To an ordinary being, it looked like he had multiplied into three, but he was moving in sidesteps.

"C'mon guys, are you even trying to hit me?" He taunted before using **Blitz**.

"What the hell!?" One of the Yakuza in shock before realizing he no longer had hands. He tried to scream but stopped as the young man beheaded him.

The rest fired the guns with more vigor. Russell grinned before switching back to **Flashbang Kata.**

For the Yakuza, it looked like he teleported behind them, but he sprinted. Now, why didn't he just kept using **Blitz**? Well, the skill had a slight problem. The skill was like the Trickster style from DMC. A quick burst of speed and he couldn't attack even if he wanted to. **Flashbang Kata **was longer, and he could attack but he could still get injured, unlike **Blitz **which let him phase through certain attacks and counters.

Then everyone screamed as they felt the blade going through them. When Russell stopped, he quickly switched to hand to hand combat.

**Adamantium kata. **With no delay, he then delivers a corkscrew punch to the unfortunate yakuza. If the power output was not even half, the move would only obliterate the heart or any vital organs but since it was full power. The blow didn't just obliterate the heart, but all the man's body.

If there was a word that could describe him it would be this "Monster."

Russell then went to the nearest person and delivered a Karate chop. The man could only scream as he bisected.

He then sensed another Yakuza behind him and dodges the shot before going behind him and performed a grappling move and broke his neck. **Water Kata.**

Finally, there was only him spotting a hidden door before he quickly kicks it off the hinges. There stood the head of the organization. "Bastard! Do you know I am!?" The man yelled. "Do you know who I am?" Russell asked.

"No. Why do I have to bother learning the name of some nobody!" The man said.

"And why the hell would I bother knowing the name of my target," Russell said.

"Trying to be a smart guy, huh? Well, let's see you handle this!" The man said with a grin before pulling out a... where did he get that Gatling gun? How the hell did he hide that? And most of all, why didn't he have a Gatling gun.

"As the Americans say Say hello to my little friend." With that fired a hail of bullets.

Russell quickly deflected the bullets with his hands. **Vector Kata** along with his **Ultra-instinct Omen **working overdrive.

When it was over Russell had deflected 300 bullets. His clothes were in tatters and his arms were bleeding from the bullets that grazed his skin but were already healing.

"Why? Why is he still alive?" He heard the man said. Wasting no second, he quickly summons **Jackal **fired at the gun. The man squealed as his weapon shattered to pieces.

"If your gonna keep wondering about that in the next life," Russell said while the man looked terrified.

"Wait... How much are they paying you? I'll double it, I'll triple it." The man said, face filled with sweat and fear.

"Do your homework first," Russell said before pulling the trigger.

That was the last thing the man saw. For Russell, it was an obliterated body.

**Side-quest: Eliminate the head of the pillar Organization. (Complete)**

**Reward: reputation increased in the government and underworld, 2000 Exp, Gold: 500,000.**

**Failure: Decreased reputation in the government and underworld**

He then left the room while summoning a pool of black mud as the ghouls dragged the corpses and weapons back inside.

Turns out **Absolute ****Zero** didn't mean he could use offensive magic. It just meant he couldn't use it directly, but indirectly he could. If he used magic items, then he could use magic in an offensive state. Like using a fireball because he had an item that lets him do it.

He heard the sirens and several footsteps heading towards the room.

Summoning a large vulture. It then took away Russell.

When he arrived at an abandoned warehouse, he quickly dismissed his summons.

"**Status.**" He said as his **Menu** appeared.

**Username: Russell**

**Str: 300**  
**Int:**** 200**  
**Wis:** **195**  
**Dex: 305**  
**End: 305**  
**STMN: 28****5**  
**Gold: 150, 289, 190**

So far, so good. Thanks to his **Golden Vein** items that he classified as junk items that were sold with a bigger amount compared to their original amount. Next was his **skill set**.

**Emotion Suppression.**  
**Observe**  
**Ultra-instinct**** Omen (lv.2/3)**  
**Nightcrawler** **(lv.3/3)**  
**Actor (lv.3/3)**  
**Pickpocket (Lv.3/3)**  
**Prodigy**** (lv.3/3)**  
**Golden vein ****(lv.****2****/3**)

Pressing the **ASCENSION. **His skills changed once more.

**Vanisher: This skill grants the user complete invisibility, regardless of whether his enemy has seen him. Only high-level enemies can see the user.**

**Thief's hand: Depending on the user's level, they can steal their target's belongings regardless of distance. **

**Star: The user's acting skills have increased to supernatural levels. The target will mistake the user for another person with this skill.**

**Anomaly: The users can discern and learn any technique or fighting style with 80% accuracy. The percentage increases with its accuracy as the skill level increases.**

****Emotion Suppression.****  
****Observe****  
****Ultra-instinct******** Omen (lv.2/3)****  
**Vanishe******r**** ****(lv.1/3)****  
**Sta******r (lv.1/3)****  
**Thief's hand (******Lv.1/3)****  
**Anomal******y****** (lv.1/3)**  
****Golden vein ********(lv.********2********/3****)

Nodding his head, he then grabs a briefcase and heads to the nearest clothing shop. When he was finished he was now wearing a stylish suit.

Walking to the nearest bar, a bouncer then blocked his way. "Hold it, you're not on the list." The man said while smiling with a smug look.

Russell just smirked as he raises the right hand. The man quickly lost his composure when spotting a ring around his middle finger.

To a civilian, it was just a piece of jewelry yet stylish, but only high-ranking officials, a dangerous individual, or heads of criminal organizations could wear such a ring.

Russell had earned it after attacking the meeting of certain heads of each organization and exposed a traitor amongst them. He left them a warning. If they needed him, then he was going to be the one who decides on whether or not he accepts.

"Oh sorry sir, I didn't recognize you." The man said, completely terrified.

Russell just ignored the man and went in. Inside loud music can be heard followed by cheers, catcalls and so on.

"Hey, honey wanna dance?" A female said as she held his arm near to her breasts.

Russell turned to her. She had black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, moderate breasts, and a slim figure.

"Sorry, I'm meeting up with someone." He said although his hormones were acting up, his training had given him absolute control over his body.

The girl pouted and look like she was going to convince him but a flash of his ring and she was already gone.

Sighing, he then went to to the VIP, there two guards stood stiffly when spotting him.

"Is Aki here?" He asked, earning a nod. "Mind telling her I'm here." The two glanced at each other before one of them left. It took two minutes before coming back and motioned him to enter.

Russell calmly entered the dim-lit room. The room was stylish that said 'I'm rich' looking around there he saw Aki sitting on a sofa with a glass of wine and behind her was her bodyguard.

Aki had seductive blue eyes and blond hair. Her dress hugged her body, showing her voluptuous figure.

"Russell Redgrave, it's been a while." She said, though her tone sounded like a mother to a child.

During his travel in America, he had realized that he never had a last name, nor did he have any records. Knowing the problem it would cause, he got a new last name legally and making a false identity from the black market.

"Yes, it has been Aki, but I'm not here for that," Russell said.

Aki laughed, her voice was melodic enough to soothe a man's soul if he heard her.

"You haven't changed a bit. So you wish to know if the Kengan Annihilation Tournament is starting?" She asked.

The young man nodded, making her smile. He could fancy himself in any form, but Aki knew what he was. A fighter and survivor. While she didn't know what gave him such drive, she knew that it was powerful enough to make this young man seek power in every form. He didn't care whether it was right or wrong. Power was power to him. She could still remember his answer when she asked his reason for seeking power.

Might control everything and without strength, you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself.

Aki shivered in pleasure when looking into his eyes. Those cold eyes said it all. "Power, give me more power."

Now this young man was going to join the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, where all the best fighters would gather to fight.

"The Kengan Annihilation Tournament hasn't started however according to my agent, Nogi Hideki is planning something, and this involves becoming chairman of the Kengan Matches."

"Hn... Well then, I guess I have to go make sure I enter this tournament. It's not good to disappoint you, my friend." He said before looking at Aki. "Thank you Aki as per agreement here it is. 200,000,000 Japanese Yen and here's another 200, 000, 000 as a gift."

"Aw... darling, you really know how to spoil me. I have to say, where do you keep getting this? Not even a multi-billionaire would casually give such amount."

"Trade secret. Well, I'm heading off." With that, he left while Aki pouted.

She didn't know who this friend was, but she knew one thing: it takes a monster or a madman to befriend Russell.

As Russell left the bar, he thought of anyone he could join. He didn't want to join Nogi's group but; he was curious about Ohma's progress, hence why his desire to join the tournament.

He needed an employer. He then tried to remember every character until passing a certain. Building.

A young woman with straight medium-length hair was sitting behind a desk, her worried eyes filled with dark rings around them. She has a moderately sized bosom and a despairing expression on her face.

This was Suoh Mihono, the CEO of Suoh Steelworks and a member of the Kengan Association.

She had only been just a normal university student until her father, the previous CEO of Suoh Steelworks, suddenly died. Following his will, they appointed her as the new CEO. However, soon after her inauguration, the world was struck by the biggest global financial crisis of the century, with her company taking the brunt of the recession and the company receiving a sharp downturn which continued to fall even after the financial crisis settled down.

After hearing about the kengan matches, she had hired a fighter but strangely hadn't arrive yet.

Then the door opened revealing the fighter completely knocked out and was being dragged by a young man, with a lean muscular build, brown eyes, and wavy spiked hair; his hair and eyebrows are both dark with his hair having patches of gray similar to a tiger. Said hair is spiky and parted over to the left.

"Mihono Suoh, I'm Russell Redgrave." He said.

"I have a proposition for you. I'd like to be your representative fighter." He said.

"Eh?"


	5. A monster and his employer

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, games, or movies.**

Three days had passed since Mihono Suoh met the stranger calling himself Russell Redgrave.

If she was honest about him, she was worried if he was just someone who was overconfident and was all talk.

Right now she was heading towards his home. She had no idea why he was living in an abandoned warehouse but she could guess that he preferred silence and privacy.

Stopping her car right in front of the gate, she then left it parked before entering the warehouse.

It was like horror a movie. A character walks into an abandoned building and then discovers it's haunted.

Except she at least knew the ghost. Looking around she could see a working sink, a table, a stove, a fridge, and a sofa.

"How can someone live like this?" She muttered. Before spotting something moving in the darker corner.

"Russell-san is that you?" She said while looking at every dark area. She made a note to make sure that her fighter was moving away from this place. Hell, she might make him stay in her place. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was getting scared of this place.

"Good evening Mihono-san." She heard him. The young woman made a silent eep before turning around.

"Russell-san don't sneak up on me like that." She said earning a laugh from him.

"My bad, my bad won't happen again," Russell said while patting her shoulder.

Her face lit up in red when she realized that Russell had removed his shirt she realized was filled with sweat. "Oh, six-pack..." She muttered before wiping off her drool.

"So when is my first match coming up?" He said while picking up a white shirt and puts it on.

"Tomorrow at 8 pm, my driver will take you to the location," Suoh said with a determined look.

"I see, well better get ready then. Thank you Mihono-san." He said before heading to the fridge. "Want something to eat?" He said while pulling out some spices and meat.

Suoh only nodded as she watched him work, curious about what he was going to cook. A few minutes later she could smell the room being filled with its delicious smell before Russell placed their meal. They're eating roasted steak but how could he make such a plain-looking meal smell so good?

She then saw him chopping the meat into pieces before placing half of it on her plate while the other half on his.

Taking a small bite, Suoh's world shattered as she tried to comprehend how such a meal was made.

For Russell, hearing his employer moan in pleasure definitely surprised him. He had come across a manga shop after meeting up with Suoh. One certain manga was Food Wars: Shougeki no Soma after reading it for a pastime. Then he discovered a hidden feature or he just never really thought about it.

**Flashback**

"So that's the end of Vol.1," Russell said while laying down on his sofa. Sighing, he places the book on his face. Hearing the usual ping, he quickly peeks at it.

**Do you wish to assimilate this book? (Y/N)**

Somewhere out there an almighty being was probably laughing at him. "Don't think of Russell you got a lot of work to do." He muttered while pressing yes.

Then his head felt like it was going to split as it filled his mind with knowledge.

When it was gone he hurries to the sink and vomits. "Oh... It's like someone mixed all the worst drinks into one." He groaned at least he got something. He had gotten the skills on how to cook like a god of food. After cleaning himself up he quickly grabs a book. He had a theory on why he was suddenly feeling pain but he needed to test it.

How to be a chef for dummies. After assimilating the book, there was no sudden headache, but he got something else. He felt as if the kitchen was a lot easier than before. Usually, it was making him frustrated since he couldn't cook without a book but now it was like the kitchen was nothing but a playground to him.

**Achievement; The Chef [False]**

**Flashback End.**

"Still seeing it in real life... Hot damn." He muttered while looking at his employer moaning after each bite. Honestly, it's like she's having the best sex and orgasm in her life.

"Mihono-san..." He called before leaning back as The young woman leaned across the table.

"Marry me!" She yelled while slamming her hands on the table. "Pardon?" Russell asked as the young woman got closer to him. "As the CEO of my company I can give anything you want. I mean sure it's still in debt but that's not the point." Whatever she was going to say was stopped with an index finger placed on her lips.

"Mihono-san while I'm flattered that you want to marry me. I have to refuse not because you're not my type, your exquisite actually, it's just I'm not ready for that kind of life. However, if I want to settle down, I would take up your offer."

Suoh blushed before going back to her seat and finished her meal.

Next day

Russell took in his surroundings as he left the car. It was an abandoned amusement park but the one thing that bothered him is this.

"What kind of nut job builds a park in the middle of nowhere?" He muttered.

Spotting Suoh but her look said that she was, walking towards her he quickly pokes her cheek.

"Wha! Russell-san?" She said. "Why so worried? I already gave you my word didn't I?" He asked.

"I know... It's just I'm worried if we lose then my company we'll be..." She stopped when she felt his hand on her head.

"It's all right, why? Because I'm here, ready perfectly." He said with a confident grin.

Suoh could only smile even though she doubted there was something about Russell that made her trust him. She then giggled.

"That line sounds like from a manga." She said while stiffing her giggles. Russell just chuckled "You have no idea." He thought before removing his shirt and shoes.

"Mind holding this for me?" He asked as the young woman took his clothes. "Well, wish me luck." He said before going inside the ring.

"Will he be alright ma'am?" The driver asked.

"I... I don't know. This is the first time I've been in the kengan match but..." She tried to finish but readied herself to see the match. If Russell loses then her company would be in a greater debt but if he wins, then she would be eternally grateful.

Russell raised his arms as the referee checked him before lifting his jeans revealing his legs had weights. "Oh... Oops, I forgot to take that off." He said with a chuckle before removing it gave it to the referee.

Facing his opponent it was a gargantuan man three times his size. "Dude, what vitamins have you been drinking?" He asked.

The man just growled. "Silent type, huh? I can work with that." Russell said while smirking.

He could hear the people watching him making bets about him losing. However, his employer surprised him. "¥ 5,000,000 on my fighter winning." Suoh's voice echoed. Everyone stopped before staring at her and laughed.

It didn't take long for them to call her names. However, Suoh kept her determined look. However, Russell had heard it all and the park suddenly felt chill, not as in cool but the sensation of a prey realizing there is a predator in the area.

Most of them sweating with fear unaware of its source except Suoh who once felt it during their first meeting but this was more dangerous.

"Well sorry, big guy looks like I have to live up to my employer's expectations, bad luck for you," Russell said while his opponent was now having a panic look.

"Begin!" The referee yelled. The giant then recklessly charges towards him. For Russell it was nothing, shifting his legs a bit he then waited for the man to get closer, ignoring the rest that gathered their willpower and was now mocking his inaction.

When his opponent was close to him, he struck.

Everyone expected a lot of things when the one-sided battle began most expecting a broken corpse of the Mihono company representative. Instead the impossible happened, when the fighter struck, they expected him to break his hand instead of the opposite happened.

As Russell's fist connected to his opponent's ribs, he didn't just break his ribs. He smashed it to bits followed by sending his opponent 13 ft off the ground. All this happened in one punch.

There was only silence as the giant landed as his eyes rolled back into his head.

However, Russell broke the silence. "Well, that was anti-climactic." He said he had already planned on using his **Blitz** and **Vanished**.

"W-winner Russell Redgrave." The referee yelled.

"holy shit..." One watcher said.

"He just beat that guy in one punch." Another said. "Forget that, he just sent my fighter flying! whose weight is 190 kg."

On the other side, Suoh couldn't believe it. He won, he won against a giant like a shounen protagonist. She couldn't help but laugh loudly as she pointed to her competitors.

"See that, That's what my fighter is capable of." She said in glee. After seeing that, she believed Russell was a blessing from the heavens above for no ordinary fighter could against such odds. Not knowing how right she was.

Everyone could only look at her like she had gone insane before looking at the victor.

"What?" Russell asked. Seriously, why were they staring at him like he literally just did something amazing?

Leaving the ring, Russell then put on his shirt, suddenly he stopped and looked to his right and saw his employer.

"Russell-san that was amazing!" Suoh said in excitement. "Truly a splendid display of power Russell-san." The driver said still shocked that the young man in front of him had dominated the fight.

"It's not that special..." Russell muttered with a blush.

Even though he had achieved or done an impossible feat, it always embarrassed Russell.

It wasn't because he was humble but he just sees everything he does as nothing special. This flaw was what most of his mentors saw and always mentioned.

Even Yujiro knew and called him out for this view. It wasn't because he saw him as a son but as a Hanma and he should have pride in his art.

"Still it's incredible," Suoh said. "Also thanks to you we won such a large sum." This got his attention.

"How much?" He asked before Suoh gave him the amount on the check. He could only whistle at the amount. It was a 5 and a lot of zeroes.

"I expected it to be a smaller amount." He muttered. Suoh however heard and made a smug smile. "You should have seen their faces it was hilarious." She giggled.

Russell didn't know much about Suoh since she only came about three times if he remembered in the manga... or was it twice? Still seeing this personality of her reminded him that while she was from a manga, the world he was living in is also her reality.

"Well, I better get going." He said walking away when his employer grabbed his arm.

"I refuse to let my fighter sleep inside that abomination." She said.

"Excuse me?" Russell said while he was happy that Suoh was looking out for him, her slight jab at his home was something he can't overlook. "That so-called abomination in my house." He said.

"A house is a structure with working facilities, not a rundown warehouse." His employer said. Frankly, he can understand why she was doing this, he had just saved her company from being in bigger debt than before and because of that she was currently having a hero-worship syndrome but somehow he felt like he was missing something.

"You just want me to cook meals at your home." He said with a deadpan stare. Suoh blushes before glaring at him. "Fine." He said with a sigh.

Suoh smiled in victory. "Great! I already moved your stuff." She said while wondering just lucky she was to have such an incredible fighter and a great cook.

Unaware that they had forgotten the driver was with them. The man smiled as the young lady was able to laugh and smile.

Ever since she had taken the role of CEO the man had rarely seen her smile or relaxed since her company was in a cutthroat, figuratively.

Yet this stranger had come out of nowhere and offered his services to them. Whether he knew just how desperate the company was in gaining some money matters not. This young man has proven his skills from this one match alone. Hopefully, he would keep his winning streak.

After that Russell began to live with his employer, becoming her personal chef. During kengan matches, he would always end the fight in one blow while Suoh began to discover she had a talent in gambling and betting.

He had taken the role of an instructor for his employer company management skill. Why? Because her management really sucks

Flashback.

"Ano Russell-san, not to be rude but why am I here in my study room?" Suoh asked while wearing normal clothes. The clothes were hugging her figure, showing that she was not up to the standard beauty of most women he had known in the kenganverse, she was no slouch.

"Because Mihono-san as much as I want to claim that your skills aren't bad when it comes to business, it really is. Your company is heading to the toilet at the rate it's going."

Suoh frowned but as much as she wants to deny it, he was right. She wasn't arrogant to rebut his claim despite how blunt it was.

"Alright." She said. "Don't worry Mihono-san I'll go easy on you."

**Flashback end****.**

Right now he was in Suoh's office discussing on who was going to be his next opponent.

"So who is it this time?" He asked with a confident smile. However, Suoh's face made him lose that confidence.

"Yoshitake Real Estate. Your going to be fighting Rihito." Suoh said while looking at the papers. "The report here says that he had a total of five wins and zero loses."

"Oh c'mon..." Russell groaned.

**Later**

Inside the abandoned building, several CEO or secretary were discussing on who would win the fight while the others were making or offering partnership in their business. Suoh meanwhile was deep in thought. After she had said the name of the company, Russell had become a wreck. He barely ate and kept mumbling weird things.

Did he know the fighter? or was it something else?

"Oya, oya I didn't expect that I would be seeing you here. Aren't you supposed to be taking care of your company?" A boastful voice was heard.

Turning to the owner Suoh merely smiled. "Good evening Yoshitake Yoshiro-san," Suoh said.

Looking at the man. He had an effeminate appearance with short shaved light hair, a noticeable widow's peak, large eyes, and noticeably small eyebrows. He wears frameless spectacles and has a single ring piercing in his left ear.

"Hmph... You seem to be confident of your fighter but it's completely useless for my fighter is superior to yours." Yoshiro said before laughing.

"I would appreciate it if you don't underestimate my fighter Yoshiro-san," Suoh said with a frown.

"Do you really think your fighter would win against mine?" He asked.

"I don't think, I know," Suoh said.

Yoshiro then grinned. "Then what about a wager? if you win I'll give 5% of my company's income."

"Only 5%? That's pretty small even for you Yoshiro-san." Suoh said.

"Little girl I'm being generous here. If I made my usual bet your company would be on the edge of bankruptcy." Yoshiro said.

Suoh couldn't help but wince, she knew the man was right about her problem.

"Fine, I'll take that bet." She said.

Somewhere Russell could only sigh while heading to the ring. The multiverse was really starting to piss him off.

The plot was already screwed before he was here. It was a literal crossover. How the heck did these two verses merge was something he really find out even more when the two sides aren't aware of each other.

Now here he was, forced to choose the outcome. Win and derail the script even further or lose and place his employer into a bigger debt.

By the time he was aware that he was in the ring it was already too late. How long was he thinking about it?

In front of him was supposed to be Ohma's opponent. "Wow... the fandom wasn't kidding." He thought.

Rihito was really a brute of a man with a bulky, powerful build, a hairless face, messy blonde hair, and small blonde eyebrows. His facial expression was beaming with confidence.

"So you're my opponent? That's too bad." Rihito said with a grin. "I'll tell you a little secret... I am superman."

"Ok," Russell said without care.

"Fighters at the ready..." The referee said. Both fighters then went to their fighting stances.

"FIGHT!" As soon as the word was spoken the two made a dash towards each other.

Russell didn't hesitate on striking first. Just as Rihito increased his speed so did he, the man could only grunt as he received his blow. Russell then followed with a right cross and then a left uppercut.

Rihito was forced to move back as he dodges the last blow. This guy was really good but he had one thing his opponent didn't have.

Swinging his right arm at the right time, Russell grunted as he felt some of his flesh got torn off from his right arm.

"Russell!" Suoh said in shock. She saw what happened but still couldn't believe it, what should have been a quick match was now making her worried as her fighter, for the first time got injured.

Yoshiro then laughed in a boastful manner before explaining Rihito's abnormal grip strength.

**Razor edge**

That was the name of his technique. Suoh focused on her fighter. "He can still win this, he just needs to figure out how to counter it." She thought.

"Surprised? I told you didn't I? I'm superman." Rihito said only to receive an 'hn'. Charging towards Russell with a grin he was confused about why his opponent was swaying like a drunkard.

Yoshiro and everyone else were surprised when he suddenly he struck.

Just as Rihito was about to swing, Russell struck as a sound of a whip was heard. Rihito then screamed in agony while holding his injured arm. When he let go everyone flinched from seeing the wound. They could see his skin had been torn off, revealing the muscles underneath.

Russell however was indifferent and began to start his assault. He ignored his opponent screams as he kept attacking.

Suoh on the other hand was afraid of this side her fighter was revealing. She had never seen this sadistic side before. All his match had ended in one strike, was this why all of those fight ended so quick?

Yoshiro was worried while he wasn't bothered about losing money, he was worried about the fighter. The young man had just shown that he was able to use a skill similar to his fighter's natural ability.

Rihito had his back against a wall and was on the verge of tears as he had never experienced the pain he was feeling. Then he saw his opponent to be in discomfort.

Russell frowned when he saw Rihito was starting to notice his discomfort. While he had figured out how to use **Whiplash** thanks to his **Anomaly **skill but he still hadn't mastered hence his arm was starting to feel a bit more jelly.

"Heh looks like your running out of gas." Rihito taunted then his opponent sighed.

"Forget it, using this style is just gonna be pointless." He heard him say before walking towards him. Suddenly his instinct began to scream, telling him to dodge, and fortunately, he listened.

Everyone's jaws dropped as they saw Russell's punch struck the wall as Rihito moved away, there were large cracks on it before the wall soon collapsed.

Suoh couldn't believe what she saw no ordinary human being could do what her fighter just did. "His... He's not human..." She heard Yoshiro said before he had grabbed her arm.

"Where? Where did you find him?" He asked. He couldn't believe that such a fighter existed.

"I don't know he just showed up at my office," Suoh answered even she was wondering about who or what Russell is.

Yoshiro could tell when someone was lying and right now he could tell the young woman wasn't lying.

Rihito had lost all color as he saw just what one punch did to the wall. Russell could have ended the fight this whole time yet instead decided to play with his enemy.

"I should end this," Russell muttered before getting ready for a sprint.

Rihito could only watch as his opponent began to move. Was this it? Was this where his journey ends at the hands of a monster?

Rihito gritted his teeth. Like hell was he was going to let it happen. He then rushes towards his enemy, if he was going down then he was going to make this monster work for it.

That was the last thing he knew before total darkness.

"W-w-winner Russell Redgrave!" The referee yelled while Russell left the ring while the medics went to his opponent.

Once he was finished in changing his attire, he then went outside to head home only to Suoh and her driver waiting for him. Without any word, he went inside the car.

There was nothing but an awkward silence on their way home until Suoh sighed and broke the silence.

"Russell-san, why did you choose me?" She asked at first she didn't actually care about it but now she was confused why did he choose her and not someone else.  
"I have no idea, you were the closest company at that time," Russell said making Suoh frown that then changed to a sad look.

"But... you look like you could use a hand at that time. Besides your a good boss just bad at management but that can be fixed." This time Suoh looks surprised. Russell grinned before patting her shoulder.

"That's why I chose you. Not because you're rich or anything else. I chose you because you're a good person." He said never losing his grin

Suoh could only stare at his smile before looking away. The driver only smiled, happy for his boss.

A few days later the kengan annihilation match was announced.


	6. A Devil's rival, An Ogre's child

**Disclaimer: I do not own anime, movies, or form videogames.**

Kure Raian had seen and heard a lot things majority of those he categorized as an 'Entertainment' but the news of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament and being told that he was hired by the Under Mount, Inc. as their affiliated fighter he was ecstatic.

There was no way that he was going to miss this especially when the chance of HIM showing up.

He may have not known his name but Raian was sure he was going to find him one way or another and this tournament was his chance.

He was already suspecting that the one fighting under Suoh Steelworks was the person he was looking for.

He could still remember the first fight they had.

**FLASHBACK**

Raian had thrown his first blow but the brat had dodged it at the last moment before grabbing his stretched arm and pulled him in while delivering an elbow uppercut.

However this blow wasn't enough as he immediately grabs his opponent's clothing and slammed him onto a car.

Seeing him in pain, he repeated the act twice before throwing him away. He expected him to play dead but instead he was surprised when the enemy stood back up and sprinted into his abdomen and delivered a powerful jab.

The blow this time made him grunt in pain before he felt his nuts being kicked. However due to his training he wasn't affected much, grabbing the offending leg he then slams his opponent to the ground before slamming him to a wall but was unable to do it as he was kicked right at his face.

The two were evenly matched as Raian outclassed his opponent in strength while his enemy outclassed him in techniques. They kept on exchanging blows before his enemy had a sudden burst of speed enough to appear beside him and punched his right temple.

"I see... All... right..." Raian thought before using **Removal**. His body then began to change color as he roared. His opponent had a horrified expression, something he took in great pleasure.

Without wasting a second he began to attack, his opponent doing the best he could to survive. The kid would occasionally get a lucky shot on him and was slowly but surely adapting, his blows were more faster and stronger, each strike was more precise than the last.

Grabbing his hair, Raian then slams his face on to a wall repeatedly, each slam producing more cracks.

Unsatisfied from the brutal attack he then proceeded to launch a barrage of punches to his opponent before grabbing him by the throat and throwing him to the side of the road.

A lot people had taken a good distance from the fight to watch safely while some had ran for their lives.

"C'mon don't just lay there, entertain me!" Raian yelled in joy. Most of his fights ended instantly whenever he used this power, everything ended in a blink yet this kid around his age not only manage to hurt him but was able to keep up.

**Russell's Pov**

His body was in so much pain, that he wanted nothing more than to lay on the ground and die but he refused, he wasn't going to die here not on the ground.

**Ultra-instinct (lv.3/3) Evolving to Ultra-instinct Omen (lv. 1/3)**

**Skill learned Removal. Warning due to your lack of stats, your body will be under lot of stress. Caution is advised.**

Great, he could hear Raian ordering him to get up. He was just too strong, there was no way he could beat him even if his opponent hadn't mastered **Removal.** How was he going to beat him?

The only reason why Ohma won was because of **Advance **which played a huge role even if it was barely helpful. Also Raian was way too arrogant.

Then he saw a mirage of an adult Ohma and Raian. How ironic, for him to end up in this position when it was supposed to be his friend.

He could here Niko telling him to use his inner tactics but that's what he had been doing this whole time. Each blow was planned and calculated so what was he doing wrong?

"Your too linear, all your attacks may have been planned and calculated but it's useless if your opponent knows what's coming. Be unpredictable, be smart, some things are better executed on the fly." Niko's voice echoed.

Be unpredictable... All right. He could do that, getting up while groaning, Russell readied himself once more.

**Raian P.O.V**

Raian grinned before rushing towards his opponent when he got up.

His arm was ready to deliver another blow, more devastating than the last.

However there was one thing that bothered him. Why was he hearing a boss music?

**KENGAN ASURA BATTLE OST**

Just as he threw his punch he felt pain. Despite with his **Removal **active he felt pain, then he noticed it, a bent pipe in the hands of his enemy.

Then without hesitation his enemy rushes towards him and brought the pipe down in a vertical motion but he dodged it.

He was surprised when he felt his left leg being pulled forcing him to do a split. Looking down he found the reason why, his enemy had used the bent area of the pipe as a makeshift hook. Then he felt his chin being punched.

**Russell's P.O.V**

Russell was tempted to use **Removal **but decided that his body was not ready on it. Seeing Raian on the offensive, he wasted no time on using **Adamantine Kata **while doing an uppercut on Raian after using the pipe to make an opening. Many would ask why didn't he just use his sword, gun, ring or drag Raian to the dungeon, he would answer because he didn't want to be in the Kure Clan's target list. Also he didn't want attention with a lot of people and pulling a weapon out of nowhere was one of them.

When Raian used left arm to punch him, Russell switched to **Redirection** **Kata** then to **Water Kata**. Just as he was about to break his arm, he was then flung across the road. At least he dislocated it... never mind bastard just put it back. Oh wait his **Removal **just wore off good timing.

**Raian's P.O.V**

Bastard nearly broke his arm, if he was second too late he would have lost it. Then he felt his body starting to get tired, releasing his **Removal **his enemy then rushes in with a determined look. So he noticed, this kid was the BEST!

Just as he was close, Raian throws a punch but Russell countered it with his own by punching his throat.

Then he felt something around his neck, choking him, realizing that his enemy was behind him with his back on his enemy as leverage.

With a growl, he then hurls him once more. For a moment he looked at what was choking him,it was a belt, he growled for a moment before he grinned and rushed to his opponent and delivered a punch but again his opponent countered his attack by punching his nuts then his throat.

Undeterred he tried again but this time, for a fraction of a second he passed out before realizing he was on the ground while his enemy was on top. That was the last thing he saw, finally succumbing to the barrage of punches to the face.

**FLASHBACK END**

Raian was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard a young woman calling to him.

Turning to the source it was Kure Karura. "Ne can you tell me about that GUY again?" She asked.

Raian knew that Karura never liked him and was only talking to him because she liked the knowledge that someone managed to beat him while he was using **Removal.**

With a grin he then began to recount his first defeat while Karura was grinning.

Somewhere around the globe, the strongest creature, the ogre just recently killed a polar bear.

Yujiro Hanma was grinning, satisfied of his kill. However the setting reminded him of the time he met his son. Russell Hanma or as he claimed Redgrave.

**FLASHBACK**

Yujiro was taking a late night stroll while planning on who he was going to pick as prey. Just then his nose picked a scent, his favorite aroma, the scent of a strong fighter.

Finding the source was easy, he gad just arrived when a young man, around 19 years old just finished off his opponent.

The teen then turned towards him and looked surprised and quickly went on guard.

After he had told the teen that he wanted see his martial art, the teen had started attacking. The execution of each was perfect but to Yujiro it was nothing.

He already saw many of those martial arts and had bested them all. However the kid had combined these arts and created something new but Yujiro could see the art itself was missing a huge piece of the puzzle and the brat was doing it intentionally.

Just as the kid was about to deliver an uppercut blow Yujiro countered it by punching his gut, sending the kid through a wall.

"Get up brat, I know that wasn't enough to kill you." Yujiro said. The brat groaned before getting up. He had no bruises but Yujiro already figured out that he was using defensive Shaori.

**RUSSELL'S P.O.****V.**

He really wanted to just to run away but he knew that Yujiro would be pissed if he did it. He could use his weapon but that was useless against Yujiro since the man was a lot faster. His **Ultra-instinct**** Omen** was the only thing keeping alive... barely.

That last punch almost crushed his ribs. If he hadn't used Defensive Shaori at that moment he would have lost his ribs.

"Okay, let's try this again..." He muttered. Yujiro wasn't going to approach him so he had to improvise. Rushing out of the rubble, he quickly punched the ogre's head before kicking his nuts.

He heard Yujiro grunt but he didn't stop. He then grabs his head and hits him with his knee before delivering a right cross.

Russell then began to a series of punches and kicks. All of it was pointless as Yujiro counters him by grabbing his arm and hurls into another wall.

Yujiro then quickly follows it up with a punch but he saw that coming and counters it by kicking the man.

He kept exchanging blows with his enemy until he saw him jump back.

Yujiro get's into a familiar stance as he spreads his arm, his clothes shredded by his muscles.

"Oh shit..." Russell muttered knowing what it was.

Yujiro grinned before revealing his **Demon back **to him while grinning and turned back to his face him.

"Boy, you're a courageous fool. You are one of the many few who have managed to have seen this form. Now let me show you how I killed lion with my bare hands." Yujiro said before rushing towards him.

What started as a fight became a slaughter. Russell was forced to dodge and parry whatever attacks Yujiro made but even if he had **Ultra-instinct Omen **Yujiro would still hit him. Whenever he manages to get a hit Yujiro would shrug it off.

Suddenly he felt pain in his abdomen, chest and face. Soon he could only block and endure the attack.

Finally Yujiro delivers his strongest blow knocking him out for a brief second. By the time he realized it, he was already too late to do anything as he is smashed into the ground. The last thing he saw was Yujiro walking away.

**Demon's back skill learned.**

**Yujiro P.O.V**

Yujiro was disappointed that the brat still refused to show him his real skill but was impressed that he still managed to keep up.

Just as he was about to leave, the sudden surge of murderous intent filled the area. Turning around, he saw that the brat was up again but something was different.

Then in a blink Yujiro was surprised that the brat was already close to him before being punched and was soon feeling a barrage of it.

"His strength and speed increased, this bloodlust... it's as if this brat is a... Hanma." Yujiro thought before delivering a punch. The blow connected forcing the brat to back off.

Yujiro then spotted a broken mirro reflecting the back of his opponent. He laughed at what he saw, The brat's back had the face of a demon.

To think that he would find one of his spawns here and this one already was making leaps of progress compared to his other son Baki. However the young man seemed to be acting on instinct.

Just as his prey was about to attack, he quickly strikes. The brat was then embedded to another wall.

"Child, I admit your the first of my spawns to ever make me bleed. In exchange of your life. I expect you will show me your real self and to have pride in it." Yujiro said before leaving. While Yujiro wouldn't spare his enemies, this boy was his son with great potential killing him now would be a waste. He would spare him this time.

He grinned thinking of his future fight with this son of his. Unaware that the young man was still awake. Barely.

**Flashback End**

Yujiro smiled and wondered if that boy still remembered him. If he didn't it was no concern.

"Excuse me Mr. Hanma but have you ever heard of the Kengan Match?" A CEO asked.

Yujiro rose an eyebrow before leaning to the table. "Tell me more." Yujiro ordered.

**Suoh Steelworks**

Mihono had received news that Kengan Annihilation Tournament has started and this was her chance to finally get enough cash to pay her debt in one swing but if she loses then there was a good chance that her company would crumble.

Russell on the other hand was worried. He had feeling something bad was going to happen but he couldn't place a finger on it.

Focussing on other matters, he was excited to see Ohma again but shuddered when he realized that he would see Raian again.

Hopefully he won't have to fight him. "Russell what do you think?" Suoh asked.

"Well I would like to say I want a shot on this but if you don't want to, then I won't force you." Russell answered.

Suoh looked at her fighter, before thinking about it once more before finally coming into decision.

"Were joining in." She said while noticing Russell's excited look. "But I want you to promise me one thing. If your enemy is out of your league then promise me you'll surrender." She said. Russell had been a great friend to her and she couldn't bare to see him pushing himself in a losing battle.

Russell blinked before sighing. He knew this was coming. "Sorry but I can't do that. If I forfeit then all of this would be for nothing, your company will collapse." He said. He understood Suoh was looking out for his well being but to sacrifice her company was something he wouldn't accept.

"I can promise this, I won't die." He said.

Suoh could feel his conviction in that promise. While it wasn't better, she knew this was the best she would get from him.

"But first let's get some cash." He said getting up before stretching his body. Suoh giggled while watching him, she was really glad and proud that she was his employer.

Now she just needs to find a way to get into his heart.

After a few days of waiting they finally received a letter. After heading to where Kengan S. docked, Russell and Suoh were now letting the guards see their pass before waiting on boarding the ship.

Russell was checking his watch when he spotted someone. "Ohma is that you?" He said.

When the person turned, he couldn't help but smile. "It is you!" Russell said while smiling.  
Ohma in turn smiled.

The Asura could see that Russell had gotten stronger and was excited to see his friend's progress in improving his Niko style.

"It's been awhile Russell." Ohma said with grin. "I see you've gotten stronger. You better not lose in this tournament Russell." He said.

Russell laughed. "I could say the same thing to you buddy. speaking of which, is he your employer?" Russell asked while looking at Yamashita Kazuo.

The elderly seemed surprised that he was noticed before Ohma introduced him.

"Yeah, this is Yamashita Kazuo." Ohma said before Kazuo bowed.  
"Pleasure to meet you!" He said. If he was Ohma's friend, then the young man in front of him must be strong.

"Yo Russell Redgrave at your service." Russell said with a smile. "And this lovely woman is..."

"Mihono Suoh, a pleasure to meet you." Suoh said with a serene smile while raising her hand.

Kazuo blinked before shaking her hand. "No... The pleasure is mine." He said.

The group then started to talk as if they were friends and not competitors in the case of Suoh and Kazuo.

Suddenly the announcer began his statement. "To those who have received the invitation card please step this way." The announcer said while gesturing towards the boat.

He heard Kazuo saying something about not receiving any before the man gestured to a rundown ship.

Looking at his employer he suddenly noticed that something wasn't right. "Mihono- san is there something wrong?" He asked.

"I didn't get an invitation..." Suoh said. Suddenly alarm bells began to ring inside Russell's head. Was reality trying to correct itself or was something else at work.

Suoh kept looking on her purse but sure enough there was no invitation.

With a sigh, he quickly placed his hand on her head. "It's fine don't worry about it." He said while heading towards the rundown ship.

Suoh was worried if someone was trying to sabotage her when she noticed that Russell was heading the rundown ship she quickly followed.

ZETSUMEI

After being ordered that the fighters were heading below the deck while the employers were to remain Russell began to scan potential targets and do some damage control.

Looking up he could see that Suoh was beside Kazuo along with some blond woman, Kaede if he remembered.

When he saw Kaede taking a bottle of water yo Ohma, he knew the battle royal was about to start.

"Here you go Russell-san." Suoh said handing a bottle. "Oh thanks." Russell said before drinking all of it's contents. Suddenly he quickly soits out whatever was left.

"Mihono-san!? What are you doing here?" He yelled in horror.

"Well I saw how you were looking at your friend and I thought you werre thirsty so I brought some water." Suoh said.

Russell groaned. " Mihono-san as much as I appreciate you thinking for my well being, you should have not come here." He said while Suoh looked confused and hurt.

"What do you mean?" She asked. While she was hurt by what Russell said, she knew something bad was going to happen whenever his expression became worried.

Suddenly the door closes, Kaede pounds the door. Suoh catches on and looks worried before turning to her fighter.

"Get ready Mihono- san cause your about to see a battle royale." He said.

Suoh gulped in horror before taking a serious look. "Then as your employer it is your duty to protect me." She said.

"What am I a security guard?" Russell grumbled before receiving a light chop on his head. "It's your fault in the first place." She said.

"How is it my fault?" He asked. "You could have warned me about this." She said. Russell blinked, she was right he could have told her but would she... yeah she would.

"Okay fine." He said earning a victory smile from the young woman.

Soon the captain starts to explain what was happening and the Preliminary Kengan Annihilation Tournament begins.

Only five fighters will be allowed to participate the Kengan Annihilation Tournament but who will the five be.


	7. A whirlwind, A succubus, A magical cat

**I don't own any anime, games or movies.**

Russell was looking for someone to take on without jeopardizing the entire script.

Suoh was nervous, while she was confident in her fighter's ability, she was worried that she would get in his way.

"Mihono-san, mind stepping back." Russell said as several fighters approached him.

Suoh complied while praying that Russell would win this, but why was she hearing a rock music?

**Drowning Pool - Bodies.**

Russell ignored the taunts of the other fighters as he quickly rushes to his closest opponent and punches him while kicking another one, everyone could only gape in shock and awe as he took down two fighters in a blink. Not giving them time to recover he rushes again to another fighter performs a lariat before grabbing another one and slams his face to another target.

One tried to put him in a strangle hold but he quickly spins around and delivers a roundhouse kick to the face before grabbing an incoming fist from both sides and used **Vector Kata**, by redirecting the flow of power back to them, breaking their arms in the process.

Turning around he quickly performs a leg sweep before delfecting another fist and delivered his own punch. When another came while screaming he quickly kicks him away. When he saw the farthest one, he quickly judo throws his attacker towards his target, before running to his target and kicks him on the face. As the last fighter that he threw quickly approaches the ground, he then performs a backfist to his opponent before walking away.

Suoh and everyone could only stare in shock at how fast Russell had dispatched his opponent.

Ohma who saw the entire thing was excited that his friend was now this strong. He knew that he was using **Redirection**** Kata **but what his friend just used was something different.

Kazuo couldn't believe someone like Russell existed. However at the same time he was in awe at the display of speed and strength, it was like he was watching a movie except this was real.

Suoh was in complete shock, first was Rihito's fight and now this? Just how strong was Russell really?

Up in the stands many were already betting on Russell after seeing the fight.

"Holy shit! Did you see that!? That guy just took out 15 fighters like their nothing!" One of the spectators yelled in excitement.

"Well I know who I'm betting on this time." Another said.

**Ost end**

Back in the deck Russell and Suoh went to where Ohma Kaede are. While neither spoke both Ohma and Russell had developed their version of sign language based on eye contact.

Ohma didn't like teaming up, Russell had always made it a contest. Right now his eyes said it. 'Who has taken out the most fighters is the winner.' Ohma couldn't turn away a challenge and answered. 'bring it on.' Russell merely chuckled.

Just as they were about to start attacking again when a familiar voice called out.

"Russell!" Rihito yelled. "I really wanted to see you again!" He said. One of the fighters stopped him but was quickly dispatched in one move.

"His gotten stronger." Russell muttered.

"I'm gonna pay you back." Rihito said before stopping as he spots Kaede and Suoh. "why are there women here?" He asked in confusion. While he wasn't sexist he knew that only men were supposed to be in the arena so seeing two women had confused him.

The two introduced themselves but Rihito ignored it as he quickly asked the two if they had a boyfriend.

"Back off Rihito." Russell said appearing between Suoh and Rihito. "She's mine." He said.

Suoh was blushing at how her fighter spoke with a hint of possessive tone.

Rihito blinked before laughing out loud. "I see, it must be tough for you huh, Russell? Alright I've decided." He said before putting his hand on Russell's shoulder.

"I'll give you hand." He said. Ohma frowned. "Weren't you planning on kicking his ass?" He asked earning a bout of laughter.  
"True but I want to do it later." Rihito said while patting Russell's back.

The rest of the fighters had made a truce that as long as the three were in the match they would lose so they began to work together. However to the three it just made their job easier.

Both Rihito and Ohma were taking out their opponents one by one. Russell would take two at the same time, sometimes three before resorting on taking out one opponent.

Suddenly they heard a yell, turning to the source and saw someone sent flying by dark skinned man acting like a rocket before skidding to a stop and starts making a pose. Jerry Tyson has now appeared.

"PERFECT! YESSS! Sum damn pigfucker! Wid a bangin' on em motha fuk'n ass wipes!" He said.

"Wow even when I'm in this kenganverse I still didn't get what he is saying." Russell thought before tapping Ohma.

Ohma turned to his friend. "What?" He asked annoyed that Russell distracted him. "Have fun with that guy." Russell said before spotting another familiar fighter.

Hassad... He could take his place considering the guy lost on this day.

Suoh who saw her fighter walking away blinked in confusion. "Russell where are you going?" She asked. "Just gonna take care of some competition no need to worry." Her fighter answered while walking towards a man wearing a Thawb

Hassad had just knocked out another fighter. "Yo Hassad right? The Arabian Whirlwind? I heard a lot about you." Russell said with a friendly grin but Hassad remained silent.

Undeterred by this Russell kept talking. "I heard your travelling around the world to expand your country's knowledge. I could relate."

This time Hassad responds. "How?" He asked.

"Well I travelled around the world learning various martial arts so I can improve and make my own martial art." Russell answered.

**Kengan Asura Ost Battle**

"Still working on the name though. Anyway care to share some notes?" He asked while getting into a fighting stance.

Hassad followed, he could tell his opponent wasn't lying and respected him for the pursuit of knowledge.

The two didn't move for a moment until Russell struck first. Hassad blocked the first blow, then dodged the second and counters the third.

Russell grinned before he performs his own counter but his opponent managed to dodge ot before stepping back but he wasn't having none of that and quickly follows with a kick before using the momentum to deliver another. Both were blocked again, this time though Hassad goes offensive as well and delivers several quick strikes to his head that forced Russell to stop and dodge the blows.

Both immediately jumped back as Jerry passed them but the man seemed focused on hitting Ohma that he didn't even bother at aiming at them. They started exchanging blows once more.

When Hassad spotted an opening, he didn't waste it and struck but Russell dodged it. He was about to attack when he saw Jerry was heading towards Kaede. Normally he wouldn't even worry about it since he knew the script until he saw Suoh pushed Kaede out of the way.

Without any hesitation, he uses **Blitz** just as Hassad delivers a punch which he phased through and appeared in between Suoh and Jerry before using **Adamantium** **Kata **which sends the man flying from the recoil but not hurt. Ohma looked surprised on how he was able to do that as he never seen that move.

Jerry was shocked that someone was able to not just stop his technique but also send him flying instead of the other way around.

"Mihono-san, are you okay?" Russell asked earning a nod. The young man smirked and looked at his friend and have a silent nod. Without missing beat he quickly goes back to Hassad.

Said man was waiting for him silently. "Sorry about that. I had to take care a slight problem." Russell said. Hassad saw everything and gave a nod. "It's fine." He said before getting to fighting stance.

"I think it's about time we end this." Russell said earning a nod from the Arabian Whirlwind.

A phenomenon of synchronicity occured. As soon as Russell and Hassad prepared their final bloq so did Ohma and Jerry. The four dashes to designated opponents. Ohma used **Adamantine Kata:Indestructible **against Jerry's **Patriot **which resulted on Jerry being completely defeated while Russell used **Flashbang Kata **while Hassad used **Desert** **Palm**. To everyone it looked like Russell had teleported right behind Hassad with his left arm stretched out. For Hassad, Russell looked like had fast forward before feeling his chest being crushed, for a moment was completely still before falling to the floor, his eyes completely blank with his chest having a fist mark.

Thus the Preliminary Kengan Match ends with five fighters under five minutes.

Kazuo had screamed out of frustration that he didn't bet on the five fighters he predicted to win.

However back on the Kengan S.S. Setsuna Kiryuu moaned in pleasure in watching Ohma excited that he would soon become a sacrifice to his god. Yet he also hated and feared Russell, the monster had gotten stronger now and was using a form that was similar to Niko style.

On another part of the ship, Yujiro Hanma was excited to see his spawn had gotten stronger.

When boarding the Kengan S.S. Katahara Metsudo was there to congratulate them. Suoh was about to say something but Russell grabbed her arm and shook his head.

He knew Metsudo would say something that would hurt Suoh's pride so no point in complaining and it would make Suoh look bad. Besides they got in anyway.

After that everything went the same way it was except with a minor changes. Kazuo met his drinking buddy, Metsudo telling them about the rules, him and Suoh eating whatever food was being served, with her complaining that his meals were a lot better and finally Kaede scolding Ohma and Rihito only this time he was included.

"What the hell did I do?" He asked. Kaede then explained that since he was the mature one among them, he was supposed to stop them.

Russell was about to say something when he saw someone familiar.

The hooded stranger was walking towards before dashing forward and delivered an axe kick. All of them dodged it, with Rihito pushing Kaede to a safe distance, before rushing to their attacker only to have his face stepped on.

Russell decided to take a chill and watch the event unfold. Wait why is Karura heading towards him? Why is she ignoring Ohma? Why is her kick heading towards him?

"Oh Shit!" Russell yelled narrowly dodging the blow before parrying all of her attacks. He then delivers a punch but Karura blocked it with ease.

Trying again, Karura dodged it before trying to throw him off balance but Russell had already predicted this and quickly leaned backwards before she could.

Russell quickly throws a fast punch while Karura delivers a kick but both quickly stopped at the last moment. His blow had enough force to blow her hood off and reveal Karura's face. He will admit though she was cute.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Russell asked. He already knew who Karura was but he had no idea on why she was attacking him.

Karura grinned before using her right leg to bring his face closer. "I want to have your babies." She said.

"Eh?" Everyone minus Russell whose brain had shutdown for a brief moment. Suoh was about to march off and the girl that Russell was her's when Kaede stopped her.

"I'm Kure Karura. I have decided that you will be my husband. Grandfather always said as head of the family it is my duty to leave strong heirs." Karura spoke.

"Um... young lady can you explain?" Kazuo said completely confused by the situation.

"GET ME PREGNANT!" Karura yelled. "Sa... let's start our wedding and make our children the perfect warriors." She said with excitement.

Russell quietly picks Karura off him and placed her on the floor. The young man just then stared at her.

Ohma however saw this state Russell was in once. "Don't tell me he's going to use that." He muttered which everyone heard him. "Use what?" Kaede asked along with Suoh. "His first technique, even I have trouble on catching him when he uses it." Heck even Niko had trouble on tracking him down.

Just then his disappeared, while he was calm everyone else was panicking as they just saw someone vanish like magic.

Russell quickly used **Vanisher **before running away to a good distance before feeling a familiar tug on his body.

"Not again." He said before getting sucked in a rift.

When he came out the area was surrounded by dead trees, the area was dark.

Lookibg at his Hud a message appeared.

**Special Quest: Capture The Witch Cat.**

**Description: A ****witch lives in the dark woods. Defeat the witch and escape or be trapped forever in the haunted woods.**

**Reward: 3000 exp, 400,000 gold, one soul/devil/Angel arm.**

**Failure: Unable to return to the Kengan.**

Russell sighed before swapping the screen away. Better get started. Summoning **Sword of Rebellion**,** Ring of Salazar**, and **Jackal**. Come to think of it why did he heal at normal rate when he had the ring. He already knew he was staying 21 despite being in mid-20. Does the second effect only work during equipment. After checking it he was right and another factor was that it could reverse his age or accelerate it.

Deciding to test it his body began to change back to 19 years old. Picking a mirror from his inventory, he quickly looks at his reflection, his look indeed change to a late teen. Checking his status, he sighed in relief. If his stat went lower he wouldn't use the power of the ring.

**Username: Russell**

**Str: 3****10**  
**Int:**** 2****10**  
**Wis:** **2****10**  
**Dex: 3****10**  
**End: 3****10**  
**STMN: ****300**  
**Gold: 250, 489, 990**

He understood the reason on why his stats barely rose since he hadn't went to a **Dungeon Quest** and if his enemy was just a fodder he would barely raise his exp.

"**Skill Set.**" He thought while watching.

**Emotion Suppression.**  
**Observe**  
**Ultra-instinct**** Omen (lv.2/3)**  
**Vanishe****r** **(lv.1/3)**  
**Sta****r (lv.1/3)**  
**Thieves hand****(Lv.1/3)**  
**Anomal****y**** (lv.1/3)**  
**Golden vein ****(lv.****2****/3**)  
**Blitz (lv.3/3)**  
**Absolute Zero (lv.1/3)**

Now he thought about it he should probably look for a skill that involves clones. Also why did his active skill show up when it never appeared when he first bought it.

Spotting another message he quickly reads it. Turns put his system had an update as the one he had grown up with was outdated. That whoever gave this power forgot to add this feature.

Sighing ge quickly pressed **ASCENSION**.

**TRICKS (lv. 1/3): Aside from phasing through attacks and crossing distances, you can now teleport. Distance and speed is dependent on the level.**

With a shrug he quickly increased it's level, losing 440, 550 gold in the process.

Hearing a growl he turned to the source. Hundreds, maybe thousands of monsters appeared out of nowhere. Goblins, werewolves and... is that a dullahan?

"Well better get started." He then summons two giants with their own set of weapons and armor, **Juggernauts**, ten **Ghouls** and two large Vultures.

"GO GET 'EM!" He ordered as his summons charges in before he followed suit. Russell decided to test his recently upgraded skill.

Locking to the farthest goblin he quickly reappears in front of it in whisp of black and white smoke before using his sword to decapitate it. Hearing the wind being pierced by something sharp, he leans his head to the right, letting an arrow pass him. Turning to where it came from he quickly shoots another goblin obliterating it's body and anything behind it.

He then raises his sword as one of the werewolves tried bite his throat while grabbing his other hand that held his gun. He grinned before kicking it between it's legs earning a while and whimper. As he was released he quickly rams his sword to it's hind legs before shooting everything that had gotten to close. He then equips **Great Orobouros **and began pummeling to the ground while using **Flashbang Kata **and the thrusters that doubled it's already tremendous speed.

When a dullahan tried to take his head he quickly parries it with **Vector Kata **and his gauntlet and delivers an uppercut which turned the monsters body to bloody smithereens. His summons were doing their own work. The **Gh****ouls** were tearing the goblins apart and was evenly match with the werewolves while his **Juggernauts **was busy in dealing with the Dullahans. His vultures were providing support, picking up unaware targets and dropping them, firing their sharp feathers like a missile or a ballista, sometimes using their sharp beaks as a makeshift spear or drill to skewer the unfortunate beast.

Picking up his blade he then held in reverse before swinging it around, firing off energy blades. The energy blades tore through the monsters flesh like nothing. He then turns around before firing his pistol like it was a machine gun. The bullets ripped anything that stood on it's way. He then jumps into the air as his gauntlet's thrusters worked and sends him to the sky before turning around and proceeds to dive down at insane speeds. His gauntlet then began to charge, getting stronger and faster as he drops. Before reaching the ground, he then punches releasing powerful shockwave that destroyed everything leaving a larg crater.

"[Whistle] cool." He muttered admiring the power his gauntlet had. Suddenly the ground shook before a large monster erupted from it. If Russell was going to describe it, what he saw was a big human centipede with arms for legs.

"Oh this thing is gonna give nightmares later." He muttered while grabbing his sword and gun.

He then ordered his summons to distract it. From what he saw the human skin was hard that his **Juggernauts** barely did any damage, the **Ghouls **and his Vultures barely kept up with it's speed despite it's huge size.

The beast then dashes towards him but with his **Tricks **he appeared on top of it before using **Jackal**, repeatedly firing on the same spot. After two minutes of shooting cracks began to appear, with a grin he placed the nuzzle closer and fired.

The skin shattered like glass, revealing it's muscles. Russell wasted no time and rams his sword but the muscles were just as thick as the skin but it managed to pierce itself but not enough to kill.

The beast roared like thousands of infants crying in reverse and waved around throwing him off it.

One of the vultures caught him and placed him on the ground. The beast saw this and dashes again with it's jaw wide open, revealing rows of teeth. Russell barely had time to think and was forced to grab it's teeth to stop from closing while the beast leaned up. Russell grunted at the strain before using **Tricks** once more. Just as he appears on where his sword was he then punches it. With his gauntlet releasing a powerful boost, the sword went through the monster like it was nothing. Russell then raises his hand as his sword flows back to his hand.

The monsters began disintegrate leaving behind red orbs. Russell recognized the shape of the orbs but before he could get a closer look the orbs were absorbed into his gun which then began to change.

The gun was now more demonic looking with red circuit lines. Suddenly one little blue orb approached him, grabbing the orb shattered changing into another pistol.

**Warden (Gold rank): You shall not pass! The little brother of Jackal is here. Don't mistake it's weak fire power what it lacks in damage makes it up with speed.**

Hearing several twigs snapping he turns and more werewolves. Looking at his guns he then fires **Jackal **but there was no sign of changes. Switching to the **Warden,** The bullets pierced the beasts like they nothing but paper.

Suddenly both of his guns glowed with magic as if it was charged. Deciding to fire **Jackal** again the bullet pierced the farthest werewolf. The beast whined before crying put in pain as veins-like trendrils exploded from it and began dragging anything that was in vicinity before exploding again.

Russell blinked before using **Warden **to another set of werewolves. The bullet began to bounce from target to target in a random manner before lodging itself to the center and exploding as well taking out the rest of the pack in the explosion.

Okay so **Jackal** gained tendril powers while **Warden **had utilized the power of ricochet and explosion.

The teen sighed before placing his guns back to the inventory and dismissed his summons except vulture before increasing it's size and rode it.

He was bothered by the red orbs as he saw it in an anime once but couldn't remember so he began to look for clues to jog his memory while looking for the witch.

When he saw the moon had a face and smiling with blood dripping from the mouth, he groaned.

He was in the Soul eater verse and he already knew who this witch cat is. His map then began to show a red circle. Heading towards the circle, he was unaware of a certain scythe wielder and her weapon had saw the entire thing.

Finally spotting a familiar a pumpkin house, Russell ordered his summon to land but the multiverse had another idea, since he didn't specify where to land the bird decided to land literally on top of the house and knowing it's size the structure would collapse from it's weight.

Russell caught on to this and dismissed the bird. Unfortunately he was stil so high that when he started falling he crashed through the roof.

"I hate my life." He muttered before crashing through the roof and landing on a hot tub. "And the universe hates me." He grumbled before spotting a familiar face.

She was a young, tall woman with large breasts and an alluring figure. She has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up and around. She has a set of purple cat-like ears with pink tips. Most of all she was naked.

Blaire was enjoying her usual bath when something crashed into her bathroom. When the smoke cleared she admits the teen was cute.

She then heard him grumbling about the universe hating him before staring at her but was doing his best not to stare at her breast. This made her giggle at how cute he was in trying to be a gentleman.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "Aside from my sore bum yeah, I'm okay. Name's Russell Redgrave or you can call me Russell. Sorry about your rooof though." The young man said.

"It's fine, it's fine. Also you can call me Blaire." She said happy that the young man wasn't gravely injured.

"Listen uh I was supposed to capture or eliminate you but I don't want to since your a good person."

Well this the first usually people would assume she was a witch and would proceed to kill her, not that any of them succeeded or would leer at her body but this stranger was none of those even defying his orders because she was nice.

"So uh can we talk after you finish your bath cuz I really need your help." He said before leaving the bathroom.

Blaire blinked before finishing up and dresses herself. It's rare for someone to ask help from her but since the young man asked nicely who was she deny that.

Stepping out of the room she was confused on why the young man was cooking but the smell was heavenly.

Russell had knew that he had to make up with the cat for destroying her roof and decided to cook her a meal. His inventory for consumable items had two hundred slots available, each slot capable of holding 999 items. Best of all if it was food they remain fresh, regardless if its been years, until he picks them out.

He decided to cook a fish since he remembered Blaire seemed to like it. When he was done Blaire had finished her bath.

"Oh perfect here my special dish... which I still don't have name for it." Russell placing the food on the table after olacinf finishing touches.

Blaire could only drool at the sight. If the smell was already pleasing how much more was it when she eats it.

Picking up a fork, she scoops a small piece of the fish before eating it. Her eyes widened before her entire being was filled with joy as she saw herself surrounded by angels.

When she tried to take another piece she realized that only the bones were left.

Russell chuckled as he had seen Blaire ate her meal subconsciously while in a state of bliss.

"Well I can see you enjoyed that meal so let's start with the meeting." Russell said once Blaire had snapped out of her trance.

He then began to explain the situation which Blaire took with a look of understanding.

"So basically your a dimension traveller who's in a tournament where you represent your friend." He gave a nod. "And you can't go back unless you kill me." Again another nod. "But you don't want to kill me which in turn means your trapped here." Again he nodded.

Blaire thougt he was crazy but considering she was magical cat she wasn't surprised if he was telling the truth.

"Okay I believe you." She said earning a surprised look. "Really?" He asked. "Yup, people would always assume that Blaire is a witch but you didn't also the way you look at me was like someone who saw something familiar.

Russell blinked was he that to read? "So I want to try something but there is chance it won't work. So wanna try it?" He said.

Blaire nodded before noticing a screen had appeared.

**Do you wish to party up with Russell? (Y/N)**

Blaire blinked and looked at Russell in confusion but Russell explained his powers work.

Pressing Yes, the screen vanished before she started seeing her name on top of a green bar and a blue bar. Next was what Russell described as stat which basically gave her an idea of what her strength and weakness was.

**Username: Blaire**

**Str: 410**  
**Int:**** 3****10**  
**Wis:**** 310**  
**Dex: 4****10**  
**End: 4****10**  
**STMN: ****500**

Blaire blinked at how high her stat was, when checking Russell Stat he was actually close to her. Suddenly she saw the screen

**Special Quest: Capture The Witch Cat. (Complete.)**

**Description: A ****witch lives in the dark woods. Defeat the witch and escape or be trapped forever in the haunted woods.**

**Reward: 3000 exp, 400,000 gold, one soul/devil/Angel arm.**

**Failure: Unable to return to the Kengan.**

Happy about this, Blaire wondered if it was the right decision. She would be leaving her home world and will be following wherever Russell went but was it worth it? Looking at the young man he was pretty much focused on the screen. Suddenly she remembered her meal which made her drool and seeing another world was actually fun.

Suddenly a blue orb passes her, making it's way to Russell's palm before changing to a large black motorcycle with hints of gold, a skull on the front with it's sockets glowing red, bat wing-like decorative extensions to the side faring and triple-sided serrated blades extending from the point where the front fork meets the wheel.

**Emperor (Silver rank): Bow to the king baby! This ride is gonna take you breath away golden style.**

She watched as the young proceeds to sit on top of it before looking at her. Silently she sat behind before they drove off as monsters that she never saw appeared.

Russell grinned as collides to a minotaur, The beast was turned to minced meat as he passes through. When a horde of large bats surrounded them. Russell twisted the handle, increasing his speed before performing a doughnut and wheelies. Finally two trolls appeared.

The blades on the **Emperor **spreads itself with the side faring like arms before grabbing the two and dragged them on the pavement before throwing them.

Blaire then finishes them off with her Pumpkin Cannon. The stopped as the explosion occurs behind them.

Soon Russell felt himself returning to the kengan verse while Blaire tilted her head as she watched her hands becoming transparent for a minute. Now they were back on the Kengan S.S. Getting of his back he quickly dismisses it with the rest of his weapons after switching back to his 21 year old self.

He then looked at his companion who was curiously looking at the moon in awe.

Blaire had never thought to see the moons to be so beautiful. When Russell tapped her shoulder, she looked at him in excitement. Travelling to other dimensions was going to be fun. Also why was he older?

After explaining on why he was older, Russell then proceeded to tell her that the world they were in didn't have magic so no transforming into a cat or vice versa until she was alone or claim it was a magic trick. Next was her clothing which she changed into a black-blue bikini top under a similar-colored coat with a fur collar, and matching shorts. The coat's bottom hem is notably short, ending just below her breasts, exposing her stomach and lower back.

Before Russell could finish He then heard his employer.

"Russell there you are." Suoh said. "I've been looking everywhere dor yo-" She stopped when she spots Blaire was hugging her fighter's left arm.

"Russell who is this!?" She asked. Russell groaned. "Oh C'mon"


	8. Advance

**I don't own any anime, movies, music or games.**

Russell maybe a calm person but even he had limits. Suoh on the other hand was glaring at Blaire who was oblivious to it. On the other hand the magical cat look confused.

"Mihono- san I'd like you to meet Blaire, we met a few years ago. Blaire, this is Suoh Mihono, CEO of the Suoh Steelworks company. She's also my employer." Russell said with a friendly grin. "Don't tell her anything about what we talked about." He whispered to his companion. Blaire quickly nods but not enough for Suoh to notics.

"Hi~" Blaire said with friendly tone, while giving wave but ends up pressing her breast more in Russell's arm. Suoh on the other hand glared harder while gritting her teeth.

Then her features turned into a cold, calculated look. "Nice to meet you Blaire-san." She said.

Russell knew that look she was wearing since he had seen it several times when he was talking to the female staff. Especially when they were flirting with him.

"So... I'll let you two beautiful ladies know each other." He said as he tried to leave but somehow Suoh's glare made him stop.

"And where do you think your going?" Suoh asked but if you look closely you can see that there was something dark hiding beneath her eyes.

"Uh to get some drinks?" He said but it came out like a question instead.

Suoh frowned. "You don't drink." Her words were cold in fact colder than any person he had ever met. Hell Aki was the coldest person he ever met when he accidentally trashed her club but Suoh is even worse, just hearing her made him shiver.

" Well I was going to get some refreshments for three of us." He said.

Suoh looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. Russell quickly left to where the food area.

Suoh then looked at Blaire. As much as she hated the idea of another woman touching her fighter, she knew Russell wasn't hers... yet. Still knowing that Russell had met a rather well endowed woman that had a seductive figure made her threat to her attempts to woo him.

"So your a friend of my fighter, how did you two meet?" She asked.

Blaire nodded with a chesire smile. "Yup, Ru-kun is such a nice guy, usually when people mret Blaire they either scream and run or try to kill me. Ru-kun is different when he first met me he actually apologized for destroying her roof." She said with a smile.

Suoh blinked at what she heard. Was the woman an assassin? No, the way she talked and act was not like a professional assassin but then again maybe this was her way to make the people let their guard down.

Still Russell falling through a roof? She highly doubt her fighter was that clumsy. Maybe he was chasing something and ended up falling to the woman's home.

"Oh! He also made Blaire dinner. It was so delicious that I didn't realize that I already ate it all up." Blaire said before sighing in a state of bliss.

Suoh agreed to the purple haired woman. How Russell made such delicacies was unknown to her but she didn't care so long as she can eat his cooking then she was fine with it.

"So Blaire where do you work?" Suoh asked.

Blaire blinked, how was she going to answer this one. Racking her brain for an answer, she then remembered a paticular club.

"I work at the Chupa💓Cabra's Club." She said.

Meanwhile Russell had arrived to the dining area while looking around in case Karura shows up. After getting some drinks, he suddenly felt a familiar sensation, the only time he felt this was when he met the ogre.

Looking around, there just a few feet from him was the ogre himself. Grinning like a madman, he has to admit the suit looks fancy.

Surprisingly the man didn't approach him. Either way the fact Yujiro was here meant that he was aware about the kengan match.

Which meant he was wrong to assume that the characters from each manga never meant. Which also meant that Yujiro could have known Niko Style.

"Great just great." Russell said while carrying two drinks and one juice. Hey don't judge.

Heading back to the girls, the wall was silent until he saw a guy flying pass him. Russell blinked before seeing that Blaire was busy defending Suoh while dealing with the assailants.

Russell suddenly heard a buzzing sound before sidestepping pn instinct as a stun button passed. Russell then kicks the man's butt literally, sending him off the ship. Another tried attacking him before he stepped on the man's toeand gave him a headbutt so hard his face caved in, similar to what happened tp Doyle when Katsumi punched him. Russell kept on countering any attacks that came his way while not spilling the drinks.

When no one else showed up, Russell approached the two before handing them their drinks. "Let me guess the morons tried to force you into making them your affiliated fighter." He said before spotting someone more beaten up. "What did this guy do?" He asked.

Blaire pouted in anger as she explained what happened. Both her and Suoh were starting to get along when the men showed up and tried to scare Suoh to ditching him but one of the boys decided to be bold and tried to grab Blaire breast. This of course pissed off the cat since she didn't like the creep.

Hence the man's state of being. Russell admited it, the guy deserved it. Blaire maybe seductive and sometimes playfull to a certain degree. Especially when the cat practically shows up naked or whatever shenanigans he remembered from the manga. However those happened with her being the instigator or by accident.

Russell nodded before yawning and excused himself. Suoh watched as her fighter went to his room.

The young CEO sighed before she gasp when she remembered that she was supposed to inform him about his opponent.

Russell sighed as he went to his comfortable bed before going to sleep however he felt something clinging on his body but ignored it.

When morning came, Russell groaned before getting up and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly he felt two arms wrapped on his waist. Looking to the owners. In his right was Suoh sleeping peacefully while wearing a see-through nightgown withou her undergarments. On his left was Blaire and like in the anime she was sleeping naked.

"Oh God this is a nightmare!" Russell thought before praying to any deity listening that the two wasn't going to wake up, sadly they did.

"Morning Russell/Ru-kun." Both Suoh and Blaire said while making a seductive look.

Russell however looked calm but inside you could practically hear him screaming into the heavens.  
"Okay Russell don't panic. Panic is the enemy." He thought before feeling something deep below rising. "Oh No..." He thought.

"What's wrong?" Suoh asked before feeling something was poking her arm. Blaire felt the same as well.

The three looked down at the tent in silence. "Wow looks like junior isn't a junior after all." Blaire said while looking absolutely surprised. "Somebody kill me." Russell begged.

A few hours later the Kengan S.S. Finally arrived to it's destination. As everyone went off, Russell began to look around while Suoh was absolutely pale and was muttering "that thing isn't human, it's not even a horse!".

Blaire was the only one not effected by what she saw or it did and she just didn't care. "Nene Mihono-chan want to try riding IT later?" Blaire asked out of nowhere. Both Suoh and Russell looked horrified until Suoh began to blush and gave some side glance as if considering the idea.

"RUSSELL!" Karura yelled as she runs towards him. How did she know his name? Well around the time Russell got absorbed into the rift, she had decided to ask the people around her, Kazuo of course told her his name.

Russell paled before using **Vanisher **and **Tricks** just in time. Karura pouted as she was so close but again her future-husband vanished like a ghost. With a sigh she then turned and walked towards Suoh and Blaire.

"Hey Mihono-chan." Karura said. As for how and why Karura was greeting her, it was around when Suoh was looking for Russell that she had bumped into Karura, of course the young Kure ignored the CEO but Suoh decided to make things clear to girl that Russell was hers but unfortunately it sparked a form of rivalry between the two.

Still Suoh can't really hate the girl for liking Russell. If she fell in love with how her can cook and Karura falling in love because he was strong then she would be a hypocrite to stop the girl. Also there was the fact she had no idea on Russell's prefence when it came to the opposite sex but at least she knew she had an effect on him just from what happened a few hours ago.

"Mihono-chan whose this?" Karura asked. "Hi~ I'm Blaire." Blaire said while shaking Karura's hand. "I'm a friend of Russell."

Karura however frowned wondering if Blaire was after for being Russell's wife. She could also sense that she was strong.

Throwing a punch, Blaire was able to parry it. Karura didn't stop there and began throw a barrage of punches and kicks.

Blaire was able dodge and parry it but she admit the girl was good. "Aren't you a violent one." She said.

"Your pretty nimble but that's not all is it. Your strong I can tell but your holding back." Karura said.

"Well Russell did say I can't use magic." Blaire thought.

"Come on show me what got." Karura said. Blaire complied and delivered a kick which Karura blocked but was sent a couple feet away.

Karura grinned, to think there was someone here to be strong and a woman too.

By now a lot of people had gathered to see the fight until Suoh got in between. "Okay stop! We still need to look for Russell." She said.

"Tch... Fine." Karura pouted. "Karura are you alright?" Another voice asked. Turning to the source. She was young girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, she was around the age Karura.

"Yup, I'm okay. Nothing to worry about Elena." Karura said. "Oh thank goodness." Elena said before looking at Suoh and Blaire.

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Elena Robinson." She said before bowing. "Suoh Mihono." Suoh said. "Nyahaha, I'm Blaire."

Suoh sighed relief as the two or rather Karura decided to listen. Soon the three began looking for Russell with Elena tagging along.

Meanwhile Russell sighed as he watched the four leave. While he was without a doubt giddy that Karura was gunning for him he just can't find it in him to go with the flow. It was probably because he had standards and not because he was a goody two shoes. He had dated females some younger or older then him but most of the times the age gap was about three years.

Still he should man up and just talk to Karura. Suddenly his senses screamed before he quickly dodges a punch before it could reach him. Looking at his assailant, his eyes widened when he recognized the attacker. "Katsumi-sensei." He said before blocking a punch and jumped back. "Doppo-sensei." Suddenly he felt himself being grabbed and lifted off the ground.

Turning his head, he saw Shibukawa who wad was about to smash his head to the concrete. "Oh no you don't!" Russell yelled before escaping the Jujitsu master's grip. Gaining more distance he parries a punch and delivers his own but was blocked.

"Mr. Retsu." He said before dodging a kick from the man. "It's been awhile, Kaioh Russell." Retsu said while watching his junior relaxed but still ready for combat.

Russell sighs as he heard the title. However he couldn't hide his smile, these four were his teachers and seniors but most of all they were his friends.

"It's been awhile Russell." Katsumi said. "Indeed you haven't even visited the dojo since you left." Orochi said.

"Hahaha... Orochi's right but I can definitely understand why, it seems you've been busy in perfecting your art." Shibukawa said while looking at his former student. Unlike normal people he had seen a raging ocean when he approached the young man. It excited him to see his student had reached such height of his art.

"Heeh... now that's interesting." Katsumi said impressed while also curious to hear the progress of his student.

"But it's still not complete, sheesh your a prodigy but your really slow huh kiddo." Orochi said.

"Uh what are guys talking about?" Russell asked.

"Russell were talking about is your pride despite it already achieving it's perfect state you still lack it." Retsu explained.

The young man sighed. "I know, I know, it's just so hard I don't know why but whatever I do I just feel like it's not enough." Russell said.

Retsu, Orochi, Katsumi and Shibukawa knew what Russell was missing but refused to say anything. This was something their former student had to face alone but it didn't mean they can't leave clues.

"Anyway, how did you know I was going to be here?" Russell asked. "Well one of my students was talking about "The flash" beating his opponent in one blow. One of them actually tried to get into this tournament but lost to guy named Jerry." Katsumi said.

Russell blinked a couple of times as he was about to say something when a black blur crashed into him.

"I finally caught you Russell. Now let's start making babies." Karura said while straddling his hips.

Orochi and Shibukawa were amused by his situation, while Katsumi and Retsu were holding back their laughter. Traitors!

"Nyahaha, looks like your having fun." Blaire said. "AM NOT! Mind giving me a hand here!" He asked holding Karura from tearing his clothes off.

Blaire hummed in thought before giving him a chesire grin. "Nope you got this." She said.

"WHAT!?" He yelled. "Karura get off of him!" Suoh yelled before starting to pull him off but sadly someone like Suoh who is just regular human didn't had the strength to pull the girl off.

Elena, bless her soul, decided to help luckily this was what made Karura let go.

"Phew, thanks uh..." Russell said while getting up. "Elena Robinson. Nice to meet you." Elena said while bowing.

"Call me Russell." He said. "By the way Russell who are they?" Blaire asked.

"Oh girls these people here are my mentors." Russell said with a smile. "This is Orochi Doppo and his son Orochi Katsumi. They both practice the Shishinkai Karate. This is Kaioh Retsu, his my senior during my training at the Bailin Temple. Finally this is Goki Shibukawa, a master of Jujitsu and Aiki."

The four then greeted the girls. "Guys this is Suoh Mihono, mt employer and this is Blaire a friend of mine." Russell said.

"I'm Kure Karura, the future wife of Russell Redgrave." Karura said with a smile. "I'm Elena Robinson." Elena said.

The four martial artist immediately recognized the two females. Especially the Kure, they never thought their progeny would ever gain the attention of an infamous clan of assassins.

"Oh brother's here. See you later Karura-chan." Elena said before running to a buff priest.

"Later Elena-chan." Karura said.  
"Karura grandfather wants to see you." a bulky man with straight black hair left to hang in a bobcut style, strong facial features and a generally stern expression on his face called out, appearing out of nowhere. If Russell remembered his name was Kure Hollis.

"Fine. See ya later Russell." Karura said while running towards the man.

"We should head to the stadium." Suoh said earning a couple of nods.

"Well good luck in your fight Russell." Katsumi said as the four left leaving only the three.

Russell said wondering just how chaotic the situation was. He was going with the flow at that point. Still he knew he should head to the stadium.

A few hours later the stadium was filled with rich men and women all excited to see the fight.

Russell decided sit on the front row to get a closer look. Suoh and Blaire decided to take a seat near him. Blaire and Suoh were also excited to see the fight.

The match so far went as the script. Still he was worried about Yujiro who was watching the entire fight. Was he just a spectator or was joining this fight. Russell decided to copy Cosmo's talent of using **Zone** since it was useful.

When it came to Raian and Mokichi Robinson there were some slight changes. Raian had slightly changed when Russell used **Observe **Raian was stronger then he originally was and was fooling around until he had enough and broke the man's neck. Heck Mokichi wasn't even going live even if Hajime performed the surgery this time, from what Russell saw.

Russell immediately went to the emergency room where he found Elena following the medics as they rushed to emergency room. Russell gave her some comforting words before grabbing a lab coat that he used as a disguise when he infiltrated a hospital once.

Of course everyone in the E.R. tried to stop him but backed off when he started emitting his killing intent. Hanafusa Hajime was the only one not bothered by it and decided to let him work with them.

When the operation started he was impressed that Russell was knowledgeable in the anatomy of the human body and his skills in performing the surgery.

What they didn't know was that Russell had assimilated a total of 200 books ranging from science to math before the tournament out of boredom. He also went around practicing his surgery skills to unfortunate criminals with a death sentence. Hey he wasn't a complete good guy and those people were the absolute worst. While doing the procedure Russell also spent a gold skill to get the skill "**Healer**" before maxing it out and used it whenever no one was looking.

After all that Mokichi Robinson was now resting while Russell went to tell Elena the good news. When he got there Suoh, Blaire and Karura were there giving the young girl their support.

"Your brother is safe now Elena. He just needs a good rest and not to stress himself out." Russell said.

This made the young girl burst into tears while thanking him. Suoh and Blaire were smiling at him.

"I have to say Russell-san I'm impressed. Your precision and Knowledge is incredible. Are you a former doctor by any chance." Hajime said. "Indeed, if it was only Hanafusa-sensei then it would have taken longer."

"Hahaha... Honestly I don't have a license but I do have knack for dissecting stuff. So it was easy." Russell said before he left, leaving everyone dumbfounded that they just let someone with no records or medical license perform surgery to someone who was on death's door.

Then finally it was Tokita Ohma against Inaba Ryo.

Russell watched as Ohma began dominate the fight until Ryo uses one of his clan techniques.

**Ohma P.O.V.**

Ohma clicked his tongue in annoyance before doing it repeatedly. When Ryo struck on his blindside he quickly turns and counters the blow.

However Ryo was still able to get up and resorted to using his hair as a weapon. Ohma grunted as he was dragged and whipped by his opponent. When he tried to attack, Ryo wrapped his hair around him.

This was the part where Ohma would use **Advance **but because Russell had intervened and taught him **Limitless**, Ohma had realized that he needed his own version of boosting his ability.

His own **Advance. **Veins started to appear everywhere on his body as if he was possessed.

Ryo looked surprised that the man managed to escape his steel-like hair with brute force.

"C'mon I'll keep your blood pumping too." Ohma growled before lunging at his opponent.

Everyone watched as Ohma dominated his opponent before ending the fight with an axe kick.

**Russell P.O.V**

Russell frowned as he accidentally copied Ohma's **Advance **but this one was different instead making his heart pump faster, it instead removed his limiters temporally similar to the **Removal **and **Limitless.**

Again the rest of the fight went the same. Finally it was his turn.

Russell sighed as he finished changing his attire. He was now wearing white shorts and a blacj shirt.

"Good luck Russell." Suoh said. "Nyahaha, Ru-kun got this fight in the bag." Blaire cheered.

Russell smiled before thanking the two as he left the changing room only to see Elena and Karura waiting for him.

"Goodluck in your fight Russell-san." Elena said. "Russell will win this." Karura said before looking at him. "Russell after this match let's making babies." She said while clinging into him.

With ease he quickly got her off and placed gently in the floor.

"Thanks but no. Maybe when your older." He said hoping that Karura would listen but sadly it only made the girl excited.

Suoh merely frowned as she realized Russell's plan backfired. They all silently watched as Russell entered the ring. Wait why is he running to the opposite direction?

"This fighter rose through the ranks, defeating his opponents in a single blows. Nobody knows where he came from but he sure left his mark. Winning ¥ 1,999,999,000. Standing at 5'9" ft and weighing 69 pounds. Russell Redgrave, The 'Flash'!" An extremely beautiful young woman with smooth tan skin said. She has straight platinum hair partially plaited on the left side. She also has a voluptuous hourglass figure.

This was Katahara Sayaka.

Everyone was confused on the fighter not showing up until they saw someone jumping off the rails and into the ring. The problem was the height as anyone would die from it.

When the person landed a huge cloud of dust erupted before settling fown revealing it was Russell.

"Yo." He said while smiling in a friendly way.

Meanwhile Doppo, Katsumi, Shibukawa and Retsu knew the reason why Russell jumped from a dangerous height.

"Clever. He used the momentum from dropping to the ground with **Defensive** **Shaori **to absorb the impact and powered himself up." Retsu said.

"Hahaha, this kid is really something." Doppo said while Katsumi and Shibukawa nodded.

"How is he still alive?" Kazuo asked in disbelief. "Show off." Ohma said. He already saw what Russell did and knew every fighter saw it as well.

Everyone else were screaming at what they saw. Sayaka was also impressed but also questioned if the fighter was sane as this was the first time she saw someone jumping from a dangerous height.

"What an explosive entrance!" Sayaka said. " His opponent today is an infamous convict serving a multiple homicide sentence. Standing at 201 cm and weighing 147 kg. Yohei Bando, The bloody Tusk." Sayaka said as a bulky man entered the arena.

"Good grief, the outside world is so noisy." Bando muttered as he entered the arena.

Russell for his part readied himself but he couldn't help but wonder about Hanufusa's future opponent before shaking those thoughts away and focused on the fight.

"Fighters at the ready?" The referee said.

"Ready Old timer?" Russell asked. "Hmph... Don't get cocky brat." Bando said. Russell grinned as he went to a fighting stance.

"Begin!"

With that sign Russell rushes to his opponent.


	9. Abnormality and oddity

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any anime, movies, music or games.**

As soon as Russell started rushing in ge quickly leans back and kicks Bando on his abdomen as the convict tried to grab him.

Weirdly the man didn't seem to be in pain but Russell didn't stop before delivering a few punches.

Bando grunted as he took the blow to the face but it barely did any damage to him. His opponent had noticed something was wrong but decided to continue attacking.

Back in the stands everyone was cheering as they saw the two fighters fight without stopping. Some had a sense of deja vu as the two fought.

Ohma realized the Russell wasn't using Niko style, all of his attacks were just regular blows.

The rest of the fighters also knew this and quietly observed the fight.

Doppo, Katsumi, Retsu and Shibukawa who were watching the fight knew there was something different from the man named Yohei Bando.

Bando didn't even flinch as another punch landed. As he watched his opponent preparing another blow. Bando waited, as soon as Russell struck, he immediately tried grabbing his throat while dodging the punch.

It was only because of his **Ultra-Instinct **that he was able to dodge it. Russell quickly went Jet** Stream Kata **and punched Bando before dashing behind him and grabs the front of his neck with both hands while Russell facing in the opposite direction. He then violently pulls and lifts his opponent's body up off the ground using the neck as a lever.

Unfortunately Russell had forgotten a simple yet dangerous ability Bando had.

Everyone cheering more as they saw Russell lifted Bando off the ground despite the man being heavier than him.

"Did he win?" Suoh as she watched. Blaire was silent, her sharp eyes allowed her to the fight way better. Karura didn't smile, due to her training and heritage of being a Kure, she can tell the fight is far from over.

The fighters however realized something wasn't right. Bando wasn't struggling.

Katsumi realized that Bando had. "Russell get out of there now!" He yelled. Doppo, Retsu and Shibukawa remained silent.

"Impressive you utilized the moment I was off balance, an normal fighter would have hard time escaping this. Unfortunately for you." Bandp said before twisting his head to face Russell.

Russell for his part was shocked as he watched the man turn his head that would have broken his neck. " I'm far from normal." He heard him say before the man's arm twisted and grabs his face making lose his grip before the man slams him the ground as Bando countered his technique with brute force. Then his mind remembered what made Yohei Bando a formidable opponent.

"I get it now. Your joints, they're too flexible. That's why the government couldn't kill you when they hanged you." Russell said while acting as if he had just now realized his opponent's secret. "140 degrees, if I'm correct."

Bando remained impassive but he was impressed the young man was able to guess it correctly and also discover the government's secret.

"Exactly..." He said before twisting his body, scaring everyone. "My flexible joints allow me full range mobility no ordinary human can achieve."

Russell tried to contain his laughter as Jerry and Sayaka were freaked out by what they were seeing.

**Joint Flexibility skill: Copied.**

Okay first Hanma and now Bando too? How is he copying stuff that are unique to the person? His skill **Anomaly **and **Prodigy **didn't have anything to let him copy it. **Removal **doesn't count since it's considered a technique. Checking his skill **Anomaly **he then spots something new.

Second stage: **Anomaly** skill is capable of replicating '**unique**' skills reserved for unique individuals. However the drawback varies on the **unique** skill that is copied.

Russell blinked before looking at  
his **Prodigy **skill. Turns out there was a slight difference. His former skill can copy any **Unique **skill but the drawback is too large. Like when he learned the **Demon** **back** he was deprived of his sense of logic. If Yujiro hadn't beaten him and knocked some sense, his body would've never stop fighting and over time, it would break from the strain. So in a way Yujiro accidentally saved him.

Still that explained why he always lose control until he accidentally combined **Limitless **and** Demon back,** regaining some semblance of control.

**Anomaly **on the other hand lessened the burden. Which meant he could use **unique **skills a bit easier.

While Russell was distracted by this, Bando began to approach him.

The audience were confused on why he wasn't moving. Ohma however remained silent, he had spent enough time to tell when Russell is surrendering. "Ohma-san your friend..." Kazuo tried to say something but he knew this was a bad match. However he could tell Russell wasn't giving up but what was he planning.

"Yamashita Kazuo... Don't worry about him, he got this." Ohma said.

Erioh grinned as he watched rhe bastard, who Karura became smitten to, die in front of him.

Raian was grinning as he already guessed something was about to happen something that never happened before.

Yujiro remained silent while watching his spawn. His eyes can already see that Russell was looking at something.

"Why isn't he moving?" Suoh asked worried.

Elena prayed for the safety of her brother's savior.

"He seems to be distracted..." Karura said. She has faith that her future-husband wouldn't lose but she was also noticing that he seemed to be staring at something other than Bando.

Blaire was the only one who wasn't worried. She could see that Russell was busy looking at his screen.

"Nyahahaha... It's alright. Russell just realized something." She said earning some confused look from the three.

"And that something is?" Suoh asked. "No idea." Blaire said making everyone sweatdrop. "But it must be cool."

Back in the arena Bando was slowly approaching Russell who remained still. "I take it that this is a sign of you surrending. It's unfortunate I was your opponent but this is where you die." He said as he slowly reached him.

Suddenly he felt pain on his abdomen before being sent to a wall.

Everyone was shocked at what theu were seeing but no one was more shocked then Erioh Kure.

Raian was laughing like a madman as he watched Russell do the unthinkable.

"OH MY GOD!" Jerry yelled at what he saw.

"T-this is..." Sayaka tried to comprehend it. She knew the **Removal **was something only a member of the Kure clan is capable of using. However this is something else.

"Surprise! It's too bad I'm a bit of odd ball myself." Russell said while his body had pulsing veins while his skin became purple. His eyes gad became similar to the Kure clan.

"Russell is using the Kure clan technique!" Sayaka said.

Russell grinned as he now understood why Raian never used any Kure Clan Techniques except **Removal. **It's addictive effect on his mind nearly made him disregard everything he had learned. It's only thanks to his training he was able to reign it in.

"Hehehe... You can definitely bend your joints to an inhuman degree but let's see if you can take the pain when I pummel you to the ground." Russell said while a savage grin took his face.

Bando had just got up when Russell rushes towards him and began to beat him like a beast.

Ohma frowned that Russell wasn't using **Limitless **but understood that everyone needs an ace.

Kazuo shivered as he watched Ohma's friend act similar to Raian and Ohma. There was no grace or form in his attack. It was wild and savage like a barbaric creature or so he thought.

Fang or Kanoh Agito looked at Niko's protege and frowned. Russell had a lot more chance in harming Raian compared to Ohma but his strength won't be enough to defeat Raian.

Erioh was livid, first his granddaughter had a crash on the young man and said young man was now using the Kure clan Technique. In a way he was indeed impressed and proud that the one Karura wanted to marry had so much talent and potential. Unfortunately...

"It's over shadowed by this never ending RAGE!" Erioh growled.

Raian was laughing and was excited in their upcoming rematch. To think the weakling he met years ago would come this far, it was no doubt Russell for him was the best entertainment he had ever come across.

Yujiro grinned, he didn't care if it was technique from another clan to him it was nothing but seeing his spawn evolving faster than his other son Baki, he couldn't help but wonder who is the mother of the young man.

"She raised a great Hanma." Yujiro said.

Doppo and Katsumi remained silent as they watched their former pupil fight. "That form is different." Retsu said. "Indeed, at first glance you won't notice it but if you look closer his attacks are all coordinated." Shibukawa said.

Suoh and Elena were scared at how Russell had change more so on Elena who had seen her brother getting nearly killed by the user. Still compared to Raian it wasn't frightening.

Karura was getting excited, her future husband wasn't just strong he was amazing. To be able to use one her clan techniques meant Russell had accepted her as his wife. Why else would he learn and use it.

"YES! Russell accepted me as his bride." Karura said.

Blaire was indeed impressed and at the same time a bit worried about Russell's state of mind. Hopefully he would still be the young man she met.

Bando grunted as Russell punched his right temple, then his abdomen followed by liver and finally his solar plexus which made lose his balance and drop to his knees.

The young man may have changed his persona but it seems he still remained logical to a small degree. His punches weren't wild they just look wild, in truth they were all coordinated to cause high amount of damages to his organs.

"I didn't think I would have to use this." Bando said as he unleashes a fast strike as Russell prepares to kick him.

Russell body moved on it's own and blocked Bando's attack but the force was powerful that the young man was sent back a couple of feet.

Russell then began to dodge as Bando began to wave his arms similar to a whip. Whatever his hand had hit the ground it was obliterated.

Russell kicked Bando away from him as his **Removal **went off. "Dang it, I was hoping he would go down before my **Removal **wore off." Russell muttered. At least the little bout gave him some idea about using **unique **skills.

"Still dislocating his arm and seeing him use it like whip... if learned **Whiplash** or something that move can be more dangerous." Russell muttered before getting into a different stance.

Himuro nearly mistook his stance for jeet kun do but noticed the form was a bit different.

"Bro..." Cosmo said when he realized there was something familiar about it.

Nishihonji Akira remained silent wondering if Russell can also use the **Zone. **

"It seems the two are planning on finishing their fight with their strongest blow." Sayaka yelled.

Everyone watched as the two rushes towards each other. "There they go! Will the abnormal stand in victory? or will the odd one come out on top?" Sayaka said.

Jerry then began to comment how the fighters were planning to defeat their opponent in one decisive blow. If one of them slips defeat is absolute.

Bando began predict Russell's move and counters as they slowly approached each other.

Russell on the other hand threw everything out until his only thought was only about the fight. There was no thought on how he was going to hit Bando only he was going to hit Bando.

Then Bando struck his right slashed right through Russell and obliterated his head.

Everyone screamed as the body fell. Ohma frowned his instincts were telling him something was wrong. Yujiro never lost his grin as he watched the match.

Suoh was in shock while Elena passed out with Karura catching her.

Blaire remained quiet but even she was worried.

"He can't be dead..." Suoh muttered. "He's not dead..." She said her eyes were now being filled with tears.

Yet the body did not move. The screen didn't change.

"Miho-chan..." Blaire approached her. Suoh turned to her and the magical could see the CEO was pleading for someone to tell her she was right. "He's not dead..." Suoh said again.

Blaire was about to say something when Bando suddenly vomitted blood and fell to the ground.

"NANI!?" Sayaka and Jerry said. Suoh quickly looked back to the screen.

This time Suoh cried in joy while hugging Blaire. Russell was alive while standing with only bruises on his body.

"I knew it! Elena wake up Russell is still alive." Karura said while shaking her friend.

When Elena woke up, she was happy that her hero was still breathing.

Back in the arena Russell looked at Bando who was panting on the ground as the man slowly became unconscious.

"But I don't get it. What did he do?" Sayaka said. "We saw him die."

"Wrong..." Jerry said. "Russell didn't die. In fact look at the video." He said as everyone did the same. There the scene was replayed as the two rushed to each other. Then the scene began to slow down as Bando struck, Russell had accelerated his speed making him look like a blur on the footage. The young man had actually dodged the blow and countered the convict's attack by punching his chest.

"The 'Russell' we saw before was nothing but an illusion." Jerry said.

Everyone was in awe at what they experienced while the fighters were now looking at Russell wuth interest.

"Amazing, he was able to use something like the **Zone.**" Cosmo said while grinning. As a practitioner of said technique, he was excited that someone could use it on a wider scale.

Akira however was worried if Cosmo fought Russell, he would lose. His fighter relied on submission hold and the **Zone **but Russell could use something on the same manner with greater effect.

Fang remained stoic but his thoughts were on Russell's sudden evolution. It's almost similar to him.

Ohma smiled, happy that his friend was able to enter the second match.

Russell began to walk to the medical clinic when Karura slammed onto him followed by Suoh and Elena. Then Blaire grabbed his head and began to smother his head on her breasts.

"Russell that was amazing." Karura said. "Now let's ma-" The young Kure was then pushed by Suoh.

"Russell are you alright?" She said in worry. "Well it's just some bruises. So there's no need to worry Mihono-san." Russell said.

"Thank Goodness." Suoh said in relief before she glared at him and pulled. "You stupid jerk I thought you were dead!" She yelled.

Despite his cheek being squeezed hard, he can't help but laugh at how cute Suoh was glaring at him.

"My bad, won't happen again." Russell said. "It better." Suoh said before releasing his cheeks.

Russell laughed before his head was smothered again by Blaire. "Mou... Ru-kun you really had me worried back there." She said.

"Sorry Blaire."

Suddenly everyone tensed as the looked at the source of the intimidating aura.

A few feet away from them was Yujiro Hanma grinning.

Russell immediately went on guard and placed Suoh and Elena behind him. Karura who had recognized the man went to Russell's left side while Blaire was on his right.

"That's a warm greeting son." Yujiro said mockingly.

"Could say the same to you but we both know that's gonna be a lie Hanma" Russell said while inside he wanted to just shoot himself before he could make the situation more worse.

Yujiro grinned this one had balls to talk to him like that but it was entertaining for Yujiro to see one of his son with this kind of attitude.

Karura on the other hand thought it made sense on why Russell was powerful. Being a son of the Ogre made him strong by birth. It excited her as she thought just how strong her children would be if the blood of the Kure and Hanma combined.

Yujiro then slowly approached them before looking at the four women. Four of them had potential to give him a strong grandson.

"At least you have good eyes those four will definitely give strong grandchildren." He said. before starting to talk to him about him having sex before leaving.

"Russell was that your father?" Suoh asked. "Heck no! I have no idea why he thinks I'm his son." He said with a fake ignorance.

"Well at least he isn't really your dad. I can't imagine what kind of life it would be if he was mine." Suoh said while shivering in fear.

Russell nodded before heading to the clinic. After getting himself fixed the four then went to the stands just in time to announce Hanafusa's opponent.

"Standing at 6'2 ft and weighing 136 kg. His fists knows no equal, his strength rivals the nations. The strongest creature on Earth. THE OGRE, Yujiro Hanma!" Sayaka said.

"His dead." Everyone who knew the name thought. Still who was insane enough to drag Yujiro into this and why didn't they think of it!

Yujiro calmly walked to the ring while grinning. Hanafusa was excited to be able to come to fight the infamous ogre.

When the fight started Hanafusa tried hitting Yujiro's pressure points but even that was useless.  
However Hanafusa kept on doing it until Yujiro broke two of his fingers.

Russell honestly pitied the assassin this was a bad match.

Yujiro was about to finish him off when Hanafusa showed his bone blades. When Yujiro made a comment about bringing weapons, Hanufasa explained the blades were made from his femurs hence it's literally still a part of him.

"But that won't be enough to kill Hanma." Doppo said. "He has a better chance if it was metal." Retsu said.

True enough the blade didn't do anything. Yujiro had enough and decided to end the match by breaking Hanafusa's neck.

Everyone flinched at the sight except the fighters or those more experienced.

Suoh was now terrified of the man along with Blaire and Elena. Karura was used to this scene with Raian being her sibling.

Russell on the other hand could only sigh. "I hate the multiverse..." He muttered.


	10. Relax and Grind

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any anime, movies, music or games.**

The first stage was over now they were given one day to rest but for Russell it was a time of getting stronger. After he finished spending time with Suoh and sparring with Doppo, Katsumi, Retsu and Shibukawa.

Looking at his inventory he began to look for any items that could rejuvenate him since he wasn't going to spend time sleeping.

Still whoever the hell hired Yujiro was dead after this tournament, he swore.

So far he had two rejuvenating items but it felt like a waste to use it.

He was just about to get up from his bed when he saw that Blaire and Suoh were again on his bed. After switching places with a pillow after using **Tricks **he then took a bath. So far no one was here but him until he heard a someone humming.

Turning to the source he spotted Sayaka taking bath. Did he mistakenly entered the women's bathroom?

Sayaka realized that someone was looking at her and turned to him. "Oh hey, morning Russell." She said with a smile not caring that she was actually naked.

"Oh right, she was a bit of an exhibitionist." Russell thought. There was no reason to panic since Sayaka wasn't your averag female in the anime or manga that would usually scream and throw stuff to a guy when they were seen naked.

Hopefully Metsudo doesn't find out. Still this woman was hot and the water dripping on her body just added a few more points.

"Sup. Sayaka right?" He said earning a nod. Starting conversations wasn't really his fort especially if it involves women.

"Yup. I have to admit though what you did there was incredible." Sayaka said while washing her hair. "I've seen a lot of kengan matches but I never saw anyone fight like that." She said.

"Your just pulling my leg." Russell said while washing his body.

"Nope it's the truth. I mean seriously, using a kure clan technique, you have balls of steel to use that in front of the clan head." Sayaka said while looking at the fighter.

"Well it was useful and it would be waste to not learn it." Russell said trying to look at the attractive female. Stupid hormones.

"So how did you learn **Removal**?" Sayaka asked while turning off the shower and leaned on the wall. Not caring that she was literally showing him her bare breast.

"Deep breaths." Russell thought. Seriously? Is this woman really that uncaring to the point she wasn't going to put on a towel.

"Well I do have a talent in learning techniques in one glance but it also helps if I mimic their character." Russell said before surprising Sayaka when he suddenly transformed into Imai Cosmo. "Like this, or this." Again he switched form into another person, this time into Sayaka. "What do you think?" Russell said while still in 'Sayaka' form.

Sayaka blinked before whistling a bit. She had to admit, Russell was a good actor the fact she was seeing a double and hearing him talk with her voice definitely put him on one of the most dangerous individuals she met.

If he wanted to frame anyone, he would just mimic their appearance and voice, no one would be able to tell the difference except the victim or those close to them.

Russell immediately changed back and finished his bath before leaving. Sayaka followed but she can't but notice another factor that made her take interest on the fighter.

"That guy is a beast." She said while giggling.

Russell shivered as he puts on a black shirt and jogging pants. Taking a look around he then proceeds to take walk around the facility before going outside. It was still early in the morning so no one was up.

"Well better start training." He muttered while taking a jog.

Hours passed, Russell stopped when hearing someone fighting. Following the sounds he found out it was Retsu and Katsumi doing their usual spar. Doppo and Shibukawa doing the same.

"So is this a private fight or can anybody drop in?" He joked while approaching the four.

"Oh Russell, good morning." Katsumi said with a grin.

"Morning guys. So did you like the show?" Russell asked.

"Hahaha, it was entertaining you almost had us back there. Pulling off that technique on such a scale is impressive." Shibukawa said with a grin.

"Speaking of which what was that?" Retsu asked. While he had no need for such technique he was curious on what Russell had done. Hypnotism came in various forms but what he had seen was nothing he had encountered.

"Oh that? That was the **ZONE **but I modified it so I can use it better." Russell answered before going into more detail. His senior and teachers were astonished by it. Katsumi wondered if he could combine that technique with his karate.

"So about the spar, mind if we take it up a notch?" Russell said earning their attention. "Why not make it a mock-battle royal? There's only rule is we won't injure each other too much and the time limit is two hours."

Doppo laughed before agreeing to the idea. Shibukawa was excited as he thought about the idea. Retsu agreed to the idea as it would keep his instincts sharp with Katsumi agreeing.

"Alrighty then." Russell said before kicking Retsu which the man blocked. Doppo followed suit and attacked Shibukawa. Katsumi went to Russell's blind spot but was stopped when the young man dodged Retsu's fist.

Doppo suddenly passes them followed by Shibukawa intercepting Retsu's attack with Russell switching targets and struck Doppo on the abdomen.

The older karate master shrugged it off and delivered his own which managed to hit Russell's cheek.

Katsumi and Retsu were exchanging blows before Shibukawa grabbed both of their fists and slammed them into the ground.

The two got up with Retsu kicking Shibukawa was left open for Katsumi to punch him on the face.

"Okay forget the first rule." Russell said while attacking Doppo with another punch.

The fight lasted two hours and thirty minutes when thr fivr got back to their rooms to change, everybody saw they were covered in bruises but all of them were smiling.

"Not bad kid, not bad it's been awhile since I had such an exciting match." Shibukawa said to Katsumi.

Russell laughed as he rubbed his left arm. Doppo really packed a punch. "Yeah though I have to say what the heck is your nuts made of? I kicked there ten times already." Russell asked while looking at Doppo, who just laughed and didn't bother to answer.

"Russell what happened to you?!" Suoh yelled while walking towards him.

"Just a friendly spar." Russell said with a grin. Unfortunately Suoh didn't see it that way.

"A friendly spa- Are you an idiot? You look like someone who got through a war zone." Suoh yelled.

Katsumi yelled watching his junior get scolded by the young woman. Retsu tried to hid his chuckle while Doppo and Shibukawa were amused by the scene.

"Now come here." Suoh growled and grabbed his right arm before dragging him away. Russell on the other hand realized that he might have stepped on lion and looked to his friends for help.

Unfortunately the four martial artist were busy looking anywhere but him. "Good luck kid." Doppo said while giving him a thumbs up.

Russell just sighed and let himself to be dragged around by the young CEO.

Ten minutes later he was back in his room with pair of swimming shorts on the bed.

Suoh had dragged him to a shop since she wanted him to take a break. Blaire showed up and took a black bikini while Suoh chose white. Russell decided to take the red swimming shorts.

Now here he was checking his injuries before equipping** Ring of Salazar **to heal faster.

"Should I change my hairstyle?" He muttered. He had been using the same hairstyle since he met Ohma. Spotting something on HUD he quickly pressed it. The screen changed and showed him a huge array of hairstyles.

Pressing one of them, his changed into an afro. Russell blinked before spotting three bars which he assumed must involved the hair color. It had two options **BASIC** and **ADVANCE. **Russell had enough knowledge that this was akin to a  
Create A Character or CAC. Grinning he quickly cracks his fingers.

This was going to be fun.

Suoh was slowly losing her patience while Blaire was busy on figuring out how her new power worked. Russell had given her the basics but she wanted to figure out the rest herself.

Finally the door opened. Suoh was could only gape at what she saw while Blaire's were twitching wildly. Both women were staring at Russell with a blush and a hint of lust.

Russell had worn his swimming shorts and a pair of slippers. His upper was bare to see, showing off his muscular physique.

Suoh drooled, no matter how many times she had seen this, she just couldn't get bored. Blaire who for the first time saw his body couldn't help but think about 'mating' with this alpha male.

Russell had his hair swept back, with a strand hanging down his face, the hairstyle had striking resemblance to Gilgamesh from fate/prototype. His eyes were now a bit menacing and cocky yet at the same time remained kind.

Most of all Russell had somehow changed into a handsome young man while at first he was plain average or a delinquent depending on a person's perspective.

"What?" Russell asked confused at how the two were just staring at him.

"Russell from now on you have to keep your hair like that. Do you understand?" Suoh suddenly ordered with glare though her blush still remained.

"She's right, you shouldn't hide that handsome face." Blaire said while pushing her breast on his back.

"Uh okay..." Russell said while trying not to get a blush on his face.

"Great! now let's go I want to go swimming." She said pushing him while Suoh dragged him.

On their way to the beach every female in the vicinity would stop and stare at Russell with interest and lust.

**Achievement: **

**The mysterious Adonis: This title gives you the power to woo any female regardless if they are divine or not so long as you meet certain requirements.**

So he had a curse or a gift, depending on the situation and it didn't mean he could just charm any girl in a blink but it did made things easier in getting a waifu. Okay it might be a little OP but he still needs to work on it.

Still it did have an idea on what universe he was going after the match.

Speaking of which, he still wanted to save Ohma from his doom but was now on an impass. If he won up to the semi- finals that meant he would have to fight Ohma and win. Losing meant that Ohma would face Yujiro and die in an agonizing way.

Ohma may have been a character but here? He was his friend and Russell would be damned if he let it happen.

A paradox character, that's what Russell has always been. A cautious and logical character yet someone who would throw away said caution if someone close to him was in danger.

He could have left the universe anytime but he had that feeling that something was wrong hence joining the Kengan Match was inevitable.

Still he wasn't regretting it, meeting Suoh, Doppo, Katsumi, Retsu and Shibukawa had helped him on the way, even though he just saw them as tools to make himself stronger at first and in making sure Ohma survived.

"Hey are you listening?" Blaire said poking his cheek.

"No sorry I was spacing out." He said with an apologetic smile.

Blaire pouted before lying down on a mat. "Geez, you should really pay attention when people are talking to you. Anyway mind putting this on me?" Blaire said while giving a bottle of cream.

The magical cat then removed the knot on her bra before leaning on her front. Every male on the vicinity except the fighters were drooling at this until Russell gave them a chilling glare and decided to look away.

Russell sighed before deciding to just get it over and proceeded to run the cream on Blaire's back.

Suddenly he heard her moaning as he kept rubbing it. Finally he was done but his face had become red from Blaire constant moaning.

Hearing a cough and turned only to see Suoh on her front while waving the same bottle Blaire had given him.

"Sigh... This is just not my day." He muttered while doing the same.

Suoh also started moaning as well in pleasure and by the time he was done, Russell left to get some cold drinks.

"Russell!" Karla yelled while running towards him. Luckily managed to stop her when she leapt on to him.

"Hey Karla-san." He said while putting her down. "Good morning Russell-san, Karla-chan."Elena said while walking towards him. "Good morning to you as well Elena-san." Russell said.

"Congratulations on your match last night. It's good to see your alright." Elena said.

"Yeah your fight was amazing how did you know the **Removal**?" Karla asked.

Russell just grinned and poked Karla's forehead. "That's a secret." He said while laughing when Karla pouted. "Anyway I'm gonna go for a swim." He said.

"I'll join you." Karla said while hugging his arm.

So the three went swimming while Suoh and Blaire enjoyed the sun. Next was building a sand castle and then playing card games. Hours later Suoh suggested to play volleyball with Russell as a referee. Suoh and Blaire teamed up against Karla and Elena.

The first match ended with Suoh and Blaire as the victor. The second ended with Karla and Elena.

Russell had stop the match when Blaire was about to use magic on Karla who was on **Removal.**

Now it was night time. Karla had went back when Hollis came and picked her up while Elena went with them.

Suoh had fallen asleep after drinking an entire bottle of wine and complaining to her being a CEO or him bringing women when he had her.

After tucking her on the bed. Russell turned to Blaire. "Blaire, I'm heading to the **Dungeon** want to come with me?" He asked.

"Ara, ara, how bold. Not even taking me on a date and your already asking me to do kinky stuff." Blaire teased.

Russell took a deep breath but his ears were red. "Not that dungeon, you crazy cat, I meant the other one." He said.

Blaire just giggled at Russell's attempt to remain cool. "Sure, sure."

"**ID** **DUNGEON**." Russell muttered.

Blaire watched as the area changed into a dark themed place.

Russell quickly summoned **Sword of Rebellion, Great Ouroboros, Jackal **and **Warden. **Checking his items he nodded at the amount he had. He had 99 flashbombs, grenades, traps, molotoves and smoke grenades.

"**Status.**" He muttered.

**Username: Russell**

**Str: 3****4****3**  
**Int:** **300**  
**Wis:** **2****99**  
**Dex: 3****44**  
**End: 3****45**  
**STMN: ****340**  
**Gold: 380, 489, 990**

"Considering I just fought somebody with an abnormality make sense." He muttered. "**Skill set.**"

****Emotion Suppression.****  
****Observe****  
****Ultra-instinct******** Omen (lv.2/3)****  
**Vanishe******r**** ****(lv.2/3)****  
**Sta******r (lv.1/3)****  
**Thieves hand******(Lv.1/3)****  
**Anomal****y (lv.2/3)**  
****Golden vein ********(lv.******3******/3****)  
**Tricks ****(lv.1/3)**  
**Absolute Zero (lv.1/3)**

Blaire didn't bother checking her stats since she didn't do anything related to combat but it did gave her some benefits and skills.

Unlike most dungeons he read in the fanfic. His didn't give **Quest** but instead it gave **Challenges**.

The difference was that if you fail the latter it just doesn't give Exp or items while the former had dire consequences or not. Also the dungeon seemed more of a place where you can grind and get gold and doesn't give him any new weapons or skills.

**Challenges:**

**Defeat 4000 enemies**  
**Perform 300 combo**  
**Defeat 3 Aggressors at once**  
**Defeat one Aggressor with technique****.**

Russell blinked before hearing several foot steps. Turning around to the source the two could see a horde of enemies marching towards them.

"Ooh robots." Blaire said in excitement. Russell draws his sword and slowly walked towards them with Blaire beside him.

"Ready Blaire?" He asked. "Yup." Blaire said.

Grinning Russell sprints towards them and began slicing anything close to him.

Blaire provided support with her magic, destroying huge chunks of the army.

Russell punches one of the machines away while blocking another one with his sword.  
Summoning a Juggernaut, Russell orders it to take as many robots as it could.

Suddenly a larger robot wielding a large axe appeared. Blaire was able to destroy it but more kept appearing.

Summoning two more juggernauts and three Vultures he quickly orders them to attack. The dungeon then began to spawn it's own set of arial machines and more larger robots.

"So it's now responding to whatever summons I have." Russell thought. The dungeon seemed to have updated itself as well. Back then, whatever summons he did it never spawned any special grunts, only increasing the amount of enemies. Now it was increasing and spawning special types of grunts.

He felt himself getting stronger as more grunts were destroyed and so did Blaire. Russell then fires his guns after throwing his sword like a spear to another robot. Hails of bullets went through the mobs like paper.

Blair had switched tactics and was now using her sleeves like a whip with her hat doing the same.

When one of the arial machines was behind the felibe Russell equips **Emperor** and drives straight to it and rams the machines into the others.

The motorcycle then splits into two. Russell grins as he quickly swings the two parts. The tires changed into saws, the robots were hepless as he tore them into shreds.

Looking at the challenges, they were finished the first and second part. "Russell is it just me or are there three giant robots walking towards us?" Blaire asked him.

Confused he looked at where she was staring and she was right there were three robots walking towards them. They twice the size of juggernauts. They also had the word Aggressors on top. Russell this time was worried how much his Dungeon had changed. Agressors were always human size no matter what but to see these three made him think that using the dungeon might be more dangerous now.

Ordering his summons to attack they were dealt with swiftly by the Aggressors. The juggernauts were crushed and his vultures were swatted like flies.

"Russell I don't think my pumpkins is going to hurt those things." Blaire said in worry.

Shooting **Jackal,** Russell noticed the Aggressor took a small amount of damage. After telling Blaire to fire a pumpkin cannon it took twice the amount of damage his gun made.

Russell quickly attaches the two parts of his motorcycle and gets on the bike with Blaire summoning a larger pumpkin and getting on top and flew away.

Russell drives around the the Aggressors and began firing **Jackal**. Blaire did the same with her pumpkins. The grunts were of no concern as Russell would cut them with his sword or ram his bike while Blaire handled the fliers whenever they appeared. Ten minutes had already passed and they only managed bring down one while the other two were still fine.

"Russell this isn't working." Blaire said. Russell clicked his tounge, unfortunately one of the Aggressors managed to hit his bike making him lose control and crash.

The vehicle vanished while Russell groaned and looked up to see the Aggressor responsible about to stomp him. Russell immediately caughts the feet as ge tries to stop it from crushing him, the thrusters on the **Great** **Orouboros** working in giving a boost.

Using **Tricks **to appear above it and shoots the visor which staggers it before ramming his sword into it's neck and proceeded to swing upwards with the thrusters letting out a huge burst of boost. The head splits into two as it fell.

Russell was falling as the last Aggressor attempts to grab him.  
Luckily Blaire used her hat to pull him out. "Thanks." He said while looking at the Aggressor and then to Blaire.

She looked exhausted and worried, then again it was natural. Blaire had displayed it that she can take things seriously in the anime.

"Got any bright ideas?" He asked. "Nope. You?" Blair said while keeping themselves distant from the giant machine.

Russell frowned and used **Observe, **what he found was that it was running on a magical core while being protected by the armor and magnets in case if anything makes it through.

"**Absolute Zero **could work but how do I get in?" He muttered before noticing it was staring at them. The visor glowed as a large red beam was fired.

Blaire managed to dodge it but the beam turned around and began to follow them.

Russell quickly raised his hand, blocking the attack and felt the laser hit him. It didn't hurt him but the heat made him scream in pain. Still the skill revealed it's second stage which involved cancelling or destroying esp or sci-fi abilities.

Blaire watched in horror as Russell gritted his teeth in pain, noticing the machine was prepared to fire again, she immediately fires a pumpkin to it's feet. The machine lost it's footing and fell.

"Blaire do you trust me?" Russell asked while fighting off the pain.  
Earning a nod, he grinned. "Great I have a plan."

Meanwhile the machine recovered and looked towards the targets only to see them heading towards it in fool speed.

The machine immediately fires it's laser while Russell readied himself.

"Whatever happens don't stop." He said as he readies his sword with his right while raising his left as it blocked the beam once more.

"I still think this is a bad IDEA!" Blaire screamed.

Once they were close enough Russell rams the sword into the visor and charges the gauntlet and delivered a left jab. Combined it with **Flashbang Kat**a it's speed had gone beyond it's limit as it collides to the head.

A huge explosion and dust happened while Blaire and Russell were blown away from the shockwave.

The landed on the floor hard but still alive. "Ru-kun if we ever doing that again I swear I'll blast. you with my strongest **Halloween Canon.**" Blaire said earning a thumbs up from the young man.

Looking at his screen they managed to finish three of the challenges. He saw his HP bar rise once more into full.

Blaire could feel herself rejuvenated as she watched her **stats **rise quickly. Followed by her HP and MP bar replenished.

Russell checked his stats with Blaire doing the same.

**Username: Russell**

**Str: ****410**  
**Int:** **399**  
**Wis:** **350**  
**Dex: ****420**  
**End: ****420**  
**STMN: ****40****0**  
**Gold: 1,380, 489, 99**0

**Username: Blaire**

**Str: 4****10**  
**Int:**** 3****1****5**  
**Wis:**** 31****5**  
**Dex: 4****50**  
**End: 4****50**  
**STMN:510**  
**Gold: 444, 345, 599**

Russell then checked his skillset.

****Emotion Suppression.****  
****Observe****  
****Ultra-instinct******** Omen (lv.3/3)****  
**Vanishe******r**** ****(lv.2/3)****  
**Sta******r (lv.1/3)****  
**Thieves hand******(Lv.1/3)****  
**Anomal****y (lv.2/3)**  
****Golden vein ********(lv.******3******/3****)  
**Tricks ****(lv.2/3)**  
**Absolute Zero (lv.2/3)**

Russell decided to spend some gold to skill and his weapons before pressing **ASCENSION. **Though he did lose 1,200,000,00 gold it was worth it.

**Mastered Ultra-instinct:** **LEVEL UP! The skill will now automatically let you dodge, counter blows that would completely destroy you provided your fast enough to dodge it. Additional boost when your attacking. **

**Golden Rule:**** Your skill in looting will now let you retrieve special items that were hidden in plain sight. Increased amount of Gold you gain during missions and a passive ability of gaining 100 gold every one hour.**

**Player:**** From flirting with the ladies like James Bond to becoming a nerd with no friends. This skill have no need to copying people's appearance for a disguise just put on an eyeglass and no one would notice your the same person.**

**Godhand:**** No, the other God Hand sheesh. With this skill you are now capable of steeling anything provided you have an idea of what your taking in the first place.**

His weapons on the other hand had increased in one rank.

**Sword of Rebellion (Gold rank)**  
**Jackal (Silver rank)**  
**Warden (Silver rank)**  
**Ring of Salazar (Gold rank)**  
**The emperor (Gold Rank)**  
**Great Ouroboros (Platinum rank)**

Russell smiled before looking to Blaire. "So ready for another round?" He asked.

Blaire blinked and hummed for a minute. "Okay fine, as long as we don't do anything stupid again." Blaire said. Russell nodded with a grin.

**Do you wish to set up the next Challenge?**

Pressing 'Yes' the terrain changed as a new set of armies marched towards them. Russell gave Blair one of his rejuvenating potions before dashing towards their enemies.


	11. Relax and Grind pt2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any anime, movies, music or games.**

Russell appeared in front of the nearest robot and splits it into two before beheading another and shoots one with the **Warden. **  
Russell quickly turns and leans back as one of the machines went pass him. "Watch it, Blaire." He said before dodging another attack.

"Sorry." Blair yelled. "**Pump-pumpkin, pumpkin... Halloween Cannon!**" She said before releasing a gigantic pumpkin to the horde.

The cat dodged a laser from one of the machines and gave a powerful kick to the face and sent it crashing to the others.

Russell wanted to summon his Ghouls but considering how the dungeon reacted he wasn't sure if it was good idea to use it... yet.

He quickly fires off his pistols as fast as he could. The bullets tore the machines apart as he spun around before catching a battle axe with his gauntlets.

**Jet Stream Kata **

Russell immediately performs a grappling move before punching it several times. He quickly teleports to another and performs a spinning heel kick to the nearest foe.

Meanwhile Blaire decided to resort on range attack while occasionally switching to melee to whoever got close.

Thanks to her new power she had an easier time in learning new moves. Like firing her pumpkins like a gatling gun or making smaller amount of pumpkins that were smaller in size and remote controlled.

She quickly swipes her hand to a robot which was immediately bisected by the machine by her clothes before wrapping it to another one and spun it around and then slams it into the ground.

On the other side Russell fully took advantage on his skill **Tricks**. Teleporting to every blind spot the machines had. Picking up his pistols, he quickly spins around while firing his guns in rapid successions before stopping.

"Damn it, they just keep coming." He growled. This was new, just how much robots had they already destroyed?

Using **Observe **he quickly looks around until he found three **Aggressors** waiting behind the horde.

"Blair cover me!" He yelled before summoning his **Emperor **and drove straight towards the the three.

Blaire took up into the air fired miniature versions of her pumpkin cannon while Russell slams the bike into one of the **Aggressors** and dodged the other two.

As he swings his sword to the nearest **Aggressor** it immediately blocked his attack while the other took some distance and pointed it's bow on Blaire.

Russell's eyes widened and bisects his opponent before appearing in front of the last **Aggressor** and caught the arrow. Russell then jams the arrow into it's head killing it quickly.

As the **Aggressor** vanished so did the horde. Blaire quickly landed and approached him but Russell was too busy thinking on the sudden change the **Aggressors** performed just now.

Why did the last one ignore him when he was the nearest one. As he kept thinking about he uses **Observe **on his memory to find anything that would give him a clue.

Why did it focused on Blaire? Was she the bigger threat? Probably but that wasn't enough for it to suddenly switch targets.

Blaire where was she looking during that moment. "She... wasn't looking? No she was distracted by providing me support." He muttered as fear crept into him.

The **Aggressor** had taken advantage of her distraction. While he was confident Blaire could have dodge it, the idea that the usual mobs were getting smarter was frightening.

It meant the mobs were slowly getting the mentality of a boss or a mini-boss.

This explained why the dungeon started spawning stronger versions of **Aggressors** after he had summoned his **Ghouls** or when his **Vultures** were held back to hinder him.

"Blaire I'll explain later but right now we need to get out of here. This was a bad move." He said suddenly.

Blaire immediately nods but was curious on what made her friend suddenly afraid.

"What!?" Russell yelled he saw the **ID escape **was completely covered in yellow glow with a key logo.

No matter how many times he pressed it nothing changed. "C'mon, c'mon work already!" He yelled.

Suddenly a screen appeared.

**Do you wish to use force escape? (Warning: Using this method means removing all progress you've made during your time in the dungeon. All Gold spent and skills gained are immdiately confiscated. Additional penalty 400,000,000 fines)**

"WHAT!?" The two yelled. Blaire couldn't believe what she read. The game was literally giving them the choice; leave and lose everything they worked for or stay and risk losing their life.

Russell was on a pickle since he spent a large amount of gold on his weapons and skills, he couldn't afford on losing that. Another was if he left he would lose a huge chunk of Gold which is another huge blow to him.

His system utilized both usage and money to become stronger. If he loses his gold then he would have to keep on fighting just to level up.

Still Blaire didn't have to be drag into this mess, this problem was his and he would deal with it himself. Just as he was about to force escape Blaire stopped his hand from pressing yes.

Looking at Blaire, she remained calm despite the situation. Though there was a tint of worry in her eyes, she just smiled at him.

"It's alright. I'm sure we can handle this without giving up." She said.

"Blaire, the Dungeon isn't-"

"What it used to be?" Blaire finished getting a nod. "So? You really think that's enough to stop me or even you. I understand your looking out for me but I know you need this to catch up with that Yujiro guy." She said.

Russell frowned and then sighed while rubbing his head. "Your right. I do need this but I can't risk you being in danger even if you do have nine lives." He said, he had no idea on what would happen should they die in the dungeon and he wasn't insane enough to try it.

"Well then you don't have to worry because I would have still went to the dungeon anyway." She said.

"You didn't even know you could use **ID DUNGEON**." Russell said.

"Meh details... I would have found out anyway. At least this way you won't have to worry about me accidentally getting into trouble." Blaire said.

"Okay, okay you win this time." Russell said before dismissing the screen and switched to the  
**Help menu.**

Turns out in order for them to get out of the dungeon they had to defeat the **Gatekeeper** and depending on how many times they kept on spawning new enemies, the number of the **Gatekeepers** increases. Example if they kept on fighting up to the third wave then they had do defeat three **Gatekeepers**. Another was that instead of having a large area like a colosseum, the area was now divided to different section with various amount.

**Challenge**** Menu.**

**Defeat Two Gate Keepers in 180 seconds****.**  
**Perform 300 Combos****.**  
**Defeat 300 enemies without Tricks****.**

Russell frowned as looked at the screen. He had incorporated **Tricks **into his fighting style when it came to dealing with large armies or opponents. Checking his **Skill** **set** he could see that his **Tricks **was wrapped in chains.

"This is gonna a long night..." He muttered before noticing that Blaire was looking at the top right corner of the map.

"So thats where the **Gatekeepers **are huh?" Russell said looking . "Russell why are those,parts red?"

"The red ones mean those areas are the enemies stronghold, the blue ones belong to us. The yellow part us our main target." Russell explained.

Blaire have an 'ah' expression before looking at the map again.

"The area is divided into ten sections. We have four sections under our wing with the enemy having six." Russell said while pointing at each sectors in the map.

"We got two ways to get to the target. If we head to shortest route, we're going have to go through two sectors with twice the amount the enemy. Though the best way to win is to get rid of the **Aggressors **since their more of an anchor so the mobs can spawn in the area." Once more pointed at each sector with darker shade of red. "If we head to the longest route with the least amount of enemy we could save up our strength when we arrive to target."

"So let's head for the longest route." Blaire said, Russell shook his head.

"I would agree with you if the dungeon hadn't updated itself and change it's mechanics. Back then I could spend three days inside the dungeon and come out and find that only three hours had passed. Now I can't afford on risking myself on staying safe route. I have no idea how time works on the dungeon now, it could be a day here is a year outside." Russell said.

"We also have two problems. First is that my skill **Tricks **is completely restricted so I can't just rush in like before. Second is that the Dungeon is learning."

"Learning?" Blaire asked in confusion.

"Yes, it's learning every time we fight it is a learning experience for it. It could be memorizing our attack patterns, spawning stronger versions of my summons, hell it could probably summon something that could kill us in one shot. The point is it's gathering whatever information it could use against us."

Blaire frowned not liking what she just heard. "So what do you think we should do?" She asked.

"Honestly I have no clue. I just know that either way this place wins something it's either we lose time or it gains any info on us." Russell said.

The duo tried to think of plan that could help them but came up with nothing. "We have no choice if we need to make it back before my next match we need to head to take the shortcut." He said.

Blaire nodded before the two heads out to the west side of the sector.

Upon arriving at the first sector the two saw that the mobs were waiting for them. Wasting no time the two rushes in.

Blaire fired her spell at the robots while Russell equips the** emperor **and drove off to the **Aggressors.** Running over any unfortunate robot that happened to be in his way. While he was driving he quickly swings his sword beheading one of the **Aggressors **while the **Emperor** grabbed the other one.

Russell immediately shoots it with **Jackal **before looking for the last one.

Blaire jumped back as one robot tried to bisect her. Firing her spell at close range the machine was obliterated. Her instincts began to flare up. Thanks to her cat senses, she quickly jumps away as an arrow passes her.

"Nya? Not bad if you were a bit quieter you might have hit me." Blaire said looking to where the arrow came from.

Unlike the last two this one was the same size as the mob. Making it capable of blending in with the mobs.

The last **Aggressor** looked at Blaire before running towards where the rest of the Mob were gathering.

"BLAIRE!" Russell yelled rushing towards her only to stop when she rose her hand.

"Don't worry about me, I got this. Head to the next sector, I'll catch up." Blaire said while keeping an eye out in case the **Aggressor** tried another sneak attack.

Russell frowned and nodded before getting on the **Emperor **and drove off.

Blaire silently looked at the mob before her eyes widened as three arrows were heading towards her.

While she was able to dodge all three, the arrows managed to graze her clothing. Blaire didn't waste time and fires her pumpkins cannons.

The horde were immediately destroyed but Blaire knew it was too easy for something like that to destroy an **Aggressor**. Especially if it dispalyed intelligence.

Surely, the **Aggressor **appeared behind her, through another horde and fired it's bow.

Blaire immediately deflects it with her sleeves. "**Pumpkin, pumpkin, Halloween Rapid.**" Blaire said while firing several pumpkins to her enemy. While she hadn't 'learned' or 'made' this skill in a normal way, it was still a variation of her spell which is lot easier for her to use.

The best way to describe the spell was firing a bullet with yhe firepower of a rocket.

The **Aggressor** however had dodged some of it while using the mobs as a shield.

The machine then changed tactics and began running in circles while firing it's bow.

Blaire deflects every shot while shooting her own. When one of the Mobs managed to get close Blaire dodges it's axe.

"Hey it's not polite to hit a lady." She said and punches the machine.

As she sends it flying the **Aggressor** fired it's arrow.

Blaire hat immediately caughts it, smiling smugly at her feat she looks at machine and found it strange. Why was the machine doing a victory pose and had a smug aura? Her questions were answered when the arrow explodes. Thanks to her durability she was still in one piece but still it took a half of her health.

Blaire grunted as her back hits the ground "Ouchy..." Blaire muttered while getting up. "Okay tin can now you've made me mad!"

"**PUMPKIN PUMPKIN, HALLOWEEN CANNON.**" She said while firing her pumpkin.

The **Aggressor **immediately fires an arrow towards it but had no effect. It then retreated as far as it could only for Blaire to appear in front if it and quickly kicks it in the head. Before it could be sent flying far away, the cat wraps her sleeve on it's leg and pulls it back and delivers a powerful punch.

As the pumpkin gets closer she immediately raises her right hand and catches it before slamming it to it's head.

A huge explosion occurs with only Blaire remaining. "Hmph that's what you get for messing my clothes." She said before chasing after Russell. Unaware that she had just leveled up followed by her health being full once more.

Meanwhile Russell had been using his bike as his main method of attack while using his sword and guns on those that were either far from his range or those managed to move out his way. He had run out of grenades when he got ambushed by them. They were immune to his molotoves and Flashbangs so he didn't bother using it again since it was just a waste of effort.

Two **Aggressors **immediately appeared on both sides and readies their blade. Russell immediately fires his pistol but the two used their blades to block the bullets.

Russell frowned before revving his motorcycle for additional speed.

However the two dispatched several aerial drones forcing him to change directions. Russell kept on firing his guns yet their numbers seemed to be increasing faster than he could shoot them down. "Alright if thats how they want to play it."He muttered before ramming into another mob.

This time though he used it's body as a platform to get into the air. As the drones surrounds him Russell unleashed a hail charged bullets from **Jackal** and **Warden**.  
The **Aggressors** didn't stay idle either, ordering the rest of the mobs to join the fray. With so many enemies coming in Russell could barely keep up. He would have been overwhelmed by their numbers.

Without his skill **Tricks **he wouldn't be escape the assault. A visage of a man with white hair clad in red coat appeared in his head.

"Okay I can do this." He thought before revving the handle once more. The motorcycle immediately springs to life as the tires changed into saws.

Russell immediately starts swinging his bike like it was some sort of staff. The mobs were torn apart from the wheels, Russell glared at the two **Aggressors **both jumping into the fight.

Smirking confidently, he revs the handle and spins the bike around before slamming it into the two.

He could hear their parts being torn apart as he lands on the ground. Still he checked the time. It had already been thirty minutes since they entered the dungeon.

He could feel himself getting stronger and rejuvenate once more.

Immediately he checks his stats.

**Username: Russell**** Redgrave**

**Str: ****450**  
**Int:** **399**  
**Wis:** **350**  
**Dex: ****430**  
**End: ****440**  
**STMN: ****4****5****0**  
**Gold: 80, 489, 99**0

Dismissing the screen he quickly looks around for any hidden items.

Finding none he sighed before hearing Blaire calling out his name.

"What happened?" He asked noticing Blaire's state.

"One of the robots shot an explosive arrow at me." Blaire said. She saw the young man frown and was about to say something but stops.

"Oh and I found this." She said handing him a bottle. Using **Observe **he picked up some signs that were similar to his rejuvenating potion. Strange his skill wasn't telling him anything other than what he could see. Usually the skill would straight up tell him what it was and effects. Keeping it in his inventory he quickly looks at Blaire while looking for any injuries on her bodies with **Observe.**

"Can you still fight?" He asked again it was strange at first he thought it was because of the dungeon that his skill **Observe **was acting strange. He could only pick up signs of weakness like Blaire's injuries, where the most injured parts were and her muscle twitching.

He quickly shrugs it off, he had developed the skill to pick up movements so he could learn things faster when it came to combat so picking up muscle movement was easy but why did it feel weird.

"You ready?" He asked earning a nod from his companion. "Alright then."

The two quickly enters on the third sector but found something was wrong.

Aside from the **Aggressors **that could be mistaken for a watch tower and the mob. Using **Observe** he only found Gatekeeper. Where was the other one?

"Be ready for anything." He said as the horde slowly approached them while tge Gatekeeper remained still.

"Any suggestions?" Blaire asked. "First get rid of the **Aggressors **Second kill the Gatekeeper but be careful I can't find the other one. I'm already using observe and I still can't find it." Russell said.

Blaire nodded and took into the air with her pumpkin as drones start to appear. Russell equips his bike and drove until several dishes that looks like a piranha with oversized fins.

Taking out **Jackal **he quickly fires at one of them. The piranha glowed red before gaining a short burst of speed aa it's fin slices the bullet in two.

He frowned before using a charge shot. While it didn't kill them, it managed to restrain them with it's tendril. Picking up the **Warden **he finishes them with ricochet shot. His instincts flared up and turned to the source.

Turning his head his eyes widened. One of **Aggressors **was heading straight for him fast. Shooting it was useless even with charged shots the damn robot pulled off a beyblade.

He frowned with his **Tricks** he could teleport and finish it off but where was it's weak point.

Using **Observe **he frowned as he saw that the weakpoint was the center.

Suddenly he was thrown of balance when one arrow was able get the jump on him. Thanks to his **Mastered Ultra-instinct** or **MUI **for short, the blow was redirected to his shoulder but it was enough to get him off the bike.

Russell grunted from the force as he lands on the ground and removes the arrow. Using **Observe **he quickly looks for it only to cry out in pain when something extremely sharp managed to hit him. Again the only reason he was able to survive it was because of his **MUI **but even with that overpowered skill it wasn't enough to fully save him. Turning his head to the source he immediately beheads it again another managed to hit him this time his right side hit by another arrow. It wasn't long that he started getting overwhelmed by the mobs and soon he was forced to summon two **Juggernauts** and shut off **Observe **just he so could fight more efficiently. The ring was already healing him while his summon made short work of the mobs before fighting a robotic version of it.

Just what was going on, his **MUI **should picked up the signs of an attack and with additional boost of **Observe **he should have been dodging those attacks with ease instead getting flanked by the enemy.

Dodging a stray shot, he quickly shoots the perpetrator before beheading one of the mobs. He quickly rushes towards the **Gatekeeper** using **Observe **again since he was sure he would see the attack this time. The machine quickly swings it's arm but he was able to dodge the blow. As he was about bisect it another blow came out of nowhere.

"Russell!" Blaire yelled in horror as she watched a blade pierce her friend stomach before a wire wrapped itself around him and slams him to the ground.

Russell's body went into shock as he was trying to register. How did this thing get a drop on him? He was looking at it the whole time even when he dodged it shouldn't have time to counter him like that. Was it telekinesis? No that wasn't it he was keeping **Absolute Zero **active the whole time. What was he missing? He screamed in pain as the blade was removed forcibly by the second **Gatekeeper**. Where did thing come from. Did this thing had something like **Vanisher**?

He could hear Blaire calling to him as she attacks the second **Gatekeeper **before pulling him into her arms and floated a good distance.

"Russell stay with me, stay with me." Blaire said while shaking him before making him drink her **Rejuvenating potion **but the wound wasn't closing. "What's going on? The wound should have already closed." Blaire said.

With a grunt, Russell looked into his wound with **Observe**. His eyes widened when he saw small insect machines eating his flesh.

"Shit!" He thought, the insects were eating his flesh faster than the ring could heal him. Shutting off **Absolute Zer**o, he quickly grabs his sword he immediately stabs himself on where the wound was and flooded his systems with magical energy which fried the machines in the process.

Blaire was about to hit him for the stupid stunt he did just now if she wasn't worried of it killing him.

"Are you crazy?" She asked only to recieve an answer with Russell bringing his index finger and thumb close. "A little bit." She read.

"Sorry about that, I had to act fast or I would've been dead if I didn't hurry." Russell said groaning before using **Observe** to the second **Gatekeeper **this one was human size. Shutting off his skill Russell saw that the first **Gatekeeper **was behind the second one and how the hell didn't he notice that when it's size is ten times bigger then the second one!?

He calmed down before he remembers something from his training with Retsu. He had ignored this since with **Observe **he could bypass that problem but now tha the skill is giving him a Tunnel Vision or at least close to one, he was actually regretting not listening to Retsu. They weren't invisible his **Observe **had changed into some sort of aggro-targeting system, the same way MMORPG bosses do.

While useful in some cases like a 1v1 match. It's useless when fighting an army.

"Blaire can I ask you favor?" He asked while looking at the **Gatekeepers** with a determined  
look.

Blaire could only look at her friend, his eyes were showing great fear yet he seemed to be so calm. When she nodded Russell gave her a grin.

**Attack on Titan theme: Levi vs Female Titan**

The two **Gatekeepers **stood tall waiting patiently until Blaire fires two pumpkins onto the two.

Unharmed by this, the two started chasing after her when she left. While the second one took off into the air.

Russell meanwhile was falling straight towards them, thanks to his skill **Vanisher **they were completely unaware of him. Blaire however saw him and hoped their plan would work.

**Flashback**

"First you get their attention while I get into position." Russell's voice echoed in her head. "The second part is crucial when I drop myself, my skill** Vanisher **will deactivate as soon as I attack. Your job is to make sure the second **Gatekeeper** doesn't interfere and whatever you do don't get hit by it's sword." He said while looking the map.

"Have you seen the size of that thing?" Blaire said. "How the hell are you gonna attack it?"

Russell grinned. "Don't worry this time I'm ready perfectly. Plus I have the power of the great Levi on my side."

Who the heck is Levi?

**Flashback End**

She watched as Russell turned his sword and held it in a reverse grip while charging it up.

The two **Gatekeepers **sensed him as they turned to his direction. Blaire quickly fires her spell on the smaller one and sends it crashing to the ground.

"Ah, ah, ah. Let's have none of that now." She said as the machine got up 'glared' at her.

Meanwhile Russell waited as the machine turns to deliver a punch. "Not yet, not yet, just a little more." Russell thought. As the fist was so close that there was no way to dodged it, the thrusters on his gauntlets activate in a burst making him change direction while spinning.

The machine watched as it's arm was chopped to pieces before losing visual.

Russell roared as took it's eyes before chopping off it's other arm in the same manner finally it's legs then finally it's head.

Blaire on the other hand was firing everything she had on the second **Gatekeeper **but it's skill to dodge was amazing that she couldn't help but admire it. When she saw how Russell tore the giant machine apart she saw a mirage of dark haired man behind him.

Then she watched as Russell attacks the second one but the machine seemed to be keeping up with him.

Russell gave a powerful swing with his sword but the machine managed to block it. "Hey buddy are you forgetting someone?" He taunted.

If it had a face he could guess it was horrified when it saw a huge pumpkin heading their way. Russell took advantage of this and punched it's face before chopping of it's arm holding the sword.

He then felt a cloth wrapping around his waist as he was pulled away by Blaire.

The machine had a trick in it's sleeve as it summons a shield and a barrier appears, ready to tank the blow.

Russell grinned. "**Godhand**!" He yells as the shield appears in his hand before using **Absolute zero** destroying it in the process.

As the last **Gatekeeper** dies, the two reappeared to their room. The two sighed as they sat on the bed. Suddenly the door opens with Suoh walking in.

"Russell where have you been! I've been looking everywhere for you, c'mon your match is about to start!" She said while dragging him.

"Oh C'mon!" He thought.

**Okay so** **writing this was hard, had to rewrite several parts but I managed to fix it. Second I couldn't update the story because I had to finish my thesis writing. Hopefully I won't have to revise it again. **


	12. Unrestrained devil vs Limitless Beast

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music or games.**

"Were about to start the second match of the second stage. Raian terrific fight, the crowd are getting wild." Sayaka said.

"Oh goodness, Raian is one crazy fighter. Let's see how Russell's martial art compete with him." Jerry said.

"Now let's see which of this two fighters is the strongest!" Sayaka said as the crowd goes wild.

Meanwhile Russell sighed in frustration as he rubbed his head to rub off the pain in his head. He had already used "**Healer**" twice but somehow the feeling of weariness and migraine was still there. He would have used it for a third time if it wasn't that his support skills were limited to three uses.

**Username: Russell**

**Str: 490**  
**Int: 400**  
**Wis: 360**  
**Dex: 440**  
**End: 440**  
**STMN: 430**  
**Gold: 100, 489, 990**

Dismissing the screen he began to stretch and warm up before the incoming fight.

"Russell can we talk for a minute?" Suoh said behind with Blaire in her cat form standing beside her. "Sure." Russell said looking at her but saw something was troubling her. It wasn't just him but so did Blaire.

Though he might have an idea of what is since she had been hanging around with Yamashita Kazuo. The old man was just too nice and a bit naive but that's made him likable especially his reactions whenever a fighter does something impossible or amazing.

Suoh then began to retell her encounter with Ohma and Kazuo when she looking for him. During her search she had accidentally stumbled upon Kazuo and Erioh talking. It was about Yamashita Kenzo, Kazuo's son, turns out he was the real head of the company; Under Mount.

Hearing that his son's life was in danger, Kazuo was forced to make a bet. If he won the bet then his son will live however losing meant Kenzo's life was forfeited.

Russell remained silent, he already knew about this since he already read about the manga but any information was useful.

"I wanted to help but..." Suoh said. "I was too scared... They're not human." She said while remembering the feeling she had just by being near those two. The Kure clan were devils in human skin.

Russell sighed before he ruffled the young woman's hair. "You don't have to worry or feel sorry about that." He said making her confused. "The Kure are a clan of assassins, they've been existing for a long time. Mihono, if you had interfered there's no telling what could have happened. Granted they must have already noticed you but didn't act on it." He then looked at the hall. "Ain't that right Kure Erioh?"

Suoh looked confused until she heard a laughter. "I'm impressed." Erioh said as he approaches them while being accompanied by Hollis. "At first I thought you were nothing more than upstart brat but it's seems I was wrong."

Russell just smiled while pulling his friend to get behind him. "I'll take it as a compliment." He said. "I'm guessing you have some business with my boss." He said.

The old man chuckled as he looked at Russell. "Correct, young lady are you willing to make a bet with me? " He said. " A bet?" Suoh said in confusion. "It's quite simple if Russell wins the fight, I will let you live but if you lose well I can't exactly leave any witnesses after what you heard. It's bad business for my clan."

"You just want Raian to kick my ass because Karla wants me." Russell thought. "Before we take that bet it's not like we have a choice in this. Can I ask you something though?" He said earning several raised eyebrows.

"How did you not notice Mihono? You guys should picked up or even noticed her approaching." He said. The two Kure frowned but couldn't help in agreeing with the young man. The Kure clan were assassins they surely should have noticed her but by some dumb luck she was able to go unnoticed until the last moment.

Russell frowned when he saw how the Kure were acting, he didn't teach Mihono any stealth so the only plausible explanation was that they actually made her hear them talking with Kazuo on purpose but now?

"If they didn't notice her then..." His eyes focused on Suoh and used Observe hoping that the skill still had some of it's functions.

So far there was no traces of magic on her so the idea of another gamer in this reality was out. After watching a lot of isekai anime and reading fanfics he had already been making some plans on how to combat other gamers but so far he hadn't come across them. Hopefully it stays that way.

"Let us begin the second round's of the second game." Katahara Sayaka said as Russell turns and frowned as the two Kure left while their thoughts went back on the young man's question.. "Never mind. Mihono mind taking care of her? Also no matter what happens in this fight promise me one thing." He said as he gives Blaire into Suoh. The young woman blinked at how she hadn't notice there was cat before focusing back on her friend. "Don't give up or throw away the match. Promise me." He said. Suoh wanted to make him remember of his own promise but with her life in danger she had no choice but to agree.

Blaire however remained focused on the two Kure while looking at the screen message that Russell sent her. Erioh and Hollis had noticed the feline was staring at them but the way it was looking at them was akin to a human.

"He perfectly destroyed Mokichi Robinson. A Stone cold and cruel machine. A man without mercy! Will he sink Ganryu Island into a sea of blood? Standing at 6'2''ft tall, weighing 94 kg." Katahara Sayaka said. "His kengan match record is one win and zero losses. Representing Under Mount Incorporated. Also known as the taboo descendant, Kure Raian!"

As the crowd goes wild, Raian walked calmly into the ring. Suoh became pale and horrified when she realized that their chance of winning was now impossiple. Russell sighed and began to grumble. Blaire on the other hand let's out a frightened hiss. "What is this? I never felt this kind malicious aura in my entire life. Even on the first stage of the match he didn't emit this much aura. Russell I hope you have a plan." She thought.

"Displaying incredible techniques, mimicking the strongest techniques. A man with surprises, A man who tricked death. Can this man defy the reaper once more? Winning ¥ 1,999,999,000. Standing at 5'9" ft and weighing 69 pounds. Representing Suoh Steel Works, The 'Beast', Russell Redgrave!" Sayaka yelled.

Retsu frowned as he saw Russell began to enter the arena. "Something's wrong, Russell posture isn't like it was before." He said. The rest of the Baki characters minus Yujiro agreed. Their progeny looked weak or rather tired.

"Whatever training he did last night better not bite him in the ass." Ohma said looking at his friend. Kazuo had also noticed and prayed that the young man would live through this match.

Raian grinned and began to cackle. "Yo, it's been awhile since we met... weakling" He said while laughing. Russell smiled with a hint of cockiness. "Unfortunately... could do without seeing you for a year." He said.

As both fighter went into their fighting stance, every audience watched in anticipation. However one thing they agreed upon was that this fight was going to be bloody. Russell readies himself with his strongest blow while Raian retained his smile.

"Fighters at the ready?" The referee said. "Begin!"

Before Raian could say anything Russell was already in front of him. Delivering a jab to the man's face while using **Adamantium Kata** and began to send a barrage of attacks. When Raian tried to counter it, he quickly dodges a grab attempt and switched into **Flashbang Kata** while weaker compared to the former kata it was faster.

"Rush! Rush! the fight has just started and it looks like Russell is already going all out." Sayaka said.

"The attacks are completely hard to predict because the patterns are all random." Jerry commented.

Raian never lost his grin as he kept his guard up. The guy had gotten stronger since their last encounter which was good since it made all the idea of beating him to death sweeter.

"He's going all out?" Katsumi said in shock. "Hm... since whatever is happening to his body isn't good, it's only logical he has to finish the fight before he goes down." Shibukawa said. "This scene seems familiar." Doppo said making the three confused.

Raian launches another attack but Russell counters it with his **Jet stream Kata** by wrapping his arm like a snake and struck Raian's chest with his elbow three times. Before punching his face rapidly akin to a violent river stream while forcing him to lean in his body as Russell tugs his arm.

"Whoa! what a violent storm of blows." Sayaka yelled.

Of course the kure was able to escape and counter his attack. Russell had activated **Observe** since the start of the fight since Raian had outclassed him in strength and speed but he felt his mind was like it breaking apart.

"What's the matter? Let's enjoy this a bit more." Raian said as he grabs both of Russell's arm and tried to break it.

Unfortunately Russell was able to act fast as he kicks him on the balls then used his body as foot hold and stomped his face hard to the ground and before he could get up he was immediately kicked him away before grabbing his left foot. With** Vector Kata** he then changed the trajectory of the momentum in swift movement and slams Raian to the ground.

His skill** MUI** activated as Raian used a Kure clan technique and quickly dodged it but then he felt something wet on his lips. Touching it, he was confused on finding out it was blood. Once more he goes in for the attack.

'Stronger' was what some of the fighters thought as they watched Russell dominate Raian. Suoh held Blaire as she watched her friend fight and hoped nothing would go wrong. Ohma frowned, Russell maybe stronger but whatever was happening to his friend was getting worse by the minute. Kazuo could tell the same thing. Mashiko Ohta the president of Under Mount was worried as he watched fighter being beaten by his opponent.

Raian was cornered into a wall as Russell keeps attacking in a relentless assault and switch back to **Adamantium Kata**. However unfortunately even with **Observe** and **MUI** he was wide open for one counter. As Raian delivers a strong uppercut, Russell's senses went haywire. Forcing him to shut off Observe as he drops to his knees.

Everyone gasped and screamed as Russell began to vomit blood. Suoh nearly ran towards him if if it wasn't for Blaire holding her back; who had managed to escape Suoho's arms during the fight and changed to her human form.

Back in the infirmary everyone was also confused of this. "What happened? there's no way a punch like that could cause so much damage." Rihito said in confusion. "I knew it." Hanafusa said earning confused looks. "Hanafusa-sensei do you know what's happening to him?" Elena asked worried about her friend.

"Russell-san is using a technique which increases his senses to an inhuman level." Hanafusa explained. "Unfortunately this technique is also overloading his brain every second with information. He is literally forcing his brain to analyze what it sees at high speeds, and will permanently damage the brain if he overuses it. Worse of all it's making his nerve receptors more receptive to pain."

"I get it since his awareness is increased, his brain is receiving the information beyond his capacity." Yoshizawa Kokomi said.

"Uh..." Rihito said while rubbing his head with his rival Sawada Keizaburo doing the same.

"To put it into example, imagine seeing a sword slowly being stabbed into you inch by inch and you feel every second of it." Hanafusa said. "Your brain is literally telling how the damage goes. First entering the skin then your muscles being cut, next your organs finally exiting your body."

This made them flinch at the description most of them did. That was basically torture in plain form. The mind wouldn't be able to handle such damage but to see Russell still conscious from such drawback still proves he strong enough. However Karla looked at the screen in worry. Her brother strong rather stronger as he trained relentlessly since she could remember.

Russell panted as he tried to regain his breath. That punch was something else, he had already been punched by Yujiro and the pain was nothing like this.

**Warning! Warning! Observe was not meant to be used in this form of combat. Should the player choose to continue to use Observe in such manner will have consequences.**

Great his only shot in beating Raian just went down the drain. **Mastered Ultra Instinct** might save him but that was only if his five senses and battle experience would be able to keep up with the attack.

"No I can't give up. I've been too reliant on the skill that I've developed a crutch on it." He said while getting up before hearing Raian speak. "Don't be so cocky just because you've beaten me once. Get up underling." Raian said as Russell looked at him. "I'll show you there's gap you will never close no matter what. Even with that cheap **Removal** of yours." Raian said his skin becoming dark purple with his blood vessels bulging on his skin.

"There it is Raian is using **Removal**!" Sayaka said.

"No..." Suoh said losing all hope as she fell into her knees. This was it, this was Russell's end, with Raian using that technique Russell no longer had any chance of winning. Even with his own **Removal** there was no way he could maintain that form.

Russell slowly got up to his feet and went into a fighting stance. "Please I don't need your technique." He said making Raian confused before combining both Adamantium Kata and Flashbang Kata as he attacks with his elbow.** (Adamantium+Flashbang Kata= Raging Iron**)

Everyone gaped as they watched Russell forced Raian to defend even more so when it sent the kure flying. "I got my own power up." He said while Raian grunted from the blow as he was thrown a few feet away.

Suoh and Blaire looked surprised as they saw him use something completely different of **Removal**, his skin had only turned into a darker shade with his hair becoming bit more wild even more was that the blood vessels were bulging around the heart only.

"What is that?" Kazuo said it looked a mixture Raian's **Removal** and Ohma's **Advance**. Ohma looked at his employer and Kaede who was looking at the fight. "That's **Limitless**." He said earning their attention. "**Limitless**? Is it like **Advance**?" Kazuo asked. "In a way." Ohma said simply.

Both Kaede and Kazuo looked at each other before looking back into the fight.

Yujiro frowned when he noticed his son wasn't using his power but was also interested in this other form as well.

"What is that?" Katsumi said, he never saw this form before during the time Russell was under him. "Neither have I. How about you Shibukawa?" Retsu said while looking at the Taijutsu master. "Nope, this is the first time for me as well." Goki said completely interested in the form his student took. "I have." Doppo said making them turn. "It was around the time when Russell asked me for a spar and requested me to take him on seriously."

Katsumi blinked in interest, Russell had a habit of requesting any of his colleagues a chance to spar. On one side it was admirable to see such protege working hard to improve his martial art but on the other it was strange. "It was brief but I definitely saw it, that form is what he used to counter one of my techniques. Though is was more of fight or flight response." He said.

Raian laughed madly, this guy was a riot, first copying his clan technique then downright made something else out of it. "Hahahaha! You crazy son of-" He was unable to finish what he was going to say as Russell appeared in front of him. He grunted as he was punched with a jab and a straight and followed by an uppercut and a kick to his abdomen. Soon another barrage of rush attacks was being delivered. "This guy really like throwing combos and rushes." He thought.

Russell didn't hesitate for a moment as he kept attack while using **Raging Iron**. Raian grunted at each blow that connected to his body. However he quickly lost his balance when Raian sweeps his foot.

Raian immediately grabs him by the head and smashes him to the ground a few times before punching him away. As if unfazed by what happened Russell rushes back in, Raian dashes forward and both proceeded in trading blows.

Both were pushed back when their punches collided. "Now this is a fight! Come at like hell!" Raian yelled before laughing. Russell growled as Raian charges in and grabs his arm as Raian delivers a punch and delivers his own. "**Adamantium+ Vector Kata=Vibranium**" Russell thought as he redirects the force of Raian's punch and added it to his own punch.

Raian spits out a glob of blood as the punch went straight to his gut. With growl he quickly grabs his opponent and delivers a headbutt. Russell grunts in pain while pushed back even with **Adamantium Kata** it still hurt but at least he was able to absorb it.

Raian quickly delivers a cross but Russell's image faded before he growled as after images began to appear around him. "What's wrong? your getting slower." Russell taunted and dashes in while delivering his punches at different angles and positions. "**Flashbang + Vector Kata=Flicker**"

"Are you seeing this!?" Jerry said in disbelief this wasn't a fight between two superhuman, this was a fight between monsters. Sayaka could only nod, this fight was far from what she expected.

Raian grinned before throwing a punch at an empty space, making everyone confused until Russell was struck by his punch. Raian grins and began to pummel Russell with his own rush attacks.

The crowd watched in excitement as the two fought like animals majority of them only wanted to see the bloodbath. Kiryuu who was watching the fight was happy that another obstacle that held back his god would soon disappear. Suoh could only watch in silence and despair until she heard Blaire. "Don't give up Russell!" The magical cat cheered before looking at Suoh. "Hey now, what's wrong with you? Our friend is out there fighting for you so why aren't you cheering for him?" She asked. Somehow this enough to spark some hope in Suoh as she looks back to the arena. "Russell kick his ass! You got this!" She yelled. Blaire smiled happy that her female friend was now cheering as well.

Back in the fight both fighters stopped briefly as they took a moment to breath. "Your really are something. Just like last time you still managed to keep up with me but..." Raian thought before the air was filled with murderous intent. Those who could see his back noticed that his skin was moving as if something underneath was coming out. "Can you keep on fighting once I use this?" Raian finished.

"That insolent brat I already told him not use it!" Erioh said to himself in frustration as the spectators goes into panic while Raian's laughter echoes.

"A DEMON!" One of the spectators yelled.

"What is that!?" Kazuo yelled while Ohma frowned as the fight might have change into Raian's favor once more. Kaede shivered at the sight and moved closer to Ohma subconsciously.

On Raian's back was the infamous trait of a Hanma, Raian had the Demon's face on his back. Russell blinked for a moment and sighed. "Somehow you being Yujiro's son makes a lot of sense." He said with a deadpan look. Both were bloody psychopaths, had insane amount of strength, does whatever they want and finally both were looking for a challenge well Yujiro was, Raian just wants entertainment.

Raian grinned before rushing towards his prey. He never really knew anything about his father other than that he was strong enough to get the attention of his mother and most the clan didn't say anything nor did he care. After his rigorous training that even most Kure clan members thought it was suicide, he had unlocked this power. The old man had told him how his mother had come across the Ogre himself after completing a mission and had a one night fling. The only reason his mother didn't say anything about his father was because he never bothered to ask.

Yujiro on the other hand grinned he had suspected that Raian was one of his spawns but to see two of them in one place was very pleasing to him. He didn't care which one of the two would win so long as they were capable of giving a challenge. "Now what will you do now?" He muttered looking at Russell.

Russell vomits out blood as Raian punches him on the gut before grabbing his hair and smashes him on a nearby wall three times before punching him again. He quickly dodges another blow and counters it but his punches were no longer having any effect to the Kure. What kind bullshit power up was this?

Raian quickly grabs him by the neck and laughed enjoying his opponent struggling to breath. "Don't run away now, we're just starting." He said before kneeing his opponent at the gut several times. When Russell went unconscious he stops before grinning and presses his thumb on where the ribs were.

Russell screamed from the pain while Raian laughed more and punches him on the face before smashing him to the ground and kicks him away.

"Russell!" Suoh screamed as tears came out of her eyes. "No please stop. He has enough, just stop." She begged. Blaire wanted to use her magic and blow Raian away but if she did that she would be insulting him and put Suoh in danger.

As for Russell he could say he was definitely reconsidering his decision in joining this fight but if he couldn't handle this then what happens when he literally facing another more powerful opponent? Losing maybe a way of winning since you learn something about your opponent but it's only a win if your still alive.

"Still if this keeps up I won't be able to last or live. Sorry Niko... but right now I'm gonna have to use it." He said as everyone looked confused as red mist surrounded him. "What the hell is that?" Ohma said in surprise. He had only seen it once or rather he remembered that mist, it was when Kiryuu forced him to use Advance. Russell had told him about the consequences of such technique so why is he using something that he forbid him to use in the first place.

Karla looked surprised as she watched the fight. "It's just like when Raian..." She muttered. "Karla-chan?" Elena asked noticing her friend was looking shocked. "When Raian discovered his Demon back it was just like that some mist erupted from him except it was purple." Karla said.

Raian grinned as he watched his enemy rise once more but something was different about him. He watched as his opponent slowly approached him in silence before suddenly rushing towards him. He quickly gasped for air as he receives a blow to his solar plexus. "Shit his fast a hell a lot faster than before."

Russell growled before punching his opponent more faster. Raian grinned as he quickly dodges and kicks him away. This stuns Russell long enough for Raian to recover and attack but instead of using any technique to counter or even dodge he instead catches it.

"..re ... o..er..." Raian heard him mutter. "huh?" He said before Russell looks at him however the camera was able to get a close look and made Suoh, Blaire and everyone else shocked. Agito wondered if Russell had gone under a different name and might have been a candidate of becoming Fang when he looked at the screen.

Russell was grinning ear-to-ear, and his pupils seem to have disappeared as if he was possessed by some malevolent spirit, in addition his back now also had a demon's face. "MORE POWER!" He yelled before headbutting Raian and proceeds to engage to full out brawl.

Kazuo recognized that fighting style it was the same thing whenever Ohma used his Advance but a fighting style like that is completely reckless.

The two fighters kept exchanging blows but both never lost their grin. Russell immediately kicks Raian in the abdomen before receiving a punch as well. "Cheap shot." Raian growled before performing Lion Bite. Russell dodges it and and uppercuts his opponent and delivers three consecutive blows to the body. "Too slow." He said. Russell was about to attack when his body started to feel heavy with blood slowly leaking out of his nose mouth, eyes and ears. Because of this Raian was slowly but surely getting the upper hand.

Suoh was watching the fight until she saw Blaire turning head and saw Hanafusa approaching them.

The doctor gave a brief look at Suoh before focusing on Blaire. "Looks like you figured it out. The secret behind his sudden power boost." He said. Suoh looked confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"The source of Russell's power lies inside his body." Hanafusa explained. "His body?" Suoh asked earning a nod. "It seems Russell can remove his body limiters up to twenty percent while overclocking his heart's cardiovascular output to produce an amount of heat which is converted into athletic ability. Rapidly increasing his speed, acceleration, and, consequently, damage output." He said before looking at the fight.

Russell had performed a German suplex on Raian before sitting on top of him and started punching him as fast as he could.

"Now his combining it with another one which is speeding up the blood flow in all of his body parts, in order to provide them with more oxygen and nutrients. It's almost comparable to doping." He then smirked looking at the Russell with interest.

"That's... his too reckless." Suoh said in horror as she imagined just how much strain his body was already in. "Does it have any dangerous drawbacks?" Blaire asked while hoping her friend wouldn't be in such dangerous state from using it.

"Of course it does. In fact I'm actually surprised his still alive, let alone move." Hanafusa said before spotting that Raian had managed to get Russell off and now had his opponent cornered into a wall. "A sudden increase of metabolism, blood vessel damage, cerebral hemorrhaging, acute memory loss and confusion, visual and auditory hallucinations or loss, paralysis from prolonged use, heart failure and eventually death." He said before looking at the two and saw their horrified look.

Kengan Asura Fighting Ost.

Each word felt like he was stabbing them with a scalpel, just hearing the damage their friend was enduring was something they couldn't believe. Suoh went of her stupor as she turned to the arena. "Russell you have to stop!" She pleaded but was completely ignored. "Russell listen to us!" Blaire yelled.

Russell had long lost his hearing and was slowly losing his sight. He had no idea of why he was fighting this guy but one thing for sure is he LOVED it. Bones that are cracking as he punches opponent, blood dripping, the rush of dodging deadly techniques.

"MORE I WANT MORE!" He roared which surprised them all. He then elbows Raian to the head and follows with an uppercut but was countered by him with a punch to his sternum.

"It's been fun Russell Redgrave. I've had my fill, now die." Raian thought.

Russell coughed as he felt his body refusing to move. "No... not yet..." He thought while clutching his chest but he soon coughed ups blood and falls to the ground as his Limitless Demon shuts down.

Suoh could only look as she loses her strength and falls luckily Blair caught her. "Russell?" She called and hoped that he will move even a twitch. However Russell remained as he were.


	13. Oni

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music or games.**

Suoh and Blaire watched in silence at the scene before them. Suoh had known there was a good chance of Russell dying in the fight but after him doing a lot of impossible things she believed that he was invincible but reality can be cruel. No matter how strong you become someone else will always be on top of you.

"Oi... don't fuck with me... This isn't funny! I refuse to believe this is how you go down. We still got a score to settle so get up and fight!" Ohma yelled.

"That's -" The referee was about to stop the match until stopping mid sentence when he saw Raian glaring at him.

"Finish this game and I'll rip you limb from limb! Got it little piggy!?" Raian said while looking at the defeated form of his opponent. He had already seen it a couple of times, whenever he let his guard down this guy got up with something that could match him.

"I have to hand it to you pal. This is the most fun I've had since we last fought. I actually mean it. So get up! I'll kill you with everything I got as respect for making this more enjoyable for me." He said and began to approach him.

"Russell get up! you have to get up!" Blaire said. "Please, I'm begging you, get up!" She said. No matter how short it was Russell was the first person she had grown fond of.

"The first time we met I thought I was stupid for trusting a stranger the fate of my father's company but..." Suoh said recalling every match. "You proved me wrong. You showed me there was hope in saving my company, you always pull crazy stunts and come out in one piece. You kept winning no matter how impossible it was. So please... STAND UP!" Her pleas however were unheard. Despair was upon them.

Russell however was still awake though he lost his hearing he still could tell that Suoh and Blaire were cheering for him. However his mind was preoccupied by something else. "Shit this hurts! This is a deep pain." He thought before feeling one his organs somehow erupting. "Oh cool it's getting worse." He muttered in sarcasm.

"Well now I was actually expecting it to be Ohma but I was certainly not expecting to see you kid." He heard a familiar voice one who was already dead. Oh Great he was now hallucinating, what's next? Yujiro wearing polka dots clothing?

"Hey that stings you know." Niko said with a grin. "Though if your wondering why I'm here that weird ring of yours somehow acted on it's own and took a piece of Tokita Niko's soul. So I'm more a remnant of Tokita Niko."

Seriously? What the hell can his weapons do that he hadn't discovered yet? Also... "If you've been living inside why haven't contacted me?" Russell asked. "I tried but nothing worked until now." Niko immediately took on a serious look. "So you used a dangerous move... what do you call it? Oh yeah **Limitless Demon. **You already knew what was going to happen and you still did it. For someone who keeps telling a knucklehead not do dangerous moves your not setting a good example." Niko said.

"Well hate to disappoint you but in case you haven't noticed my attacks are not doing anything!" He said in frustration. "Is that what you think? You moron... Then why didn't you use your other skills like the first match? You already copied a lot of things so why aren't you using it?" Niko asked. "More importantly if you don't plan using it, why are you even fighting here on the first place?"

Russell blinked, why did he bother using **Limitless Demon** when he knew the price. It was powerful but he knew the power was something he couldn't control yet but he could direct it to a target. "Stupid, stupid, stupid... You stupid idiot!" He growled to himself. He had every advantage from the very start. He had copied powerful techniques even those that are unique only to the fighters. While it was not top notch he still could have won but no he wanted to brawl with someone who was more stronger than him in terms of brute strength.

Russell groaned as he twitched it was small but Raian had noticed it. Soon everyone was erupted in cheers as they saw Russell was slowly getting up.

"Get up!" Ohma yelled as he watched his friend stand. Katsumi Doppo, Retsu and Shibukawa grinned as they watched the fight. Raian grinned as he watched his rival struggling to get up.

"Thanks Niko..." Russell muttered while finally getting his breathing back. Niko chuckled while placing patting his student's back. "What are you talking about? All I did was just talk. Anyway stop panicking over the small tough, your already strong so chill out. It's holding you back, the match would have been settled by now with you as the victor."

"I-" Russell was about to say something but Niko immediately buts in. "No need to apologize you just have nasty habit of making stupid decisions whenever you can't handle the stress, your pretty good in covering it up though." Niko said while smiling. Russell chuckled but his master was right. When Suoh's life was threatened, he had panicked and wanted the fight to be over as quickly as he could so he could come up with a plan to save her except in his haste it only ended in him making stupid decisions and hid it under a calm and even cocky facade. "Now show everyone what your really made of and give this kid the ass kicking he needs with YOUR Niko style." With that Niko's remnant vanished. "Later kid it was nice seeing you."

"He's up, he's up! Russell is back on his feet." Sayaka said. Jerry dropped his jaws as he noticed something. "Holy shit! I don't believe it." He yelled.

When Russell finally stood up everyone flinched a bit as they saw just how messed up his body was. "**Observe... **Let's see... broken bones, internal bleeding, vision impairment, hearing loss, messed up organs, at least my guts aren't hanging out. Yeesh I really did it this time..." He muttered while using **Observe **on his body. Checking his health bar it was already down to the red zone. Using **Healer** one last time his health bar went back to the yellow zone. "Okay not much but I got my hearing and vision back. Most of my organs are healed up so I should be able to use **Limitless **if things go south again."

Looking towards Raian he quickly checks him out before shutting off his **Observe** . "Shit looks like Raian still has enough juice to keep up that form." He thought. "Any last words?" Raian asked while grinning.

Russell grinned as well. "Okay focus on the fight I have plenty of time to think of something to make sure Suoh is safe later." Russell thought.

Raian roared as he charges towards him with his strongest blow that would kill his prey. Russell grinned as he steps in and began punching Raian at all angles while moving. "This trick again? You don't learn do you?" Raian growled before predicting Russell's position again and threw a punch.

The audience gasped when Russell seemed to phase through the punch and before they knew it Raian went flying to a wall. "Who said I was doing the same trick? Get your ass up so I can smack it!" Russell said with a grin before getting into a fighting stance and rushes towards his opponent.

"His character completely changed." The spectators thought. "No it's more like his..." Kuroki Gensai thought before his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Looks like he managed to calm himself down. Welcome back moron." Ohma thought. At first he thought it was training that had affected his friend's fighting capability until he remembered Russell's fatal flaw. Whatever it was, it set him off and made him choosing wrong strategies in order to finish it.

Raian growled before rushing towards his opponent. Both fighters met and Raian threw the first punch only for Russell to move his head away and counters it with a jab. The audience drop their jaws while covering their ears when they saw Raian went flying.

Meanwhile on the audience everyone was going wild they saw Russell was now keeping up with Raian once more. "That was... **Blast Core.**" Wakatsuki Takeshi yelled. He never used it on the first stage so how did he copy it. There was no way he could have seen him training once. "Still the height difference between them was in Raian's favor so he had the range advantage. For Russell's punch to land he had to risk himself being inside Raian's range." He muttered while watching the fight.

"Imai did you see it?" Nishihonji Akira asked. "Yeah... I don't how to say this but did his arm stretched out?" Imai Cosmo asked in confusion. "No I saw it too, his arm extended when he countered Raian's punch" Adam muttered.

"So his joints are just as flexible as mine..." Yohei Bando muttered in his cell while watching the fight. "He dislocates the joints as soon as he throws the punch therefore increasing it's reach." He had a recognized it but it seems that while Russell can extend his Joints, it seems he could only do it in certain motions of attacks.

"Looks like his training paid off. That jab was completely different from the last match." Doppo said. "He combined sunkei and mach fist and created a whole new technique." Retsu thought. "He always complained about it weaknesses." Katsumi said while grinning grinned happy that his student was up and achieved something new. Shibukawa was taking notes on his student's techniques.

Russell knew that for **Mach fist **and **Sunkei **to be effective it involved being rooted on the ground however what happens when your enemy is moving or capable of overpowering it. Hence he took the mechanics of both and reconstructed it. By compressing all of his muscles to a single point in the center of his body and then unleashing it with fluidity, he could practically use it even when he is moving.

"Damn it! I couldn't see it..." Raian growled and rushed towards his opponent after getting struck once more. Throwing a powerful strike, he saw his opponent and dodged but this time his opponent redirected it and countered with an elbow. Raian grunted before throwing a kick however Russell saw this coming and quickly uses **Aiki **which sent the Kure off balance before using the **Jet stream kata, **rapidly punches him on solar plexus and finished it with kicking him to the face.

Raian growled as he tries to get up but only receives a kick to his nuts before feeling his head was being grabbed. Russell immediately smashes his head on the ground with **Vector Kata**. His eyes widen as his opponent launches a surprise uppercut.

The audience flinched when they saw Russell getting hit until the image vanished. "Now his using **Zone**!" Cosmo yelled. "Russell Redgrave... it seems while he share similar skill with us." Kanoh Agito thought.

As soon as Raian threw the uppercut Russell immediately went on Raian's shoulder with the head locked in his legs before spinning. His opponent however acted quickly and immediately changed his footing to stop the technique but this was what Russell expected. "I'll take this." He thought as he immediately grabs Raian's outstretched arm and pulled.

Raian immediately lost his balance and was forced to a prone position While Russell tightly holds the same arm in a manner similar to an armlock.

"He used the **spinning Lotus **to make an opening!" Katsumi yelled. "No he didn't, Russell was committed to perform the **Spinning Lotus **but switched tactics as soon as it was stopped." Retsu said. "He even used **Aiki **and his **Jet stream Kata** to counter the attacks." Shibukawa noted, he had refused taking Russell as a student until he showed him his **water kata** and said he wanted to modify it. As a martial artist he was curious on what it could if it was modified hence he took him.

"Oh my this is interesting." Rino said while watching with Rei grumbling that Rino was looking at another man.

Raian grunted as he felt his arm that held cracking but while this was happening his mind was on the another matter. "Your thinking 'What the hell is with this guy? His moves and rhythm is completely different from before.' right?" Russell said while holding his arm.

"What the hell is with this guy? His moves and rhythm is completely different from before." Raian thought and before blinking. Russell grinned before activating **Limitless** and dislocating Raian's arm, his opponent only grunted before throwing him off.

"In my panic I used **Limitless **the wrong way, if I want it to work in full capacity I need to be in a relax state." He thought. "This time it's different."

Suoh was about to yell at her fighter when she noticed something. "Dr. Hanafusa is there something wrong?" She asked. Hanafusa frowned seeing Russell using that technique again but what he found strange was that the technique wasn't putting any strain on his body anymore. So what changed? More importantly his body was changing as if it was evolving.

"Bastard..." Raian muttered as he fixed his arm while grinning. His opponent went to a fighting a stance but this one was completely different. "My **Niko style **will know no defeat." Russell said before using **Flashbang Kata** to close the distance. When Raian went on guard Russell quickly used **Tricks **and appears in front of him and delivers a powerful blow to the body.

As Raian quickly punched his opponent but Russell sidesteps out of it before he catches him in a headlock, leaning down using the momentum of his run. Raian growled before throwing Russell off him and immediately rushes after him.

Russell quickly rights himself before punching Raian with **Adamantium Kata **while using **Tricks **and **Flashbang Kata.**

"Give him some variation." Kazuo yelled while making a shadow boxing and as if he was heard, Russell immediately began to switch with **Raging Iron, Vibranium **and **Flicker **at a random manner while using **Tricks **cover the distance or get away from any surprise attacks. "**Tricks **can only teleport front and back so long as there's a target and depends on how much enemy I face, so it's at it's strongest when crowded but if it's one on one I have move and teleport."

"He's switching his styles too fast for Raian to keep up and with him doing it randomly it's hard to pin down what he is going to use and defend." Ohma muttered.

"Do your best Russell!" Blaire cheered as she waves her arms while wearing cheerleader outfit with pom poms.

Both fighters clashed once more with Russell displaying techniques that was throwing Raian off by the rapid changes of his fighting style. Kaneda however noticed something.

"His foresight... has transcended." Kaneda Suekichi said. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Himuro asked. "I can't explain the details but Russell's foresight is simply on another level. He isn't just predicting how Raian will move in certain situation. The way he is acting is like he had already 'seen and lived' this scenario." Kaneda said. "So your saying he can see into the future?" Okubo Naoya said in confusion. "I guess? I mean in a figurative sense yeah. I'm actually jealous about it."

Kaneda was correct in picking up the details of what Russell was doing. By using **Observe **to gather the data of his opponent, he had analyzed his opponent's gait, breathing, and even blinking to form "images" of them inside his mind. He was able to face off against these "images" any number of times, as he mentally simulates the thousands of attack patterns and counter measures that Raian might possess. For now he would call this **Observe Thousand Imagery.**

"I've seen this one, this one and this one, and this one... I definitely saw this one too!" Russell thought while dodging Raian's attacks before attacking on his own. Raian seemed to be catching up with him now. Russell felt blinked as he was head was grabbed by Raian. "He's already used to the **Tricks **retreat range" He thought. Raian grinned as held his opponents head. "Got ya." He muttered as headbutts him only for him to receive an uppercut. "Not this time asshole." Russell said as Raian staggers back and grabs his arm and launches a barrage of **Mach punches **with his right hand.

Raian growled before using another Kure Clan technique this time it was a kick. Russell immediately blocks the kick but the force sent him skidding. The two looked at each other as they recovered their stamina.

"It seems both fighters are on their last legs." Sayaka said. "That's very true both fighters have accumulated a lot damage throughout the fight with Russell being on a dangerous spot." Jerry said. "If he wants to win he better finish this."

The two fighters immediately rushed towards each other. "I made this just for you." Raian thought as he threw his punch. The punch itself would pierce the body and stop the heart and with his tremendous speed and strength it wouldn't stop it but also destroy it. Russell parry's it however and counters with his own fist.

"**Vector Kata **for control of direction of attack, **Flashbang Kata ** for positioning and speed. **Adamantium Kata **for striking power and piercing. **Jet stream Kata** for the precision and fluidity. **Niko style** **Secret Technique: Godsbane.**" Russell thought before punching Raian on the face for a short moment Raian had lost consciousness and for Russell this was his chance. During the duration of their fight Russell had been striking every vital organs of his opponent more importantly the head. After sustaining much damage Raian's head the last punch was what finally settled it.

**Godsbane **was his modified version of **Demonsbane **and unlike the latter which was a counter and requiring the user to have experienced the heightened sense of awareness that comes with a near-death experience, **Godsbane** was also used for offensive while the requirement of heightened senses was removed from the equation.

Russell quickly follows in and punches Raian to the ground before sending another one and another one until it became a brutal rush. "Ah shit..." Raian thought as he was pummeled. Russell was about to throw the finishing blow but stopped as he steps back while Raian fell on his back.

"We have a winner! Russell Redgrave!"

After the announcement the audience cheered as Russell raised his fist while Suoh rushed towards her fighter and immediately hugs him with Blaire doing the same. Russell quickly deactivated **Limitless **before approaching the two.

"You idiot! How could you be so reckless!?" Suoh said while trying to slamming her fist to his chest weakly. "Don't you have any idea how dangerous you placed yourself into." She said while tears escaped her eyes. "Russell I don't care how much trouble you think we are in but next time don't risk your life like that." Blaire said while looking serious.

"Sorry about that. How about I cook some food once I'm healed." Russell said before heading towards where the medical center. By the time he got there Hanafusa was already waiting for him. The healing process was fine with Hanafusa always asking him questions about his ability to heal rapidly something that provoked the doctor's urge to dissect him before the nurse stopped him. Karla was also there to greet him and congratulated his victory with Elena crying and thanking God. With his **Ring of Salazar **he was back to top condition which still baffled the doctor and nurse on his fast recovery.

**Timeskip A few hours later**

"What are you doing here?" Erioh asked while glaring at Russell and wondered how Russell was able to heal so quickly. "What does it look like? I've come to bargain. In exchange for sparing Mihono's life I will pay you and convince her not to tell anyone about your deal with Kazuo." Russell said with a monotone voice. "I understand that as a clan of assassins you leave no witnesses but I'm asking to let this one person go."

"Did you expect I would ignore a threat to my clan's reputation?" Erioh said. "You may have won the match but if I had the mind I can go back on my word on a whim! Know that your lives depend on my mood." The head of patriarch then grinned as he looked at the old man.

"No you wouldn't do that rather you can't do that, your clan strictly abides by your contracts to build trust. If word got out that Kure clan went back on their word especially someone like you, the reputation the Kure clan had built would collapse." Russell said not losing his cold look something that made the head cautious.

The young man then showed a smartphone and played a recorder. Erioh frowned he heard his own from the phone. "Don't bother trying to get this, I already sent it to my contacts and would be sent to the world unless you agree to this."

Erioh growled but before he could say anything Russell stops him. "Besides if my employer dies here..." The began to get colder and filled with malice. Erioh went on guard as the entire stadium began to shake.

Each fighter instincts flared as they began to wonder what was making this awful and terrifying aura. "This is just like his..." Doppo said as he looks around. The rest of the Baki characters nodded as they only experienced this was when Yujiro appeared.

The strongest creature in the world grinned as he felt the aura of his spawn. There was no mistaking it his spawn was getting more stronger. It seems the young man was slowly embracing his bloodline. The ogre left his room as his match was about to start.

For the civilians they were all suffering from the intense pressure that they begun hyperventilate. Rei was already looking for the source with the intent to kill after his lover passed out.

Blaire had immediately placed Suoh on the bed and wondered if some sort of kishin had teleport into this dimension and began to look for it.

The Kure clan were all rushing towards to their grandfather when they identified the source of it. This was soon followed by Blaire and then Rei.

Back in the VIP room. The two glared at each other not wanting to back down. Erioh whether the young man was doing this consciously or not but his dark purple aura was emitting from his body. "What's stopping me from killing you and your clan?" Russell said with cold look, his voice having a distorted echo. "Boy do you not value your life? To put it at risk for the life of your employer." Erioh asked while veins starts appearing ready to unleash his **Removal**, he was old but it didn't mean he couldn't fight back.

"Of course I do value my life, only a moron wouldn't but the moment you start threatening the people close to me, things get very personal." Russell said. "You feel the same way whenever someone approaches Karla, you value your family just as much as I do with my employer. So which is it old man?"

Erioh sighed before looking away. "Never mind I'm done playing with you. A promise is a promise, you have my word no harm will befall on your employer." He said.

Russell looked at him carefully before his appearance reverted back into normal. "Thank you." He said before leaving. Erioh took a glance on the young man's back and something different about it.

Unlike before his demon back had a striking resemblance to Yujiro's but now it had changed into an Oni. The waist muscle structure gave the impression of a mouth with fangs and short protrusions on his shoulders, resembling growing horns.

Then as if he was ghost he fades away as the door opens followed by his grandchildren. "Grandfather are you alright?" Hollis asked in worry. "I'm fine, don't bother finding him he already left." Erioh answered.

"Who was he?" Kure Horrio asked. "Someone we don't want as an enemy." Erioh puffed before letting it out. "To think the brat had that much power. Raian was lucky to survive his match Russell seems to be unable to control 'it' yet but it seems his getting there." He thought solemnly. Whether the young man knew it or not his body was changing to something more than human. What's more was that behind that aura the young man was an Oni waiting swing it's club.

"Gramps! looks like your attacker left you something. Doesn't seem to be a bomb or anything though." Kure Reichi said while showing them a silver case before opening it, revealing it was filled with gold bars.

Back in the arena the spectators were worried about it while the staffs tried to calm them down. Kiryuu Setsuna had recognized the aura and quickly remembered another feeling he had for Russell other than hatred, it was admiration. In spite of his hatred for Russell for stopping his god regaining his power he had remembered his admiration for him. Russell was the monster of his god sent to test those who wished to be cleansed by Ohma himself. Perhaps fate had deemed him worthy now as the monster was powerless to stop him from returning Ohma to his glorious self.

"Elena are you alright?" Karla asked earning a nod. "Who was that? that aura wasn't human." She thought while she was worried about grandfather she was also worried about her friend besides she already knew that her family would be there for her grandfather and she was farther compared to the rest.

Katahara Retsudo was busy ordering his men to look for the culprit. His father was excited to think someone could get in his island without notice was incredible even more when someone with that much power. Kanoh Agito wondered on who emitted that aura.

Blaire spotted Russell walking in the hallway and rushed to his side. "Russell we have a problem." She said. "What is it?" Russell asked curious. "Don't tell me you didn't felt that aura?" the cat asked. "What aura? Is there an attack? I just passed some guards seems like they were looking for someone." He said he already knew about it but he can't afford to tell Blaire that it was him who was doing it.

"I don't know it felt like a kishin but more dangerous. It's aura wasn't insane but more like it wants to kill something." Blaire said. "Look relax and take breather, I'm gonna use **Observe **and see if anything is wrong." He said. "and to test out something." he thought before using **Observe **on the building. His vision then changed into a 3d map while looking around followed by images. He gave hum before looking to the guards and used **Observe**.

"So that's how it works..." Russell thought, he didn't know if this was a power up on his observe or not but he managed to figure out the new mechanics on his **Observe**. "So in exchange of losing the old mechanics which let's me read my opponents moves and enhance my other senses. If I focused on a specific individual the skill locks on the target and displays any possible weaknesses while memorizing their rhythm but if he focuses on the surroundings I gets some sort of sonar-vision. " He muttered before looking at Blaire.

"What?" He asked looking at her confused. Blaire gave a chesire grin. "You've been staring at my chest for awhile now." She said before crossing her arms and made her chest look bigger. "Want to touch them?"

Russell remained stoic however inside was two sides at war. One wanted to indulge in his urges and claim this cat as his while the other was denying his urges and focus on the mission. Finally he came to a decision.

"Maybe later." He said before heading towards Suoh. Blaire didn't lose her grin and quickly. "Oh.. no need to be shy. You know you want to." She said. "Their big and bouncy... see?" She then bounces a couple of time making her boobs giggle.

"Later Blaire." Russell said while walking away. "Really what about a poke?" Blaire asked as she chases after him. "Not interested. Can we please focus on this Kishin first?" Russell said with a firm tone hoping this would at least stop her from continuing. Except he forgot one thing, Blaire loved teasing people. Soon the hallway echoed with Blaire trying to tease her friend with Russell rejecting every offer while trying to change the topic.

"Still the fight is getting closer to the end and it's going to be hard." Russell thought. "I have to master the **Limitless Demon** if I want to beat Yujiro." Russell thought before remembering certain words of the man who gave Ohma **Advance**. "Those who step outside the bounds of humanity will one day pay the price..." He thought. "You're right about that asshole but that price was already paid the moment I got here." He thought before seeing his notification screen.

**Ki Manipulation unlocked**  
**Description: A Kame and a Hame and a Send-Him-Home-To- Mommy! Congratulations you are one step closer to becoming the ultimate badass. Speaking of which, took a long time unlocking this one buddy...**


	14. Split

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music or games.**

Erioh frowned as he watched the arena below. His experience as a fighter and assassins told him that something wasn't right in this fight. The next was Russell Redgrave after converting the gold the amount was equivalent to ¥5,773,344,924. His mind just couldn't wrap around the fact that a fighter like the young man could have that much money, let alone working with a company on the brink of bankruptcy. Even more no one even knew where the money came as no bank was robbed. So where did he get this much gold and what was his goal in joining this fight? Reputation? Vengance? There had to be some motive for him to be in this tournament.

After some digging, his clan managed to find some clues but not enough they only knew the name 'Russell Redgrave' was a false identity and he existed from the 'inside.' Was he a spy? The Purgatory couldn't have sent him, he was drawing too much attention or was that his plan so they wouldn't suspect them? Still he was a horrible spy, to risk himself to be caught for the sake of his employer... Erioh rubbed his eyes as he got a headache from just thinking about the brat.

Back in the Arena, the crowd were all excited from the next match but were still shaken by the event. Suoh had asked what happened after regaining consciousness and according to Dr. Hanafusa there was an earthquake and she passed out. However while she was grateful for the doctor for healing her friend and looking after her, she knew he was lying and he was making it obvious.

So she went to Kazuo and his fighter Ohma and asked the truth, she wished she hadn't. "How could one person emit such presence..." She muttered in disbelief. Ohma had said it wasn't an earthquake merely an aura of a powerful fighter 'shaking' the building. She couldn't believe it but at the same time she did. If normal people like her was struck by such aura they would collapse on the other hand only fighters with strong willpower were able to stay up.

"I hope nothing bad happens..." She thought.

On another side of the stadium was Russell wearing a black shirt while standing in front of a Vending machine. "So Ru-kun after you finish this fight where will you go?" Blaire asked. The power of the gamer was amazing, she felt she could do anything but at the same time she felt like she was a bit lost.

Russell blinked before chuckling. "Good question, it's funny, you think someone like me having this kind of power would go cruising around... yet I'm still here." He said while giving Blaire a can of drink. "So you have no idea?" Blaire asked.

"Nope... well... it's not like I don't but it's more like there's too many good and bad spots I can choose I just can't pick one." Russell said with a smile. "I'll figure it out... I need to check something, you go ahead." He then took his own drink and walked away.

Blaire blinked before drinking her can, there was no way she mistook that aura when she sensed it. "Ru-kun..." She thought before shaking her head away. Russell hadn't displayed any signs of madness so it still safe to assume that he wasn't a kishin but what could have change his aura like that.

Russell finished drinking his soda can before throwing it away and stopping. "In three, two, one..." He thought before throwing a back kick and felt something collide. His **MUI **flared and quickly moved his body to a safer position as a fist narrowly missed him.

"Well now I'm not surprised to see you again on such a short notice but you really need something to keep that killing intent from exposing you." Russell joked while looking at Yujiro who was grinning.

"Show it to me boy. Your Niko style." Yujiro ordered while getting into his signature stance. He was done waiting, the boy was too interesting to ignore now. "Oh... shit." Russell thought as he gets to his fighting style. Both began to emit their aura as the two watched each other carefully. Russell already used **Observe Thousand Imagery **to get the man's rhythm and had come up with strategies.

Yujiro had no problems when his opponent is using their full potential. So far Russell's victories only counted whenever he used any of his Devil and Soul arms but he didn't want to kill Yujiro, not yet at least according to his **Observe Thousand Imagery**.

Making up his mind he quickly readies for hist fastest move while Yujiro having caught on to his plan and lowered his arms and began to walk slowly. As soon as Yujiro went to fifth step Russell then throws three jabs which Yujiro narrowly dodged but upon closer inspection there were three small bruises on his body. His face, arm and chest.

The ogre laughed in joy but filled with malice. "You've really grown up since I last saw you." He said his grin nearly splitting his head into two. "Now this is a fight. Punch, Grab, Slam, Kick Grapple, Slash, Catch. A formless fighting style that encompasses all techniques." He then approached once more. "However your Niko style is still flawed." Yujiro said as he dodges his spawn's fist while laying down on the ground.

Russell blinked when he recognized this move, the move which Yujiro used to counter Muhammad Ali Sr. Acting quickly he steps back right before Yujiro could grab him and did one thing no fighter would ever dare do to the king. Turn his back and walked away.

Yujiro for the first time blinked as no had ever dared to turn their back on him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He roared in anger. His spawn turned and gave a cheeky grin. "Well there's only one rule in the fight. The one who is laying the ground is loser while the one standing is the winner, so I'm taking this as a win and since your the one on the ground. So Ciao." Russell said before leaving.

For the first time Yujiro felt so much rage inside himand got up before chasing after him. However the boy was gone as soon as he turned a corner. Yujiro growled and held himself back before letting out a sigh. The brat would pay dearly for that act as no Hanma would ever turn his back on a fighter. For now he had a match and someone unlucky to vent his anger on.

Russell who had just arrived to the seats was sweating bullets. "Holy shit! I just did that! I can't believe I just did that." He thought in horror. If he wants to live this fight then he better recreate the **Hokuto shinken Style** or at least make something similar with his **Ki Manupulation**. Speaking of which his recently unlocked skill, did it follow dragon ball Ki mechanics, Street Fighter mechanics or something else entirely?

"**Status**." Russell thought as the screen emerged.

**Username: Russell**

**Str: 605**  
**Int: 450**  
**Wis: 450**  
**Dex: 620**  
**End: 620**  
**STMN: 630**  
**Gold: 200, 489, 990**

Did he read that ? What's with the sudden increase? Spotting that his message screen was had 1 on it, he quickly checks it. Turns out the usage of his **Limitless Demon, Anomaly ** and the fight with Raian was gave the sudden jump. With **Limitless Demon **being active his skill **Anomaly **was learning overdrive on how to adapt to the strain it was causing to his body. The fight with Raian was also a bonus as he was forced to make knew tactics on the fly and gave him additional boosts to his stat.

"**Skill Set.**" He thought.

**Emotion Suppression.**  
**Observe/ Observe Thousand Imagery **  
**Mastered Ultra-instinct ****(lv.2/3)**  
**Vanishe****r** **(lv.3/3)**  
**Sta****r (lv.1/3)**  
**Godhand****(Lv.1/3)**  
**Anomal****y ( )**  
**Golden Rule ****(lv.****1****/3**)  
**Tricks ****( )**  
**Absolute Zero (lv.2/3)**  
**Eternal Arms ( )**  
**KI Manipulation (lv.1/3)**  
**Niko style (lv. MAX)**  
**Healer (Lv. 1/3)**

Russell sighed before dismissing the screen when he noticed Suoh and Blaire approaching him. "Hey Mihono are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine but what about you?" Suoh asked still doubting Russell's recovery. "I'm in peak condition. So need to worry, see?" Russell then begins to shadowbox while performing lightning speed punches before stopping.

"Okay I believe you." Suoh said. "Anyway who do you think is going to win?" She asked. Russell blinked and looked at the match. "Yujiro..." He said plainly as if it was natural. Suoh blinked before Russell went to explain Yujiro's feats which surprised Suoh just how much secret was being hidden by the government. "Anyway I'm going out to train some more."

Suoh was confused as her fighter left. "Aren't you going to watch?" She asked. "I have to get stronger before the next match." Russell said before finally leaving the arena. Suoh sighed and began to think about her fighter, she was still worried about the drawbacks of the techniques. Blaire seemed to catch on to what she was thinking.

"You don't have to worry about him, his fine now." Blaire said. "I know it's just he's pushing himself too hard." Suoh said. "Su-chan you need to relax, nothing bad is gonna happen to your crush." The magical cat said before looking at the fight. Both were unaware of a spectral figure watching the fight.

Meanwhile Russell was meditating while his hand cupped a ball of light. He had no idea on what he was doing but decided to use his pass lessons as a reference for control. Finally he opens his eyes and looked at it in joy. Pointing the ball he fires it on a tree. "**HADOUKEN!**" He yelled in childish glee while watching ball of energy blasting right through several trees before vanishing. Summoning three more Ki balls he quickly changes it's shape into swords."Oh hell yeah!" He said before shooting the ki blades into the sky before it explodes.

"Next flying and then Ki enhancements." He thought before practicing once more. "Let's see... imagine iron man's repulsors and jets..." It wasn't the best but he only needed some sort of image when pushing his ki down.

A few hours later of crashing he was able to control it, then when it came to Ki enhancement which for him was easiest part he was getting great time with it. **Eternal Arms **which is the maximum evolution of **Mastery of Arms ** was the skill that allowed him full mastery of any form of weapons regardless of them being material, spiritual, divine or demonic even if they were so advance for a human, so long as it can be used as a weapon. Considering Ki can be a weapon using it was lot easier if it involved weapons or attacks. Hearing some twigs he turns only to find some men carrying various fire arms walking. Wait wasn't there supposed to be a coup d'etat?

"Well time for a test run." Russell said before using **Vanisher **and went after them while he began to **Observe**.

"C'mon get those ass moving the boss wants us to distract the guards while the fight is still on." The leader said while moving through the unstable terrains. His men nodded and began to walk faster but still careful.

Russell was standing on branch while looking at the scene. He could kill all of them now and be done with it but he had no idea on who else was on the island except of the guardians that was around the island. Still he still should keep an eye on Hayami Katsumasa, the guy was going to blow up the stadium.

Summoning another specter Russell immediately orders it to spy on Hayami the fight while he dealt with the intruders. "Time to get to work." He muttered before dropping down on his first victim and immediately breaks his jaw before using **Tricks** and appearing behind the next target before ramming his index finger to his back before using **Vanisher **and stepped back to enjoy the show.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" One of them asked while the leader slowly approached them. His first victim groaned as his body began to twist in turn. " Boss I don't feel so gooo-" The second couldn't finish what he was about to say as his body began inflate like a balloon before the explodes while some of his bones acted as shrapnel.

"So infusing ki to the body of my opponents causes a chain reaction depending which pressure point is struck. I just have to make sure it doesn't backfires. I wonder if I can use it to heal too." Russell thought watching However Russell quickly appears to his next victim and immediately tackles him into the shadows while letting everyone else see a glimpse of him before flying away with his prey.

"What the hell is going on here boss!?" One of them demanded as his face was filled with sweat. "I don-" Before the boss could answer they heard screams of pain and pleas followed by the sound of flesh tearing and bones being broken.

When it stopped everyone jumped when something was dropped in front of them. "Oh god..." One of them said recognizing that this was the one that got dragged away. Except now he lacked limbs and most of his body look like an animal had just made a meal out of him. "Everyone group up and watch your flanks, keep your eyes peeled that thing is around here." The leader yelled. What was left of the team grouped together while their guns where pointed at anything covered by the shadows.

One of them spotted something was coming out of the dark. "Guys!" He called everyone. "I think I saw something." He said. The rest turned and saw something bright coming at them, their instincts flared as they immediately moved out of it's way however one of them wasn't fast enough and had half of his body struck by the purple flame. The group watch as the man screamed in agony before finally collapsing as the flames went out leaving a smoking skeleton.

"Screw this, OPEN FIRE!" The leader ordered and fired his rifle with the rest doing the same. Russell began to redirect the bullets for a few moments before dodging and using his surroundings for cover. Before using his Ki blades to fire in a rapid pace, the target could only look in horror as purple blades with a hint of blue began to hit his body. Turning him into a pincushion. Another lost his legs before having his neck broken and his companion was dragged by a purple chain before being pulled only his screams echoed.

"Capt! we need to leave, were sitting ducks here." One of them yelled before having his head blown to smithereens. The leader growled before yelling orders. "Everyone move!" He yelled as they all began to ran away.

"Oh no you don't." Russell said as activates **Limitless **before chasing after them and began to kill them one by one with his Ki enhanced **Niko style** while making sure none of his targets could see him completely. Once in a while he would turn one of his kills into a humanoid bomb making them horrified at the sight and made an extra effort of running. When the leader tripped the last guy, Russell decided to spare him when he saw he just a teen. It was hilarious when the kid started preaching about becoming a priest when he passed by.

By the time the leader was able to get out, he was on a cliff. "What the hell was that?" He muttered and began to think of a way to get out of the island. His instincts began to flare as massive amounts killing intent began to press down on him. Turning back to the direction he came, he then points his rifle towards him. "Come on you son of a-" He yelled before his eyes widened and saw his rifle was missing. As soon as he realized his mistake Russell was already in front of him. He had no time scream as Russell covered his mouth before knocking the man out.

After tying the man up with some improvised rope, Russell began to stretch. "Okay back to training." Russell muttered as he jogged away from the scene before entering the **Dungeon**.

Back in the stadium Katahara watched as Wakatsuki Takeshi; the Wild Tiger went against the Ogre himself.

His phone rang a few times before he answered. "Oh Retsudo-kun is there something wrong?" He said before his eyes narrowed something that Nogi picked up. "I will be right there." Metsudo said before looking at Nogi. "Apologies Nogi-kun but it I'm needed elsewhere."

Nogi gave an understanding nod before watching the old man leave. "Whatever it was it must be dangerous if the old man became serious." He said and began to plan in case anything bad happen and mostly to prioritize Kazuo's safety.

When Katahara arrived at a hidden room with his son and his men standing guard while Erioh, Dr. Hanafusa and Dazai Yukio were studying the corpses. "What happened?" Metsudo asked. "We have no idea, one of my men were just patrolling when they heard gunshots and screams. "But when they got here..." Retsudo then looked at the corpses. "This is what they saw."

Metsudo frowned, was this connected to that aura from before? Or was this something else. Too many things were happening at once. "What have you gathered so far?" He asked completely curious. "Well for one thing we checked for any signs of explosives being used but there isn't one." Hanafusa said in a defeated tone, after checking multiple times he was sure this men weren't killed by a bomb.

"Though whoever our friend is it seems his using a similar method of my **Lingshu Chin Na**." He said. "Pressure points..." Erioh muttered when he spotted certain areas of the bodies had a hole. "Still I never heard of such fighting style..." Yukio muttered. "Using the pressure point to clot up the blood vessels and force the body to explode, this stuff only exist in fantasy." He said still not believing such martial art exist.

"Yet here it is, someone literally made one's fantasy into a reality." Hanafusa said. "However the problem remains we don't know who did this." Erioh said frowning still his mind thought one single individual; Russell. "Did he do this?" If so then the brat was more dangerous than he thought but based from the previous fight Russell didn't display any signs of aiming for a pressure point. Was the young man holding back? Perhaps but Russell's ability to copy fighting styles made him doubt the idea of it, he could have copied Hanafusa's fighting style and made his own version.

"The camera only picked up this." Retsudo said before showing them the slaughter. Each time of the men was killed there was a blur. "We tried slowing it down but we only got this." Retsudo then began to slow video before stopping. Everyone blinked and wondered if they had digested something to make them high. The figure was a man they never seen before, wearing a dark hoodie with blue jeans. The hood itself covered his entire face.

"So our new friend is either insane or very cautious." Metsudo chuckles as he looked at the screen. "Something's not right." Erioh, Hanafusa and Yokio thought. Everything about the image seemed wrong like there was some puzzle missing or overlapping that it was giving them a different image. "We also found this guy out cold." He said while showing them the leader strapped on a chair and a picture when they found him.

Metsudo laughed at the picture as he saw the humiliating sight, the man was in before he was found while the rest remained stoic.

Once the old man got his laughter controlled, he then coughed. "Retsudo do everything to make this man talk and find this mysterious friend of ours." Metsudo ordered while his son nodded while he was worried about this new comer he was also excited. To think in his old age something like this would come, he wanted to know if this man was an ally or not while the mystery of the unknown excites him.

Meanwhile Hayami Katsumasa was worried about someone noticing his coup. After receiving report on one of his teams that was suppose to distract the guards had been slaughtered he was furious however it seems there was a silver lining on this as the rest of the audience weren't in panic minus the previous event, everything was normal as it could be. "Well what now boss?" One of his guardians said.

"We will continue the operation however make sure that the next team is informed of what happened. Also send a search team and kill this man but be discreet." Katsumasa said. He had gone too far to stop now, this was nothing but minor inconvenience to him.

Soon he would have his own Kengan rebuilt from the ashes his friend once had built.

Meanwhile Russell was punching an **Aggressor **with his **Limitless Demon** active. It was good he brought that jacket he bought from a cosplay event and used it to hide his face from the camera but still he needed to be careful from now on.

"I still need to figure out how to control this damn thing if I want use it." He said, the technique was almost impossible to combine completely since the requirements between **Limitless **and **Demon back **would always clash. One was about remaining calm and collected while the other was about being simply wild and extremely violent.

As if sensing his desire the **Dungeon **began to act as Russell felt himself being slowly split into two. The sensation wasn't painful but it was weird, when the process was done he was now looking at himself except this one was different from him.

His half had a more muscular built, more buffer with veins being visible all over the body. Another was this half had his lower canines out like a tusk, his pupils weren't there, his pants was torn and his shirt was gone, and his hair is spiked upwards with a reddish tint. He also constantly emits a dark red aura. Most of all the heart and the veins were glowing yellow. The weapons were dark red as well emitting a huge amount of blood lust.

Russell frowned before his eyes widened when it disappeared but his instincts flared constantly before catching a karate chop from his half. The force was enough to make the ground crack and soon it became a crater. Russell grunted as the arm he was holding was becoming heavier with a roar he pushes it out of the way. Despite him having to stop it completely the sector was split apart.

"You know they say imitation is the greatest form of flattery but it's also a big slap to the face. I just didn't realize how big it was." He said in a joking manner while looking at the damage. His half merely looked at him as it readies it self for another attack. "What no monologues or chit chat? Just getting straight to the point huh?" Russell said before summoning his weapons and item. "Okay then me, let's see what you got." Russell said before using **Tricks **to teleport and swing his sword down however his half blocks it with it's own sword.

The two began attacking each other in a contest of speed and strength but where completely even. Russell began to use Ki constructs in conjunction of his attacks getting a few slashes here and there. Seeing an opening, the clone kicked his head making him take a step back.

Russell grunted before punching his clone with his **Adamantium Kata **making the ground crack before receiving an uppercut. However Russell powered through and elbows his clone before deflecting it's sword and delivering a powerful jab. The clone then used **Jet stream Kata** and immediately kicks him in the mid section.

The two exchanged blows faster and faster until they broke the sound barrier both leaving after images and small shockwaves. His clone gets the upperhand with a hook punch and quickly slices him a few times before stabbing his gut and then throws some punches and finally a kick as It pulls out It's sword before shooting off a beam of energy.

Russell acted quickly and teleports out of it's way before appearing in front of it and delivers a strong punch and two kicks before sending a barrage of slices. His clone throws a surprise counter but Russell stops mid swing letting it pass him before summoning a juggernaut to above his opponent sending it crashing to the ground before teleporting in front it and deliver an uppercut with **Great Ouroboros. **The clone was sent flying before stopping itself and quickly using **Tricks **as Russell nearly bisects him before grabbing him by the head and sends electricity to his entire body.

When satisfied It throws the original away before diving towards him and shoots it's own **Jackal **and** Warden **before kicking him with Ki ball attached to his body. As soon as Russell hit the ground the ball explodes creating a giant mushroom cloud. "I'm so gonna feel that one tomorrow." He muttered while getting up before seeing his clone getting into a very familiar stance. A stance that all kids and otakus did since the dawn of it's creation.

"Oh come on... that not fair I haven't even done that yet." Russell said before dodging out of the way when he saw it throw a Kamehameha right at him. Throwing three energy blades towards his clone followed by a hail of bullets, Russell then fires his own Kamehameha before using **Tricks. **

The clone dodged the three blades and deflects the bullets while barely dodging the Kamehameha before taken surprise by the original appearing in front of it before it's hand which held it's sword was grabbed. "Try this one for size." Russell said with his sword glowing as the Kamehameha changed direction and went back towards the sword.

As soon as the beam touched the tip of his sword Russell swings his blade and released a purplish Kamehame blade energy. The clone felt it's arm being chopped off while being sent to the ground by the energy.

As Russell landed slowly to the ground he felt something strange going on turning to the source he saw that it was the arm of his half fading into red embers before entering his body. Russell felt himself getting stronger as the feeling of his two techniques clashing seemed to cease for a minute.

He smirked before returning his attention back to his clone who was getting up. Using **Flashbang Kata**, Russell charges towards It and began to cut it apart, each piece slowly entering his body. His swings were fast and calculated while brutal at the same time.

When the last of It was absorbed into his body, Russell felt himself not that different except that his two buffer techniques had stopped trying to fight each other. Sensing several mobs spawning once more Russell. "Alright boys let's start the party so I can start practicing." He said before rushing towards his opponents.


	15. Mutiny & Suppression

**Disclaimer: I do not own anime, movies, or any video games.**

Russell wiped off the sweat on his forehead after conquering the tenth wave. After training vigorously with the mobs while using **Limitless Demon** he was now able to balance it out but they were still a few kinks he still needed to adjust.

He had also managed to recreate most of the **Hokuto Shinken techniques. **Though most of it involved killing or maiming his opponent. The healing part needed more work but he was getting, he just needed a living test subject.

For now he had to go back, press the exit button he quickly returned to reality before summoning his two specters. The first one to arrive was the one he sent to spy on Hayami, deciding to experiment a certain skill, He activated **Godhand. **He quickly stole the memory of the specter which he placed into his phone. He had no idea he could do it but still the skill worked since he had an 'image' of how Hayami planned on doing it the skill was able to function.

The last one was the one he left to watch the fight. The specter quickly touched his forehead with Its index finger before sending him down to one memorable trip.

The first was about Yujiro fighting against Wakatsuki Takeshi. The two didn't say anything with Takeshi going all out while using every tactic and technique at his disposal. Yujiro took them all head-on before doing the same thing he did to Ryu Kaioh. However unlike the manga Yujiro didn't warn Takeshi instead he quickly rips it off. However Russell couldn't tell whether it was fate, luck, or skill which saved half of his face. Takeshi then used **Blast Core **but Yujiro ended him with his technique before moving on. Still it was a miracle Takeshi was still breathing and had only his ribs broken.

The fight was brutal and one-sided slaughter. He made a note to send an apology letter and gift to Takeshi poor guy lost half of his face but man, the guy fought like a champ.

The next fight was Jun Sekibayashi against Muteba Gizenga. The fight went as much as the manga but it was funnier in real-time. Next was against Hatsumi Sen and Yoroizuka Saw Paing. The fight could have gone either way in his opinion but Hatsumi Sen had been a candidate for becoming the Fang which spoke of his prowess. The fight was long with both fighters not giving an inch. Saw Pain tried to headbutt Sen in a surprise attack but the man managed to dodge the blow and placed Saw Paing in a chokehold that knocked the guy down.

The next round was Kiryuu Setsuna against Ohma Tokita. The fight just the same with the manga but Kiryuu started improvising more and more while Ohma asked questions that he couldn't answer during their childhood. When Kiryuu asked why Ohma refused to use his Godly power the guy merely stated he wasn't worth it something that shook Kiryuu to the core. Before adding on that he wanted to beat Kiryuu with the Niko style their father-figure used. After that it was a bloody fight with Kiryuu losing finally after Ohma used the same technique Niko used when he went after a rampage.

The next round was between Kuroki Gensai and Mikazuchi Rei again there wasn't much difference between the manga and this one with Kuroki winning. Finally it Gaolang Wongsawat against Kanoh Agito. He had one word for the fight. EPIC! Even if it was a memory, Gaolang's determination to win was inspiring for him and it got his blood pumping. He even forgot to use **Observe **on the fight.

When he was done he quickly dismissed the two before heading towards his employer and friends. However just in case the plot goes out the window he quickly found Nikaido Ren before giving him the phone. It took a lot of convincing but the man took it and he wasn't happy about being double-crossed.

By the time Russell got back to the stadium he saw most of the CEO heading towards a room by some miracle Suoh was heading there with Blaire. "So it's already starting." He thought before grabbing Suoh and dragged into a corner with Blaire.

"Oya Ren-kun you naughty boy. I didn't know you had it in you." Blaire said when catching his scent. "Now isn't time for jokes Blaire we got a problem right now," Russell said while faking his tone of concern with **Star**. "Eh? What are you talking about?" Suoh asked. "There's a coup happening right now and Hayami is involved, there are bombs everywhere in the stadium. I need you to get to Karla and Elena. Tell them what's happening and get Robinson moved to another area." He said. Suoh frowned along with Blaire, ever since they met Hayami they immediately saw him as a threat for their safety.

They were happy that they didn't make contact with the old man since it might have caused problems. "What about you?" Suoh asked as she looks at her fighter. "I'm going to look for the others and warn them. We still got time, Hayami seems to be the type that gloats whenever he one-ups someone." Russell said before pushing gently. "Now go and remember what I said."

"Russell get back here! Are you crazy!?" Suoh yelled silently watching her fighter to the opposite direction. "We can't let him just go like that." She said while looking at Blaire. "We just did. Come on." Blaire said before dragging Suoh.

Meanwhile Russell had encountered his four masters before informing them about what was happening before rushing off again. Before stopping in an area where the camera couldn't see him. Donning his attire when he was a vigilante/assassin. He was now wearing maroon hoodie-cloak with pauldrons in the same coloration. He then equips his weapons and items before walking towards the other side of the stadium only to encounter several buff men in white suits. Russell grinned before walking towards while letting out a chuckle.

The guardians blinked, taken a bit surprised by the stranger walking towards them until one of them was brave enough to try hit him with a Machete. Acting quickly Russell pulls out **Warden **before firing towards the fool. Whether the music inside was loud or not, it seemed no one inside heard the gunshot except those near him, he didn't care but he was happy to know he can use his weapons.

While he was distracted the rest of the guardians attacked however since his **MUI **was active he was dodging them all while firing off his pistol. Ducking from a sickle aimed at his throat, Russell immediately sweeps the attacker's foot making him lose his balance. However using his insane speed, Russell kicks the man before he could touch the floor, sending him barreling to his group. Pulling out **Jackal **he quickly begins slaughtering the poor men while not losing his grin.

"Shit! This is squad A we need support." One of them said while talking to the radio. The man holding radio gasped as he saw the black gun was pointed at him. One of his men tried to shield him but the bullet tore through the body and blew his head apart.

Russell stopped for a moment and used **Observe** across the building. "Hm... looks like Doppo and Shibukawa are handling the fight upstairs, Katsumi and Retsu are handling things quite on the fourth floor.

Drawing his sword Russell began to teleport rapidly while killing off the guardians. "What the hell is this guy!?" One of them yelled before getting bisected. When Russell teleported once more, one of the guardians was smart enough to predict his attack and managed to block his sword and disarm him. "Not bad," Russell said before punching his assailant with **Adamantium Kata**. Dodging another blow Russell switched with **Jet Stream Kata** releasing a violent stream of punches before ending with a palm strike.

The man groaned as his body bloated and explodes sending bones flying at break-necking speed. Another tried to hit him on his back only for Russell to slightly moved out of his attack before receiving a back fist. Using **Flicker **Russell began to hit and dash the guardians, leaving a bloody trail of bodies exploding before grabbing his sword and throws it like a spear before picking up **Jackal **with his Ki Blades floating on the air and fires it.

The guardians screamed as they were filled with blades on their body while the sword drills right through anyone unfortunate enough to be in it's way. Summoning ten **Wraiths** Russell quickly orders them to deal with the guardians. The summons complied, unlike most summons **Wraiths **had a strange ability to turn anything intangible but instead letting it touch pass through it kills them as soon as they enter a wall or anything solid.

He watched as one of the Guardians was grabbed by his summon before being pulled into the floor. His lower body sank as it left a puddle of blood, the guy was still alive while trying to register the fact he just lost his lower half to a ghost.

The rest began attacking wildly but their attacks passed right through it before getting dragged into a wall, the ceiling, or the floor. Heck one **Wraith **decided to drag the guy while descending his body more and more until only his left hand was left.

Dodging another sneak attack Russell kills him with Ki blade before turning towards the rest and rushes in while picking up his sword.

**Yujiro's P.O.V**

On another side of the building Yujiro had just finished killing the first batch while walking away from the carnage until encountering more men in white. Letting out a grin, he began to release his aura. "This is perfect, I was beginning to get bored from waiting." He said while approaching his next victim.

Yujiro waited for the first to throw his blow before grabbing his and smashed it to the walls. Another tried to hit while his back was turned only to be bitched slapped so hard his neck. Another tried to tackle the Ogre but only received an ax kick to the face.

**Doppo and Shibukawa P.O.V**

"Well looks like our student wasn't kidding about us fighting thousands," Doppo said while knocking out another guardian. "Hahaha! The brat seems to have the talent of having trouble finding him." Shibukawa said while throwing a guardian like he was nothing. The old jujitsu master sidesteps away from another attacker before smashing to the floor.

Doppo merely laughs before dodging a chain and counter it by ramming his fist into his attacker before performing karate chop. "That's why I like him. The brat has the chance of finding strong opponents and reach even greater heights." He said.

** Katsumi and Retsu P.O.V**

Retsu punches a guardian to the abdomen while redirecting a blow. "Hm... It's strange." Retsu said while dodging another blow.

"What is it?" Katsumi said while countering a slash from his opponent. "These guardians kept looking at their watch. It's strange." Retsu said. Katsumi blinked before noticing that some Guardians were indeed looking at their watch as if they were in a time limit. "I have a bad feeling about this," Katsumi said before kicking another man.

**Ohma and Kazuo P.O.V**

Ohma knocks out another man in white while Yamashita was being held by Kono Haruo. "Who the hell are these guys!?" Sekibayashi asked while pile driving his latest opponent. "Who knows but one thing is certain. This is quite a predicament." Hajime said while removing his bone blade from a corpse. "Is there anything you can use to deal with this, Doctor?" Inuba Ryo asked while using his hair to kill another man in white.

"Well I could use the virus that the higher-ups forbade me from using. That would kill everyone on the island though." Hajime said while everyone looked worried.

Ohma remained silent while watching his opponents. He noticed that most of them were ignoring him or trying to avoid killing him. He could tell most of their attacks were to subdue him but why? Did it involve that man claiming to be Niko? Still they did a good job of separating from the group.

"Back off, this guy is out of your league." A man with spiky hair while holding a rapier walked in front of them; Ranjo had arrived. Ohma rose an eyebrow before catching the rapier between his fingers. "Too predictable," Ohma said before breaking the blade. "Get lost. You're not even worth for a warm-up."

Ranjo was completely unfazed by his sword being broken and went into attack once more but Ohma stopped him by going into fist range. Making the man jump back for safety. "I see why you qualify as the 'tiger' vessel." He said while throwing away his rapier.

Everyone else was surprised when the man started changing similar to Ohma. "That's..." Inaba Ryo said.

"Advance," Hanafusa muttered. "Everyone stand back, I'll handle this," Ohma said getting into a stance. Ranjo grinned as he gets into a praying mantis stance. "I'll take you by force. The 'Tigers' orders are absolute."

Yamashita Kazuo was sweating bullets, things were just happening too fast. He had just finished blackmailing the Kure patriarch and after having his fighter checked, this happened. What was going on? More importantly just how many of them are there? Worse of all was that they were cornered while protecting Mokoichi Robinson. "I hope everyone is okay."

None of them were aware when one of the guardians threw a knife towards Ryo however by a stroke of luck Muteba Ganzenga arrived and killed the man before he could.

"I never paid for the 'pro wrestling' lesson. I don't have any cash right now so how I 'bout I work it off?" Muteba said while removing his tie.

**Blaire, Suoh's, Karlan and Elena P.O.V**

After finding Elena and Karla, the two immediately warned them of the danger and went to warn the doctor and get her brother to safety, unfortunately, the guardians had found them before they could fulfill their plan, forcing them to find an alternative.

Blaire quickly dodges a sword slash before kicking her attacker away. When one tried to stab her from behind, Karla appears and breaks the man's arm then his head. "Watch your back, that was a close one," Karla said.

"Thank you. Where's Mihono and Elena?" Blaire said while punching another attacker.

Karla said "There, both of them are inside the restroom." Punching her opponent before kicking another one and breaking the third attacker's neck. "That's good, Karla mind stepping back a bit," Blaire said while Karla became curious of what her companion was planning. "I don't like doing this but you people forced me." She said before swiping her hands in the air.

The guardians looked down before seeing miniature pumpkins rolling towards them which then explodes. Karla blinked while watching Blaire maiming their attackers with miniature explosives which made her curious. "Where did she hid those?" She thought.

"Now then, who's next?" Blaire asked while getting into a pose with pumpkins between her fingers.

**Russell's P.O.V**

The Guardians or what was left of them were running away from him in fear of being killed in a gruesome manner. Pointing his two pistols he kills off two more while the rest went to the elevator. Hearing the gunshots they turned and saw a terrifying sight, demons, demons were devouring their comrades while some played their organs like some musical instrument or toy. The rest were mangled corpses with arms and legs scattered around the area, courtesy of the man before them.

"Hurry!" One of them yelled while watching the cloaked man slowly walking towards them while some sort of demonic frog-like creature followed. "I should thank you, guys. I haven't used my ring this much." Russell said while walking towards them stepping on to a corpse while his recent summon, **Gremlins**, started eating the body.

Hearing the elevator opening, the guardians started getting in, they didn't want to spend another minute with this monster. Once everyone was in, the first one started tapping the button with a close sign.

One of them, however, had taken one last look towards him and noticed that their attacker eyes were glowing purple, unaware that his eyes became the same color. When the door finally closed they all took a breath of relief before hearing a 'ding' once more. Everyone grew horrified when they saw their killer slowly walking towards them as the door slides open.

"Hello gentlemen, thank you for picking express to hell, now good night." He said before pointing his pistols towards them as the door closes. Sounds of gunshots, flesh being torn was the only sounds that could be heard until the elevator reached the bottom floor. When the door opened, Russell quickly placed his guns to his holsters while walking towards the exit.

Only stopping when he noticed that Raian was there taking down as many as Guardians while enjoying the one-sided domination. "Well that's one problem solved... I should probably check if the bombs are all taken care of." Russell said while walking towards another direction while **Observe **activated. He rose an eyebrow when he spotted a strange object lying inside the stadium. "Better check it out." He muttered as he rushes towards his destination.

Hearing the sound of a helicopter he knew it was only a matter of time before victory would favor Katahara. Still, it's better to be sure that the timeline of this event won't be altered otherwise his fight would have been for nothing. No matter how tempting it was to just ditch everything and move on. "Just think of Suoh and Ohma, Russell..." He muttered.

When he got there he frowned, the object was a box but now that he was closer he could hear a digital 'click' every second. He was tempted to move it away but he had no idea if it would trigger the bomb or merely touching would be enough to set it off.

Summoning a **specter** he quickly sent it to look at the object while remaining intangible, unlike the **wraiths** it could only turn itself intangible while the latter turned it into a weapon. Russell looked through its eyes and scowled.

Motion detectors, heat detectors, two wires, both capable of setting the bomb if one was cut and a timer. He could disarm it now but he wanted to scare Hayami for minute. **ID** **Dungeon **popped into his head, he could disarm the bomb there but he would be stuck for a few minutes if he hurried.

Setting his mind up he quickly presses the **ID Dungeon **icon while touching the bomb as he enters.

**Katahara's P.O.V**

Katahara had already known entering the room would mean he would have to be caught by a trap but for him, this was nothing but a game. A game he had grown bored of with Hayami. So after going inside with the rest of the CEO of various companies, Hayami had surrounded them with his guardians while ordering him to surrender the position of being the head of the Kengan Association to him.

Of course he outright refused followed by the rest even after being offered to have a key position to his own Kengan. After hearing Hayami finish explaining, Katara merely grew bored with it.

"Are you still going to resist Katahara?"

"Oh no, no. there's just something I just have to know. You never planned on winning the tournament in the first place yes?"

Hayami laughed. "That's a stupid question but I'll answer it."

Hook, line, and sinker. Katahara chuckled inside his head, poor Hayami couldn't help but gloat, only Erioh was able to notice his plan with the look he was giving. When the Hayami was done he quickly reveals something to the man.

Click

The look on his face priceless, shame he didn't bring a camera though. "...And okay. That's all the evidence I need." Katahara said with a grin while waving a recorder. "Now what would your subordinates think when they hear this? Or better yet, the foreign heads of state?"

Hayami growled and called him a fool however he kept gloating by playing the recorder. Hayami lost his composure for a moment but to Katahara it was hilarious. Now for finishing touch.

Hayami's eyes widen when one of his men whispered something.

**Outside the stadium**

The guardians watched as Raian killed ten of there members without trying while laughing. "They're pulling a terrorist attack? Alright bitches time to dominate!" He said while taking off his jacket.

"Don't even think I'm gonna let anyone of you escape!" Raian said before proceeding to kill more. "Oh and don't even try butting in on this!" He yelled to the bushes.

Kure Fusui giggled before looking at Kure Henzo. "You heard the man. It looks like my brother might finish them all off." She said

"Seriously how did he find us?" Henzo muttered while watching the fight

Back inside the stadium, the roof above them then explodes followed by the fifty elite members of the Kure clan dropping in.

"Thank you for your patience. Fifty elite members of the Kure clan present and accounted for. " Erioh said. "**REMOVE.**"

Katahara laughed before ordering his bodyguards to join the fight.

Then the battle between Hayami and Katahara started. Minutes passed the battle seemed to be in a stalemate but Katahara remained calm while Erioh took care of any Guardian that might get too close.

However it wasn't until later that Hayami would realize what Katahara had planned. Thanks to the stranger, Retsudo had managed to come up with several contingency plans in case something like this happened.

Of course since Katahara had invited some 'guests' before Hayami could even hatch his plans, things were going swimmingly.

"Don't let Hayami escape, push through!"

"Keep them away from the boss."

Erioh frowned but suddenly to his surprise an explosion occurs followed by a stranger wearing a maroon cloak with a hoodie drops into the fight while riding a motorcycle.

**Russell's P.O.V**

Disabling the bomb was easy with the use of the** Emperor**. Speaking of which, his motorcycle could transform into anything he wants except it was only limited to the size of a human. So no building size or planet size robots, shame... But hey he can turn it into a jet fighter with laser turrets or a Ferrari with infinite swords. Heck he even tried the BFG and freaking Ironman suit just for curiosity and it WORKED!

Now here he was driving on his motorcycle towards where Hayami's supposed to be. Still, it was funny seeing everyone's faces while driving through. After all, it wasn't always seeing a motorcycle with freaking Gatling guns and bazooka's attach to it.

Willing his bike to aim the bazooka to the floor, it takes off into the air as he fires. "Ho, ho. Yeah!" He said as he flips the bike in mid-air while getting inside the building. The people inside had to stop fighting just to look at it but for Russell, this was a perfect chance.

As soon as he landed he quickly transforms his motorcycle into a gun turret. Before firing itself automatically, not even a wasting a moment, Russell grabs **Sword of Rebellion** and begins cutting down the guardians. The guardians tried to hit him from behind but he was fast enough to dodge and counter their attacks before throwing his sword around like some sort of boomerang before landing back into his hand and stabs three of his attackers at once. Raising his hands the **Emperor** floats towards him and changed form into a triple barrel, over-shoulder bazooka.

Letting out a smirk he pulled the trigger releasing three rockets towards them. The explosion threw the enemies into the air while those that got hit were turned to pieces. Once more the **Emperor **switches to another form, this time into a tri-blade shuriken with jagged tips. Throwing to the poor bastards in the air, Russell proceeds to run towards Hayami while using the body as a stepping board to get into the air. Once high enough, he quickly pulls out **Jackal **and **Warden **before firing the guns while spinning as he proceeds to land.

One of the guardians tried to hit him with a spear but Russell counters the attack with an ax kick while equipping the **Great Ouroboros **while finishing off his colleagues with a punch and a kick.

As the **Emperor **lands towards his hand he quickly switches it into a turret with multiple barrels. Grinning he quickly presses a button releasing a storm of missiles hitting his targets. As a final touch he then switches it back into its motorcycle form.

Hayama tried to run but Hassad appears and subdues him.

**Third-person P.O.V**

Everyone blinked while watching as pieces of the guardians fell to the floor. The Kure clan members were on edge as they went ready on facing this potential enemy. Togo Tomari was drooling towards the idea of getting that transforming motorcycle. The applications towards it was infinite. A weapon that could transform into any situation was something no one had invented or even think of yet.

She had to get it by any means necessary.

Some of the companies sharing her profession had already started on making plans on getting such a weapon.

"It's over Hayami your bombs won't go off. The heavenly wolves made sure of it." Hassad said only to hear Hayami laugh.

"You think I'm a fool. I knew this might happen so I made little change of plan. There's still one more bomb left and only my top guardians and I know where it is."

"You mean this bomb?" Russell said while showing them said bomb with only 5 minutes left till it explodes. Hayami's face lost all color, he wasn't the only one though the rest of them were on full-blown panic. "Relax, I managed to deactivate it during the scuffle but man you sure went out with this." He said while throwing the said bomb towards the old man.

Hayami could only look towards his last trump card as it landed before his face morphed into a sinister one.

"Damn you Katahara! You planned even this far!?"

"Oh dear no, I wasn't the one who hired Hassad or this stranger here. It was Nogi Hideki who hired Hassad." Katahara said while looking at his rival. "You did well but your vast power led to your downfall. You could have surpassed me head to head. However you tripped under someone you consider beneath you."

Russell looked around before getting to his bike only stopped by Tomari. "Hold it who the hell are you!? And where did you get that?" She asked. "This? I just made it two weeks ago after playing a game. As for my name, call me Stark." Russell said while his skill **Star **was active.

"This man just made that thing in two weeks!?" Everyone thought in disbelief.

"How much for the blueprints?" Tomari asked. "Babe, this thing is not for sale if you want it your gonna have take it from me. Though I pretty sure someone as smart as you can make this without my help. I have to admit your pretty hot so I might change my mind on the way home, later sweet cheeks." He said while giving a flying kiss and conjures a rose and throws it to her before the bike changes into a flying vehicle and left the same path he came in.

Leaving everyone to wonder about who he was. Tomari growled completely pissed off but couldn't help herself from blushing on how the guy just complimented her. She knew she was smart and rich but most of the people only saw her as a psycho but this man had outright flirted with her.

Everyone on the island celebrated in their victory. Those who witnessed Ohma winning against someone using **Advance** were in complete awe. Blaire and Karla went somewhere else in the building with Suoh and Elena. Katsumi, Doppo, Retsu, and Shibukawa were now watching the performance on the arena after tying up the rebels. Yujiro left the stadium completely satisfied with the slaughter he had just done. The Kure clan members were holding back Raian from attacking Katahara's bodyguards while Raian screamed profanities.

Thus the second round of the game ends. While the majority of the people on the island were unaware of what happened.


	16. Third stage

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music, or games.**

Russell sighed while looking towards everyone partying like nothing had happened. He had already changed his clothes after the total fiasco, but still he was paranoid. Which was good in his case since it would be bad if people figured out his identity? His mind then wandered to another thought.

Where and what was he going to do after this?

The multiverse was vast, with many exciting yet dangerous worlds. Also, he still hadn't figured out how the heck it had transported him with the gamer. He wasn't the whole 'chosen one' BS, but he would not bite the hand that feeds him.

Worse was that he knew deep down there were other gamers out there with more experiences and power compared to him. Blaire could help him, but he didn't enjoy involving people unless it forced him to.

He could have built a company and made himself as the CEO and joined the Kengan that way but he didn't because it's too much effort and he can't exactly just leave it after spending so much time in building something. That was the prime reason he went looking for an employer to begin with.

Looking at his options on the list of worlds, he wanted to make sure he would not regret it. Still, he wanted to have his servant from Nasuverse, plus he wanted to try something in the Nasuverse once he got the rundown of summoning servants.

Looking towards his employer who was asking if Blaire was fine, he couldn't help but smile. Choosing Mihono seemed was a wonderful choice, originally he would kill Mikazuchi Rei and employ himself under Rino but decided against it.

"Russell!" Karla yelled in excitement while latching onto him. "Grandfather gave us his blessing so c'mon let's make some babies." She said while hugging him only to receive a laugh before ruffling her hair.

"When your older, Karla for now let's just be friends. Okay?" He said, still hoping that the girl would lose interest in him. "No way!" She said while shaking her head. "I will be 18 soon."

Russell sighed wondering if he should just roll with it there many other gamers that were way more messed up compared to him.

"Are you planning on sending me to jail?" He said earning a confused look from the girl. "Nevermind."

Looking towards where Suoh was, he spotted her walking towards them with Blaire giving him thumbs up. Oh boy. As soon as she closed their distance, she quickly grabs him in one swoop before dragging him into the forest while leaving a surprised Karla who kept blinking in disbelief that a normal civilian could snatch something from her without effort.

She would have chased after them, but the look on Suoh's face told her it wasn't a good idea. What did her future husband do to make her love rival mad at him?

Meanwhile, Russell was silent while watching his friend dragged him deeper into the forest before finally stopping.

The young woman turned toward him and quickly glared at him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was!?" She yelled. "You run off to who knows where while they overran the entire place!"

Russell blinked, this was the first time he saw Suoh react like this but he remained quiet since the young woman wasn't done yet.

"Did you had any plan at all when you left? Why are you so reckless!? You could have gotten yourself killed or worse!" She said. "If you keep doing this, then it won't be long until your luck runs out."

She took a breath and calmed down before looking at him. "You don't have to worry about the debt my company is in. I already took care of it..."

The only noise they could hear was the people cheering and music. Russell however could already see where the conversation was going. He still hadn't forgotten about his promise to her.

"That's why Suoh Steelworks is giving up on the third match." She said while still looking determined. "So you don't have to worry about me anymore. And it's not like this will be your last one. There's always a next time, right?" She said giving him a sad smile.

"Mihono-san, I'm sorry but I don't think there will be a next time for me, I made a promise to Niko about making sure Ohma not falling to the 'other' side," Russell said while giving her a comforting smile. "And I won't be here anymore." He thought.

"Please, just listen to me..."

"Mihono-"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Suoh yelled in frustration. "If you go down this road, you'll die! Don't you understand that!?" Tears poured out of her eyes. "I can't say I know you too well... we only know each other for a few months but... I saved my company because of you, I became better at managing my company, I'm still alive because you risked your life to save mine..." She said, her voice filled with hopelessness.

Russell had been her lifesaver, her hero, a friend, and if he died in a match, then she would be responsible for it and live with it. She couldn't let that happen, Russell didn't need to risk his life for a stupid match.

"I'm your boss remember so listen to what I say!" She yelled but her eyes could not hide her sadness as tears won't stop pouring out. "FORFEIT THE DAMN MATCH! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!"

Russell looked at his friend, crying her heart out, begging him to forfeit. Taking a deep breath, he quickly placed his palm over her head. This was enough to get her attention.

"It's all right, why? Because I'm ready perfectly." He said with a confident grin. "I gave you my promise, remember? I won't die. So trust me just like you always do, trust my **Niko Style**."

Suoh blinked before crying even more while her friend hugged her close to him. She already knew Russell would refuse, but she had to try. To convince her friend in throwing the match, but she knew Russell was a man of his word.

All she can do was watch the upcoming match and hope for the best.

It was sometime later that Russell returned with Suoh before enjoying the party, playing games, even Russell taking upstage and made jokes, trying to lift their spirits. Sometime later they met with Ohma and Kazuo and reminisced about each other's past. Ohma revealed that Russell sucks in making meals something that surprised Suoh until Russell revealed that Ohma would run off skipping his training whenever his favorite meal would be mentioned and he would have to look for him or else their teacher would make their training harder. Soon it became a match between the two on embarrassing each other. It made their employers laugh at how childish the two were, yet it made them remember that two were under one teacher.

Suoh looked at Russell, who was busy looking at the sky. She had noticed that her friend had a habit of looking up.

"Hey Ru-kun..." Blaire said while hugging him from behind. "I'm hungry." Russell laughed before standing up. "What about you guys?" Russell said, earning a couple of nods while Ohma looked interested.

"Okay, okay, I'll cook, what do you guys want?" Russell asked with a smile. Suoh smiled back. "Can you make an Italian meal?" She asked. "I'm fine with anything," Kazuo said. Ohma gave him a skeptical glare. "You sure you can cook?"

"I can," Russell said with a confident grin. "Just sit back and relax."

With that, he went to the kitchen while ignoring the chefs trying to stop him from entering, leaving the two women.

Blaire had noticed that Suoh had changed. She wasn't the same when they first met, as if she realized something bad would happen. However, now she had noticed that she seemed at peace now after taking Russell to the forest, so she said nothing.

"So did you two..." Blaire asked. Suoh knowing what she was asking blushed. "NO! we didn't do any of that." She said while comically waving her arms. "Why is it every time you see me with Russell you always ask that question!?" She said in frustration while blushing up a storm.

Thankfully, Ohma and Kazuo weren't listening to them.

"Well, what else was I supposed to think? You just dragged him into the forest like those romance movies. It surprised even Karla." Blaire said.

"Seriously!? Is that all you can think of?" Suoh said in disbelief. "Oh please, we both know you can't help but think about doing it with him. We already saw how much stamina he has in a fight, imagine what he can do in bed."

Blaire just laughed when Suoh blushed harder while becoming a stuttering mess, trying to deny such a thought but couldn't help but imagine herself being plowed.

Ohma remained uninterested, but Kazuo laughed awkwardly, noting how forward Blaire was regarding sex.

It wasn't until later that Russell came back with their meals.

"Hey guy's I'm... What the heck happened to you? Suoh your nose is bleeding." Russell said when he saw Suoh having a dopey look. Seeing her giving a high look with her eyes having heart-shaped pupils, he could guess what just happened.

"Blaire..." Russell said while giving a deadpan look to his feline partner. "Whoops..." She said while scratching her head.

Russell just shook his head and then gives them their meal. Dinner was fine. Nothing happened minus Blaire and Suoh moaning every time while Kazuo had ripped off his suit and somehow gained muscle out of nowhere and became younger.

Ohma ate his meal before admitting that his friend got better but still won't forgive him after the 'tomato incident' during their younger years.

Finally, they went back to their room to get some sleep. "Well, see ya in the morning guys," Blaire said before heading to her room which Suoh shared with her.

Russell looked at Suoh, who was trying not to look at him. "Well, I guess this is good night. We got a big day tomorrow." He said while stretching his arms and went to his room only to stop as Suoh grabbed the back of his clothes.

"Yes?"

"I... I won't stop you from fighting anymore but... promise me you'll come back to us." She said.

Russell before ruffling her hair. "I promise. I won't die and as proof..." He then gives her a ring. A ring that was practically the last remnant of his previous life. "This ring means a lot, so I'll be back for that."

Suoh nodded while looking at the ring. It was made of silver with a sapphire in the center; the ring had a tribal design on it.

Russell smiled the ring was a present from his mother when he was still in high school and he rarely had anyone giving him gifts, after all he was a sign of bad luck and people tend distanced themselves from him. Frankly, only a few people were close to him, his parents, his grandparents, his uncle, his aunt, and his cousin. His uncle was polite enough and didn't believe in those superstitions while his aunt remained neutral. His cousin didn't care and convinced that he was a superhero in disguise with his bad luck superpowers.

It was silly, he would have been convinced if it wasn't for the fact he was the one on the receiving end of it.

Suoh nodded before entering her room, leaving only Russell before he entered his room. No dungeons this time. He needed to get some sleep. "Just three more, three more rounds." He muttered before going to bed.

When morning came everyone was now excited for the fight before noticing something on the VIP. There above was a lineup of all the fighters.

Meanwhile, Dr. Hanafusa was pushing Robinson's wheelchair with a smile. "Thank you so much Dr. Hanafusa," Robinson said earning a slight chuckle from the doctor.

"I don't need any thanks. Your injuries will over time and there won't be any permanent damage. So don't worry about a thing." Hanafusa said politely.

"However, this is unusual to me. Though it could because I'm not a fighter. I cannot comprehend why would they watch the fighters that defeated them."

Robinson smiled before looking towards the arena. "They have their reasons but above all else, they waiting for the 'king' to be crowned," Robinson said with a determined look.

"Elena told me about the guy who saved my life. I want to thank him for saving me, I owe him a lot."

"Hm... well you're in luck here he comes now," Hanafusa said noticing Russell.

Russell turned upon hearing Hanafusa before seeing the doctor with his patient. "Whatsup Doc? Is everything alright?" He asked before looking at Robinson. "How's your neck?"

Robinson smiled. "It's healing, I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you saving me." He said with a smile. "Thank you, Elena would probably cry if I had died and I would have failed her as a brother."

Russell laughed a friendly manner. "You need not to thank me. I just helped, that's all." He said with a smile. "Anyway, I have to get ready, take care of yourself alright. Caio."

The two watched him left before Robinson chuckled. "I expected him to say he owes me one or something." He said while looking at where Russell went.

Hanafusa gave a nod. "Indeed, and though he tries to hide it, I sometimes ask myself if Russell was even a fighter." When he got a confused look, he elaborated. "His movements are completely different from a fighter. It's quiet, steady, and ready as if he is an assassin."

Hearing this, Robinson blinked. An assassin saving a life. What a laugh.

Meanwhile, Russell visited his friend before the fight. "Hey," Russell said while waving his hand towards Ohma who was just finished changing or rather switching to his shorts. "I heard what happened during the attack. You guys okay?" He said.

Ohma blinked before smirking. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking, but I'm still kicking your ass out there." The Asura said while punching his friend lightly.

"Bitch, please. I whooped your ass before we even mastered **Niko Style**." Russell with a grin while Ohma glared. "I still remember the time when we spar, you kept falling for my 'look-away'."

Ohma smirks while looking at his friend. "Oh really? Who was it again that ended up having his nuts cracked?" This time Russell glared at his friend. He still remembers that time he tried to finish Ohma with an ax kick only for the Asura to give him an uppercut to his balls.

Kazuo gulped while watching the two glaring daggers at each other. Only to end up confused when the two started laughing. "It's been a while since we talked like this. How about we catch up once all of this is done?" Russell said.

Ohma merely smiled. He would like that. They never talked with each other because they had no idea what to say to each other. For Ohma, it wasn't his style. For Russell, he just can't think of anything.

"Well, I won't hold you up for long. Go get em, buddy." Russell said while Ohma nodded and went into the ring.

"Kazuo-san," Russell called, earning the old man's attention. "Thanks for looking after my friend. He's a pain in the butt with that stubbornness, but his a good guy. So thanks for taking care of him." He said before leaving to get some drink.

Kazuo blinked before smiling. "No I should be the one giving thanks." He whispered before going after his fighter.

Back in the arena, everyone was wondering about who would fight in Cosmo's place. Sayaka, wearing a revealing outfit, much to the ire of her brother, announced the fight.

"It's finally time for this tournament's climax! The Ultimate Fighter will be chosen today." She said as the crowd erupts into cheers they watch Ohma enter the ring. Russell got a closer look at the match.

"For the first match of the third round, Tokita Ohma will face off against this man..." Sayaka said while the entrance of the second fighter explodes. The people commented on how different it was compared to the first and second rounds.

"IMAI COSMO!"

"WHAT!?"

Seeing how the people reacted to the fighter made Russell chuckle. Then Ohma stated Cosmo's injuries while the blond did the same, however everyone knew that Cosmo was in a worse condition compared to his opponent. Both were ready to fight, but again the two surprised everyone minus him by giving a handshake before going back to their spot.

When the fight started, the two moved as if their injury didn't exist. Ohma despite being in a better condition still ended up being grappled by Cosmo. What was a supposed fistfight changed into a deadlock when his friend ended up on the floor.

Many people protested when Cosmo didn't move, neither did Ohma until being silenced by Raian. Which was hilarious considering how they acted seconds ago. Even Suoh seemed to have noticed it.

It wasn't until later when the fight began with Cosmo purposefully mounting, dismounting, and deflecting Ohma's attack. It was like watching bull riding. No one knew what Ohma was planning minus a few people.

Finally, when Ohma had his stamina depleted and escaped however, his movements became more fluid than before which made them confused before he went to the offensive. Cosmo dodged most blows until he ended up getting caught by Ohma's technique. **Water Kata: Jellyfish Clutch **and then had his neck completely strangled.

"Hey isn't that Russell's move?" One spectator said. "Oh yeah, didn't he say his using **Niko style **too?" Another said. "Wait, then why isn't Ohma using any of those moves Russell was using?" Another said.

"Maybe they learned under different teachers that use the same fighting style." Another said.

Suoh, however, connected the dots and realized the core of the fighting style and why Ohma wasn't using any moves. Karla, Elena, and Raian seemed to have noticed it too. The first two knew about his connection to Ohma through Blaire and Suoh.

Not wasting time, Ohma switched position and used **Water Kata: Water Dragon's Vein. **Russell frowned. Despite knowing what would happen, he hoped Ohma wouldn't do this. Cosmo broke free by breaking Ohma's finger, but the Asura fixed it.

The two fought once more before Cosmo used **Zone **only to end up having Ohma use it against him. Ohma had used Cosmo's arm and began choking him until passing out.

Everyone cheered while the Ohma left the ring as the medics took Cosmo to the recovery room. Ohma looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Want me to fix that?" Russell said while pointing to Ohma's injury. Ohma blinked before letting his friend fix it. It surprised Kazuo, who went to check on Ohma to see Russell fixing his fighter's finger.

"There we go. You should probably get something cold, maybe an ice if you want to get rid of the swelling." Russell said with a grin. "Thank you, even though you will face Ohma in the match..." Kazuo said.

"Hey, I'm just doing this since I want to fight him at his best. Can't have that with a broken finger, you know." Russell said.

Ohma nodded before flexing his fingers, then his little finger. "Not bad." He said. "Well, better get ready looks like I'm next. Try not to make it worse, okay?" Russell said before leaving to change.

Ohma looked at his friend before chuckling. "It's been twenty years since we last met and he still hasn't changed." He thought. He hated that he relied on his friend to fix him but he knew Russell would still have done it even if he said no. Heck Niko had gone all out and beat his ass just to make him sit still and not help during their trial.

"Yamashita Kazuo, let's go. I'm hungry." He said earning a nod from his employer before asking if he was alright.

In the stadium, people were going wild on betting on who the fighter would win.

Inside the changing room, Russell had just finished changing into his combat attire before Suoh came in. "Mihono?" Russell asked in surprise. "Be careful out there you're opponent isn't like the last two." She said. "Yeah, the genocider. It will be easy if I use 'that' the question is if I can handle it..."

Suoh wondered what he was implying, since it wasn't a weapon that meant he wouldn't get disqualified. "Whether you use it is up to you but Muteba will be cautious after your fight with Raian, so you have the advantage of that."

Russell nodded before looking at her. "What?" Suoh asked. "Nothing it's just well... you've changed from the girl that was always nervous to the confident woman who has an aura of the boss."

Suoh blushed before stuttering. "W-what are you saying!? I haven't changed, I'm still the same." She said only for Russell to laugh. "Nope, before you would always get a nervous streak, get pushed around, and always mess up in managing stuff but now you're confident, calm, and you have a knack in gambling." Russell said while laughing.

Suoh was blushing but laughs. Her fighter was right still it wasn't like she did all of it by herself.

"Excuse me, but it's time for your match." A guard said.

Russell nods before giving Suoh a thumbs up before leaving. Suoh gave a smile. "Go get em." She cheered, earning a peace sign.

"Well Suoh's cheering for me so I better put up an enjoyable show."

With a confident look, he heads to the arena while whistling a tune.


	17. Human cannon

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music, or games.**

The crowds erupted in cheers as both two fighters entered the arena. Russell looked at the screen and saw that most of the spectators favored Muteba. Shame... Oh well, it's not his money anyway, so no point in whining about it.

"It's the second match of the third round, and both fighters have entered the arena!" Sayaka said. "The limitless Beast against the legendary mercenary!" Jerry said with a grin.

"Both fighters ready?" The referee said only to receive a grin from the two.

Both fighters went to their fighting stance but everyone grew confused when Russell went to a strange crouched stance, with his upper body relaxed and his line of sight slightly pointing downwards.

"Oh, what's this?" Sayaka said in a curious state. "Russell's using a different stance. Is this another form of **Niko style**?"

Muteba frowned, he had a nagging feeling that his opponent was about to pull a fast one on him. "Oh, dear... the fight hasn't even started and I already feel cornered." Muteba thought before his grin came back.

The tension in the air was thick as both fighters waited for the signal. The referee felt the tension as he sweat before he swings his hand down. "HAJIME!" He yelled.

Both fighters then rushed towards each other with Russell preparing to perform a superman punch. Muteba's instincts went haywire and quickly moved back while redirecting Russell's punch to the ground.

Every normal citizen paled when a crater formed when Russell's fist connected it even created a mini-earthquake. The debris wound Muteba, but it was manageable and not too serious.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jerry yelled while everyone agreed at his choice of words. "If Muteba hadn't dodge that..." Sekibayashi said in worry. Raian grinned while watching his rival instilling fear into his opponent. He had already noticed there was a sudden jump of strength when he saw Russell enter the ring. "Looks like I have to catch up to him if I want to have even a chance of killing him." He thought.

Yujiro grinned while having a proud look to Russell when seeing the damage of his punch.

Wakatsuki wondered if he was like him. Kuroki Gensai and Kanoh Agito were both now more cautious of Russell. The sudden jumps of strength was incredible and frightening at the same time.

Muteba took a step back when Russell looked at him. "The fight has just started, and it looks like Muteba is on the ropes!" Sayaka said.

"She's right, as much as I hate it. This guy is just as dangerous as Wakatsuki... However, you betted that punch would end this fight but now that I'm aware of it ..." Muteba grinned while his 'eyes' activated. "You won't be able to pull it off without the risk of tiring yourself out..."

Russell merely walked towards him before using **Flashbang Kata** and rushed towards him. His opponent dodges the attack once more... or so he thought. "SHIT!" Muteba thought while coughing up blood as he receives a kick.

Russell follows up with a right cross and a left uppercut. His opponent wasn't able to react in time and was getting the full brunt of his attack. "His punches aren't just fast they're just as heavy." Muteba thought while trying his best to dodge and block. "Not to mention his arms seem to extend whenever I take a step back."

"He lessens the damage by stepping back out of instinct." Russell thought when he felt his fist hitting his opponent. "But... with **Joint Flexibility **I can increase my punches' maximum range, however..." Russell thought.

"However, it seems there's a time gap whenever he extends his limbs from normal." Muteba thought while dodging another blow before rushing towards his opponent.

5 seconds... 5 seconds, that was the time gap between detaching and reattaching his joints.

Russell blinked as Muteba appeared in front of him. "If I was an ordinary fighter, I wouldn't have been able to exploit that weakness however you underestimated me." Muteba grinned as he launches his heart jab attack.

Everyone flinched as the attack lands but Russell faded, making Muteba surprised that he had fallen under the **Zone.** He was sure he hadn't fallen for it, so how?

His eyes widened when his eyes detected vibrations on his left side before feeling his neck being constricted. "Got ya~," Russell said in a singing taunt while wrapping his left arm around Muteba's neck. "Now go to sleep."

"When did he-" Muteba then grabs the arm before it could constrict his neck but it was too late. "Damn it... This is bad. I didn't expect this from him, the gap between our raw power is too great." He thought as he felt neck was being crushed. "Good grief... I've hunted enough monsters for one job. I'm thinking this fight isn't worth the pay."

Russell grunted when he lost the sensation of his left arm as Muteba escaped from his hold. Looking at his arm, he saw a puncture wound. "Acupuncture points..." He thought as Muteba regained his breathing.

"Looks like the tables have turned. Muteba disabled Russell's left arm." Jerry said. "Wait what is he doing?" Sayaka asked when she saw Russell looking at his arm.

"My arm seems okay, I can make a fist so he must have struck something else in there..." Russell thought while flexing his fingers. With no hesitation, Russell quickly jams his finger into where Muteba had struck his pressure point.

"Self-medication!?" Jerry yelled in surprise while it frightened the rest of the audience.

Muteba frowned with his new eyes. He could see that Russell was fixing his arm as if he was a professional doctor. It wasn't long when Russell moved his arm again. With no word, the young man rushes towards him again throwing punches and kicks while Muteba stayed away from him.

Muteba was waiting, grunted from each blow that hit him.

On the stands, Karla was watching the fight with Suoh on her left, Blaire was on Suoh's right side while Elena was beside her. "He's up to something," Karla said. "What do you mean?" Suoh asked in confusion. "He's not using any techniques right now all he has been doing is punching Muteba." She explains. Elena blinks before watching the fight.

Karla was right, Russell was throwing punches and kicks. "Ne is it just me or is Russell shining?" Blaire said while watching the fight. The three blinked before noticing that Russell was shining thanks to the light reflecting on his sweat.

Ohma however caught up to Russell's plan. "If Muteba doesn't act soon, then he's finished." He thought. Kazuo fixed his glasses while looking at the fight. "He's been using his left arm more frequently than his right." He said.

"How long is he going to keep this up?" Muteba thought. "Your waiting for a chance to use that 'punch' again aren't you?" Muteba thought, noticing a pattern from the attacks. Once more he rushes in for another heart jab.

However, this time his eyes widened as a fist appeared in front of him. Russell grinned as the blow connects before following up with an uppercut before using **Jetstream Kata **for a barrage of combos and then **Vector Kata **as soon as his opponent lost his balance. Muteba could only watch as he slams to the ground before seeing afoot about to smash his face in.

By a stroke of luck and instinct, he dodged it while everyone saw the ground cracks from the force. "What just happened? I should have noticed that." Muteba then looked at his opponent who quickly attacks once more. The pattern was still the same, there was no change so that meant the problem was with him.

However, Russell had used **Observe **for a moment and as soon as Muteba picked up the pattern, he quickly breaks the rhythm before going back to normal to throw his opponent off. Making an illusion that the problem was with them.

Another problem was those eyes, so long as they were active any surprise attacks would be hard to pull off. Not to mention he didn't want to show more of his trump cards.

"Man~ I'm sweating a lot." He said breaking the silence while fanning himself. It caught Muteba off guard for a moment before readying himself. "Sheesh, You're not making this easy Muteba-san. It's amazing how fast you can react to my attacks." Russell said with a grin before he jumped up and down, alternating his footing upon landing.

Muteba didn't like where this was going, but he couldn't act recklessly or else he might fall to another trap. Was he going for a charged attack?

Ohma's eyes widened when he realized what his friend was doing. Kazuo was curious about what could have gotten Ohma on edge. "Yamashita Kazuo! Akiyama Kaede! Cover your ears right now! That bastard is about to use that damn move again." He yelled while covering his ears.

It confused those who heard Ohma on why he was suddenly afraid, but Kazuo and Kaede complied. The rest of them merely ignored his warning while the fighters who heard him listened.

"Are you really going to use that move? Or did you make something else?" Ohma thought while looking at his friend.

"Muteba-san I will give one warning... whatever happens from here on out don't blink. Because if you do..." He left the threat hanging as the sound of his feet tapping lagged, as did his voice.

Muteba's instincts went haywire along with everyone, the sensation of something dangerous was coming frightened most of them.

Muteba rushes towards his enemy with Russell not doing anything, making most of his friend worried before he vanishes, leaving only Muteba and the referee. Suoh looked around the arena, but she couldn't find her fighter. Karla thanks to her training, she knew her future-husband was still in the ring.

The spectators voiced their complaints when suddenly Muteba went flying to a wall with the referee as loud sonic boom echoes around the arena. The audience screamed in shock while covering themselves from the dust and debris.

"Oi, oi, oi!"

"Ah! what the hell was that a bomb!?"

"My leg!"

It sent Muteba who took the brunt of the force flying while looking at the back of his opponent. "What the hell happened!?" He thought while looking at Russell. There wasn't a sound, nor did he see a thing. He just appeared behind him while something struck his chest. All he knew was the next second Russell crashed into him. There wasn't any sound so he couldn't detect him.

"Redgrave are you saying can move faster than sound!?"

As if Russell read his mind, the young man turned. "Don't be stupid, my body isn't that strong yet. All I did was work with it." He said.

"'Work with it' my ass. There's no way you could have done this without being faster than sound! What the hell are you!?" Muteba thought before losing consciousness.

Once the dust settled in everyone looked at the arena and gaped the ground had a deep trench that started to where Russell was before ending to where Muteba moments ago. Said man was now lying under a pile of rubble with his legs sticking out with Russell standing in front.

"Holy shit! What the heck was that move just now?"

"With a force like that he's like a human cannonball, no, a humanoid missile. There's no way Muteba had come out of that alive."

"Is he even a human?"

"What kind of martial art is the **Niko style**?"

More and more audience wondered just what and who Russell was, something that Suoh Mihono could relate but she didn't care anymore as long as he was alive then he could be an alien from the future for all she cares.

"He perfected it... That crazy bastard did it." Ohma muttered. In their younger days, when Russell used that technique on an opponent with an abnormal reflex but the damage it did to the body, Niko had forbidden Russell and even him from using it ever again but Russell had for the first time said no their teacher promising to master it.

What was its name? Oh yeah, **Phantom Drive**. He never thought he would see that technique again, let alone in this place. He was glad Muteba was the one who got hit with it; the last guy had his entire chest ripped open back when Russell couldn't control it.

"How ruthless, you realize you're beating up a blind man no? And isn't that an overkill?" Russell could hear his conscience say, but quickly squashed it. However, he had to admit he was in awe that although he had moved fast enough to make himself disappear and used **Vanisher **to be invisible, the man gave his one last heart jab. That attack wasn't even intentional on his opponent's part.

Russell realized it too late as the heart jab struck him in full force. If he hadn't used **Adamantium Kata **on time, the fight might have been a draw. As soon as Muteba threw the heart jab, Russell used **Adamantium Kata **to stop it from reaching his heart while finishing Muteba off with the use of **Godsbane **with minimum power.

"Winner Russell Redgrave!"

The audience went wild at how destructive the finish was, calling him with a few nicknames that he admitted were cool.

Katsumi frowned, not because he saw his student winning but how strange it was for him to not have any bruise or some form of injury.

Mikazuchi Rei along with his grandfather were in shock that was faster than their Raishin style and it looked like it was the ultimate form of it.

Erioh frowned, the brat was making it harder for him to deny giving the boy his blessing to marry Karla with that kind of power the Kure clan would reach even greater heights.

Raian despite seeing the attack was grinning, he's pissed off that his rival didn't use that move on him he may have been injured to do it however his thoughts on fighting him once more had skyrocketed to a whole new level. He had to up his training, even more now, he refused to be left behind.

Kazuo was looking at Russell as if he was an alien, which he considered and Ohma is facing that guy!? However, when he looked at his fighter all he saw was a grin of confidence and excitement. Maybe he had his version of a superhuman technique.

When Russell checked his opponent he wasn't surprised to know Muteba was still alive granted his entire ribs nearly shattered if Russell hadn't held back he might have killed him. The man was knocked out though.

He grits his teeth while placing his hand on the wounded chest. He was a second late of reacting from that last attack. Walking away from the fight, he quickly heads towards the changing room while equipping **Ring of Salazar**.

On the stands, Yujiro was grinning before he went to a full-blown laughter. Yes, this was it! The challenge he had been waiting for. The boy had attained what his son Baki had been striving for. He couldn't wait to fight him.

A knock came out of his door as a bodyguard entered. "Excuse Mr. Hanma It's time for your match.

In another room, Kuroki Gensai was meditating until the guards called for him. Rihito was waiting outside, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had when his master's opponent was announced.

Hanma Yujiro.

He heard about the Ogre, the king of beasts, and to see him in this match had shaken his resolve in the fight. Superhuman? Abnormal grip strength? What good are those to the king!? He wouldn't last a minute with him.

Kuroki Gensai... His hands were like lances, sharp enough to cut and to pierce anything, his durability was akin to a fortress and his mind was sharp, very sharp.

However, the question remained in his head no matter how many times he convinced himself that his master would win.

Will it be enough?

He had come across the doctor talking to someone else by accident but he heard him say that the virus that was supposed to kill Yujiro wasn't working rather instead Yujiro had somehow adapted to the virus and cured himself.

Next was the fight between Yujiro and Wakatsuki, and the fight still went completely to Yujiro's favor. Worse was in that fight he didn't even try to fight Wakatsuki. All he did was let the guy believe he was getting hurt before finishing him. Now Russell had just shown how far he was, compared to him in terms of power. What good was his abnormal grip compared to that?

Just then Kuroki passes by. He diminished any negative thoughts before speaking. "Guessing you won't be able to hear me from the VIP room. So as your uninvited student, I've decided to cheer you up close.

Gensai was silent until he took a breath before looking at the boy. "Keep your eyes on my opponent. 'Strength' is not determined by power, technique, or frame. Experience determines it."

Rihito remained quiet before taking a deep breath. Wondering what kind of experience Russell had to create such a destructive move."Will... Will I be able to become strong like that?"

"That is entirely up to you. Do as you want, you are free to watch my match."

With that, Kuroki Gensai entered the arena while Rihito resolved himself to watch the fight to the very end.

Inside the medical ward, Muteba regained consciousness and let out a groan. "Ugh what the hell hit me?" He muttered. He didn't blink in a fight and his ears should have picked up any sign of his opponent moving. The only thing he knew was pain before darkness.

Looking down on his body, he flinched when using x-ray vision. His ribs were all cracked, but a few months of rest should do the trick.

The sound of the door opening made him shift his focus, hearing the familiar footstep made him realize that it was his boss.

"Looks like my ears are damaged too." He thought before 'looking' at Togo and he could already tell his loss pissed her off. Oh well, he did his best in the fight, but unfortunately his opponent had the better cards. At least the guy didn't destroy his career completely.

Back in the arena, Russell finished healing his wound and was now sitting beside Suoh and Blaire. "Who do you think would win?" Blaire asked. "I have no idea, the fight can go either way but one thing is sure this match will be bloody," Russell answered as the Sayaka announced the two fighters.

As the two entered everyone was cheering, the fight hadn't started yet but they could tell this would be an intense match.

"Just listen to those cheers folks!" Sayaka said as the crowd became louder. "Just look at the excitement!"

"It's no surprise at all. This is a one in lifetime match we will never see again." Jerry said. "A match between the Ogre, the king against the Devil's lance. Watching the two enter the ring, he couldn't help but get excited.

As soon as the two were inside the ring, all fighters were completely focused on the match. They would burn this fight into their minds. Some noted each other's advantages.

Yujiro grins before looking at his opponent. The man reminded him of Doppo, still he can tell the fight would be interesting. Looking at his spawn, his grin became wider. The boy was watching him, good.

"Do you think you can win this fight with your mind elsewhere?" Kuroki asked, but Yujiro didn't answer for a second before looking at him.

"Did you say something?"

Kuroki glared before getting into a fighting stance while Yujiro merely grins. "I'm going to enjoy this." The Ogre said.


	18. Ogres and lances

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music, or games.**

Not a sound, absolute silence as the two fighters stared at each other. Everyone was excited, looking at the arena.

Meanwhile, the patriarch of each clan was sitting beside each other. Kure Erioh, Mikazuchi Byo, and Inaba Jozaemon, all were studying the battle between Ogre and the Devil lance. The duo gave a visage of a lion and an elephant.

"Are both fighters ready?"

Kuroki Gensai was in his usual stance while looking for an opening, but Yujiro remained the same with his hands still in his pockets while his grin became more demonic.

Up in the stands, Russell was looking at the two combatants. The fight could go either way. Both were skilled in combat. So long as Yujiro doesn't enter the 'Ogre' stage then Kuroki might have a chance in winning, but he doubts that.

"BEGIN!"

Kuroki eyes widen before he dodged Yujiro's incoming fist. Seeing an opening he delivers his attack but Yujiro counters the move. They kept exchanging blows while dodging, to an ordinary person it would look like their attacks were phasing through their bodies.

"Oh god, what are these guys, ghosts!?" Jerry yells in panic while watching the fighters.

"Nope... they're just moving at top speed," Russell said, appearing beside Jerry while holding a bucket of popcorn. Seeing Sayaka and Jerry's face was priceless, more so on Jerry. The man was hilarious whenever he's surprised.

"Where d'you come from!?" They yelled in shock. Russell gave a confused look while eating before pointing his finger towards where Suoh was sitting. "Anyway, focus on the exchange." Russell munches a couple more before looking at the fight. They blinked and looks back to the match.

The match was a stalemate. Not one of them was getting hit. Russell places his popcorn on the table before looking at the commentators.

"Yujiro's 'reacting' to his challenger's attack while Kuroki's 'reading' his foe's 'intent'. I think it's called 'Foresight' or 'Motionless.' Whoever can 'see' and 'react' better is the victor of this standoff. Look, the balance is breaking," Russell said while staring at the fight.

Using kicks in a standstill was plain stupid. If one of them did it will be a finisher or a follow-up otherwise, it leaves them wide open. True to his words, the stalemate was breaking.

Little by little, Yujiro's attacks were getting through Kuroki's defenses. It didn't matter how Kuroki would dodge the hits; the stream of blows was scratching him. While Yujiro remained untouched from Kuroki's punches.

Kuroki grunted, taking punches to his chest and face. The attack stuns the man as he staggers back from the effects. He won't pass up this moment. "DIE!" Yujiro yells as he delivers his last punch to his opponent. Many had already fallen to Yujiro's strength and Kuroki was just one more name added to the list.

Then in a surprising turn, Kuroki dodges the blow and strikes Yujiro's shoulder with his devil lance. "There it is, folks! The devil lance has landed a hit." Sayaka yells. "What are you planning, Yujiro?" Russell thought while munching on his popcorn before noticing it was empty.

One gremlin appears, and Russell motions to get more popcorn and sodas. The little monster gave a salute before rushing towards the food bin.

Yujiro, barely phased by the attack, grabs the hand in a vice grip. However, Kuroki used this opportunity to deliver another blow that Yujiro dodged. Kuroki then performs an eye poke, which forces Yujiro to let go of his hand and jump back.

"Yujiro is toying with him." Katsumi said. "The Ogre can take my punches that can obliterate an entire ribcage. A minor wound on the shoulder is nothing to him." Doppo said with a frown, Yujiro was setting a show, but why?

Yujiro grins as he watches Kuroki performs a follow-up attack with his 'lance', before brutally breaking the man's fingers with his elbow.

The audience flinched from the sight of it. Yujiro then releases a brutal barrage, something impossible to evade for any fighter.

"Did he land a hit!?" Sayaka yells before noticing that Kuroki was in a defensive stance.

Doppo and Katsumi recognized the stance immediately. "The Sanchin Kata!" Katsumi yelled. Hatsumi looked at the man with an analytical look. "Sanchin Kata is the most simple form of Kata in Ryukyuan Karate, but it's also the most powerful."

"... And a seasoned master like Kuroki can use it to its utmost potential." Kanoh thought.

"Ho~ interesting. Are you asking to be my punching bag?" Yujiro said in a sadistic tone, but Kuroki only glared at him. "As you wish." With that, Yujiro became more brutal in his attack.

"His body won't last much longer..." Russell thought while watching Kuroki. "If you stick with only blocking attacks, you will have an awful time Kuroki."

Yujiro was enjoying the fight. It was rare to find prey that can last this long with him. Delivering another punch Kuroki grunts from the blow before tries to counter another one but this was his biggest mistake as the blow was faster than he predicted it to be.

"Kuroki lost his posture!" Sayaka yelled.

The spectators cheered at the brutality they were seeing. Some had displayed bloodlust grins and smiles demanding more blood to spill.

"He's using Kuroki as a sandbag!"

"The Ogre will win this!"

As Yujiro delivers another follow up, Kuroki's image fades away before appearing on his right with his right arm delivering a chop. As the blow connects to Yujiro, Kuroki's eyes widen in shock as the sound of bones breaking echoes.

"Oh, a chop?" Yujiro said while mocking Kuroki. "Excellent choice Kuroki but that's not enough." He then attacks once more.

Kuroki had lost both of his lances, his left arm dislocated from the constant attacks and his fingers on the right were all broken to a normal person, this meant that the devil lance had no chance of attacking and should just give up but to a fighter or a man who has good eyes. They knew this fight was far from over.

As Yujiro throws a jab, Kuroki unleashes a strike with his left arm it surprised many of this act, none more than Ohma who quickly recognizes that familiar move.

**Adamantine Kata: Bone-Binding**

Why does Kuroki using something similar to the ultimate form of **Adamantine Kata**? Did he have any connection to Niko?

Russell looked at the fight with a frown, Kuroki Gensai was probably the only person he knew in the Kengan Ashura manga to have a chance in wounding Yujiro. Hell, he didn't even see that Kuroki used Yujiro's punch to fix his arm that was hardcore. However, Kuroki had exceeded his expectations.

Yujiro looked at the wound for a second before letting out a grin. He was excited to find more about Kuroki's strength. The first wound was him letting it land, but this one was nothing but impressive to pierce his skin despite him on guard. His opponent then rushes towards him. Which will it be? Right or Left? Yujiro grunts when he felt the impact of Kuroki's left hook punch to the body. Then Kuroki gives him a headbutt. When Yujiro threw a punch, Kuroki counters it with an elbow to the solar plexus.

"Kuroki goes to the offensive." Sayaka yelled while the crowd cheers.

When Yujiro threw another attack Kuroki countered it with a palm heel strike before delivering a chop attack and follows it up with a right straight punch. Each attack Yujiro threw was slowly getting countered more and more by Kuroki.

Mikazuchi Rei gritted his teeth upon seeing how Kuroki was showing his 'immaturity' to shame. Mastering techniques was not enough, using them at the right time was nearly impossible. However, Kuroki made this possible. He could never reach Kuroki's strength if he doesn't change his way of combat.

After his last punch made Yujiro stagger, he quickly delivers his devil lance, but Yujiro immediately turned the tides to his favor as he kicks Kuroki. Once more it was Yujiro who was in the lead while all Kuroki could do was take the beating.

Sometimes Kuroki would find an opening and attack, but compared to Yujiro's assault, those attacks would barely change anything.

Kuroki then dashes forward and places Yujiro in a chokehold. The sudden move surprised the Ogre, but it only made him more excited.

"That won't work." Doppo said knowing full well that move wouldn't work on a man like the Ogre. "Though how is the Ogre going to escape this?" Katsumi asked curiously.

Yujiro grins and dashes towards a nearby wall and crashes onto his back while delivering an elbow. Everyone screamed from the sudden shake and were all curious if Kuroki was fine. The dust cloud shielded Kuroki before kicking the Ogre and follows it with an ax kick.

"That was close!" Jerry said while watching Kuroki who was a few distances away from Yujiro. "A second late and Kuroki would have been out!"

Kuroki then charges and delivers a kick which the Ogre blocks and an ax kick which the Ogre blocks.

"These fighters... are too fast, too strong, and too good!" Jerry yells through his microphone.

"Still, the match is intense." Sayaka said. "It seems Kuroki's attacks can barely injure Yujiro."

"What the hell is he?" Rihito thought, watching his master's opponent. What will it take to put this monster down?

"You've done well to last this long, Kuroki." Yujiro said while approaching the man.

"Humph, such arrogance. However, his strength proves his strength is nothing to scoff at..." Kuroki thought. The devil lance went into another defensive stance as the Ogre approaches before throwing an attack.

Doppo frowned as he remembered this scenario. His blindside ached when he recalled how he lost his left eye.

Before the attack could land Yujiro quick reflexes counters it before he knees Kuroki's back and throwing him.

"That's-!"

"UDONDE!" Jerry yelled in surprise as he saw the ancient technique. Sayaka looks at her fellow commenter in confusion. "Udonde?"

As Jerry explained the technique, Russell was looking at the fight in while his eyes glowed. "So that's how it works..." He muttered before grabbing the popcorn his gremlin presented. "Thank you." He said before dismissing it.

Kuroki got up before going to another defensive stance, but Russell could pick up that this one was more of a counter stance.

Yujiro grinned before approaching Kuroki, but did nothing. It was a battle of patience and Yujiro was anything but patient in a fight. Scratch that thought... The guy has a mental disorder.

As soon as Yujiro went offensive, Kuroki delivers a barrage of punches, each leaving a mark on the Ogre's body. Kuroki didn't stop until Yujiro took a step back before falling onto his knees.

"Get up Hanma." Kuroki ordered, he knew those punches would have to do to bring the Ogre down. He wasn't falling for the bait. "Playing dead doesn't suit you."

Yujiro grins and gets up revealing no signs of injury other than the one on his shoulder which he purposely gave to Kuroki.

"Kuroki of all the fighters here on this island, you are the second person I expected to bring me some excitement on this tournament." Yujiro said as his muscles bulged through his clothing.

"NOW LET ME REWARD YOU!"

Kuroki and every fighter immediately went to guard as Yujiro tore off his upper clothing. Revealing the **Demon back.**

"JUST HOW MANY THEM ARE THERE!?" Jerry said in fear of losing his sanity. First Raian, then Ohma, then Russell, now the Ogre himself too? Just how many are there with this kind of power-ups!?

Russell pats the man's shoulder in comfort, understanding why Jerry was freaking out. If this happened before he was a gamer, he would freak out too. Hell, he already did when one of the MMA fighters back in his homeworld imitated Baki's triceratops attack. Shame the referee got between them that would have been fun.

As his gaze went to Kuroki he quickly wonders what would happen now. Kuroki wouldn't be able to last any longer now with Yujiro entering his 'Ogre' phase.

Kuroki frowns but prepares himself for combat, Yujiro grins before jumping into the air, delivers a kick which Kuroki blocks then throws an uppercut and finally a corkscrew punch. The final blow sends the Karate master to a wall and before he could recover Yujiro was upon him and delivers another blow to his abdomen.

The master took it like a champ, but man was it painful to look at Russell was sure that Kuroki just lost his kidney with the amount of force that punch had.

Kuroki glares at the king and delivers a punch, but Yujiro dodges it and pummels Kuroki more. By a stroke of luck, Kuroki escaped it but collapses to his knees while clutching at his injury. One more punch and it would have been over.

Kuroki blocks an incoming kick and delivers a counter, but Yujiro took it head-on with a grin and overpowers the blow. The sudden strength and savagery surprised the devil lance but quickly calms himself and dodges another attack.

He raises his arms and blocks the incoming kick to his stomach. The Devil lance grunted as it sent him flying across the ring.

Yujiro turns around as Kuroki lands on the ground, still. His grin never leaving as he walks away.

"Kuroki is down! I repeat, the Devil lance is down!"

The referee was about to announce the victor of the match before noticing that Kuroki was now standing up. Yujiro stops before turning around as he looks at his prey while the arena erupts in cheers.

"A warrior to the end..." Doppo whispered and bows in respect. Followed by his son, Retsu and Shibukawa.

"You're letting me kill you again?" Yujiro said before getting into his signature stance again. Kuroki panted while looking at his opponent.

Most of his bones broken, his body being filled with cuts from the attacks, but so what? He was a warrior and if death means him improving his martial art, then so be it!

"Kuroki goes in for the attack!" Sayaka yelled.

Yujiro grins before grabbing Kuroki and almost gouged out his right eye if he hadn't leaned back and kicked him away. However, he still suffered a wound from the attack.

"Sensei!" Rihito yelled in horror.

"Kuroki..." Kirimi muttered.

Yujiro grinned before raising his arms while the demon on his back made a crying face."He's going to use that technique." Retsu said.

"It's over," Katsumi said while bowing in respect. Doppo and Shibukawa merely looked at the fight.

Yujiro grins before twisting his entire body and delivers punch so fast not even Kuroki could defend against. The blow struck his chest and sent him flying to the corner.

"You won't be getting up this time." Yujiro thought before leaving the arena as the referee announced the victor.

Rihito and the medics immediately went to Kuroki and carried him to the emergency room. Russell sighed and leaves into the arena to get into the changing room, but not before taking a minor detour.

Inside the emergency room, Hanafusa was doing his best to restart Kuroki's heart, but it seemed futile. However, just as he was about to declare Kuroki was dead, the monitor showed signs of a heartbeat.

This sign made every doctor double their efforts unaware of a mirage moving to the door. The mirage finally became a full image. Russell sighed, how many times had he saved the fighters now?

Oh well, once he finishes his match he was taking a temporary break from all the fighting, maybe somewhere secluded. As a gamer, he had all the time in the world. He should also give Blaire time in this world before moving. Maybe a month.

"The was nice of you," Blaire said appearing behind him. "You didn't have to heal him, you know."

"Yeah, but I need Kuroki alive so until then I will be busy making sure these fighters live through this." He said while giving a cheeky look. Though it was because Kuroki was one of his favorite characters right next to Ohma. It didn't help that Blaire knew what he was thinking, though.

Blaire smiles before hugging him to her breast. "Nyaa! Ru-kun your such an adorable kitten. A sadistic, terrifying kitten, but a cute kitten none the less." She said earning a sweat drop from her companion. Yeah, she knew Russell had a sadistic side with his enemies, but hey, he was her friend.

Russell felt a bit downgraded. Seriously? A kitten? Why a kitten, of all things!? Can't he be a lion or something? What about a tiger or a jaguar?

"Russell!" Karla yelled before jumping into him. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine, thanks for asking." He said before seeing Suoh.

"Your next opponent will be Ohma-san, yes?" She said earning a nod. "Yep, I'm excited about fighting him. "

"Well, you've been learning under the same teacher and use unique styles. Russell, the **Niko style** is like the Fangs **Formless **isn't it?" Suoh said.

"Close, **Niko style **is more of applications of techniques. So it doesn't have a form, but it does... weirdly." He then looked at his watch, ignoring the sweat-drops forming around them. "Well, I better get ready." He said before taking off.

On another side of the stadium, Ohma was being massaged by Kazuo and the old man noted how many scars Ohma had.

"Ohma-san... Are you going to be alright?"

The Asura turned to the elderly and grinned. "Yamashita Kazuo, you worry too much. I'll be fine besides this match was coming." He said.

Kazuo nodded sadden that two friends would fight, but he knew these two were rivals and like Kiryuu this fight had been coming.

"Well, I should be going. Watch me Yamashita Kazuo." Ohma said while entering the arena.

Back in the arena, Sayaka was announcing the next fight.

"These two are practitioners of the mysterious **Niko Style **and today, in this arena, they will settle on who is the superior. What do they seek? What do they desire? Is it strength? Recognition or the desire to spill the blood of their enemies!?"

The crowd cheered as the two fighters entered the ring, eyes studying their opponent. The fighters were also excited to see which fighter was superior.

"Are both fighters ready?" The referee asked. "BEGIN!"

"Yo, you ready for this?" Russell asked with a grin.

Ohma scoffs before grinning. "Do you need to ask?" He quickly cracks his fist.

Russell chuckles before unwinding himself. "Speaking of which, how many times have we fought?"

Ohma stops before looking at him. "That depends, do you remember how many times you lost?"

"OOOH!"

Russell chuckled. "Boi, you ain't talking shit with your sea-_weed_-hay looking ass." He said while the crowd gasps and roared.

"OOOOH!"

Ohma clicked his tongue before smirking. "You look like a rejected Gilgamesh."

Russell blinked by that sudden comeback but quickly regains composure. "Do you need a chopstick?" When his opponent asked why. "Cause you sucking too hard!"

The two kept roasting each other until both had enough and charged.

**Sorry for the long update guys my back was hurting and couldn't sleep well**. ** Now I'm fine. **


	19. Dominance

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music, or games.**

"What did he mean by that?" Russell thought redirecting a shot before throwing his own.

"Did he met an original? A fake? Or a reincarnation? Oh God, Buddha, or whatever divine that's out there. Please! Please don't let it be another **Gamer**!" How the hell is he still alive after meeting him? That guy had a gigantic ego, only the Caster incarnation and Kid Gil were polite or formal.

The fighters crashed, the rest of the warriors noted that that the name is affecting Russell's concentration on the match, but he put it on hold. Ohma tries to deliver an elbow, but he stops it.

The man grunted when punched on his sides and then an uppercut. The world spun before being smashed to the ground before blocking a kick to his stomach. The impact sends him skidding on the floor before rising again.

Russell returned to the offensive but unprepared for a headbutt to the chin before Ohma grabs him, delivers more attacks with **Redirection + Water Kata = Swimming Swallow.**

Russell counters this with **Vibranium **and kicks the Asura aside, exchanging blows a few more times before stopping.

"Hehehehe... This isn't you moron." Ohma said while wiping off the blood. "What's the matter? Scared to lose."

Russell rose an eyebrow before grinning. "Heck, no! I'm wondering how I'll rearrange your face when I'm done." He taunted before popping his knuckles and goes to a fighting stance.

"Big words, but care to back it up?" Ohma asked before rushing with vigor. **Adamantine Kata + Fire Kata = Flashing** **Steel Smash.**

Russell roars before charging. **Adamantium Kata + Flashbang Kata = Raging Iron.**

The audience gaped in wonderment at the insane rush being displayed. "Fast..." Suoh whispered in admiration. "Both of them are quick." Elaine nods in agreement.

"Blaire..." Karla called. "Yeah, I saw it." The magical Cat replied. If she's correct, the enemy is speed while her companion is strength. Both had benefits and flaws. Blaire and the combatants can see the duo trained not to rely on their specialties.

The two collided as their fist struck, sending the Asura away while the Beast a step backward. "Crap! A second later, but..." Russell realized, his eyes not leaving his opponent. "My body is more durable than his!" With that, he plants his feet before blasting off again.

"He's making his way in!" Sayaka yelled.

"OHMA-SAN!" Kazuo yells in worry.

It felt hours as Russell gets nearer to Ohma, and once he was a close, Russell noticed something wasn't good. As his attack approaches, Ohma at once places his palm on it and redirects the move.

"Oh... Shit!" He murmured before crossing arms as an incoming punch.

**Demonsbane.**

Everyone flinched as the fighter went flying. "Damn it..." Ohma growled as he charges in with **Fire + Redirection Kata = Flickering flame.** Russell groaned before noticing a slight bruise on his arm. "Not bad..." He muttered before getting up and headbutts his friend before slamming to a wall. "Nice try but Zig-zag patterns are my specialty." He said.

Ohma grunted from the blow before elbowing his friend in the face before giving him a taste of his own medicine. Russell predicted this and was fast enough to use the wall as a foothold and traps Ohma by pinning one arm by his head with one's legs and the other arm with Russell's hands.

"Ohma-san!" Kazuo yelled in worry.

Ohma grunted and escaped the hold with brute force. Digging into his friend's leg with **Iron fingers**, Russell however only grunted. "Tch... stubborn bastard." He growled before shifting the balance and forces Ohma to the ground while grinding his face into the wall.

Some fighters flinched from the sight. "The way their fighting..." Rihito muttered. "It's like their bitter enemies." Akiyama, Kaede muttered.

"Ohma hang in there!" Kazuo cheered.

Russell roars as he puts more strength into his legs. Seriously, he knew how stubborn Ohma was, but it's already been a minute and this guy is still conscious despite the lack of air.

Ohma knew he would lose if he didn't do something. If he used **Advance** it might strain his body and give his opponent an advantage, but did he have a choice?

A familiar sound of heartbeat echoed in the arena before they knew it, Ohma pries off Russell's legs off him and slams him to the ground and immediately follows up with a revolved **Ironbreaker** punch. **Adamantine + Water Kata = Ironbreaker Revolution. **Russell's **MUI **activates and forces him to let go of his hold to dodge the blow. Not finished yet, Ohma uses another combination with** Redirection + Flame Kata = Will-o'-the-wisp. **Again, his opponent dodged the technique.

"Unbelievable! Ohma escaped!"

"We can say the same for Russell. That punch might have finished this fight if he hadn't let go."

Inaba Ryou was cheering for Ohma with Sekibayashi, but the Asura merely waves his hand. "Hey, is it just or does he seem more 'grown-up'?" Inaba asked.

"More like mellowed out."

Ohma panted as he switched the **Advance **off. No point in wasting stamina... for the moment. Meanwhile, Russell impressed that Ohma used **Advance **while being choked, but he was more impressed that the **Advance **Ohma was using didn't strain his body as the original did.

"So Ohma ready to go again?" As soon as those words left his mouth, the crowd erupted. Ohma grinned, the idea to get loose was entertaining for him. "I'm all warmed up."

"Me too," Ohma answered before raising a fist. Russell grinned and slowly approached his friend before giving a fist bump. The act confused many, but for the fighters, they immediately picked up as some kind of ritual for the two.

Though the height might have been awkward for Ohma until he saw a Russell's younger image, a time before all of this.

"That was freaking warm up!?"

"Well, it's only logical to hide some ace, but in this kind of situation..." Jerry said.

Sayaka nodded. "With both fighters being childhood friends and rivals, holding back mean defeat."

"But if they do that, both parties would lose the element of surprise. Ohma only knows** Niko style** which puts him at a disadvantage compared to Russell who replicated every technique that the fighters had shown." Karla said while looking at her future husband.

**Baki the Grappler OST- The Road to Victory**

There was a slight pause, but that quickly disappeared as the two immediately rushes in with their punch. Ohma grunted while Russell coughed up some blood, both aimed at their opponent's sternum.

**Ironbreaker Revolution vs Adamantium Kata**

The blow pushed each other back. The Asura grinned as he saw a fist mark on his body; the Beast wiped off the blood but smiles back. The two quickly traded blows at top speeds, but neither were getting hit. The two pupils of Niko were now using their full knowledge of martial arts.

Ohma was redirecting any attacks while performing counters while Russell was on the offensive, not giving Ohma a time to form an attack however most of them got countered but to Russell he didn't care.

"They're having another slugfest!"

"Whoa look at those two go."

"Kick his ass, Redgrave!"

"Don't let him win Ohma!"

Russell immediately jumps and kicks Ohma hard enough to make him fly a few feet away. The Asura rolled across the arena until stopping himself only to see Russell was already right before him and gets tackled to the ground.

The two rolled as they try to find a perfect chance to perform a grapple technique. When Russell was about to perform one of his moves. Ohma stops him with his knee, before kicking him off and gets up.

Russell raises his arms from a barrage of punches before grabbing one of his opponent's arm and performs a judo move. Ohma grunted from being slammed into the ground. The Asura immediately rolls out of the way and gets on guard when Russell tries to elbow him.

As the blow reaches its target, it vanished before Ohma knew it; he kicked him with a roundhouse, however; the blow was slow enough for him to grab his opponent's ankle.

Russell hissed from the pain before kicking his opponent with **Vector Kata**. The blow lacked strength, the momentum to harm Ohma, but it did its job as the Asura lost his grip. The Beast slides across the ground before stopping. He gets up before checking his ankle. It was bending at an awkward angle if lifted it would hang like a slice of fresh meat.

"Geez, you got me there.." He said while fixing his leg with a sickening crack. "Brutal as usual."

Ohma huffed before wiping some blood off his injured eye. "Same to you, you almost cost me an eye." He said. "The trickster side of yours gets on my nerves. Using **Zone **as an offensive, ballsy." For a second he mistook it for a feint, but he then remembered the sensation of when subjected to the technique.

"Martial arts is about taking on strong opponents, if you can't find an opening make one," Russell said. "Niko taught us that."

The Asura readies himself. "Yeah... I remember it vividly!" He then charges in with a punch. Russell intercepts it before doing some combo, forcing Ohma to step back before being kicked farther.

Ohma quickly braise himself when Russell slams his back onto him before getting crushed into a wall. "ORA!" The beast roared as he delivers a powerful punch. Ohma narrowly dodges it before giving his opponent an elbow cross.

**Kuroki's P.O.V.**

The devil lance had awoken after his surgery and was now looking at the fight with his trained eye. " Niko... those two are truly your pupils." He thought while letting out a smile. He never thought to see the day where he would see two masters of the **Niko Style**.

Those two had come so far, and the skill they displayed throughout the fight spoke of their journey. He would have to find some way to talk to them. They needed to know about Niko's past.

**Kanoh Agito's ** **P.O.V.**

The current fang of Metsudo was looking at the two and noted both fighting styles were different. _They_ expected that the two would share similarities, but no; _They _weren't seeing any kind hint that the two were using the same style.

It wasn't like 'him' when 'he' used **Niko style**. This could be a problem however _They _have bigger problems to deal with right now.

**Kengan Asura Fighters P.O.V.**

Imai Cosmo was looking at Russell with awe and envy. He never thought of his technique like that. Could that even work? He hated Russell for stealing his technique, but; he was proud and seeing it being used in ways he never imagined or dared to do.

The rest of the fighters felt the same. Some remained neutral as they never had the chance to display or lacked one.

**Baki fighters P.O.V.**

"Gotta hand it to his friend is doing a wonderful job in keeping up," Katsumi said. "No, I believe Ohma-san is already having a hard time with Russell, it's only because he knows Russell's fighting style that he has lasted this long," Retsu said.

"Russell is however not using any of his more powerful techniques," Shibukawa noted. "Especially the nasty one."

"Considering the result, I'm betting he can't use it again or he has a limit on how much his body can handle the strain. Using that might give the Ogre an edge." Doppo muttered while thinking on how to replicate some techniques his pupil had shown.

Hearing someone approaching them, the four turned and saw a familiar face. There stood a muscular 17 years old is that of a somewhat child-like demeanor, with curly short hair while being long in the back. He has a severely scarred body all around, with the only exception being his face. Another noticeable feature of Baki's appearance is the mole he has just above his upper lip on the side.

"Baki!"

The little devil smiled. "Yo." He said while waving his hands. "When I heard about Yujiro fighting in a tournament, I couldn't believe it, I just had to come and see it." He said. "And why didn't any of you told me about this? If Strydom had said nothing, I wouldn't have found out."

"We thought you knew," Katsumi said. "Strydom is always keeping you informed about Yujiro."

"Honestly, I only knew about this when the Ogre went missing two weeks ago," Strydom said. "Most of the government would have gone into chaos if they found out Yujiro went off the grid."

"So this is the guy you kept talking about," Baki said while looking at Russell. "The prodigy?" He then looked at the fight. He could tell the so-called prodigy was stronger than him.

**Arena**

Russell dodges another kick before delivering lower body blows. For Ohma the blow was heavy and knew **Indestructible **was not enough for it to diminish the attack. When going for a counter, Russell intercepts Ohma's attack by getting closer and forced him to defend lest he would suffer a barrage.

"He's restricting Ohma's movements with full-contact Karate," Kuneda said before realizing what Russell was planning. "NO! Don't take your distance!" He yelled as Ohma takes a step back from the attack.

Russell grins before throwing a punch towards his opponent, which shocked everyone as Sayaka grabs her microphone. "What!? He's throwing a punch, but..." She said as Jerry finished her sentence.

"Ohma's out of his range even if he extends his range with **Dislocation.**"

To their surprise, the attack sends Ohma flying while Russell exhales with steam coming out of his mouth. "HOW!?" Most of them yelled. "Did anyone see it!?" Sayaka said. "No, it was too fast for me to see," Jerry answered.

The screen above them rewinds and then slows down, revealing that as soon as Ohma took a step back, Russell leans back before uprighting and dashes forward. "So he gave Ohma an illusion that he was getting farther," Sekibayashi said.

"Kuneda how did you figure it out?" Himuro Ryō asked. "Russell had no reason to risk himself to be that close, and Ohma has already shown that he's a master in grappling," Kuneda said. "And he has other techniques he could have used."

Russell watched as Ohma got up. "Impressive he used **Demonsbane **to redirect the attack. Except..."

Ohma pants from exhaustion. It was a good thing he used **Demonsbane** to redirect the flow of power to the ground, glancing at his bruised right arm. Using **Indestructible **was now out of his options.

Approaching Ohma, he hears **Advance **being activate in full power, Russell stops. "Using your ace..." He muttered as a red cloud erupts from his body. Ohma appears right after with a straight, but Russell dodges out of his way. "Well, I guess I have to do the same."

**Limitless**

He could feel his pulsing veins and his heart pumping faster and faster. As Ohma launches another attack, Russell stops it. "My turn~" He said before punching Ohma. The Asura took a step back before dodging the relentless blows of the Beast.

Ohma quickly steps on Russell's thigh as a foothold and delivers a knee kick to his opponent's face. Before Ohma was about to do a follow-up, the sound of the whip hitting his body sends him smashing into the ground.

"**Columbus' Egg**! Russell is using **Columbus' Egg**!" Jerry yelled in surprise.

"What's **Columbus' Egg**?" Sayaka asked.

"In Chinese Kenpo, it's a technique involves the user making their body fluid, allowing the practitioner to use their arms like a whip, enabling them to perform powerful 'slaps' which affect the largest human organ, the skin. Though in Japan I heard it's called **Benda.**"

"It's the same move he used on me..." Rihito said.

While Ohma tries to get his breathing back Russell delivers the final blow but the Asura dodged the attack in time. Before grasping it and performs **Water Kata: Bind of Pisces**. Russell grunts in surprise as Ohma pulls him. "If I remember correctly..." Ohma said as he twists, forcing his friend to lose balance and fall.

Around the arena, the sudden turn surprised the entire audience and cheers erupted, urging Ohma not to lose his grip. "You can do it Ohma!" Kaede and Kazuo yells. The Asura somehow responded by pulling his opponent's arm harder.

"His giving Russell a taste of his own medicine!" Sayaka yelled. "If he keeps this up Ohma might have a chance in winning!"

"Keep it up Ohma!"

"Break his arm!"

"Rip him apart!"

"What are you going to do now?" Doppo asked while looking at his former student. "C'mon Russell," Katsumi muttered.

"Clock's ticking Beastly..." Raian said while watching the fight.

Baki was looking at the Beast, analyzing every attack pattern, and learning it. Still, hearing that this guy was his half-brother made him excited. What was his fighting style? What techniques was he still keeping? What was his goal?

Russell grunted before twisting his a bit until the palm touched his opponent's bare chest. Ohma grunted as Russell peeled the skin off. "Bastard..." Ohma growls before feeling the index finger making way into his body. Unable to bear the pain, he kicks him off.

The young man kicks off the ground and lands on the Asura's shoulders as he spins.

"His using the **Spinning Lotus **this time!" Jerry yells.

However, the spin stops midway as Ohma places his legs at a certain angle. Russell chuckles a bit as Ohma struggles to escape and stopping the technique.

"They're both lock in an extraordinary move. Just look at those muscles!" Sayaka yells.

"Break his neck!"

"Don't let up!"

"Keep up the pressure!"

Ohma roars as he escapes and throws his opponent before chasing after him. Russell spins before landing on his feet and deflect Ohma's attack. Ohma's left eye quickly becomes dull as Russell removes his index finger on his neck.

"Whoa, his using Doctor Hanafusa's **Lingshu Chin Na!**" Jerry said in shock.

Confused and shocked as it had halved his sight; Ohma briefly touched his face and realized nothing was obscuring his vision.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" He roared, earning a smile from Russell.

"Pressure points," Russell said.

"Hanafusa-sensei..." Yoshizawa Kokomi said. The assassin nodded. "So he disabled Ohma's optic nerve. However, the original form must have been to remove the nerves." He said. "How... interesting."

Looking for his opponent, Ohma was unaware of Russell behind him until Kazuo pointed it out. By then it was too late. Dozens of fists collide with Ohma's body, **Indestructible **was barely doing any help.

"**Mac punch**," Katsumi said. "His combining it with your technique pops."

Doppo laughed. "Hah, the copycat is always trying something new. Honestly, it's good to have a creative mind, but using a technique you just suddenly come up with on a fight is insane."

Retsu chuckles when he remembered the time when Russell **Shaori,** most of his colleagues thought it was an insult but to Russell, it gave an edge. Even Kaku admitted using **Shaori** in that manner was plainly impossible.

Ohma pants as the assault finally ends. How many punches had he taken just now? He couldn't feel his chest anymore. Looking at his friend, he smiles. When was the last time he was like this? At the edge of defeat?

Hearing Kazuo cheering him on, he prepares himself for the final blow. His friend picks this up and prepares his own.

"Here it is folks, the final blow!" Sayaka said. "There is only one victor on this field, and neither of those two will give it up."

Dashing forward while roaring, calling forth their strength with every fiber in their being. Their attacks collide, **Demonsbane vs Godsbane. **The two attacks collided causing an enormous cloud of dust while everyone covered themselves.

When settling everyone cheered as it revealed the victor. Ohma was standing on with Russell on the floor, still. The Asura took a few breaths looking at his opponent who was now sitting up.

"Heh... he got me good..." The Asura thought before falling to the ground. Russell looks at Ohma before getting up.

"WINNER: RUSSELL REDGRAVE!"

The audience saw that the victor still suffered injuries as his left side had a fist mark and gashes on his right. Everyone was wondering how Russell countered the technique, especially to those who knew it. Retsu seems quickly catches on as it filled his face with realization. But was it possible? His junior had done what many couldn't do.

"Retsu are you okay?" Katsumi asked. "I'm fine. I just realized how Russell countered the technique."

This got everyone's attention and focused on Retsu. "First the technique was a bait," Retsu explained. "As soon as Ohma used his counter, Russell used Defensive Shaori, then switches Offensive Shaori. **Godsbane** is an offensive technique that increases the attacker's striking force. **Demonsbane **is a counter technique which returns the attack while adding the user's own force. That's three to four times increase, Russell would have no way of surviving that kind of force except..."

Baki was listening and quickly realizes one technique. "This Shaori, what does it do?" He asked. After Retsu briefly explains it. Everyone gets the idea. "So he used its defensive state and switches to the offensive in a split second." Doppo said.

"Switching styles in such a quick time, and that distance..." Katsumi muttered he was slowly getting ideas for his techniques.

"Ha! The kid keeps claiming he isn't a prodigy, and he keeps pulling one out of his ass every single time." Shibukawa joked, not knowing how right those words were.

As they all focused on Russell, Baki was looking at the victor. How was he to describe this guy? Insane? Bizarre? Unpredictable? No words were right for him. One thing is certain, he wanted to learn more about this guy. Techniques, fighting style, training, motivation and finally he wanted to fight him.

**Infirmary**

Russell was looking at the ceiling with a satisfied smile. There were many ways he could have won the fight, like using **Ki** attacks or other** skills**, but he felt hollow if he won like that to use something not part of the world. He wasn't afraid of using them or being an idiot... okay idiot as it was, he still won and that's all mattered and he proved that he was just good without them. He messed up that counter and it won't happen again.

Checking his stats, he sighs as he looks at it.

**Username: Russell Redgrave/ Kaioh Redgrave**

**Stats:**  
**Str: 605**  
**Int: 450**  
**Wis: 450**  
**Dex: 620**  
**End: 620**  
**STMN: 630**  
**Gold: 200, 489, 990**

**Skill Sets:**  
**Emotion Suppression.**  
**Observe/ Observe Thousand Imagery**  
**Mastered Ultra-instinct (lv.3/3)**  
**Vanisher (lv.3/3)**  
**Star (lv.2/3)**  
**Godhand (Lv.3/3)**  
**Anomaly (lv. MAX)**  
**Golden Rule (lv.2/3)****Tricks (lv. MAX)**  
**Absolute Zero (lv.2/3)**  
**Eternal Arms (lv. MAX)**  
**KI Manipulation (lv.2/3)**  
**Niko style (lv. MAX)**  
**Healer (Lv. 2/3)**

Dismissing the screen, he glances at the door as Suoh arrived, Blaire was beside the door. "How's your arm?" Suoh asked. "It's fine, no need to worry." He said. "So did you enjoy the fight?" He asked.

"I was worried, but I knew you would win. You always find someway to surprise me." Suoh smiles and if he was a typical anime character, there would be an arrow shoving into his heart or something.

Russell grins before feeling Blaire's breasts at his back. "Are you sure you're fine? I knew something that might help~" Blair said while pushing her breasts. "I'm sure Su-chan can help me with 'mighty junior'."

Suoh blushes and looks down, how adorable. "If he wants it, I don't mind..." She muttered while becoming redder. Suoh had already accepted that Russell have no feelings for her but she still needed to reward but that boy scout persona of his!

"Well, Ru-kun?" Blair asked while looking with lust. "Later. I still have a fight left." He said as he quickly gets's up only for a black missile to tackle him to the floor.

"Russell!" She said. "Let's make babies!"

"Karla, please get off him." Horris said with Erioh appearing behind, followed by a doctor.

Russell just sighs as he lies down. "Well, I could always try the Kure clan's medication." He said.

**Ohma's P.O.V**

As soon as Ohma opened his eyes, Yamashita Kazuo was there asking if he was fine or if he was feeling pain. However, his mind was on another matter. He lost the fight, and he hated being weak. Russell was far stronger than he expected but yet...

His blood boiled for a rematch. He may have won this round, but the war was still on, he'll just have to expand his 'horizon' as the moron said. When hearing Yamashita Kazuo call out he's name, he looks at the old man with a determined grin.

"Yamashita Kazuo, I won't lose next time." He said.

The old man understood what he meant and smiled. "Hm... Next time I'm sure you'll win." Kazuo cheered.

**Sorry about the long update I had to finish my Thesis, and I had to rewrite the chapter a couple of times since I think some parts just don't sit well with what I wanted to describe. Originally I wanted to write Baki meeting the MC during Spec beating Baki on the park. Later, I thought, there's no way Baki can be ignorant about his Dad fighting in a tournament. So yeah, Baki is meeting the Mc early.**


	20. Calm before the Shitstorm

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music, or games.**

The second match of the semi-finals was short as the Ogre toyed with the current champion of Kengan. The fang of Metsudo was helpless as Yujiro humiliated the fighter at every turn. A man pretending to be a beast against a beast in human skin. Kanoh lost in such a humiliating way that some fighters pitied the former king of Kengan.

Baki sighed, Kanoh Agito would have won if he fought any fighter, but his opponent was not just another king. He IS the King of fighters. His thoughts then drift into the one person who most of his friends claimed as his half-brother.

Russell Redgrave. They praised the guy as a natural genius in a fight. At first, Baki thought they were overestimating the so-called half-brother of his, but after reviewing all the previous matches and what he just saw proved that Russell can back it up.

How the heck did he came up with those techniques? Still, Baki remembered Retsu's words in describing what kind of fighter he was.

"Russell is the type that dismantles any techniques he has seen and combines two concepts and creates a powerful version with both strengths and none of its weaknesses. If he can't use it the way he wants, then he'll use those techniques in ways no one would dare think of using. If he doesn't like it he discards it makes his own."

The little devil's thoughts got interrupted when Katsumi called him. "Baki, is there something wrong?" Katsumi asked.

Baki looked at his friend and looked back to his father. "Do you think he can win?" He asked. Hearing those words made the surrounding masters to pause. Baki was right, Russell was strong, but can he take on the Ogre?

The son of the Ogre was looking at the four before sighing. "Sorry. I was just being realistic here." He said while rubbing his head.

"No, your right Baki. His opponent is Yujiro, but I have faith in my student." Katsumi said.

"Yujiro is strong but Russell's unpredictability gives him an edge." Doppo said. "The kid comes up with crazy ideas one after another. Though I think this time Russell will have a hard time."

"I watched Russell trained harder than anyone, though I have some disagreements with him in regards with martial arts. I can say for certain he will not go down without a fight." Retsu said.

Shibukawa laughed. "The kid has even the guts to ask me for a proper fight just to see how he can apply my techniques into his style." He said while reminiscing about the days with his former pupil. No matter how many times he had broken the kid's body, the boy kept going. Who knew having your bones dislocated let's you use **Benda** more efficiently.

Hearing their words, it amazed Baki that the four had so much faith they had on the guy. Don't get him wrong, he knew Russell was strong, but the thought of Yujiro losing was a foreign concept to him.

With a sigh, he left and went to look for the so-called Beast.

**Infirmary.**

Russell was closing his eyes and was using **Observe **on his body, as the doctor places needles all over his body. While he was observing each place, the doctor had placed the needle on his **Observe. **

With **Lingshu Chi Na**, he might unlock his other restricted potential power or reserves. The Eight Gates in Naruto, he could replicate it, but he would be careful not to kill himself. Now why was his waist heavy?

As soon as he opened them, he saw Karla straddling his waist. His eyes widened as his libido raises with it. Damn it Karla, stop trying to send me into jail! Also holy crap, that pose is seductive.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

Suoh frowned before marching toward Karla and again surprising everyone in the room by pulling Karla off him. "Hold your horses! He's still getting treatment." She said while looking at Karla.

It impressed the rest of the Kure that a normal person pulled Karla off with ease, but chalked it up with Karla just going easy on her friend.

Blaire sat beside him while looking at each needle. "How are you feeling?" She asked in concern. "Peachy. I feel light as a feather or I'm just high with adrenaline." He said.

Erioh scoffs. "Off course. The Kure clan techniques can take or give life. We're treating you with our clan's secret therapy. I honestly do not understand how you stayed in one piece after displaying those techniques. Neither the Kure clan nor the Mikazuchi clan has ever come close to breaking the sound barrier. You should be in pieces days ago. "

A depressing aura erupted as Kure Erioh sulks while his grandchildren try to cheer him up.

"But I can't just abandon him, Karla has already chosen her husband, and he just might end up becoming her betroth..."

Karla immediately escapes Suoh's hold as she appears at the opposite side of Blaire and looks at Russell in a smile. "Russell did you hear that? Grandfather has given us his blessings."

Russell laughed. "Your really not going to change your mind, huh?" He joked while Karla smiled. They heard a knock before the door opened, revealing one of Katahara's guards.

"Excuse me, but Mr. Redgrave, it's time for your next match."

Russell sits up, giving the guard a 'Are you serious?' look. Sighing, he quickly gets up before the doctor removes the needles. "Thanks for healing me. I'll pay you guys back." He said as the Kure members minus Karla left.

Looking at Suoh. "Well, this is it. The last boss fight. After this it's up to you future Chairman of Kengan." He said with a grin. "I already have enough on my plate already..." She grumbled. "I'll just nominate someone."

"If that's what you want, then okay." He said before leaving. Suoh smiles before praying for Russell's victory.

As Russell heads to the arena, a familiar character stops him. Baki Hanma was standing in front of him. "Well, if it isn't the champion Baki Hanma." He said. "Is there something you need?" The little Hanma was silent as he walks towards him.

"Nah, I'm just here to see you up close." Baki said while looking at the fighter. "His guard is down, is he underestimating me or is he trying to bait me?" He thought.

Russell was on guard. Everybody knew that Baki was polite about anything unless related to Yujiro. Like Doppo, before he fought Yujiro, Baki kicked his nuts to see if he could react. No way was he letting that happen.

There was silence until Baki attacks only for him to get countered by Russell's **Jetstream Kata**. "So do I pass? I still have a match, you know." He said while looking at Baki who he had on a choke hold. When he was sure Baki would not attack him again, he released him.

"You know who you're up against, right?"

"A guy with a colossal ego and has a talent in breaking people's bones." Russell said, taking Baki in surprise on how he described Yujiro. "Relax kid, I know who and what he can do, that's why I won't die here. Just sit back and enjoy." He said leaving Baki before stopping. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Baki rose an eyebrow as Russell turns his head. "Do you want to fight too?" Russell asked, confusing him. While Russell wasn't a full-battle maniac, he couldn't help but ask the protagonist of Baki series. He wanted to have some experience in fighting Baki himself.

Baki smiles before placing his hands in his pocket. "As champion, it's a job to accept all challenges." He said. "Yes, let's fight."

The beast grins. "I'll hold you to that." He said before resuming his walk.

**Arena**

The crowd was loud as cheers and debates on who would win the last match erupted. As Sayaka comments on this, she quickly notes how most of the fighter was behind her. Some spectators were getting impatient, demanding to start the match already.

The first to enter the arena was Yujiro casually walking to the arena. "And the King is here!" Jerry yelled.

"The first to enter the ring for the 31st tournament and last match of the tournament; The strongest creature in the world, Hanma YUJIRO!" Sayaka said before the familiar aura weeks ago appeared once more.

The aura that caused many to panic, the aura that made all fighters wary minus Yujiro.

The ogre grins before looking towards his opponent's hallway. "Ho... He's fangs are already this sharp." He said grinning as Russell shows up. He noted the boy's eyes look distant. Was he distracted? or trying to think of strategy?

Russell was multi-tasking between getting mastery over **Ki Manipulation **and picking some new **skills**. There's one teeny tiny problem. He couldn't pick one.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" He thought. "Their all good and all, but I don't want another mistake." He said. All of them were so good that even the description made him want to buy them all, but the problem was that they were expensive or the skill would require him to relinquish his **Absolute Zero.**

Now any normal greedy gamer or noob would do it in a flash just to attain a better power, but Russell wasn't willing. The skill might be useless at a first glance, but it might have hidden functions.

His rotten luck had stopped when he took this skill, or it could be one of his weapons. Another was that it was useful for pulling a Kamijou Touma punch. Oh sure, there might be better skills, but only 'true' **Gamers** can turn what might be the most useless skill into the ultimate skill.

Plus, he already has a way to make up with his lack of defensive skills. So far his only way to use magic was with his weapons, if he ever loses them, well, no more {offense} magic for him. "God damn it... there's so many choices to choose." He muttered. "You know what fuck it." He said before choosing **Magus**.

What? Don't look at him like that. He was a big fan of Magic until watching dragon ball and Naruto... and Bleach.

**Magus**  
**Description: Walk the path with death, ugh that was cringe AF, who heck wrote that line? By**** manipulating mana around the world, you can conjure spells and miracle buying grimoires in the shop will boost your arcane knowledge. Now excuse me while I Gandr the idiot who wrote this.**

**Warning: Because of Absolute Zero being active, all {offensive} spells are unusable.**

Russell was laughing at the description. Also, unusable? Who decided that? He'll just improvise and work his way around it. Still paying 100, 000, 000 gold for unlocking the {offense} seemed like cop out but oh well.

After that, he **Ascends **his **skills**.

**GPI/ Grand Priest Instinct**  
**Description: ****DOOOOODGE! You have mastered what master Piccolo lesson. Your attacks have the greatest maximum impact and will not lose power. As skill grows, so does the damage. Techniques will be used automatically provided the user does not interfere with it's function.**

**Prowler**  
**Description: Sneaking, sneaking, Sneaking~ Cameras, Espers and Magicians are oblivious of you. Warning Higher beings can still sense your presence, they just can't pinpoint your location. **

**Pandora**  
**Description: Beware, beware, for the thief is near, that means you, Goldie. You can now steal an unlimited number of weapons, vaults and riches. You can steal three skills from other Gamers until the skill reaches a higher level.**

Okay, he may be broke for now, but at least it was worth it. Checking his stats and **skill set**. He quickly scrolls down and double checks in case. Stealing three authorities from other gamers? Hell yeah!

**Username: Russell Redgrave/ Kaioh Redgrave**

**Stats:**  
**Str: ****730**  
**Int: 550**  
**Wis: 500**  
**Dex: 720**  
**End: 720**  
**STMN: 730**  
**Gold: 489, 990**

**Skill Sets:**  
**Emotion Suppression.**  
**Observe/ Observe Thousand Imagery**  
**GPI (lv.3/3)**  
**Prowler (lv.3/3)**  
**Star (lv.2/3)**  
**Pandora (Lv.3/3)**  
**Anomaly (lv. MAX)**  
**Golden Rule (lv.2/3)**  
**Tricks (lv. MAX)**  
**Absolute Zero (lv.2/3)**  
**Eternal Arms (lv. MAX)**  
**KI Manipulation (lv.2/3)**  
**Niko style (lv. MAX)**  
**Renew (Lv. 3/3)**  
**Magus (Lv.1/3)**

Willing the screen away, he glances at the arena. His heart raced in excitement and fear. As he appears into the arena, the crowd's cheer went louder, but even then he ignored it. Right, his enemy was in front of him. Using **Observe Thousand Imagery**, the results once more showed that he can only win when he had a weapon or using some **Skills**.

Reigning back his **Ki **so that the normal and average fighters can breathe. He looks around and saw Suoh and Blaire on the front seat.

"And following his entrance, the 'Beast' is here!" Sayaka yelled. "This is a fight many have been waiting for!" Jerry said in excitement. "Both fighters have beaten the odds and defeated many magnificent fighters."

Russell glances at Yujiro and grins. "Hey~ How's it going, Yujiro?" He asked while giving a cheeky look. "This brings back memories." He muttered.

Yujiro gave a demonic grin. The referee was sweating bullets as he could feel the pressure between the two.

"Both of you to your corners!" The referee said. "Before we begin, I just want to say something. We referees have minor roles to play. The most we do is call in the match or out." He glances at the two fighters.

"So as the representative of all witnesses, I will do my very best to see this match up close!" He then raises his hand. "Take your stance!"

Yujiro's hair began to flair up while Russell takes his fighting stance. Suoh was holding her hands together, but even then it wouldn't stop shaking. Blaire was looking at Yujiro, and her instincts told her to be somewhere else than to be in the man's presence.

Raian was looking at the arena, revelling at the bloodlust the two were emitting. Ohma who was in the recovery room was looking at his friend. Kazuo was praying for the young man's safety.

On the other side of the arena, Katsumi and Doppo were looking at the fight in the century while Retsu looks at his junior. "You better go all out, Russell." He muttered.

Shibukawa hums in thought. "He's in a pickle, his moves require prep time. If he stalls long enough, he can use much more devastating attacks."

Baki however was wondering how long this fight would last, however the one thing he picked up was that... "He's up to something." He thought, whatever it was, his senses as a fighter told him that if he was there facing his half brother, he would lose.

"Hajime!"

When he heard those words Russell felt his body moving on its own. Moving faster than he thought he could do without his skill, **Blitz **or **Tricks**. For anyone else, Russell teleported in front of Yujiro, who's eyes were wide.

Again his body moved on its own accord, sending a barrage of punches on the Ogre before ending it with a kick. He sent the Ogre skidding across the arena before rushing in once more and punches which the Ogre dodged and delivers his own punch.

Russell dodges it and delivers a knee attack, but Yujiro intercepts it and sends him flying back. As soon as he landed Yujiro was then onto him, his legs tensed before dodging the blow and throws a spear hand strike.

The two exchanged with punches and kicks a few more times before stopping as Russell narrowly dodges a punch from his enemy. Yujiro looks at the young man with a smile. No, this smile was not demonic, no this was someone smiling out of genuine joy. So why was he smiling?

Yujiro had a scratch on his face. No, it wasn't just that; he had bruises and scratches, his shirt had tears in it. Russell, too, had bruises on his arms and legs.

"Shit, that was fast!"

"Did you see that!"

While the audience wondered what was going on. The fighters who saw how it happened were in awe of the two. Baki's eyes were widening in shock. For years he thought the man known as Yujiro Hanma was the strongest, yet here he was, his father for the very first time. He saw him bleed.

"Kid... who taught you how to fight like that?" Yujiro asked. "Many talented martial artists and sportsmen have done rigorous training to achieve what you've done just now." He said before looking at him. "Yet none of them has reached such fluidity such as yours. From the constant switching of attacks to the evasion of my fists. Absolute relaxation and tensing during an attack and defense."

The Ogre then walks forward and smiles wider. "Whoever taught you how to fight like that... they taught you well." He said. "Well, that enough talk. For starters..."

He then appears close to Russell, his slowly reaching the Beast. "Try this one." He said. Russell narrowly dodges it and counters with a palm strike to the chest. The attack gets stopped by Yujiro's left hand.

"Not bad..." The ogre once more attacks with even more ferocity. Again Russell dodges or parries them but he could tell each blow were faster than the last.

"Yujiro isn't letting up!" Jerry yelled. "He's throwing combos and gathering speed."

With the last punch, the Ogre grins and delivers a kick. Baki looks at the fight and frowns. There was no way of dodging the kick. If Russell dodged, he would be wide open for a grapple. If he defends, he would sacrifice one of his arm.

However, Russell instead sends his own kick. As the two smashed, the audience covered their ears from the loud explosion before looking back at the fight. The two were uninjured, but all fighters could see it. The Ogre and the Beast were enjoying this, they weren't even fighting at all, this was a spar than a fight.

"He cancelled out the Ogre's attack..." Kaneda said. "But to pull that off, he had to deliver the same amount of force the Ogre used." Himuro said.

"What the hell are those two?" Akiyama muttered in dismay and awe. "And to think Yamashita's fighter was friends with that kind of monster..." Nogi said.

The two dropped their legs slowly, but the Ogre's smile was spreading wider each second. Finally, there was an adversary that could last, a battle where he can reveal his full might. This was the best toy he had ever have.

"What are they doing?"

"Are they having a staring contest?"

"Are you stupid? You think their having stare down at a time like this?"

Blaire hummed before planting her knuckle on her palm when she grasped what was going on. "It's a quick draw!" She said.

"What?" Suoh asked.

"Their having a contest on whose faster in drawing their fist." Blair explained. "Like in those wild west movies."

The CEO of steel works quickly glances back to her fighter. "Do you suspect he can't pull this off?" Karla asked as she sits beside Suoh. The young woman shook her head. "No, I know he can do this. I'm just wondering on how he will overcome this."

Slowly, Russell raises three fingers. The action confused everybody until he said. "Three seconds. Within three seconds, I'll deliver my favorite technique. The Magical punch."

Understanding those words stunned them all. None more so than Baki and Yujiro, bewildered that the young man was giving Yujiro a chance to read his technique. Completely ignoring the technique's name except Blaire, who was a giggling mess and Retsu who was face palming.

Erioh realized why he was acting like this. "That insane buffoon is setting a show." He yelled. "Both of their reaction and speed are equal right now. By doing this, he changed the entire game."

Jozaemon and Byo stared at the patriarch and returned to the arena. As assassins, the element of surprise was the root in everything, by handing out his opponent an idea how the attack was coming, you can disrupt their focus. However, he was dealing with Yujiro, tricks won't give him an edge.

Yujiro chuckles. "Cheeky little shit." He said. "Your on."

"Okay... Everyone outside are you ready!?" Russell asked out loud earning cheers from the audience. "Everyone inside are you ready!?" He asked once more and again the crowd cheers louder.

"Let's start the showdown." As soon as those words escaped his mouth, the surrounding air changed. Reality seemed to warp as their aura's clashed.

**3**

Their eyes were on the match, never blinking, excitement etched into their very being as they saw the middle finger bent. All fighters gulped as they gazed upon the two fighters. Three seconds was a brief time, it would pressure even a professional.

**2**

Yujiro's eyes seemed to glow as his aura grew larger and Russell responded. The building creaked as if the two auras can bring the stadium down. Russell was grinning as the ring finger bends.

**1**

Yujiro immediately delivers his attack, fast as every fighter thought, and Russell had no time to dodge or counter it. Hell, he didn't have time to even throw a punch.

The referee covered his eyes as the dust cloud enveloped him and the two fighters. All audience swallowed as they waited for the cloud to settle and soon they saw a shadow. Suoh, Blaire, and Karla were leaning onto the rails.

Kazuo was sweating bullets while Ohma was looking at the fight and chuckles. Shaking his head in disbelief. "Your so childish moron." He muttered.

Raian was chuckling, amused as he saw who won. "Magical Punch, he says, what a crock." He said.

Katsumi noticing his friend trying to shield his face. "Hey Retsu are you all right?" He asked. Retsu looks at him and Katsumi swore he caught Retsu looking embarrassed. "I'm fine, it's just I'm not fond of that technique." He said.

Goki and Doppo remained silent, patiently waiting for the revelation. When the dust cleared, every jaw fell to the ground.

"HOW!?" Everybody yelled, but the loudest was Baki as he looks like he had seen something impossible.

Russell was fine while Yujiro was laying to the ground, knocked out only for him to stand up immediately.

"'Magical Punch' my ass, that was normal kick!" Yujiro yelled. "And that's what makes it ✨magical✨." Russell said with a wink.

Blaire was laughing out loud as she held her stomach. Suoh and Karla were gaping at how Russell had the balls to troll the Ogre.

Baki's jaw dropped as he watched his half-brother deceived their father and joked around. Doppo and Goki were laughing inside their heads. Katsumi blinked in disbelief before glancing at Retsu, who refused to look him in the eye.

However, all audience can agree on was that they all felt cheated. Seriously, the name sounded childish and mysterious and how he sounded so serious about it that can't help but believe it was some kind of powerful technique.

Veins appeared around Yujiro as rage bottled up inside before appearing in front of his opponent and decks him in the face. Russell grunts from the punch before being sent to a wall only to rebound like a ball.

Yujiro grunts as he Russell slams his back onto him. "What the hell?" Jerry said. "Did he just used my Chinese kenpo?" Sayaka blinked before shaking her head.

Yujiro unfazed by these kicks him at the head, the **GPI** activated, and he dodged it. However, Yujiro delivers three blows to the body sending him to another wall but again Russell bounces off and delivers a lariat.

"What was that?" Baki said. "That was **Shaori **your brother is using it as propulsion to strengthen his momentum and cutting down the damage." Retsu said. "Your brother is the first to use **Shaori **unusually to all previous masters. Even the current master has never done or used **Shaori **in such a manner."

"Are you suggesting that my old man's attacks aren't working on him!?" Baki said. Retsu remained silent until hearing Baki saying Yujiro wasn't using full force. Calmly pointing to the walls where Russell had already crashed, Retsu looks at Baki.

Baki was silent as he glances at each crack. He was even more scared when his father dodged the last attack as Russell crashes into a wall. The audience screamed as he obliterates it to dust.

"That was **Offensive** **Shaori**. In exchange of losing mass, it gives you extraordinary relaxation."

"In short, **Shaori **is relaxing the body until the impact." Baki watched as his father went flying as he block a punch. "Its why all superior athletes have softer muscles." Retsu said.

"Yes, the more relaxed is, the better." Retsu said as he watches Russell walks towards the Ogre.

"His extreme shifting between relaxing and tension is the key." Baki said, watching as the Ogre went flying from a punch.

Yujiro blocks another punch, but Russell quickly flips him in the air. This mesmerized Baki as he looks at his half brother dominating the fight. "He's strong. I didn't know someone this powerful existed."

Strydum who had spent his entire life around Yujiro was having a hard time believing his eyes.

"Okay what are you smiling about?" He asked while placing his hand on his hip.

Yujiro hearing Retsu and Baki's conversation laughs. "Your something else, kid. You even had Baki believing your little tricks." Yujiro said as Russell frowns before his opponent walks towards him. "Your in a lot of trouble now, brat."

In flash Russell throws a jab which Yujiro deflects before delivering punch, but the way he moved surprised all masters. Russell quickly uses **Vibranium **and steps back as he recognizes the attack. "That's **Demonsbane.**" He whispered.

"Impossible..." Katsumi said in horror.

"Hanma Yujiro is using **Niko style!**" Sayaka yelled. "His using Russell's **Niko style **against him!"

It shocked everyone that the Ogre had copied his opponent's fighting style. Suoh was covering her mouth in horror. Why? Why now? Just when he was winning, his opponent quickly turned the tide.

Yujiro grins before taking a fighting stance and punches Russell with **Adamantium Kata**. The young man grunts as he skids back from the force.

"Did he copy it!?" Retsu yelled.

"Copy, or did he already knew about it?" Baki asked.

"Hm~ I like this style." Yujiro said as he flexes a couple of times, using each Kata to his own leisure. "It's a lot better than the last one I fought with." He said.

Russell was frowning, something that the Ogre took delight in it. To see him losing his confidence was a treat.

" What's wrong? Don't like it when someone copies your moves?"

"Not really, its very hypocritical if I get mad. I'm a copycat, and there's no denying that. It's just I'm happy that the strongest creature is using the strength of the weak." Russell said. "But that's not your fighting style. Yujiro Hanma doesn't need **Niko style**."

His answer made the Ogre smile as he looks at his 'son' and grins."Oh? And what's my fighting style?" The Ogre asked.

"You tell me. Rather... show it to all of us, Yujiro Hanma's fighting style."

Yujiro grins before raising his arm as it bulges with veins. Completely mesmerized, the audience couldn't find a way to perfectly described it. Yujiro then smashes his fist into the ground as the stadium shook before cracks appeared.

All those witnessed it screamed in terror until the tremor stopped. Yujiro's shirt torn from the sheer force of his power. "This is Yujiro Hanma." Baki muttered.

Russell's screen erupted with warning messages regarding an invader and infection. Before feeling a sickening presence coming from Yujiro, no rather it was as if something was behind Yujiro.

**Boss Battle: Defeat Shin Yujiro**  
**Description: Yujiro has been buffed by the Demons back. Defeat him before he overpowers you.**

** Win Rewards**

**Defeat Yujiro before countdown:**  
**666,666,660XP, 2 New Weapon, 3 skill points, 50,000,000 Gold**

**Survive until the countdown:**  
**500,000 XP, 3 skill points, 20,000, 000 Gold, Yujiro dead **

**Loss: Death and Soul Obliteration.**

"**OH CMON!**" He yelled before using **Observe**. "Isn't that a bit much!?"

The young man grins. "If I had no self control, I would have peed." He said before looking at Yujiro a familiar mist erupted around him as veins appeared across his chest. "**My Turn.**" A burst of energy erupts as the cloud of dust forms around him while the island shook.

"Now for the theatrics." Russell muttered as he punches the ground, shaking the entire stadium.

**Ki Enhancement + Reinforcement + Limitless + Demon back.**

Within the dust cloud, Russell panted as he flexes his fingers. "**Thank you, Yujiro, if I hadn't met you I wouldn't have learned this.**" He said but the rest he sounded demonic as he reveals himself.

Suoh couldn't take her eyes off her fighter's transformation. While Blaire hoped that Russell had not become a **Kishin**. Karla was busy taking pictures of her future-husband while Elena was shaking in fear.

Unlike his previous transformation, this form had a unique look. His hair had become jet black and shoulder-length, two horns protruding on his skull. His arms and legs were littered with Demonic markings. His pupils had become yellow with black Scleria and his lower canines elongated to form sharp tusks.

(Just picture a fusion of Kage and Oni from Street fighters.)

Ohma frowned, wondering if his friend was holding back or unable to use the transformation consecutively. Kazuo gulped and wondered just how many monsters were out there.

"**Now let's start. The fight between Demons starts here.**" He said as his purple** Ki** envelops him as he gets into a fighting stance.


	21. Battle Demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music, or games.**

**DBS - Fierce Battle With a Mighty Foe**

Uncertainty was a word too tame for the audience to use. The word Monster was too tame for the two beings they were observing. Unthinkable cannot pair up to what they are experiencing.

Baki was once again questioning reality itself. How the hell is he going to beat... To survive with Yujiro if what he is seeing is Yujiro going full on out. But his brother just proved that he can match Yujiro.

The fight between demons was very correct. This wasn't a fight between superhumans but monsters in human skin. Creatures of strength and technique. An unstoppable force and an immovable object.

"You consider the referee will come out alive?"

"Are fucking blind!? You saw what those two just did!"

"It'll be a miracle if he does."

Both combatants were silent as they peered at one another. "**Hey ref, stand still for this one.**" Russell said. "**Or just get out.**"

"Huh?"

With no sign, both fighters rushed towards each other. Their fists clashed as the two fought with brute strength. The stadium shook from the shock waves as the audience screams. Glasses shattered while the ground where the fighters stood had craters.

Strike. Parry. Counter.

**Counter. Strike. Parry. **

"It's starting!" Sayaka yelled through the speakers. "The crucial moment of the Kengan Match. Yujiro and Russell, the showdown between these has continued to amaze audiences. Don't miss a moment of this!"

"Neither of them is giving an inch!" Jerry yelled, looking at the fight.

Russell roars as throws punch which the Ogre dodges, but the force threw a massive gust of wind to the poor referee. The Ogre capitalizes on this and threw his punch, but Russell ducks and counters with the roundhouse. Despite dodging the kick, Yujiro was still grinning.

Their attacks but were destroying the arena. Russell's kick had a tremendous force to form a trench on the wall while the Yujiro's punch obliterates a wall. Not wasting time, Russell uses **Ki** to push Yujiro with gravity before coming close and delivers a barrage which the Ogre counters with his own.

"What a tremendous battle." Byo said. "If I had a granddaughter, I would have wed her off with this man." Jozaemon hums quietly, considering the idea. Unfortunate he had no grand-daughters.

Erioh remained silent. Deep inside, he was proud of having an in-law like Russell. He still didn't like him, even if he gave his blessings on marrying his granddaughter. Still, the boy keeps giving reasons on why he should take him in.

"His movements are sharper." Rei said. Was the transformation replicable? "His faster and stronger."

"However, his not getting through Yujiro." Kanoh said. "You need more than that." Kuroki said.

Russell grunts, forced back from the exchange as he cups his hands. "Is that...?" Retsu muttered recognizing the move.

"**First compresses air and light within my palms before releasing it all at once when his target is within range.**" Russell muttered and dashed toward Yujiro. "**Second, add magic and Ki and secure any gaps.**" He then dashes forward.

Yujiro grins, wondering what kind of technique his son would use. Delivering an axe kick as the boy get's closer. "**Last step, release it all at once...**" He opens his hands, releasing a bright light and loud sound. The audience shielded their eyes while Yujiro merely looks at it."**And strike!**" With that, he delivers a powerful kick.

The audience regains their eyesight and drops their jaws. Cuts covered Yujiro's body as he sticks into the wall.

"He used my technique..." Nikaido Ren muttered. "He copied my technique and made it into his own."

"Don't let your guard down, kid." Doppo thought. "What the hell was that?" Baki said. "Was he packing a flash bomb?" Katsumi shook his head. "No, that was **Qilong**. A secret technique of the heavenly wolf fang." Retsu said.

"But I don't remember **Qilong **making a flash of light." Katsumi said.

Yujiro gets off the wall. "Got any more or is that all?" Yujiro asked.

**Baki 2018 OST - Man's poison uses willowing dragon light**

Russell grins and appears in front of Yujiro and gives him an uppercut with **Godsbane** and sends Yujiro to a wall with **Adamantium Kata**. As Russell follows up with his next move Yujiro kicks him hard. His feet littered the ground with trenches as he keeps his balance.

Again Yujiro was onto him delivering his signature technique. Russell counters it with **Demonsbane. **But the power was too strong that it sent him flying back with Yujiro having a fist mark.

"Had enough?" Yujiro asked as looks at his prey.

Blood was spit out. "**Not even a little.**" Russell answers back as the two charges at one another. Yujiro was the first to get strike which sent Russell spinning in the air. With **Vector Kata, **the Beast kicks the ogre at the face.

Yujiro powers through it and sucker punched the Beast. Russell used **Vibranium** as the Ogre throws a kick. His back collides to a wall and slides down.

The audience gasped, more from Suoh. Blair flinches when the Ogre uppercuts her friend brutally. Baki was looking at the fight in fascination and awe. This was Yujiro Hanma, his father, the strongest creature.

Retsu noticed it and focuses back at the fight. "Baki you seem happy that your brother is getting beaten up." He said.

"Don't make me laugh." Baki said looking at the fight as Yujiro follows up only for Russell's **Flicker **to counter and subjected to a barrage with his **Raging Iron**. "His a martial artist with the strength to back it up!"

Yujiro grins. "Not bad... Now you can die." The ogre gives his blow, but Russell deflects it to the ground and moves away. Yujiro wasn't having it and chases after him. Russell grins before his palm get's coated with **Ki **energy and strikes Yujiro's chest.

The Ogre's body becomes covered with it and freezes just in time. "What the... I can't move! No, it's like I'm fighting a damn glue!"

**Ost End**

"Why did he stop?" Karla questioned. "There's no way a strike like that could stop someone like him." Raian said while frowning.

**"Huh, it works. I was thinking I would have to use more**." Russell muttered as he proceeds, jumping up and down. He noticed that no one was mentioning about his use of **Ki**. "

No time like the present, as his dad always said. It was time to test something out.

He quickly recalls all his pass lessons from physics. Using **Observe **to make all the process faster. "**Frictional Force and Inertia Force...**" He said as **Ki** covered his body.

"Wait is that- SHIT!"

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!"

"He's doing it again!"

As everyone saw him doing his move everyone covered their ears. Yujiro however saw it and couldn't do anything as Russell smashes towards him while the sound barrier breaks.

**Phantom Drive.**

**DBS Ost - Unwinnable Battle**

The attack sends the Ogre skidding across the floor before getting up. "Marvellous stuff, Boí ❤ Now who did you pay for that Houdini?" Yujiro said while dusting off. "**I hit him real hard and all I get is this?**" Russell thought. He held back to avoid killing himself and Yujiro. But come on, at least get a bruise from that!

**Observe.**

Nevermind, it hurt Yujiro but was powering through the pain. False alarm, everyone. Still, how the hell is he moving? Was there something else at play his **Observe **can't pick up?

"I wanna go home..." The referee muttered. It was a miracle he wasn't hit even once. Unfortunately, he peed his pants minutes ago. Luckily, his pants were black, and no one noticed it. Also, listening to Russell was a sound decision, otherwise he might have died.

"Holy shit, his alive! The referee is still alive!"

"God is real."

Suoh however concentrated at the fight. At first it seemed even, but the longer the fight went on it became clear the two were not.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly walks towards Yujiro who did the same. It was slow, like they were taking a stroll.

"Oh? Coming towards me? What's wrong? Out of ideas already?"

"Nah, I just want to wipe that smug grin, that's all."

"Guahahaha! then come."

Once both were close, Russell throws a sucker punch only to have his left leg kicked. "Too slow! That attack was too obvious!" Yujiro said only for Russell to throw a kick. He deflects it before throwing two jabs, but the Beast weaves through it.

The Ogre raises his arm and performs a chop, which Russell intercepts and throws two punches with **Jetstream Kata**. The last one grazes Yujiro, drawing blood. "That's more like it!" Yujiro said before his fist collides with his son.

The two grinned before throwing punches and kicks as fast as they could. Doing the best they can to block and counter any attack the other might throw.

To the audience, they were covering their ears as the sonic boom echoed. Dust picked up as the duo amps up their speed.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Katsumi muttered. "This is becoming ridiculous!" Doppo said. Strydum walks towards Baki and pats his shoulder. "Watch closely, Baki, if you wish to beat your father you need that kind of power." He said.

The little devil gritted his teeth, but awe and respect were there in his eyes, directed to his brother and father.

The exchange kept ongoing until finally Russell finds an opening and hit's Yujiro. The Ogre didn't flinch even if blood came out of his mouth and nose. Russell goes in, but Yujiro sweeps his foot and delivers an uppercut.

He narrowly parries the blow, but the Ogre's strike had left himself wide open. His fist glowed as he mimics Jiren's Ki punch. As the punch lands, Yujiro recalls the last time he had this much pain. As he holds his ground, he looks at his 'son'. What else did he have in store for him? He had kept on giving gifts upon gifts!

"Hey kid, wanna see something fun?" Yujiro asked. "Huh?" Russell asked, an act that cost him dearly as Yujiro grabs his leg.

The world twirled for a second and next thing Russell knew he was looking at the ground. The next thing he noted was the strain on his left leg. It took him a second to realize his position.

To everyone else, Russell was being held by Yujiro like nun-chuck. Horrified, Suoh screams like in a horror movie. Blaire was too paralyzed to do anything. Even Karla despite her training felt unadulterated fear. All audience felt it, the realization of something cruel was coming.

"Are you ready, kiddo?"

Before Russell can answer he swings him around, again and again. Eventually Russell's image became transparent. Katsumi and Retsu were staring in horror. Baki gulped while Strydum was reconsidering his future plan for fighting the Ogre.

Most of the audience blacked out, only strong-willed individuals dealt with it, but even most fighters felt pity on Russell. "Get out of there!" Suoh yelled. "C'mon Russell." Blaire whispered.

However, his response bewildered everyone.

"**WHEE! This is fun! C'mon gramps swing faster!**" Russell said with an innocent glee. The Ogre complied and delivers his request. "**This is awesome! Hey Baki, try this one! It's like riding a roller coaster! Woo-hoo! YEAH!**"

"What the fuck..." Baki said while looking at the fight. "Did Yujiro hit his head?" Sekibayashi asked.

Doppo who knew the founder of the technique bowed his head. "Heh a fearsome technique reduced to a joyride."

Yujiro smashes his opponent again and again. Russell crushes any incoming debris. However, behind this he was memorizing the pattern while abusing **Observe** to its limit.

"Here it comes..."

As soon as Yujiro took his arm, he quickly uses his **Ki **to take control with friction. He slides through the Ogre's grip. With **Dislocation **his leg extends and combined with **Benda** his kick had the tenacity to break Yujiro's ribs before grasping his hand.

The act confused everyone; the position resembled of a person being grateful to his savior. Yujiro however was raising an eyebrow, but his excitement was still there. "Hey Yujiro that move just now..." The kid said looking down at the ground. His voice had become normal again. But his serious tone was still there.

Looking at the Ogre, he let's an innocent smile that would have lit up anyone's day. Most female had blushed and thought how cute he was. It was like looking at a beautiful child.

"**Memorized~**" Even though his voice had shifted back to a demonic one, its innocence prevailed. Yujiro blinks before knowing his position after his view spins. The issue was because of Yujiro's size Russell had restricted movements, but he managed.

**Spin, spin, smash! Smash, Spin, Smash! **

Yujiro twists his body and leaves his grip. "You sly fox." Yujiro said, smirking as he lands. He gasps when a kick got his nuts before being smashed into the ground. The Ogre counters it with a kick, sending the enemy back. He goes for a punch, but the young man blocks it before using **Ki: Inertia **and made it slip.

Grabbing the Ogre's wrist, he flips him in the air, only for the opponent to use it and drive a kick. The ground cracked from the force as he blocks it. Using what he knew with the fundamentals forces of the universe. He quickly dashes forward.

**Ki: Inertia + Gravity + Strong + Weak Force. **

"He's getting faster." Yujiro said before stopping an incoming kick. The Ogre grunts from the force before launching him off. His bones were cracking from the pressure.

Yujiro dodges an incoming tackle with his incredible speed before putting Russell on a submission hold with his right arm being held while the Ogre sits on his back. **Dislocation** was useless for this. **Ki: Friction **might help, but he would still have to evade the Ogre.

"**Dude you need lose some weight.**" Russell said while looking at the Ogre with peripheral vision.

"I'll think about it after you get out of this." The Ogre then put pressure on his arm and it won't be long before shatters it.

"**Okay don't get excited if I steal your trick now.**"

When Yujiro rose an eyebrow, Russell buries his entire arm into the ground before digging its way through as he twists. Throwing Yujiro off him with brute force.

The Ogre let's go of his arm before blocking Russell's kick. "Huh?" He whispered before getting elbowed with **Adamantium Kata**.

Brilliant. It was what Yujiro Hanma would have done if he was in that position.

Suoh breathed out as she calms her nerves. After this fight was over, she would smack him on the head! She lost count on how many times she nearly had a heart attack with him. Blaire was thinking if she could make replicate Russell's techniques with her magic.

**Dragon ball Super- Ultra Instinct Rush**

The Ogre slowly examined his prey. "Feeling tired yet, kid?" He asked. "**Hm? Nope, what about you?**" Russell tilted his head. The Ogre chuckles before bringing his signature stance while Russell goes for a Karate stance. Russell immediately goes for the Ogre head but got countered with a punch.

Without delay, he uses **Tricks **to cross the distance and performs **Phantom Drive,** which the Ogre dodges it, letting the young man pass him. The Beast quickly spins and lands on the wall before using Jerry's **Xing Yi Quan**/_Form-Intention Fist _and flies back.

Yujiro grins as he hurls his punch that stopped an earthquake. Both fists collided, creating a tremendous gust of wind. The two started exchanging blows again, encourages erupted from the crowd as the two beat each other.

Suoh, Blaire, Karla and Elaine were screaming Russell's name. Kazuo was thrusting his arms while cheering. Ohma was clenching his fist, but there was a smirk on his face. Kuroki was looking at the fight.

Nogi and all other CEO knew they would engrave this fight in the history of Kengan. Metsudo was laughing, noting how lucky the young CEO was.

Yujiro blocks a right cross before punching Russell's plexus. The Beast grunts before kicking the Ogre's leg and follows up with an elbow cross. The Ogre smiled before punching him. But Russell counters with a headbutt. Before giving the Ogre another one and then knees him at his sternum. The Ogre growled before sucker punching Russell.

Both were on the floor, lying still. None attempted to move, nor showing a sign. The crowd speculated if the two knocked each other out. "Hey Kid..." Yujiro called out.

"**Yeah?**" Russell said, sitting up with a groan. "Nah, nevermind." How Yujiro dismissed made him chuckle. "**You sure? You look like you wanted to say something.**" Russell said.

"Yeah, I'm sure, besides its time."

"**Your right. Okay... let's dance!**"

**Kengan Ashura Ost- Strong Enemy**

The two immediately stood up with Russell doing some stretches. The two went to the signature stances.

Everyone held themselves as the two fighters gave a war cry and flew towards each other. The ground they trod on shattered as the two deliver their last slug fest. The two demons shoved each other back after their blows. Whirling around to get a momentum, they unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks.

Punch to kick, tackle to throw, grapple to punch, a never ending switch of patterns. Neither wavering from the assault yet for every attack they received from the other, they deliver more devastating attack. The rapid forms for the best attack to the constant uses of techniques.

"Don't let up!"

"Break his legs."

"Don't give up kid!"

"Ike Ogre!"

"Beat his ass!"

Baki was looking at the battle. This kind of fight was only for the strongest. Doppo tips his head. "Yuichiro are you watching?" He thought. Shibukawa only bowed his head.

"They're both on their last legs." Blaire said. "Hang in there!" Karla and Elaine cheered. "Please let him win." Suoh prayed.

Despite their differences, they all agreed on one thing, this fight, this exchange was beautiful. Both fighters had forgotten the crowd already consumed by the desire to win. Yujiro for the first time had felt the thrill of a challenge.

"He's putting his title on the line." Baki said watching father fighting head on. Everyone agreed with what he said.

Russell narrowly evaded an attack before using **Flashbang Kata**, which the Ogre parried. When Yujiro threw a kick, the Beast used **Vector Kata **and switched to **Jetstream Kata**. The Ogre throws another punch, which made the young man stagger and receives an uppercut enhanced with **Adamantine Kata**.

The Beast follows up with **Godsbane**, but as soon as he drove it his enemy bends his knees letting his fist pass. Yujiro's grin widens as he sends a punch which struck Russell only for his eyes to widen. His **GPI **saves him in time as he delivers his formless counter; **Demonsbane**.

Smashed into the ground, Russell bombards Yujiro with **Godsbane **combine with **Ki: Fundamental forces of nature **without stopping even when his **Limitless Demon** wore off.

He kept punching and punching before stopping as he pants. Everyone couldn't make any sound as they watch the victor stand up.

"W-W-WIN-NER: RUSSELL REDGRAVE!" The referee yelled.

Cheers erupted as chanted the victor's name. Suoh couldn't hold back her tears before leaving her seat and rushed to meet her fighter, followed by Blaire and Karla.

Baki couldn't believe it. He won, the guy won, even if it was real it was like he was living in a dream. Though he wasn't the only one with most fighters or normal people who had an experience with the Ogre were having trouble in believing it themselves.

Russell was looking at the Ogre while scanning for any signs that might prove this was a trick.

"I won?" He muttered in disbelief. "Holy shit... I can't believe I won..." Spotting his employer running towards him, he lets out a smile. "Hey boss, I won, can you believe it?"

"I'm having a hard time believing it too." Suoh said. "So how does it feel being the 'king'?" She asked. "Please, if I was a king, I would sit on a damn couch all day watching anime." Russell said before laughing. Suoh giggled, somehow she could believe that.

Blaire and Karla tackle her friend as they checked him for injuries. "Hey cut it out. I'm fine." He said. "Are you sure?" Karla said, earning a nod. "Well, are you ready for your reward?" Blaire then crawls on top of him while her breast was hanging.

Only for Suoh to smack her on the head and begin scolding her. Only to notice that the crowd gone quiet, Russell calmly turns his head and saw Yujiro standing.

"Congratulations. You continued to fight even though you know your life is on the line. You had the strength and mindset to chase your dreams. You didn't let your adversities and setbacks hold you down, that you are in control of your own destiny and happiness." The Ogre let's out a smile.

"As of today, I can no longer call myself the strongest." Yujiro said, earning stares and shock from the crowd. "Today the Strongest creature had met its challenge and loss."

Baki could never believe it. His father had admitted it and acknowledge his half-brother,

"Thanks for the compliment. It was a good fight. Let's do it again." Russell then motions for a handshake. Yujiro looks at it skeptically before taking it only for Russell to pull.

"What the-"

"SIKE! Bitch slap fool!" Russell yelled and performs a slap enhanced with **Benda **on the Ogre before running away.

Every audience dropped their jaws while some fainted. Yujiro stood still for a moment while a handprint was on his face before his killing intent reach to new heights. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"NEVER!"

Thus the last match of the Kengan ended.


	22. SCP 682 meet

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music, or games. In later chapters, I will also introduce a character from my friend; Random_Crusader's story, SCP Multiverse of madness. I have permission to use his character.**

Party, they filled every part of the island with it. Everyone was glorifying the great fight, the new King of Kengan. Okubo remarks how people were celebrating while Gaolong reasons it with Russell's victory.

Metsudo was dancing before being called by Kazuo's assistant and Katahara's spy; Kushida Rin. "So how are they? From their countryman's point of view?" The ex-chairman asked.

Kushida took a moment before starting. "I don't like people from the inside." She said. "I thought those two were self-centered fools heading recklessly to danger without a plan. But Ohma was different. Oh, Himuro too."

"Oho? What about Russell?"

"I believe he's the Butcher..." As soon as they heard the title, all playfulness dissolved.

The Butcher, a well-known vigilante or criminal depending on who was talking, but one thing was certain. The word mercy was never in their vocabulary. Some theorized it was a demon summoned by someone.

All of his victims killed brutally that even the worst killers would run from the sight of their corpses. Hell, there was one victim alive for three weeks without his skin! Another was when they redecorated an entire room of a hotel with the blood and insides of their target and his guards. His M.O. was to kill as brutal as he could like a sport. The only ones who lived were criminals forced by circumstances, blackmailed, or other reasons beyond their control.

"I see..."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the area, all Baki fighters liked the feast. Everyone besides Baki and Strydum were laughing. "I can't believe the kid just did that!" Doppo said while trying to get some air.

"He fucking bitch slapped Yujiro fucking Hanma!" Katsumi said. Retsu kept himself from laughing, but everyone knew he was chuckling inside. "Give him credit for that. I highly doubt anyone would have the guts to bitch slap the Ogre after being acknowledged."

Baki was still having a hard time accepting it was Redgrave insane!? No one has ever bitch slapped his father and lived. "Still... you think he will last a whole night?" He asked.

"Ha! If its anything your brother is good at, it's hiding and running away." Shibukawa said. "I still remember when he had to face against Lou," Retsu said. "What did he do?" Katsumi asked. "He... Sigh he calls it 'Ninja' vanish." The Chinese practitioner said while his tone almost like he was dying. "It's like Kiryuu's **blink. **He runs behind his opponent as soon as they blink and knocks them out with a frying pan or a vase. We're still wondering how he got those things."

"Huh? Hey pops didn't Russell did something like that." Katsumi said. "You mean when he appeared behind Kato and rolled him up with our mat?" Doppo said while trying not to laugh. " I guess I got lucky Russell did nothing." The taijutsu master said with a smile.

"Probably because he's the only one learning under you."

This made Shibukawa laugh hard. It was true, Russell was the only one he took as a student, though it was more like a sparring partner.

"Hey, guys."

Everyone turned and saw Russell walking towards them. "How did you escape the Ogre?" Strydum asked. "Trade secret. So how is it going?"

"Were just enjoying the food and also that was reckless back there," Retsu said while glaring at his junior.

"Didn't stop you from laughing right?"

Retsu looks away while Katsumi laughs while patting Kaioh on the shoulder. Russell notices Baki had been silent before he quickly whispers to Doppo. "What's wrong with him?"

"The kid is having a hard time his father lost," Doppo said while taking a bite from his meal.

"Seriously?" Russell said in disbelief.

"Russell, Baki has trained his entire life to defeat Yujiro. He knows his father is strong and believes no person can beat him." Shibukawa said. "And then you came along and shattered those beliefs in 2 hours."

"Not to mention you just bitch slapped his dad," Katsumi said.

Russell sighs before rubbing his head before looking towards Baki.

**Suoh's P.O.V.**

The young CEO was looking at Nogi while Blaire was standing guard. "Nogi-san..." Suoh said while looking at the older man. "Please be the Kengan Association Chairman."

Nogi looked surprised, but he schools with a stoic expression. "Suoh-san, do you know what you are doing?" He asked while remaining calm as possible.

"Hai, the thing is that kind of position is too much for me. I might drag the Kengan Association down if I was the chairman." Suoh said. "I'm satisfied with what I have. Also, I know you would go bankrupt if you don't become one."

"Suoh-san... It takes a lot of courage to admit one's fault. "

"Hehehe... I have one person to thank for that." Suoh blushes and smiles.

Nogi remained stoic, but inside he was happy for the girl. Her story was like his ancestor, only she got a happy ending.

**Russell's P.O.V.**

After talking with his masters, he was looking for Ohma. Only to find him eating while leaving a pile of empty plates. "Yo Russell." The Asura said while taking a bite out of his steak. "Sup, man. I feel sorry for the guys to clean this up." Russell said while looking at the towering dishes.

"Geez would it kill you to eat slowly, this isn't a contest you know," Kaede said.

"Maa, maa, I'm sure Ohma needs it. Using** Advance **must have required a lot of energy." Kazuo reasoned.

The Asura ignored them before looking towards Russell. "What?" The Beast asked. Ohma points the bone towards. "I bet I can eat more than you."

"Oh, you are on! Hey chef, mind if we have a little contest?" Russell said.

"It's an honor to cook for the king."

**Third Person P.O.V.**

After talking with Nogi, Suoh and Blaire were looking for Russell until stumbling upon Retsu. The kung fu practitioner told them that his junior had gone to the food stall. Heading towards the area, they noticed how packed the place was.

There were cheers from the audience. "Look at those two go!" One person said as he takes out his phone. "He's already at his thirtieth plate!"

Confused, the two made their way to the front way and gaped. Russell was eating like a savage animal actually, the way he ate was a cross between savagery and proper etiquette. Ohma was the one going into full savage mode.

"How are they not getting any fat!?" Suoh yelled while looking at the towering plates. "Russell is even eating the bones!?" Blaire said.

"MORE!" The two contestants yelled before resuming their contest. Ohma whips out the Advance. But strangely, Russell was fine with it. They declared it to be a draw after hours of non-stop eating.

Blaire whispers something to Suoh before the young CEO leaves with the magical cat.

Russell sighs while letting out a burp. "Excuse me... Hey Ohma, are you alright?" He asked.

The Asura gives a thumbs up before Russell talks about his travels, which Ohma responds with his own. Hours of sharing the two then sighs before looking at the beach as the sun slowly sets.

"Hey, Russell?"

"Yeah?"

"You better not lose until we meet again got it."

"Got it. Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night." He said while stretching his arms out. Ohma gives a nod as Russell head back into the hotel.

Russell was whistling as he heads for his room. Upon entering, he's shocked by what he was seeing. There on his bed was Suoh wearing a sexy lingerie while making out with Blaire who was letting out her cat features.

The two noticed him and stops before sauntering towards him and whispers seductive words to him. Flares of arousing images went into his mind and finally, the blockade broke.

Russell sighs, surprising the two. "You two..." He said. His tone sent shivers on their spine. There was something primal about him. "Prepare yourselves." He then grabs the two and throws them back to his bed before locking the door.

Throughout the night, they can hear screams and moans of pleasure in that room.

**Achievement: Snu-snu.**  
**Description: by doing the deed, your partner will experience large amounts of pleasure. Be wary, for they may lose their minds. **

Morning came, and Russell groans before looking at the two women who had just had sex with him. He had to admit Blaire was better at the pleasure department, but Suoh had the wild side. Who knew?

Then everyone went back to the mainland. Everyone bid their goodbyes and promises. Russell treated Ohma with one last meal before they went separate ways. Kazuo became a kengan association member and his son had patched things up.

Karla wasn't thrilled when she found out what happened last night and demanded that Russell would do her. To which the young man practically pulls the old move 'when you're older'. Unfortunately, Karla's mother approves her daughter's choice and invited him to their village. Something that pissed Erioh.

With curiosity at its peak, he couldn't resist seeing the Kure clan's town.

Suoh had made one last attempt in offering him work on her place, but again Russell rejects the offer. The young CEO however took it the rejection well and promised that she would leave a spot open for him.

"Oh, here your mother's ring."

Russell looks fondly of the ring before giving it back. "Keep it." He said with a smile.

"What? I don't understand, why would you give this to me?"

"Cause that's the only gift worth giving. Also, it's a 'see ya later' message."

Suoh looks at it for a minute before staring back at him. "Are you sure?" Earning a nod, she slips his ring on to her finger. "Thank you."

"Nah I should thank you. Also here..." He hands her card. "If your any danger, call me." The young CEO nods before leaving. Russell waves his arm before following the Kure clan.

Three months had passed and he could say the Kure town was fine, even if the clan members had weird quirks.

Blaire had explored the entirety of Japan. How she did that, he didn't care. One thing that changed was that Karla had skipped grades. How did she do that? Well, it happened when she sneaked into Russell's room when he was talking with Blaire about the **Gamer** and when they were too busy killing Xenomorphs that came out of a portal.

Russell had to ask Karla not to reveal his secret, which the young girl agreed provided he would turn her into a **gamer**. After she discovers the **Assimilation** Karla started skipping grades that bewildered many of her clan. Russell was spouting apologize in his head.

Way to go, buddy. At least he had updated his **Magus** skill into **Sorcerer.**

It was around two months that Russell saw Ohma in the Kure village. Even more when Ohma told him that Fusui was the one who invited him. He wasn't going to ask how in the world Fusui found Ohma or why she invited him.

That was a landmine he wasn't stepping into. Then the time finally came. It was time to move on. After discovering the notification, Russell had set it to alarm on the Raitai arc.

Russell was now busy scrolling across the multiverse. However, deep in his mind, what Ohma said to him in the tournament had been bothering him.

"Hey Ru-kun, Karla's back," Blaire said. The beast turns and saw Karla carrying a bag. The young woman had to ask permission from her grandfather first.

Erioh fought hard, but even him, fell to the infamous puppy eyes. The old coot had threatened him if he ever finds out that he hurting Karla. Russell felt insulted, but he brushes it off. He would have done the same if he had a daughter.

"You guys ready?" He asked. "Yep, I'm excited to see the other universe," Karla said. "Well, where are we heading to this time, Russell?"

"A world of Heroes and Villains. The world where a wish granting cup I have to steal and a little girl I plan on saving."

Hearing the description made the two excited. The young man proceeds to in pressing the button and a portal swallowed the two.

Karla was in awe and can't help but marvel at how beautiful the multiverse was. Russell however felt something wrong. It wasn't until a minute later that their pathway shook. "Oh crap, we're blown off course!" He yelled before grabbing the two.

"What do you mean we're blown off course?" Blaire asked. The young man began making a barrier that mixed between **Ki** and **Magic.**

"What I mean is that there's another Gamer in that world. He must have placed a barrier around it so no one can get in."

"But wouldn't that take too much energy?" Karla asked. While she wasn't well versed with the **Gamer **but she knew there some power that can tire the user.

"Not when you have some Hax. Get ready cause this one going to sting!"

In another universe, thousands of scientists were running away as a large, vaguely reptile-like creature of unknown origin burst through a wall. The creature roars as several men in heavy armor shot it. The bullet merely annoyed the creature.

With a roar, it begins its slaughter. Crushing, swatting, and devouring anyone in its way. The facility shook until a purple orb crash. The orb disappears as three individuals stood up. Two females and one male. The first female had purple hair while the second had black. The next had black hair with white edges.

"Are you alright Russell?" The one with purple hair asked.

"Yep..." The male said

"Hey, where are we?" The raven-haired girl asked.

"I think we're inside the SCP universe."

"SCP what now?"

Russell points to the wall. The two turned and saw a Logo with SCP Foundation beneath it. When hearing a roar. The trio turned and saw a giant lizard. "Whoa! It's Godzilla!" Karla yelled.

"No, it's not." Russell calls out his weapons. "Get ready." He said as he enters a fighting stance. Blaire summons her pumpkins while Karla brings out her gauntlets. It was pitch black with hints of yellow.

**Lilith (Rank: Silver)**  
**Description: All Women are Queen! Forged from the remains of the mother demons, those who wear these gauntlets gains demonic power. Female users will gain additional Charm buff against male opponents. **

**Grants Super-strength, speed and flight. **

Russell fires off his **Jackal, **and the lizard's leg tears it open. The reptilian creature roared and tries to crush them. The trio moves out of the way, Blaire fires off her pumpkins. Karla rushes in, giving a brutal uppercut.

Russell rushes in and slices its arm off before gutting it. "Happy new year!" Blaire said before filling its insides with her pumpkin bombs. "Karla!" Russell yells before using **Great Ouroboros. **

"On it!" The succubus charges up **Lilith **as the two immediately punches the lizard away before the bombs turn it into smithereens. "Well, that was anti-climactic." Blaire said. "Yeah it was too easy." Karla said.

"Nope, we just pissed it off." Russell said as the remains pieced back together. "Is it powering up?" Karla asked. "Yep." The beast answered.

What they could describe as a lump of flesh transformed into a T-Rex-like zombie. The monster roars and charges towards them. Its first target was Karla, and the young Kure avoids becoming a chew toy. Finding her chance, she punches it hard. The floor cracked from the force, but other than that, the creature merely growled.

Pushing her off, the creature slams her into the ground and crushes her. Russell quickly summons her back through the shadows. The young man summons his creatures with **Ring of Salazar.**

Goblins, Ghouls, Ogres, Xenomophs, Zombies, Snakes and other creatures he could think of, as if not satisfied he morphs **The Emperor** into an automated BFG. Blaire summons her own as ten creatures with pumpkin charges towards the creature.

Healing Karla, Russell focuses back on the creature in worry. He knew the creature, SCP-682, if he recalled correctly. The more they kept fighting the more this thing adapts, but its biggest power was the F-U Plot armor.

One of his friends said that 682 killed the one that would kill it. How were they going to beat this thing? Wait **Pandora**! Could the skill help them? One way to find out.

"Blaire, Karla, distract him, I got a plan." He said while charging towards the beast.

The two young women nodded before rushing in. Karla hits the areas the creature couldn't reach her while Blaire bombards 682 with bombs. Conjuring **Ki: Blades** Russell fires them all from front, back, above and below.

"Open wide and say AH!"

682 roars at the human and swallows him whole. "Russell!" Karla yelled while Blaire blinks. The creature licks its teeth and roars at the two before it gags. Larger versions of **Ki:Blades **comes out of its body until finally Russell comes out of its guts.

"**What did you do!?**" The reptile roared.

"Oh, so you can talk. I was thinking your just an oversized lizard. As for the question... well, that's a secret."

The creature roars in anger and squashes him to paste. Karla and Blaire could only look in horror as everyone else only to see SCP 682 being crushed by an invisible force. They all watched as the two regenerated.

"Well, would you look at that? What's wrong buddy all tuckered out?" Russell taunts before being chewed again the same thing happened. As Russell was being chewed on, something was chewing 682.

Karla was about to help Russell, but Blaire stops. "Blaire, what are you doing?" She asked. "If you go in there, you might ruin whatever Russell is doing. The best we can do is do nothing."

Karla frown before looking back. The creature had swallowed Russell this time, and its legs melted.

"Hey, this is a nice bath you know." Russell said while inside its stomach. The creature immediately spits him out.

"**ENOUGH! WHAT DID YOU DO!?**"

"Let's just I did something so crazy it just work. That form your taking might be just an avatar but its leaving tiny pieces of your true form but enough to shift into my favor." Russell said while walking towards the creature.

"So are you going to walk your stupid ass back to that cage or are we going to keep this up? And before you get any ideas about attacking my friends don't bother."

**SCP-682 P.O.V.**

The creature growled. This sick, twisted abomination dared to take something from it. If what it was true, then fighting this... thing was useless. It tried adapting to its power, but somehow it adapted. After so many trials, it couldn't escape. Now it threatened to spread its taint.

With a growl, it went back to its cell. "**This isn't over.**" It said only to see the abomination playing with a strange object.

"Sorry I was busy listening to the whips. You said something bruh?" It taunted.

**Third person P.O.V.**

No one had many sounds or movement. Seeing this three take on SCP 682 was bizarre even more when they started displaying powers, but even then it was useless against 682 until the male did something to it and taunts as if he wasn't afraid of death.

To their disbelief, 682 starts retreating, promising vengeance only for the male to make a whipping motion.

Russell sighs in relief and frustration. Great, now he just pissed off a lot of fans with this, but hey, the only way to beat SCP 682 was with another 682. Using the original as it's core, he could find his alternate version that was 682 and merged with it.

"Russell are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good." Karla said before punching him in the face. "What were you thinking!?" She yells. "I did what had to be done Karla. 682 is like Doomsday on steroids." Adam said.

"And this is you're best plan!?" Blaire yells. "I thought we were a team!?"

"We are, I just don't want seeing you guys get hurt because of me."

"Idiot, that's why we're a team. To look at each other's back." Karla whispered. "Sigh, okay, I promise not to do anything crazy unless it's the only way." Russell said.

"You'd better." Blaire said.

Hearing a clap, the trio turned while the researchers and security paled upon seeing the man.

"Dude you have some balls of steel to do just that." The stranger said.

"And you are?" Karla asked.

The stranger gets into JoJo pose. "Call me... Silver." He said before Kanji of 'BAM!' appears in the air.

**Sorry about the weird chapter folks. The whole turned into codes and I don't know why. I'm going to try and fix it.**


	23. Who were they?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music, or games.**

"Why are is he posing?" Karla asked Blaire only to get a confused gesture. Silver ignored her as he focuses on Russell.

Russell was looking at the stranger before noticing something above the man.

**Name: Silver**  
**Title: mayhem causing fool**  
**Strength:?**  
**Endurance: ?**  
**Health: ?**

His eyes widened. "Wait Silver? As in the one I have been chatting with this entire time I was on earth."

"Yup, the one and only. Nice to see you again, Russell." Silver said. Russell laughs as he shakes the immortal's hand. "Your Gamer too? How?" Russell said.

"Well, let's just say falling into a lake with an alligator isn't exactly the best way to go." Silver said. Russell facepalms. Silver immediately stopped Russell before he could utter an apology.

"AH! None of that. I died on my terms. Your bad luck has nothing to do with it." Silver said.

"Uh, Russell might wanna tell us who this guy is?" Blaire asked. Karla however was cautious, her training warned her that this Silver was someone not trifle with. She wasn't the only one, as Blaire felt her animal instincts telling her not to mess with this stranger.

"Oh Blaire, Karla, this a friend of mine back on my Earth," Russell said while placing an arm on Silver's shoulder.

Said man only raised a peace sign and smiled mischievously. "Ey~ Nice to meet you." He said before appearing between Blaire and Karla. "Psst... I'm rooting for you. If you need any advice on wooing my friend, just ask."

"Really?" Karla asked. "Yup, though you need to wait until your 18 or he ain't gonna budge." Silver said. "Oh... Is there any way you can help her? She has it bad for your friend." Blaire asked. "Well, there's the hyperbolic time chamber."

This made them curious, making the immortal smile. "It's a room where three days is outside is three years inside. I could tweak it so can age faster." Silver explained. "Unfortunately, Russell might not still budge with that."

"Oi stop giving Karla any ideas," Russell said. He had been listening, and he knew Silver was purposefully making him hear this.

"Gasp! Russell, how could you accuse your friend like that? After what we've been through with you? For shame, Russell. For shame!" He said while placing his hands on chest.

Russell shakes his head. Before hearing several footsteps the two turns and saw a good deal of personnel led by a man with a lab coat however Silver recognizes the guy.

"Bright buddy, how's it going?"

"Silver, come here, man."

The two approached each other and grabs each other's hands, their biceps suddenly bulging. "Oh Bright. This is Russell, Karla, and Blaire. Guys, this is Dr. Bright."

"Hello, ~," The doctor said before dashing towards the trio. "Very interesting. I take it you and Silver came from the same world."

"Only me and Russell came from the same universe." Silver said pulling out some snacks and starts giving it to the guards. Many refused, but Silver's persistence and won out. Most guards enjoyed it until they bolt off to the restroom.

Why? Laxatives.

"Blaire and Karla came from different worlds," Russell said. "Fascinating, are her eyes natural?" Bright asked. "Yep."

"Amazing. So what can you three do?"

"I use magic," Blaire said.

"I'm use martial art," Karla said.

"Call me Russell, I'm like Silver," Russell said. He was sure he wasn't human anymore when he absorbed SCP 682-R. Yes, it's not creative but seriously, what else was he gonna call his alternate self. "Also, I'm part SCP 682." Why did he say that?

Dr. Bright eyes brighten, oh crap. "Ride me like a horse and I will flush down the toilet!" Russell threatened. Bright pouts. "Aw... not even a one ride?" Earning a glare. "Okay, okay sheesh."

"Anyway, I heard you were going to the Fate verse. What happened?" Silver asked. "Something blew us off course and there seems a barrier stopping us from getting in."

Silver hums before conjuring a door and tries to open it. "There's a barrier, but I can get us through now."

"Us?"

"Yeah us, I'm not gonna let my pal have all the fun. Hey Bright, are you in?"

"Heck yeah. When do we start?" The Doctor said.

"I was planning on exploring a few of this SCP for a bit," Russell said. "I'm kinda curious."

"Okay then let your good old pal Silver show you folks around." Silver creates a tour guide shirt with #1 and a cart. "Please keep your seatbelts on at all times." He said before driving off.

**SCP 035**

"If you look to your left." Silver said. The three turned and saw an empty wall. "You'll see the famous wall of the foundation." He said smiling while three stared at him.

"If you look to your right, you'll see the infamous SCP 035. Or as we call it, the Possessive Mask." Silver said, stopping the cart. Russell being curious got off and inspected it. Karla and Blaire followed suit only for Dr. Bright to stop the two.

"Don't get too close though or it will possess you." He warned. The three nodded before they heard voices, having the urge to take the mask for themselves. Russell took a small step, then another and another until finally he was close enough.

"**Wear me.**"

Just as he was about to take it his skill **Absolute Zero **became active. The sudden activation had surprised anyone as the supernatural felt another presence. Blaire and Karla gulps at the aura Russell was emitting unlike before where it was terrifying now it was empty, they couldn't describe what they were feeling. It wasn't hopelessness or despair, just foreign, unknown.

His aura takes form and turns into an indescribable spectral creature, Silver and Dr. Bright took a picture. Although everyone can agree it's incredibly pissed off. It was glaring at the mask.

Then it's gone. Russell was still looking at it before leaving. "Well, that was disappointing." He said returning to his seat.

Silver and Dr. Bright looked at the possessive mask and blinked what used to be a comedy looking mask had changed into a nightmarish scream as if it saw something so terrible.

Silver whistles. "I've never seen the mask make that kind of face." He said. "Me neither," Bright said before looking at the picture and blinks. The creature in the picture was now looking at him. No, it was like looking at his necklace.

However, the doctor shrugs this off. He had seen weirder things. For crying out loud, his soul's stuck in a necklace and rode 682 with a saddle. "Hey Russell, what was that?" Karla asked.

"What was what?"

"You know that thing you did back there," Blaire said. "It spooked all of my nine lives out of me." She said.

"What are you guys talking about? All I did was stare at that thing." Russell said. The two girls became concerned about their friend.

"More like he traumatized it," Bright whispered to the immortal prankster who nodded before driving off.

**SCP 076 **

"Now we're heading to the next SCP, please..." Silver gets cut off with an alarm. The speakers then began telling all personnel that SCP 076 escaped his cell and heading to the exit. "Oh, boy. You guys might wanna get ready."

"Why?" Blaire asked. "What's so dangerous about this SCP?" Karla asked. After a brief explanation, the two quickly summoned their weapons. Russell was about to summon his weapons when he felt someone breathing on right.

Now a veteran survivor would know not to look at it, but Russell who's limited in the lore of SCP was curious. There stood SCP 076, standing and breathing hard. He turns his head earning dry stares from Silver and Bright.

"Nice knowing you man." Silver said before looking away wiping his tears, knowing what is going to happen next. "Your time was short, but I will truly miss you."Dr. Bright said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Russell asked before being tackled by Able into a room. The duo noticed that the two girls were missing.

**Russell P.O.V.**

Russell growls before getting the SCP off and punches him off. Russell cracked his neck and summons **Great Ouroboros **in time to block his sword. The SCP roars and begins slashing around, only for Russell to appear below and uppercut it to the ceiling.

Grabbing its leg, he twirls it around before slamming it on the ground. Not done yet. He uses **Guise **and slams it some more before finally throwing it aside. Not letting his guard down, he takes a step backward before only for it to come rushing towards him again.

Russell charges up his **Ki, **ready to erase this thing only for Karla to jump in and kicks it through another room. Blair follows up with a bomb. "Karla? Blaire?"

"It's not fair Russell, you always get to fight!?" Karla yells while Blaire gives a nod. "Well, I can't help it. You can fight this guy." Russell said.

"Really?" Blaire's eyes shines in excitement. "Go ahead, just don't get killed." The beast watched as his 'fiance' and the feline jumped in excitement.

"Yay!" The two slowly turn while SCP 076 comes back rushing towards them. "Okay~ Watch me, Russell," Karla yells and kicks it on the head before she performs a suplex. The creature couldn't recover fast as she kicks it away with **Lilith**.

Blaire fires her pumpkin for good measure. Russell sighs. "Crazy girls." He muttered.

**Third-person P.O.V.**

Dr. Bright was watching from the sidelines with Silver, who was eating some popcorn.

"She's kicking Able's ass. Outstanding!" Silver said. "Hey Bright ya recording this? "

"Oh yes, I am, pal. How are they taking him head-on? I can understand that Blaire is using Magic but Karla..."

"It's her gauntlets." Silver said. "I can't tell exactly what it can do, but I think it gives her super strength and speed." Bright blinks and whistles. "Think you can give me one of those?" The doctor asked.

"Sure but not right now."

"Awe..."

**Karla's and Blaire's P.O.V.**

This SCP was strong, stronger than normal humans. They punched and kicked but this guy kept on coming back, relentless as if it only cared about killing them. She grins, making Russell shiver. "Let's see how long you can last."

Again Able charges towards them, Karla delivers her punishment. Using it's stretched out arm, Karla slams it into the ground before punching it. It screamed and tries to cut her head off. She jumps away from the blow.

Blaire takes her place and slams her palm and blows Able into the air. The two then unleashed a fury of air combos before sending Able to the floor.

The two charged toward Able and ambushed him on both sides. Karla throws a miniature energy ball while Blaire throws her attack. Karla wasn't used to this method of combat, but Russell and Blaire's instructions got her on the right track.

Slamming it to the creature, SCP 076 went flying with a gaping hole, but again the creature rises and starts charging again. Karla grins before charging towards and rips off its arm. She blinks when the sound of tearing flesh was heard.

Karla quickly uses **Removal **unleashed a powerful kick before dodging another claw attack. 096 tries to grab her, but Blaire tackles it into the ground before pummeling it. Karla joins in and stomps its chest.

The SCP escapes, and Karla lets loose, grabbing both arms as she slams it everywhere. Floor, wall, ceiling, even a desk. Escaping her hold, Blaire fires one of her pumpkins, destroying almost all of its insides.

The creature makes one more dash towards them and the two released a blast of energy, disintegrating it back to the cube.

Russell looks at his phone, 3 minutes that was how long Karla had been fighting. "Those gauntlets are too OP." Silver muttered.

**Third-person P.O.V.**

"Wow. I know I taught her **KI: Manipulation, **but damn." Russell noticed that Karla was tired from the use of **Removal**. "Are you injured?" He asked before using **Tricks** before she hits the ground. "Hey Karla are you... she's asleep? Using **Ki** must have taken a lot of energy since her body hasn't adjusted to it yet." He muttered before carrying her back to the cart.

Blaire noticed Karla was smiling before taking a quick peek at Russell before pretending to be asleep again. The cat giggles at this, though Russell must have already noticed but didn't make any move.

"Awe... how sweet~" Silver said while taking a picture. "Well then, off we go!" Once more they drove off.

**SCP-166**

Russell felt a slight twitching before he places Karla on to an empty seat. "Hey Silver, what's in there?"

"Huh? Oh, that's SCP 166." Silver said. "She doesn't have a name."

"She?" Blaire asked. "Yep, her other name is teenage succubus. It's self-explanatory, but she can't control it." Bright said while fixing something in his hands.

Russell hums before placing Karla on the seat. "Well then, let's fix that. Silver might give me a hand?" He asked, earning a laugh. "So you gonna destroy the lore, huh?"

"Nope, just gonna tweak it a bit."

Silver roared in laughter. "Alright man, Yo Bright, you might wanna see this." He said as he stops the cart and the two friends went to the cell. Most guards tried to stop them but a small glare and a bit of killing intent made them pass out finally they were in. A wall of glass was the only thing separating them from her.

"So how are we going in?"

"Yujiro style."

Silver blinks and saw his friend pressing his entire body on the glass

**SCP 166**

She was reading a magazine; she heard loud noises, Oh dear, had someone seen her? She hated this power and knew her life would never be normal. Any male who saw her always ended up going insane and ended up dead.

Then she saw two of them looking at her. One with a silver outfit and another clad in a red jacket. The silver one gave a friendly wave while the red gave a charming smile. She admitted that both were handsome in their own right.

Then the red one pressed on the glass. She wanted to cry again. Another person was going to die because of her. She heard the glass was nearly unbreakable, however the red one kept on pressing until his charming face morphed into a demonic one.

She can hear cracks. The researchers were busy calling the guards to stop the two. "Shit, how is he doing that? Somebody stop those two now!" One yelled.

However, it was too late, the glass shattered, its sharp edges had ripped the red one's upper clothing, revealing his muscular physique. Some female researchers drooled at this while some theorized that he might be 166 opposite gender from his effect on women.

The silver one followed before the two stopped in front of her.

"Hi, name's Russell."

"And I'm Silver."

166 blinks and noticed that the two were waiting to shake their hand. How are they not affected by her? Were they like her? Did they cause a breach to escape and get to her? So many questions.

"We... heard about your condition and thought we could help."

"How?"

"Well, I have a skill that lets me steal attributes or powers from SCP. And Silver is a God." Russell said. "However, I learned three things with my skill. One stealing powers damages the target severely, SCP 682 only survived by sheer plot armor. Two I can use the core of others as a nexus point and find alternate versions of myself and absorb them and finally three I can place conditions on the powers he stole." Russell said.

"This is where I come in. I make a new body for you and place your soul there. During this process, Russell will steal your power and place conditions on it before giving it back. I could fix your soul and let my friend throw that power away but well I'm not yet good on the soul part."

166 ponders on it. If they were telling the truth, she could have a normal life back. It was a chance she will take, but what about the foundation?

"Don't worry about them." Silver said, knowing what she was thinking.

166 smiled and took their hands. Russell immediately summons his minions to stand guard. A lot of guards tried to get in, but when you are facing a horde of demons? Yeah, good luck.

Only Bright, Karla, and Blaire got through and saw the entire thing, including the researchers.

The procedure went fine, Silver was successful in placing 166 soul into her new body while Russell placed conditions on her power. Those conditions related to her safety, if a person is intentionally harming her those who saw her would immediately try to stop that person or the assailant will pass out from extreme arousal, second was the part of affecting only males now it can affect both genders. He removed the arousal part and unable to wear clothes.

Finished, they told 166, or as the two called her Beauty, to open her eyes. She still has the same appearance. Silver gave her heavy clothes and noted she wasn't in pain. Russell teleports and grabs a random male security and orders him to look.

When they can't see any signs of attraction, Russell lets him go. 166/Beauty was crying as if they lifted a heavy burden upon her.

"Say, Russell, how are you not affected? I mean I have god powers but I know I haven't place any mind shield on you."

Russell blinks and realizes his friend was right. Again he notices his **Absolute Zero **was active. Didn't he turn this off? Noticing more guards were approaching them, Russell carries Beauty/166 and tells Karla and Blaire to hold him.

Silver places his hand on Bright, and Russell's shoulder before teleporting to another area.

**The Brights**

After escaping the securities, Russell was looking at the three females talking and getting along. He was happy; he wasn't a good guy, but he was a sob for tragic people.

"So Bright got any family?" Russell asked, making Silver flinch. Quickly Bright's persona became callous and cold. "I don't want to talk about it." The doctor said so chilling that Karla stopped faking. The three blinked before looking at Silver.

The mayhem causing fool used telepathy and explained the situation. Everyone felt sorry for the doctor. Russell frowned, making a brief eye contact with Silver. The immortal nods. Hey, he's a prankster, but even he knows some things are just wrong. Letting out 682 might be cruel, but even he still has a heart.

Russell had a soft spot for tragic characters and gets pissed off whenever he reads or watches any tragic story. Not that he can blame him, though.

Stopping at medical bay Silver looks at Bright and boy is he pissed. "Okay buddy, before you get mad Russell and me might help with your problem. We can offer the same procedure to you and your siblings."

Bright gave a brief nod and the two immediately started getting work SCP 321 was easy but SCP 590 or TJ was hard, they had no idea where to start with. At first, they tried the same procedure, but the tumor moved to the new body. They needed another method, Blaire had an idea.

Silver offered his idea, and it worked. It was simple; just reset the body's condition before they had tested him while Russell places the conditions. Bright was complicated... Scratch that it was bizarre beyond standards.

"So you can't help me?" Bright asked.

"No, no, no it's just well we have no idea what will happen to you. If we do the operation any damage to the medallion might harm you." Russell said.

Bright hummed in thought. He had experience with anomalies. Russell had the power to steal souls and powers but harms the target. He can't fault him for being worried, even he was worried.

The three looked at each other and whispered ideas until coming into a conclusion.

Silver creates another body of Bright Russell, then uses **Pandora **and places the necklace deep into the body's chest.

When Bright recovered his conscience, he flexes his body. "Think it worked?" Silver asked. Russell's answer was a shrug.

"Alright, I have seen enough. I'm ready for the Nasuverse. Beauty wanna come? It's dangerous, but it beats being there all the time." The Beast said.

166/Beauty wanted to go, but she was afraid of another incident. What if what they wear off? So many innocents could die. She shakes her head. If they were confident about it, then she will trust them.

Silver was talking to Bright about Nasuverse, especially the dangers. Bright however smiles and didn't mind since he trusted Silver and Russell.

The Fool gives a nod to the Beast, who gives a nod before spotting more personnel heading towards them. With a smile, he summons one goblin and gave it a letter.

"Alright next stop, NASU!" Silver yelled as everyone vanishes.

One researcher noticed the goblin and approached. "Where are they going!?" She yelled only to receive giggles and a letter. As soon as she took it, the Goblin jumps down.

Reading the letter, she blinks and looks at the goblin again.

That day the foundation lost a lot of resources Silver's return had caused massive amounts of damage to their facility, though by some miracle no lives were lost. The goblin displayed powers similar to the SCP 590, but lacked his weaknesses.

'Who were they? And more what's Silver's connection with this Russell?'

**For those wondering who Silver is. Silver is a character from Random_Crusader's story, SCP Multiverse of madness. I have permission to use his character.**


	24. Sakura

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music, or games.**

Russell was checking his weapons, and so far everything was fine. Looking at Karla and Blaire, he notes that they seem to be busy checking their stats. Deciding to do the same, he summons his stats sheet.

**Username: Russell Redgrave/ Kaioh Redgrave**

**Stats:**  
**Str: 1530**  
**Int: 1550**  
**Wis: 1500**  
**Dex: 1720**  
**End: 1720**  
**STMN: 1800**  
**Gold: 50, 489, 990**

**Skill Sets:**  
**Emotion Suppression**  
**Observe/ Observe Thousand Imagery**  
**GPI (lv. MAX)**  
**Prowler (lv.1/3)**  
**Star (lv.2/3)**  
**Pandora (Lv. MAX)**  
**Anomaly (lv. MAX)**  
**Golden Rule (lv.2/3)**  
**Tricks (lv. MAX)**  
**Absolute Zero (lv.2/3)**  
**Eternal Arms (lv. MAX)**  
**KI Manipulation (lv.2/3)**  
**Niko style (lv. MAX)**  
**Sorcerer (Lv.1/3)**

**Core: SCP 682-R**

**Achievements:**

**Lord Pandemonium**  
**Description: Your actions have caused tremendous chaos to the world and have deemed you a threat to order. Gather your armies and fear the dark, for the Lord of Pandemonium shall carve his mark. Increases the amount of your summons and dark based attacks and defenses. Warning this title will alert any cosmic beings of your existence.**

**The Rebel**  
**Description: It takes balls to bitch slap a king. You have gained resistance to gamers and beings with higher authorities granting you free rein over your actions. Additional damages to the major characters and Gamers. Warning any beings with an influential position will display hostility upon seeing you.**

The beast read each title and only wondered if he could steal Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon now with those. He was also wary of the Gamer in this world. Why did he or she blocked off the world from the rest? He could understand if it was to keep herself safe, but it made them a bigger target.

Then they started hearing a faint voice. It was from a little girl. When they found the source, just watching it send them over the edge.

A girl no older than five or six. She had purple hair and dull eyes. She was devoid of any emotion, yet somewhere beneath those empty eyes, there was still a hint of hope. The horrible thing was that millions of worms were digging their way into her.

"Oh god..." Beauty/166 said in horror while watching made way into the child's womb. Bright had covered his siblings' vision while the doctor had a dark look. Blaire had her mouth open and Karla was at the edge of activating her **Removal**.

However, the biggest reaction was from Russell and Silver. Silver had lost his mischievous aura while Russell's **Limitless Demon** was flickering on and off. Russell knew Sakura's past was dark, but he never thought it was this bad. Silver had only had a rundown about the girl, but seeing this, he was going to erase the son-of-a-bitch!

"Russell..." Silver called, earning a look from his friend. "We're saving this kid." The immortal said. The beast nods as the group noticed something heading towards them.

"Who are they?" Bright said readying his chainsaw cannon courtesy of Silver.

"Counter guardians, looks like Alaya doesn't want us meddling," Russell said, summoning his weapons. "Get ready."

"You mean to tell me a goddess doesn't want us saving a kid!?" Blaire said in disbelief when she earned a nod, Blaire's features became demonic then again who wouldn't after seeing that?

"Yep, to her, we're nothing more than a virus."

**A Special Event: ****Race against time**

**Description: Defeat the Counterforce and rescue the Sakura have one minute to reach the goal before Kariya arrives and becomes a master.**

**REWARDS:**  
**Saving Sakura, and free access to the root.**

**PS: I'm rooting for you guys and please beat the living shit out of that bastard. I'll even give a bonus.**

Well, what do you know? Looks like his power has a heart. "Will do **Gamer**." He said. "Yo Silver."

"I know. I saw it." The immortal begin to amp their speed as they raced to the finish line.

"Beauty, Tj, Sarah stay in the center. Blaire... Bright, you give us support. Karla guard them. Silver and I will clear a path."

**DMC: Devil May Cry - Tic Tac (Gotta Go) Battle Theme**

As soon as the first guardian landed Russell bisects his enemy and shoots the other one with **Warden. **The charged bullet bounced off to another one and then to the next until a shield stopped it. Swarms of counter guardians appeared, Russell clicks his tongue before biting his gun and brings out **Sword of Rebellion **and **Emperor: Spear mode**.

Charging towards the first target, he bisects the guardian and skewers the second and third. **Ki Blades** rained down, but some got past him, switching to **Emperor: Heavy Rain. **The weapon releases a horde of missiles and bullets.

As if it wasn't enough, Russell's eyes glowed. "**Strong Force...**" He muttered as a small yellowish orb appeared around them. "**... Weak Force...**"

The orbs became unstable, releasing a pulse of energy. The guardians who noticed it ran, but it was too late.

"**Nuclear Force.**"

Bright suns formed and explode and consumed the guardians in flames. Russell was careful not to create a wormhole or destabilize their path. When it was over Silver increases their speed once more.

Bright was firing his chainsaw cannon and mowing down any unfortunate agents.

One agent got through and stabbed Bright in his head. "BROTHER!" The two brights yelled only to see the body turn to dust and a new one to take place. "Well, that was an experience." The doctor then offs the agent before getting up.

Silver looks around and realized they surrounded him. The trickster began humming before pulling out...

"... Is that a frying pan?" One counter guardian asked in confusion. "Who knows?" Silver said, checking his weapon of choice.

His opponents turn to each other before charging towards the mischievous fool. Silver grins before dodging their spells and attacks. "Oh, miss me. So close. You know how to use that right?" He taunted.

Finding his chance, Silver quickly throws his frying pan towards his first target before teleporting behind him and knocks him out. His second opponent threw a thrust with his spear only for Silver to swap places with another counter guardian before pushing two off.

"Don't forget to write~" He said before turning around and saw more agents. Shrugging, he makes a come at me motion. The guardians rush in, Silver's frying pan blocked the first attack, the immortal Mischievous God knocks his opponent by slamming his weapon to the guardian's head.

When one tried to behead him, he ducks and trips his attacker before again knocking the agent out. Deflecting a spear, Silver swings his frying pan again. Blocking a sword, he brings his weapon down to the collarbone. Another tried attacking him, but Silver slides to the right and smashed the frying pan to a huge agent.

By the time he's done, a lot of the guardians had missing teeth. "I'm so keeping you." He said looking at the frying pan.

Blaire kept on throwing her pumpkin bombs until one sneaks behind Bright killed the agent. "Thanks, nya~" Blaire said while the doctor brings his glass up.

The magical cat rushes in when she saw Beauty, Tj, and Sarah were being surrounded. Transforming into her cat form, she dropkicks the first agent before bouncing off to another. She scratches the next with her cat claws before transforming back to human form and creates a large Jack-o'-lantern and released condensed flame.

Karla breaks the neck of one counter guardian before shooting a demonic fireball to an archer. When two tried to take her down she jumps and slams the two to each other. When another servant of Alaya shots her with a bullet to the head. Karla stumbles, her upper body bending before rising back up and reveals she caught in between her teeth.

She then spits out before killing the guardian with her summons.

Bright gunned down anything that came on their way with the chainsaw cannon.

The group kept on killing anyone that would stop them until finally, their world became bright.

**Ost End**

**Matou Household**

How long had she been in the pit? How long had she been screaming since her training began? How many days had passed when her family sold her? No, grandfather told her to forget about them.

Yet even though she had given into this life, somewhere deep in her hoped that someone would save her.

Zouken who had watched the young girl grinned. Someone worthy to become a vessel to the black grail.

However, to his surprise, a magical circle appeared in the air. His eyes widen when recognizing the form, a summoning circle. Even stranger was that cracks appeared in the air as if something was making its way into existence.

What Zouken didn't know was that the cracks and magical were Alaya's last-ditch effort to stop an abomination and the trespassers.

Sakura didn't know whether she was dying or dreaming as she can saw a mirage of the man in red.

"Do you want to be free?"

Sakura would have shaken her head, but the worms prevented that. Instead, she can only stare. There was no escaping grandfather.

"Do you believe that? Do you believe there's no salvation for you?"

The young girl blinked. Can she believe he can save her? Someone tainted as her? Ah, she must be dreaming.

"If salvation is what thee seek, grasp with thy own two hands. Conquer thy conquerors, englut the predators, defy the oppressors! If 't be true, thee wish to beest free, then seize thy destiny. Bare thy fangs, sharpen thy claws."

The man in red switched forms while offering a hand. Sakura's dull eyes slightly gained life and grasped it.

More cracks began appearing until taking the form of a smiling devil. Finally, the magical circle shatters as a cloud of smoke engulfed the basement.

When it cleared Zouken saw eight people all posing and frankly, he would admit it was flashy yet menacing. All eyes stared right at him.

Sakura looked around and realized the man in red was carrying her like a princess. She held a slight wince before seeing a tattoo on her hand. Bright also winced before finding his hand had a tattoo, but quickly focused back to the piece of shit in front.

"My, my to think the brat managed to-" Blaire silenced the worm by obliterating the head only to reveal his entire body comprised worms. "Try all you want, but you're just wasting your strength."

"Disgusting," Karla said. "You're not the only one, Karla," Blaire said while readying another pumpkin.

Silver raises a barrier while Russell used** Sorcerer **to create magical chains to bind the Matou.

Zouken grinned before his eyes widened and realized couldn't move or control his worms. "Sit still."

"You're not the only one, Karla," Blaire said while readying another pumpkin.

"Now then, Zouken, you seem to think we can't kill you however that's wrong," Russell said while handing Sakura to Bright. "We can kill you, it's just that we have something else in mind. Silver fix Sakura, I'll keep an eye this guy. Blair, burn the worms. Karla takes Tj, Sarah, and Beauty upstairs. Be careful."

"On it."

Silver quickly makes a new body for Sakura, using her old body as a blueprint for placing and making the circuits and od. He improves them into EX rank.

Zouken dropped his jaws. To think he would find a first magic-user in this era and a servant no less. Any knowledge this servant had would raise his family back and finally achieving his greatest wish.

Blaire bombarded the worm pit with her pumpkin bombs, which had hell flames inside. The worm could feel his connection to the worms slowly dying, but he wasn't worried about it.

Russell knew what the worm was thinking, and if he remembered correctly, Zouken was one person involved in creating the Grail, the other two were the Tohsaka and Einzbern. Which meant he had a way of controlling servants or taking away the command seals.

"Oh no, you don't you piece of shit."

Using **Pandora **Russell snatches every information regarding the holy grail and the servants. He wasn't yet next, was snatching memories of Zouken's familiar. He had spread the crest of worms around the city to ensure his survival.

Another disgusting thing was that he had placed a piece of himself inside Sakura, luckily it hadn't fully merge with her soul otherwise they would have a problem.

Silver was about to place Sakura's soul when Russell stopped him. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. "Yeah, looks like Zouken placed a piece of himself into Sakura," Russell answered, earning the Matou a glare from everyone.

He's knowledge about what the worm did surprised Zouken. "Don't act surprised, your not the only one who knows how to snatch bodies and souls." Russell then looks at Sakura and his anger intensified. The worm that held Zouken's soul was inside Sakura's womb.

"**Pandora,**" Russell said before placing his hand on Sakura before pulling hard. "Got ya." He said before Bright gave him a glass jar to place the worm in. Silver quickly places Sakura's soul into her new body before Bright carried her upstairs.

"So what now?" Silver asked, looking at the worm. "First let's get rid of this one." Russell immediately grabs Zouken. "**Absolute Zero**." He muttered.

Silver watched as the Matou screamed in pain while the worm inside the Jar writhed in agony. "If you think this is over, boy..." Zouken growled.

"It's not over old man we're just starting, and in case you haven't noticed your worms are all dead except this one."

Zouken was about to call out his lie when he felt his worms dying one by one. "What have you done!?" He yelled in fear.

"Let's just say immortality and fantasy don't mix well with empty."

Zouken's 'body' then turned to dust before Russell focuses back on the worm.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Silver said. "I was thinking of torturing the guy." He said.

"Physical torture will only torment you with this person," Russell said. As the Butcher, he had plenty of experience on how to bring pain physically. Mentally was more lethal if used correctly.

"So what are you going to do? Dump him in hell in Doom? Send him to the SCP?"

"Ha, as if, no, no. I have something better."

When Zouken woke up he laughed. Ha, the boy must have missed one of his worms. He vowed to have his vengeance, but for now; he needed a vessel. When he tried to move, he couldn't. Several more times he tried, but the result ended the same. Then it clicked as a person entered, Zouken screams yet the person nor anyone can hear him.

Upon the roof, Russell and Silver looked at the dirtiest comfort room and left.

"I don't know whether I should feel sorry or terrified." Silver muttered while shivering. Not even he had thought of that.

"He was a worm and a parasite now get's to eat and live like one," Russell said before heading back.

"Yeah but I think it's too much. Seriously, making him live the rest of his life a toilet is horrible. Did you have to leave his five senses ?"

Russell shrugged. "It'll wear off about a thousand-ish..."

Silver shakes his head. "Well, at least we made it in time. So are you going to summon a servant?" He asked.

"Later, for now, let's head back to the hotel," Russell said while looking at the news of the Matou household burning to the ground. The only survivor being Shinji Matou with no memory of his past.

Russell had taken the kid's memories in hopes it might change his fate. Kid Shinji had a pass in his book, since he had yet to commit any crimes.

Bright had been monitoring Sakura's mental state. He would have had his brother heal her, but he didn't want to risk it, Russell had warned him of this world not liking anomalies and Sakura was like a detector for the world to track them. Looking at Sakura, he sighed. The poor child didn't deserve any of that torture.

"Is she alright?" Blaire asked the doctor.

"Physically I can't anything wrong, Silver did a good job." He said. "Mentally? I have no idea." He said.

"I can't believe someone would treat someone like this," Karla said. "I hope Russell and Silver give that rotten bastard what he deserves," Karla said while the two agreed. Bright might have lost some screws, but he still had his morals.

"How's Tj and Sarah?" He asked. "They're fine, a bit scared, but fine. Beauty is keeping them distracted." Karla answered.

A portal opens up as Russell and Silver walk through. "Hey, guys." The Beast said. "Sorry about what happened back there."

Bright shook his head. "It's fine, there's nothing you can do about it. They pressed us on time." He said.

"So what now?" Blaire asked.

"For now, I'll wait for Sakura to recover looks like the Grail War hasn't started yet so we have time to prepare and relax."

Blaire nodded and went to Sakura's side, stroking her hair fondly. Hearing a knock, they all tensed before Silver opens it and found a box and letter waiting to be picked up. Curious, the immortal checked it with any traps.

When there wasn't the Fool then bring it inside. "Well, what is it?" Karla asked. "No idea." Silver said before handing it to Russell, who used **Observe** to detect anything but found none.

"What does the letter say?" Karla asked.

"A present in hopes of you making this entertaining. Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg..."

Russell blinks as he holds the package before looking at it in caution. Zelretch was a well known dead apostle or vampire, an interdimensional traveler who enjoys pulling pranks and fucking up timelines.

Placing the box for later, Russell steps back away slowly before looking back at his allies.

"Is there anything else?" The Beast asked.

"Nope, that's all."

"Okay according to Zouken's memories we have about two or three weeks. Silver, slow the masters from getting their catalyst. Blaire, Karla scout the city for any good spots we can use to hide. Bright keep an eye on Sakura."

"What are you going to do?" Bright asked.

Russell grins as he opens his **Dungeon**. "Grinding." He said before entering.


	25. The plan

** Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music, or games. **

When morning came the first thing, Sakura noticed was that the ceiling was bright.

"Oh, you're awake?"

The child turns and saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes, a doctor by the attire he was wearing.

Bright had been busy tinkering when he saw Sakura looking around the room. "Hello, how are you feeling kid?" He asked, but Sakura didn't answer.

"Where's papa?"

"Pardon?"

"Papa, where is papa?"

"This could be a problem..." Bright thought. "He's... busy, don't worry." The doctor quickly grabs a nearby phone and called room service. "Yeah, can I order some light meal and maybe a juice... uh-huh... okay thanks."

A few minutes later, one attendant was waiting outside with a food tray. "Just leave it there, thank you," Bright said.

The attendant bowed before leaving. Bright sighed, looks like her psyche is trying to cope with what she went through. Russell was no doubt 'papa' but how is he going to get into contact with him?

The door opens revealing Blaire and Karla who had just returned from their task. "She's awake?" Karla asked.

"Yeah, but can you call Russell? We have a problem."

Understanding the seriousness of the doctor, Blaire pressed the call icon.

**Russell's P.O.V.**

Russell roars as he swings his blade before ducking from his opponent. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He yells in fear, drawing his two pistols and rains down bullets and swords. His **GPI **activates as he automatically teleports to another area just as the ground erupts.

Now, what could he be fighting? What could make someone who faced the Ogre quake in fear? The answer is simple...

"Back off! I've seen enough hentai to know what happens next!"

... His opponents are tentacles, yup tentacles with razor-sharp hooks and stingers at the very tip.

After killing the last tentacle, Russell rapidly presses the **EXIT **icon. Ignoring the message icon, Russell immediately jumps in, crashing into Blaire and Karla.

"FREEDOM!" He yells before kissing the floor. "**Stats!**"

**Username: Russell Redgrave/ Kaioh Redgrave**

**Stats:**  
**Str: 7900**  
**Int: ****7900**  
**Wis: ****7900**  
**Dex: ****7900**  
**End: ****7900**  
**STMN: ****7900**  
**LUCK:? **  
**Gold: 160, 900, 090**

**Skill Sets:**  
**Emotion Suppression**  
**Observe/ Observe Thousand Imagery**  
**GPI (lv. MAX)**  
**Prowler (lv. MAX)**  
**Star (lv.2/3)**  
**Pandora (Lv. MAX)**  
**Anomaly (lv. MAX)**  
**Golden Rule (lv.2/3)**  
**Tricks (lv. MAX)**  
**Absolute Zero (lv. MAX)**  
**Eternal Arms (lv. MAX)**  
**KI Manipulation (lv. MAX)**  
**Niko style (lv. MAX)**  
**Sorcerer (Lv.2/3)**

**Core: SCP 682-R**

"What the hell?" Russell said noticing just how big the jump of his stats were. Were those tentacles that strong? It only took one swing to destroy those things, and his skillset leveled up way too fast.

"Maybe killing those guardians might have some benefit."

Just as he dismisses the screen, Karla was slowly leaning towards him. The young woman had her lips puckered up. He quickly stops the young woman before she could plant her kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you've been staring at me for a while. Are you alright?" Karla asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired, that's all sorry about worrying you guys." He said. Quickly everyone believed his lie, **Star** was a useful skill. Still, there was something that always bothered him, the lack of level, the constant updates, even the odd weapon unlocking system.

"How is Sakura?" He asked while looking at Bright.

"She's awake, but it looks like we have a bit of a problem. See, her mind is trying to cope with what she went through, and well... Her psyche has latched on to you as a lifeline to save whatever sanity she has left."

Russell rose an eyebrow with what the doctor said. It was only when Sakura came to him he understood what the doctor meant. Oh god, those eyes were just too adorable and those pinchable cheeks.

"Welcome back... Papa."

"SO CUTE!" Russell would have died there or made some weird pose if he was an anime character, but his poor heart can't take that much cuteness.

Outside, the beast remained stoic before smiling kindly. "Sorry, I'm late. Did you sleep well?" He asked while patting her head.

The young girl nodded shyly. Karla and Blaire squeals and scooped Sakura up and cooed at her. "How are you guys?"

Bright took a sip of his coffee. "Beauty is taking care of TJ and Sarah. We were going out sightseeing, once Silver gets back. Karla and Blaire just got back from their mission."

"What about Silver?" He asked in worry.

"Um..."

**Silver's P.O.V.**

The immortal was at London drinking tea. "It will be easy I said... No biggie I said..." Silver said while grumbling. It was irritating just listening to snob Elli... Was it Elmo? Meh, whatever. Bottom line is that he had sit an entire day waiting for the summoning relic and man was it frustrating to hear the guy kept on talking.

Bloodline this... Bloodline that... Does that guy have anything else to talk about!? Sheesh!

It was the worst; he had more laugh when he dealt with the Waiver, or was it Waver? And the Ice-burns? Why did they pick complicated names? Especially things that sounded similar to normal stuff.

Anyway, before he got sidetracked, he thought he would have more time, but it seemed the main cast had already summoned the servants so the only thing he can do was delay their flight to Fuyuki.

"Hopefully Russell's luck doesn't act up." Another thing that bothered him was that they became servants. Russell said this version of fate had another gamer, but strangely he couldn't find them.

"Um... Onii-chan?" He heard someone call. Turning to the source it was a young girl probably around Sakura's age. Snow white skin, red eyes, and white hair.

"Yeah, Illya?"

"Are you okay?"

The immortal laughs. "Yeah, I'm okay." He said while patting her head. He had come across the young girl after scouting the Ice-burn castle. Dang it, he still can't remember that name. "I was just trying to remember that name."

"Hm... Which one?"

"The one that sounds like Iceburn something..."

"It's Einzbern! Einzbern!" Illya pouted at Silver, who laughed it off. "Right~ Ice burn..." He joked while the young girl made an angrier pout.

"_Silver, where are you?_" Russell called.

"_Russell? I'm in London, just finished making a mess in the clock-tower. Want me to bring back something?_"

"_No thanks, I just ate a few Japanese cuisine. We're planning on how to win this war, anything strange happening on your end?_"

"_Nope. I'm heading back now. Also, since when could you do telepathy?_"

"_Just now, if we're talking a broader scale of telepathy. Anyway, get back here as soon as you can."_

Silver heard nothing else after that. "Okay, Illya, we need to go." The young half homunculus pouted but complied. As Illya grabbed his hand, the duo vanished.

As Silver appeared back in the hotel, he noticed everyone was staring at him. "Okay before you panic, I just want to say this is not what it looks like." He said.

Russell rose an eyebrow. "If this isn't rescuing a kid from being brainwashed to killing her dad or brother? Having her body dissected and lose more than half of her life span? To have her heart ripped away and lose her eyes? What's does it look like?"

Almost everyone turned to the Beast after his explanation. "That's the sum up version of her life."

"Okay, First, this is what it looks like. Second, what the heck dude? We got a kid in the room. Guys meet Illya Von Iceburn." Silver said, makes sense on how Russell knew his reason, he had more knowledge about nasuverse than him. After coming across a deplorable scheme, he had rescued Illya and also fixed up her body right before every relic they had. No one should live a brief life because someone wanted a damn cup.

He noted Russell's sudden cold persona. It was brief, but he knew Russell wasn't this blunt.

"IT'S EINZBERN!"

"Right, right Einzbern."

"Well, Sakura is playing with Tj and Sarah while Beauty is looking after them. You should send Illya there."

Silver noted something was strange about his friend, but kept quiet for now and carried Illya to the other room.

"So did you explain just messed up this place is?"

"Yeah, can't have any screwups when we could avoid it."

"Oh okay. I'll be right back."

**Sakura P.O.V.**

The former Matou heiress was playing board games with the Bright siblings and Beauty. Though she was new to it, she got a good grasp of it. However, her thoughts weren't on the game. It was on her Papa.

There was no way her papa could be human or that silver person. The only thing she could think of was what gra-... Zouken bragged about. Servants... her Papa was a servant, beings of myths and legends. Crystallization of humanity, the symbols of humanity. Their strength dwarfed those of the mundane and magic.

Looking at her tattoo, she knew its meaning and what's to come. She didn't want to see her papa fighting to get hurt for her. She didn't need the grail, Papa was enough. The door of their room opened, revealing the stranger in silver and a girl around her age with white hair.

"Hi guys, how's your day?" He said while placing the girl down. "We're doing fine, Mr. Silver," Sarah said.

"Just call me Silver."

"Jack said we can go sightseeing once Russell's done with whatever it is their doing," Tj said.

Silver gave a nod before looking at Illya. "Alright kid, play nice. Big bro has some work to do. Hi Sakura, it's me uncle Silver."

"Hi..."

Noticing how Sakura was acting, the 'fool' frowned but smiles as a light bulb appeared before turning it off.

"Hey Sakura, give your hand." He said. "I have something for you."

The young girl blinked but complied. The trickster smiles and places his hand over her's before lifting it. Sakura saw a strange creature, its size was comparable to a lizard or a gecko, but its appearance was of a crocodile.

Beauty, TJ, and Sarah nearly jumped away upon recognizing the creature. "He's yours now. Take good care of him." Silver said.

Curious, Illya took a peak. She gasped as the creature leaped onto her before waddling to the top and gave a roar. To them, it sounded like a squeak.

"Um... Silver? Isn't that dangerous?" Beauty said.

"Relax his harmless well unless somebody wants to hurt you guys then their lizard food for this guy." Silver looks around before noticing Illya was pouting at him. Realizing what she wanted. He gives her a copy of Sakura's pet. Except this one had a grey scale and frills resembling a lion's mane.

The homunculus jumps in joy before petting it. Ignorant to the paling trio who had looked, they just witnessed the worst show in their life. Silver laughed before going back to Russell's room.

To those confused about what Silver gave the girls as pets. Here's a little clue. "Hard-to-Destroy Reptiles."

As Silver enters the room, Russell was looking as if he'd taken the last pizza. "What?"

"Why do I have the feeling you just made something so bad it's great?" Russell said. It wasn't insult nor an accusation. He knew Silver made something crazy back in there, but he also knew that Silver won't do something crazy if he couldn't get away with it.

Silver smiled and raises his index finger to his lips. "That's a secret." Back on their earth, his pranks either helped Russell in the long run or outright saved him. Like the time he placed a toy knife in the kitchen. He didn't expect there was a thief in his home.

He smiled at that memory. How would you react when somebody tries to kill your friend with a knife only to realize it's made of tinfoil, plastic, and cardboard? Then see your friend beat the life of the thief with a shoe, a pillow, and a belt.

Russell shakes his head back into the present. Whatever Silver did, it might benefit them. "I hope." He muttered. He shows a holographic map of Fuyuki.

"So what's the plan?" Silver asked.

Russell then points to a spot at the edge of the city. "First, let's start with the obvious if this world is following the same plot then the docks are our first spot."

"Why are we following the script?" Karla asked. It made no sense on they should follow a script that ruins the element of surprise.

"Cause I want to be sure if the plot won't come and bite us in the ass," Russell said. "Sakura is safe that means Kariya, Sakura's uncle, has no reason to be a master. With Lancelot out of the picture, I've taken his place as Berserker."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming," Bright said.

"But Bright becoming a master makes little sense..."

"Yeah, it's weird even for me." Silver said. "Not to mention Alaya is dead set on stopping us from saving Sakura."

"It's probably because Sakura has a major role," Bright said.

"What about the Gamer? They could have tipped them off."

"It's possible."

"Not to mention that someone locked this place off."

The group was silent. Mind racing, trying to find a clue, yet they couldn't find anything. Whatever answers they came up with were more questions than answers.

"I guess following the script might be our best option for now," Karla said. "What about Sakura?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. Shouldn't be hard for me to convince her."

With that, Russell went to pick Sakura up while Bright and Silver left to give the four a privacy.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

The young girl didn't understand why her papa had called her or Silver and the doctor left. "Sakura..." Russell called.

"Do you know about the Holy Grail?"

"..."

She was silent but gave a nod. This was all Russell needed. Steeling himself for what would come next, he adopts a kinder look.

"Then you know that this is something not a normal magus or a child should be in." He said. "You don't have to play a part in this, Karla or Blaire can take your place. You can have a happy life."

Sakura remained silent as she glances back to her command seal. The knowledge of her papa fighting, the knowledge of him getting hurt. She was afraid that when hope was gone, he came and changed everything.

She wanted to repay him, and deep down she knew that he was right. She was just a child and compared to the rest of the masters, she will only hold him back. But a selfish part of her wanted to be part of this, to be by his side.

"I..." She stopped herself. Did she have the right to be selfish? To risk the safety of her savior by a childish desire? Reason and desire battled deep in her mind.

"I want to join the Holy Grail War."

This surprised the two women, but papa looks like he knew what her response was. "Oi... didn't you hear what he said? You could die." Karla said, hoping it would dissuade the young girl.

"If it's about some kind of debt, you don't have to do this. You just have to live your life and that's enough." Blaire added.

Yet none of them could stop her, Russell frowns, it's way too easy to take the command seals and have Silver make up false memories but he stopped. He knew he was a sucker for tragic characters, but he just can't help it.

With a reluctant sigh, he stands up. "Alright, looks like you won't budge without a fight. So against my better judgment, I'll let you join, but you do what we say." He said. "If it gets out of hand, we're taking the command seal deal?"

Sakura nodded.

The two women were about to say something, but Russell gave a pleading look and reluctantly followed him.

"Okay, now that's out of the way, let's explore this city." He said before carrying Sakura out of the room with Blaire and Karla beside him.

The tour around the city was eventful. After the girls scolded Silver about giving Sakura and Illya a pet version of SCP 682, they went exploring, Sarah and Tj had enjoyed seeing the world along with Beauty but in her case, a lot of times some horny teenager or a douchebag tried to get her to go with them.

Russell and Silver had to either scare them or beat the shit out of them. Blaire shared the same problem, but she was used to it. Karla had gone into trying new clothes to fit for combat. Next tall went into the arcade only to get kicked out after Russell broke the punch machine and Silver destroyed the whack-a-mole.

But hey, at least they got some toys for the kids.

Then finally night came, and it was time. Time to summon their own servants.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaire said. "Yeah, I'm sure besides if Caster from the future could summon a servant then why can't I?"

"But you said this Zeltretch is prankster. Are you really going to use the package?"

"Again yeah, I'm sure. Okay, everyone ready?" Russell asked, earning a nod.

There were three summoning circles with three relics. He had no clue about who was the owner of each relic but the vampire was very specific about him not using his Gamer to know so for his safety he let it be.

Raising their hands, they chanted.

"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let Red and Black be the color I pay tribute to. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate." Russell said as he felt his MP being drained.

"I hereby declare. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail." Karla said as she held her stretched arm while a necklace glows. It was something Russell bought from the shop icon. It was to make up for Karla's small amount of Mp.

"If you will submit to this will and this reason... Then answer! An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!" Blaire finished the chant.

A cloud engulfs them as they saw their servants appeared.

"I ask of you... are you my master?" The four asked. wait... Four!? Where's the fifth!?

**Illya's P.O.V.**

Illya blinks in confusion seeing a man over two-and-a-half meters tall, with an immensely muscular body. His appearance was beyond human, as he looked more like a statue of a god.

"I ask of you... Are you my master?"

**Servants Summoned**

**Archer:? Master:Illya**

**Saber****:? Master:Russell**

**Lancer****:?**** Master:Russell**

**Caster: Silver Master: Dr. Bright**

**Berserker: Russell Master: Sakura**

**Rider: ? Master: Blaire**

**Assassin:? Master: Karla**

**Sorry it took so long to finish this, I was busy rewriting this chapter since I revealed a lot of things about Russell. **

**In later chapters I will be slowly revealing a few things of why Russell's Gamer is lacking levels and his Gamer system is messed up. Yes there is a backstory for this and in my opinion it's a good one or bad one... but it's part of the story. **

**Russell's new weapon from defeating Ogre will be later revealed. **

**On the unrelated matter. DMC 5 SE is coming baby! Lets rock this joint! I also made my own original story; Straight A, which can be found on Wattpad and Webnovel. I can't promise it will be good since we all have our unique taste and making an original is hard but if you like God of Highschool, Baki and Kengan Ashura then hopefully you'll like it. It's heavily inspired by these three.**


	26. We warned you Goldie

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music, or games.**

Russell counted once more and was sure that they were missing one servant. "Let's see... we have Assassin, Lancer, Rider, and Saber. I'm Berserker and Silver is Caster... so that means we're missing Archer." Russell thought.

Blaire went towards Rider before poking at her eye mask. "How do you see with those?" She asked while looking for any eye holes. "Is that a problem, Master?" Rider asked.

"No, no, no, I'm just curious, that's all."

"I see, master though I lack sight, I can just fight as those who have eyes."

"Are you our mommy?" Assassin asked while approaching Karla. Something about those words tugged the heiress' heart. "Kyaa Kawai!" Karla yelled while glomping at Assassin. Karla blinks, noticing that Lancer and Rider are staring at her husband.

"Oh right, sorry for not answering. I'm your master, Lancer, Saber."

"Then the contract is complete." Saber said, earning a nod from Russell.

The young man noted that Lancer was looking at him like he was a lost lover or friend. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nay, though this is the first time I have heard of masters allying this quick. Much more so, a master supporting two servants at the same time." Lancer said. "Tell me, does the name Lousu ring any bells?"

Russell blinked, his brain trying to remember any servant with that name or at least a connection.

Also, if he's right, then this is Ereshkigal, but he never heard of that unless there's another story in Nasuverse. Where the heck is her DERE side!?

"Maybe I'll see that cute side of her's when I gain her trust." He thought.

Lousu... could it be that's the name of the Gamer of this place? Still, it's strange the Gamer hasn't shown up. Ereshkigal was a well-loved servant if someone stole her then anyone would go ballistic. Remembering that he still hasn't answered her, Russell tries to play it off.

"Nope, don't ring any bells."

"I see. I suppose I would call you Master?" Lancer said. "However, I've never heard of a servant becoming a master."

"Aha, I'm not a servant or a heroic spirit. I'm very much alive. I'll explain everything later." Russell said.

Lancer raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but as she looked closer, she noted how good-looking he was. She blushed before shaking her head.

Russell couldn't help but stare at how cute Ereshkigal was trying to rid of her crimson face. "Okay, let's head back." He said.

"But what about Archer?"

Russell was about to answer when his phone rang. Curious, he saw the video chat icon with Silver. Answering the phone, Sakura and Ilya appeared.

"Hi, Papa/Onii-chan."

"Ey Sakura, Illya, shouldn't you two be in bed?" Russell said in confusion.

"They were until this guy showed up of nowhere and scared the hell out of them," Bright said.

Russell blinks, noticing something strange. "Why is Silver wearing superman costume...? And is it just the phone or is he ripped?" Bright scratched his head. "About that..."

**Flashback**

As Illya and Sakura slept in their room, a bright flash had awakened them. Turning the nearby lamp on. They saw a giant looking at them.

"Are you my master?" The giant asked Illya.

Before the albino could answer, Sakura screamed. "SILVER ONII-CHAN!"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY STAR PLATINUM EDITION!"

Archer turned only to receive a kick from a man in spandex and cape. The blow was powerful enough to send him out of the building.

"Never fear for SILVER IS HERE!" His booming voice would have made those who lost hope feel safe from hearing it.

"Why are you in spandex?" Beauty asked.

"There was a cosplay a few blocks away. Cool, right?" The immortal said before being shot by Archer.

**Flashback End**

"So are they still fighting?" Russell asked. Before hearing explosions in the city. "Never mind." He then hangs up. "Welp, we found Archer, Silver is fighting him."

"Wait, what do you mean fighting him?" Blaire asked only to see a gigantic explosion in the city.

Russell quickly summons his **Soul Arms **and reads each description.

**Shroud of Lost Riddled Worlds (Platinum Rank)**  
**Description: No one knows where this robe came, rumors say it existed before time, some say it is a piece of a lost world. Negates all physical attacks and increases the wearer's resistance and martial art based attack. (Must be Equipped).**

**War Axe of the Sun (Gold Rank)**  
**Description: In the words of the great giant, the man, the myth, the Legend... "Who decided that?" Let all know it is you who stand above all races, Pity all those who stand against you. Increases all stats every ten seconds, it increases all magical defense and attacks beyond the maximum capacity.**

"Wheeze..." The last one had stopped his heart. If he read it right, then that meant this ax was Escanor of the Nanatsu no Taizai or at least something close to it. "Shame I can only use defensive magic. But hey at least he can bash people with a damn Sun."

The **Shroud of Lost Riddled Worlds **was a high-collared robe jacket with a length that falls to the wearer's shins: the upper part and shoulders of the robe jacket are dark-colored, the rest being crimson color and the robe jacket's trimmings are gold-colored; on each shoulder are gold-colored runes.

His **Anomaly skill **helped him understand the meaning of each reading it in order it meant. _The Unknown Time, Journey, Desire, Success, Chaos, Death, Rebirth,_ and finally _Heritage._

It's very ominous if he was honest. The description already made him want to sell the robe, but damn it! This thing is a game-changer for anyone. If a gamer had this, it meant all Gamers who relied on martial arts or brute force are going to get rekt or a bad time.

**War Axe of the Sun **is well a war ax with a unique design, as if Mjolnir, Stormbreaker, and Divine ax Rhitta had a baby. It's... Glorious! Just looking at it just made him cry at its craftmanship.

After equipping the rest with **Emperor **changing into armor mode, Russell spots a broken mirror and checked himself out.

"Are you done checking yourself, master?" Lancer asked as Russell went back.

Russell remained quiet while staring at her reflection. "What?" The mistress of the underworld asked while blushing.

However, no one saw **Sword of Rebellion** made a small pulse before Russell quickly clutched his head. Images and voices that he had no memory of.

The one thing that stood out was that there were twelve figures surrounded by an army. Then he saw demons or monsters, attacking them finally he saw someone Then it stopped, everyone gave him worried looks.

"Sorry guys just had a migraine, anyway we should go." Though everyone wanted to disagree, they knew they had to stop Archer and this Silver first.

Summoning his vultures, the group got on them before flying off. Hey if you had to pick between a free ride or spending an energy. What would you pick?

"Hey, master..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..."

"For what? You did nothing. Don't worry about it okay?"

"But..."

"Okay, if it still bothers you, how about helping us win this Grail War?"

Lousu... He never heard of someone with that name unless there was a new anime regarding Nasu. When he saw Ereshkigal gave him a beautiful smile, something in him died happy.

Silver looked at the servant. Now that he had a closer look, this might be an ally, but for now, he was going to keep up with the charade. While he has God-like powers, he was a prankster first and a fighter second. He needed to get a feel on how his powers worked there might be changes he's not aware of.

Hercules glares at his enemy as the civilians ran away, unaware of two titans about to battle.

Silver quickly dashes towards Archer while dodging his arrows as soon as he was in range Silver summons a sword.

Hercules blocks it with his blow before grabbing Silver and slams him to a car. Only for the ground to rise. With his balance lost, Silver quickly delivers the same treatment he received before tossing Archer to a mall.

Archer spins around and fires his bow rapidly, only for a golden being to tackle him to the ground. Smashing his fist at the new enemy, Hercules tries to escape its vice grip only to be tossed to the silver one.

Silver summons an enormous hammer, ready to smash the servant only to be kicked by Hercules. A cloud of smoke and party wrappers erupts as Silver appears with two chainsaws. Hercules avoids the telegraphed attacks, but gets nicked when the enemy's arm stretched out.

Surprised by this, he quickly disarms his opponent before destroying it.

"HEY!" Silver yelled.

Yet he did not care. A human weapon could pierce through his **first labor,** but the weapon might have just resembled a human-made weapon.

Hercules punches Silver hard, but the trickster teleports him into the air. With a grin, Silver then flies to the sky and tackles Hercules into orbit before smashing him back into the earth.

Landing to the ground, Silver performs a short dab before summoning spectral chains. Hercules grunts as he felt himself being crushed but breaks free.

The servant then delivers brutal combos before Silver delivers his own by summoning a **Stand**. Silver then kicks Archer away before appearing up above with a road roller.

"**ROAD ROLLER DA!**"

Hercules could only block while slowly being crushed. "**TOO SLOW! DIE!**" Silver then pummels the vehicle with two **Stands** while repeatedly saying "**MUDA!**"

Hercules tries to push it off, but it was getting heavier. "**THIS IS IT! WRYYYYY!**" Silver yells before delivering the last punch, fully crushing the servant to the ground.

When he saw that Archer was nowhere to be seen, he pales. "Oh shit, did I kill him?" He muttered. Russell was going to be pissed if he did.

Then a hand burst out and grabbed him before smashing his face a few times then being thrown as Hercules climbs out and picks up his bow while seeing his opponent summon a cannon.

Hercules was about to fire his noble phantasm to counter his enemy's weapon. A stranger in strange clothing appeared, and to his shock, stopped both of them. The shock came from the stranger grabbing his bow.

The sensation of emptiness, as if he's legend had been erased, becoming a mere mortal. He could feel it, Hercules, the hero of Greece, became a human with a bow. That sensation then vanished.

"That's enough. Lower your weapons, guys. Silver is that a BFG 9000?"

"Yep, brought it a minute ago." Silver then tosses it back into a portal.

Russell groaned as he felt his brain try to make sense."Sigh, alright, both of you chill out. We're all on the same team. Also Archer sorry about that, we're protective and when you appeared in front of your master, we assumed you're an enemy."

Hercules rose an eyebrow but complied. This one seemed trustworthy compared to the other one who gave an aura of a mischief.

Russell then looks at Silver. "Really, man? Couldn't you have fought somewhere less populated?" He asked.

"Relax Dawg, I already teleported everyone."

"Yeah, and how are ya gonna explain this!? You two almost destroyed a fourth of the city!"

The mischief looked around and chuckles. "Oops...? Don't worry buddy, I got this." Silver said. "How are you going to fix this?" Blaire asked in curiosity.

Silver then grabs a remote before turning to the group. "Easy... just press this and..." Silver then world flickers off.

The burning city was gone like the event had never existed? Civilians walking around ignoring the group. "Ta-dah~ Silver's pocket reality warper. Only $30."

"..."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna ask where or how you made that, but you have to give me one of those," Russell said. Who doesn't want a reality-warping remote?

Poor Ereshkigal looks like her mind just malfunctioned. "He... He just tore reality apart!" She yelled. "How!? HOW!?" Medusa was lucky and only sensed something torn, she was lucky.

Hercules frowned and became more wary of Silver. He was fighting a divine spirit this entire time, it might mayhap came from the way this Silver portrayed itself. Even then, the moment Silver ever tries to harm his master, he'll kill him or die trying.

For now, he'll play along just to keep his master safe.

Days passed, and the group made plans, Silver messing around causing mayhem to ward off his boredom. Hercules kept himself away from Silver, but occasionally there are times they can find him talking with the prankster. Finally, the Holy Grail War began.

"Are you sure about this?" Russell said.

"Oh, I'm sure." Silver said.

The two were in the bushes while looking at a manor. The Tohsaka manor was right there, and they just saw Hassan being killed by Gilgamesh.

While Russell can kill Gilgamesh, he was worried about his friend. "Let me recap what you just said. You want me to steal from Gilgamesh's gate while you do a 'diversion' dance?"

"Not just a diversion. THE diversion."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm insane with boredom. I need something stimulating. Besides Lancer, Archer and Saber have our backs."

The two then stared back into the scene as they heard calling them out.

"Showtime." Silver said as he left the bushes. Why did they have to hide in the bushes again? They can turn invisible at their leisure.

The king of heroes even before his summoning, going back far from the time of his demise. He had sensed trespassers had entered his garden, yet two of them gave off a feeling he had felt from someone who had vanished a long time ago.

One was like a wildfire while the other was like a dying flame. The second had vanished, none of his noble phantasm or his **Future Sight** had tracked this one. Until weeks ago. But even then, that had only been brief.

It was amusing to watch Tokiomi, and that priest come up with a convincing lie to explain

That cur would pay for the transgressions.

After calling out the mongrels out, the two revealed themselves yet the arrogance of these worms. "Mongrels, who told you can look up?"

He was about to fire his treasures when suddenly the silver one raises his arm while striking a pose. Music came everywhere, then the two danced.

Everyone else who watched this one couldn't believe it. On the Silver faction, Blaire and Bright were busy recording on the two, while Karla tried to keep herself from laughing. Sakura and Illya were giggling, especially on Russell.

Their master's horrible dance embarrassed Okita and Ereshkigal. If the heroes in the throne find about this, they would be a laughingstock. Only Medusa and Jack were the only one who was neutral about it.

When the two were finally done, they waited.

Gilgamesh remained stoic before he laughs. "Splendid, Splendid mongrels! That was the most pathetic and humiliating dance I have ever witnessed!" He kept on laughing until his sides hurt.

This was the most pathetic attempt of entertaining him. It was making a laugh. "Very well, mongrels. In exchange for that pathetic dance, I will make your deaths quick and painless."

Then he fires his treasures, waiting for the clouds to dissipate what he saw enraged. There were mannequins of the two. Turning to his Gate he enters only to see they had emptied it. They had stolen his treasures, leaving only weapons and shields.

Grabbing a note left at his feet, for the first time, Gilgamesh in his life felt an intense rage that frightened Tokiomi and Kirei.

"I can't believe that worked!" Russell said while running away from the mansion.

"I can't believe it either!" Silver said. "You think we got their attention?"

"We just stole every gold in his Gate! I'm sure he's going tear us apart when he sees us again."

The duo then ran faster when they saw Gilgamesh riding Vimana. Silver quickly opens up a portal and dives in while Russell activates **Prowler.**

"MONGRELS!" Gilgamesh roared, firing his weapons everywhere.

"Hey Gil," Russell called before throwing an uppercut with **Adamantine Kata**.

Not finished, Russell throws a **Benda** kick. Combined with **Absolute Zero**, the golden armor said to contend and survive Kiara's Noble Phantasm, shattered as the king screams in pain with his skin torn off.

Gilgamesh summons a sword before trying to bisect his assailant. Yet the beast blocks it with his gauntlets before using **Jetstream Kata **and sucker-punched the servant. His **GPI **quickly warns him of the incoming danger.

Golden portals surrounded him everywhere, "SHIT!"The young man dodges the barrage as best as he could to escape until there's nowhere left for him to move.

"Die Mongrel!"

Russell covered himself with a barrier of Ki, and magic, yet the continued bombardment breached it. "AAAHH... huh?" Confused by the lack of pain despite having dozens of sword lodged into his body, Russell remembers he was wearing the **Shroud**. "Oh right, I forgot about that." Better not to turn off his **Absolute Zero**.

Gilgamesh distracted by the phenomenon could not react when Silver appears and placed a bell on top of his head before hitting it with a hammer. Taking his chance, Russell rushes in punches the King.

With the thrusters, he sent the king crashing to the ground. Russell looks up to the sky as thunder clouds gathered **Ki Electromagnetism**. "Strike true." A bombardment of lightning strikes started, all aimed at the king, yet shields of various forms appeared around Gilgamesh.

When it stopped, Gilgamesh was alone. Wounded and angered, the only time he had been this angry was when that snake showed his face.

Hidden by the foliage, two individuals were looking at the battle. The taller one turned to his companion. "Tell the Circle we have some potential recruits and we found a lead."

"Those two are like wildcards."

"Perhaps but their bizarre teamwork can aid us."

"One has cartoon powers and the other is a serious one. Are you sure about the lead? We might chase a false one."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, be back in a flash." With that, his companion left, leaving the taller one behind.


	27. Gamers and Moders

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music, or games. **  
**Bold - Techniques/Items/Skills/Weapons/Demon Mode / Events/ Organizations.**  
_Italics - Telepath dialogues_  
**A/N: A quick warning some part of the chapters has some dark scenes. I have warned you if it's not dark then fine.**

Deep below Fuyuki City, underneath the ignorant mass, the ignorant masters of the war. A group of men wearing a hooded cloak sat waiting patiently as their two leaders went to a secluded area.

"Did you set up the barrier, thirteenth?" The taller one asked.

"Yup, I even placed ten more just in case some of our daring toys get any funny ideas. So call them already Eighth." Thirteenth said.

"Start call sequence. ID number. 10037CEEae6." Eighth said out loud. Thirteenth sighs while shaking his head. "We need a better way to call." He said. "But I guess that the benefit of having complicated passwords."

Holographic figures began appearing. Finally, twelve of them were staring at the two.

"Damn it, Eighth! I was about to score a whole damn pot!"

"Sorry Third." Thirteenth said.

"Ey, Thirteenth, Eighth, how's it been? We haven't chat for a while now."

"Hello Fourth."

"You better have a good reason on why you called everyone?"

"Relax, Ninth. I'm sure Thirteenth and Eighth have a good reason."

"Shut up Sixth, I wasn't talking to you." Ninth growled.

"Geez, you're rude and dumb as ever, Ninth and you wonder why I dumped you for Second even his dog is smarter than you."

"Ooh, burn! Somebody get this guy a Senzu bean." Fourth yells while laughing before looking at another holographic figure. "You didn't tell me you were dating Tenth, Second. Ooh, Can I be the uncle!?"

Second shakes his head. "No way in hell, Fourth." He said before seeing a hologram patting his back. "Congrats dude."

"Thanks, Eleventh. Also, Twelfth, here's that item you asked." Second then hands something to Twelfth. "Thanks, dude. Wait, where's First?" She asked. "Fifth, where is he?"

"Oh, he's over there." Fifth said while she points to a corner.

All eyes then turned to it and saw First there, silently watching something that creeped the entire group out.

"Are you guys done?" Everyone nodded. "Good, Thirteenth why did Eighth called us?"

"He said he found a lead." Thirteenth answered. "It's complicated. Eighth has a better idea cause I'm sure it's not a lead."

"Whoa, whoa, Eighth, are you serious, bro? All of us have been looking for a lead and we found nothing. Even First couldn't find it, and this motherfucker saw it before it left."

Eighth then taps something on his screen. "I'm positive." a holographic image of Russell then appears.

"Bitch doesn't look tough." Ninth muttered.

"Ignoring Ninth, why are you showing us this young man?" Second said. "Look closer. I'm sure you'll find my reason."

The group did so, and the first to react was Twelfth. "Broccoli Mahogany." She muttered, earning stares from the group. "No freaking way... Those are..." Second paled while Third was hyperventilating. Fourth drops his jaws while his eyes roll out of his mouth. Fifth frowned and adjusted his glass. Sixth blinks before muttering 'Not good' repeatedly. Ninth bravado vanished, replaced with envy. Tenth was smiling with lust while Eleventh sighs before starting to check his weapons.

The reaction confused thirteenth. Eighth however understood why after all he had the same reaction. However, First was the one standing out. He stared at the screen with boredom.

"I would have brushed it off as sheer coincidence but having not one, not two but four of his weapon designs!? Unlikely."

"But how can you be so sure? It has used decoys before. It even makes copies of his weapons."

"That's why I called all of you here. I want to open the **Crimson Eclipse**."

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Third yelled in anger. "You're going to commit global genocide on a hunch!?"

"Whoa, and you all called me crazy," Fourth said.

"So long as that thing is still out there, we risk it growing and adapting to our power. Do I need to remind you what happened the first time we found it?"

Thirteenth watched them flinched, some touching one part of their body as if checking it's still attached to them. Wondering what Eighth meant, he raised his hand. "Um, not to sound rude, but can anybody tell me what this 'it' is?"

"Right, you're the new rookie, so you don't know what it is," Sixth said. "We can't say its name or else we'll alert it, but this thing is like the Last Boss of the hardest game on steroids."

Thirteenth merely looks confused. Must be some boss if it has the power to be instantly aware the moment someone says its name.

"Okay, but why do you want to commit genocide?" Thirteenth focuses on Eighth.

"It's the only way I can confirm my suspicion. His weapons all emit a unique frequency during that scenario. Not even the copies I've come across have replicated it," Eighth said.

"Can't you just fight this guy? I mean, genocide is overkill just to test one person."

"We tried that kid, but that thing is smarter than it looks." Fifth said. "It took us a year to figure out it turns anything it takes interest into its eyes and ears, the moment it finds out we're coming for it, we're back to square one." Ninth growled.

Thirteenth blinks before turning to his senior. "Why do you want to recruit him again? If he turns out to be the real deal, I'm going to alert it."

This took First's attention. "Come again?"

"Eighth is trying to recruit him and his friend."

Everyone turn to Eighth, who remained calm from the stares. "Your half right, Thirteenth, as the newest member, It still doesn't know you're working with us. If he is the real deal, then we can use him to track it, and if he's part of our faction, then imagine just how much power we will get with him around."

"And the other one?"

"He's like Fourth."

"Ooh, a fellow comedian and a prankster." Fourth said, clapping his hands in excitement. Third sighs. "Great, another nut job." He said. "We can barely handle this guy, and now we have another."

"While we can see the benefits of this. The cost will be too high, **Crimson Eclipse** isn't just some weapon you can use. Left unchecked and it will be a threat to us." Second said.

"Eighth..." First started. "Provided I approve of this... plan, can you guarantee that we will get results?"

"Absolutely."

"Very well, then. Begin the preparations, I will wait for the results."

First words shocked everyone, even Eighth. "Wait, what?" Tenth said in surprise. "What the hell!? You've been denying to let me use it on a planet, but you're fine on some weak-ass noob." Ninth said.

"At least Eighth's reason is better. You just wanted to get in a goddess's pants." Twelfth said. "She's not even that hot."

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me or did your ears moved under your belt?"

Before a fight can erupt, the two felt an intense stare and found First was staring at them. "Are you finished children?" He asked politely, earning a nod. "Very well, I adjourn this meeting. Return to whatever you were doing."

One by one the hologram fades, leaving only Thirteenth and Eighth.

"I need to change my underwear." Thirteenth said.

"If you didn't, it would've surprised me," Eighth said

"Are you going to use the **Crimson Eclipse**?"

"Of course not, that's plan C." Eighth quickly starts tapping his holographic screen.

"What's Plan A and B?"

"Send Squad A, B, and C."

"You're naming sucks, you know that?" Thirteenth gave his senior a dry look. "Should I warn them or not? It's going to be a slaughter, you know?"

"Who gives a shit? They're just useless mooks, anyway. At least they have something to do now. Oh, before I forget, tell our dear nooby to get ready, we'll be heading to the docks."

Russell groans before sitting up from his bed. On his right side was Karla, while on his left was Blaire. On top of her was Sakura. Behind Blaire was Medusa, while behind Karla was Ereshkigal. With Sakura lizard pet on the floor. Now how did this happen?

After being scolded by Ereshkigal for pissing off Gilgamesh, they all went back to the hotel. They were about to hit the sack when Sakura screamed. Everyone had gone into battle mode and rushed to her bed.

Blaire had a few pumpkins ready, while Blaire had **Lilith **on. Ereshkigal and Medusa were ready to use their noble phantasm. Russell was ready to shoot whoever scared Sakura. Silver had to bust a wall with his mega-size hammer with only his pants on while Bright rolls in and aims his chainsaw cannon. Hercules had stayed to guard Illya and the rest.

Hey, this is Nasuverse, you don't know what kind of fuck-ups are waiting for you.

They only saw Kuro trying to calm its owner down. It would've been cute if it weren't for the situation.

Turns out Sakura had a nightmare, so Russell offered to let her sleep in his room. Blaire and Karla agreed. The Rin inside Ereshkigal surfaced and asked if she could stay, followed by Medusa.

While Blaire and Karla didn't like it, Russell, who was familiar with their connection to his ward, agreed to their request. He wouldn't deny them some closure, it's the least he can do.

So here they were. He then frowns once he remembered what Hercules said to him. Someone had been watching them. Karla had gone to investigate but came up with nothing. Two unknown variables. He must assume the worst, that these two might not be alone or friendly.

"Hey, Russell!" Silver called before stopping. "You okay, bro? You're having that weird look again." Silver had only seen that whenever Russell was having a terrible day or troubled by something.

"Yeah, just a little jumpy. What were you saying?"

"Foods here. Also just remember, if you want someone to listen, I'm all ears."

"Thanks."

Silver gives a nod and left. "One step at a time," Russell muttered to himself. He quickly got up and went for a shower. "Why do I feel like choking someone until their eyes pop?" He said.

**Kiritsugu P.O.V.**

Kiritsugu sighed from the headache that just wouldn't leave. Even before the war started, problems had been popping up. First the flight to Fuyuki, then his equipment and weapons, then his daughter being kidnapped.

Now, these two idiots. How in the world did they qualify as heroes? One treats everything like a joke while the other is a walking enigma. Worst of all, the silver servant is the one responsible for his daughter's disappearance.

He read every book, legends, myth, and history, but none had ever mentioned these two.

However, the magus killer will admit this, whoever summoned these two is insane, lucky, and a genius. A servant with very little details would be hard to beat. Archer, with his golden portals or gate, was a dangerous foe. Yet these two beat the shit out of him before leaving with his gold.

Saber thought these two were dishonorable warriors and fools. Well, the Silver one, the other one, seems to be against it.

Irisviel was a wreck after finding out Illya was in the hands of the enemy.

So far they hadn't made their demands, but it was only a matter of time and place. He already sent Maiya to look for any suspicious event, but the only thing she reported was the Matou incident.

**Tokiomi P.O.V.**

Tokiomi sighed, his plan had backfired and now he was dealing with his servant's ire. He contemplated using his command seal. Everything had gone according to plan. Then these two idiots show up and ruin everything.

Not only did they make an embarrassment to his name, but the masters will call his reputation as a magus. The only excuse is that he's dealing with servants.

Tokiomi Risei still couldn't find the masters. Then there's Sakura. His heart ached about the news of his child's demise, but as a magus, he steels his heart.

**Waver P.O.V.**

Waver groaned in frustration. So far Archer and the other two servants were the most dangerous opponent they will face in the upcoming war. Not to mention his servant, did this gorilla almost conquered the world?

"Ooh master, let's buy this one! Maybe twelve of this..."

"Pft... you can buy a country with just one."

Russell was sitting cross-legged while looking at a magical formula. After **Assimilating **his one hundredth and one book on magic and magecraft. He still can't figure out how to turn a fireball spell and turn into something defensive.

He already made one for wind, earth, water, and lighting. Sakura was learning beside him. She can already shoot water bullets. Lucky girl, he wanted to that without the use of **Ki**. Sure the Kamehameha or the FinalFlash is great but he can only use it so much before he'll get sloppy. If this was PVP, he would lose. **Magic **was an outside source. Sure, there's a spell powered by the users' mana or Od, but its versatility in sources trumps **Ki**.

**Fundamental Forces of Nature** was only available if he uses ki. If he can turn those mechanic as a magical landmine or trap then he won't get as tired. He can even use it on himself if he turns off **Absolute Zero**.

Even better, he could just lure his enemy there and watch. "Okay, let's try this..." He muttered, altering the formula once more before throwing a pebble. Nope, nothing sheesh. All those fanfics made it sound so easy. He was already spamming **Observe**.

"Um... Papa? What does this mean?" Sakura then points towards the page.

"Oh, that? That's a translation spell." Russell's eyes narrowed before grabbing Sakura and moves out of the way from a magical arrow. Russell brings out **Jackal **and fires to where it came from.

"Holy shit! He shot Jeff!"

"Eyes on him morons!"

The Beast clicks his tongue, surrounded, and outnumbered. Fighting with Sakura was not an option if he can help it. He can hear the commotion from the other rooms, damn it. How the hell did they not trip his alarms or even passed unnoticed by familiars.

"Don't take it personally bud, we're just doing our job."

"But relax, when we'll take good care of your collection. I've got dibs on her." One said looking at Sakura.

"Hey man, learn how to share."

"We still need to wait till she's grown."

"Or we can use that potion I made."

Some gave disgusted looks at those who were laughing or joking around as if what they just said was fine. Russell however was quiet, no sound, no hint of emotion than it happened. They all died in a gruesome manner, all but one.

"Eh?"

"You should've kept yo**ur damn mouth shut**," Russell gaze at the idiot who started it, sending fear into their hearts, as he goes into **Limitless Demon Mode. **He was going to go easy on them, but after hearing what just said, he threw that idea out of the window. He didn't care if they were stronger or weaker or if someone was watching, he was going to make an example out of these bastards.

The only disappointing thing is he can only do it once.

Those were the last words he will ever hear. Before their target swung him around like a nunchaku, slammed everywhere Russell was close to. Table, floor, ceiling, chairs, and even some of his allies.

"You can't kill me, edgelord..." The man taunted, his wounds already healed. Yet, Russell knew this, and this was a perfect opportunity to test his skill; **Absolute Zero**.

"**Think again.**"

The man frowned before he screams in fear and pain as he watched his level and stats drop too fast for him to comprehend. None of his skills were working anymore. He tried anything and everything to escape, but it was for nothing. For the first time since he had reached the peak of his kind, he felt fear towards this noob.

With a sadistic grin, Russell performs a **Sub-Zero fatality** on the man and tore his head off. Turning to the others that just arrived or were smart to stay away, he slides back his hair this was a trait he gained from grandfather, as the gamer revealed.

A talent to change appearance, it wasn't shape-shifting but by changing their hairstyle it gives them a unique look.

This one had just the right look, the look of a killer.

Sakura, bless her soul, remained quiet, protected by his **summons **with Kuro hiding in her sleeve. He made sure that she wouldn't see anything too brutal, just enough to tell when there's danger. For now, he'll put his **Achievement: The unpredictable **into good use.

"Yo Tim, can you read his level? I can't read him,"

"I can't... either... this guy doesn't have a leveling system."

"What!? But that means..." Again, all eyes became more cautious on Russell. "He's a **MODER!**" One yelled.

If **Gamers **are beings playing with the system, then **Moders **were beings against the system. The problem with facing a **Moder** was their ability to rewrite the codex. They could have the stats of level hundred but remain level one or turn the stats of a level hundred Gamer to one.

During the first existence of **Moders, Gamers **couldn't tell if someone was **Moder **or not. It's only on the Fifth Generation of **Moders **they could distinguish the difference. It was the lack of a level system. The world just gave up on their kind and gave them a botched **Gamer** and let them deal with the rest. Why bother when it's clear they won't follow the rules?

As absurd as it sounds, **Moders **were the **Gamers **of **Gamers**. They don't follow the rules; they MAKE the rules.

There's even a rumor that the seventh member of the **Circle **was a **Moder**.

However, in this room, they had sealed off to a mirror world one thought went into their heads. _We fucked up._

Russell merely tilts his head, his face remaining empty of any emotion, and utters one word. "**Next?**"


	28. Chapter special

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music, comics, or games.**

**A/N: This is a chapter containing what Russell's normal life in the Baki and Kengan universe. Happy Halloween folks. Shall we start?**

**Niko's training with Russell and Ohma.**

"No, no, you're doing it wrong!" Niko said before fixing Russell's posture. "You're supposed to clench your muscles."

"He looks like he's trying to take a dump," Ohma said while practicing his Katas.

"Hey, it's not easy as it looks!" Russell said in frustration even with his skills his body can't keep up with the technique. Russell tries again, but it ends with his farting.

Niko was laughing out loud while holding his sides. "Just admit it, you suck in **Adamantine Kata.**" Ohma taunted while snickering.

"Says the guy who always trips when using **Flame Kata. **How do you even trip when there's nothing but grass?"

"Okay, that's enough. How about a spar? You two, use everything at your disposal but no maiming."

The two glared at each other before giving a nod to their sensei. Minutes later Russell and Ohma were only on their pants, still glaring at each other. Amused by the two, Niko shakes his head and raises his arms.

"BEGIN!"

Ohma rushes in only for Russell to throw a bag of groceries and tackles Ohma to the ground. The child then pulls his friend's hair and biting his arm.

The future Asura seethes before punching Russell and chokes him from behind. Russell grabs a can but discards it, instead he grabs a plastic bottle before escaping the hold and begins hitting Ohma with the bottle.

Niko who was watching only laughs at how the two fought, hey they only learned **Niko Style **three weeks ago. Niko watched as Ohma gives Russell a loogie while the younger student tries to getaway.

Yeah, he's going to enjoy teaching these two.

**Why Ohma hates Russell's cooking and tomatoes? Part 1. **

Russell had just finished cooking their meals, but something was missing. It wasn't shiny, where's the flare? He did everything the book said, so where is it!? Maybe he missed something? Nope, he did everything.

"Oh yeah, it needs cheese!" He then sighs before leaving and went to grab something and starts spraying on the meal.

Ohma and Niko were sitting on a makeshift chair and table waiting for their meal. It's been a while since they had a proper meal, and now it was Russell's turn. They still didn't know why he was against it, but Ohma made it a challenge.

Russell comes out holding a plate of Spaghetti. Except it was glowing with such magnificence. "Okay, here you go, guys." He then hands them their meal. The smell was so good that the two ate it in seconds.

"Oh man, that was... good..." Niko then tumbles down and groans. "Shit, Niko. You alright-" Hearing something falling, he turns and saw Ohma was in the same state as Niko.

"What the hell did you put in our food!?"

"I don't understand I did everything the book said."

"Just what did you last put?"

"Oh, this one." Russell then looks down and pales.

"YOU FUCKING PLACED GLITTERS IN OUR FOOD!?" Ohma yelled and tries to strangle Russell but falls back to the floor.

Hours later, Russell watched as his teacher and friend were taken away to the hospital. "Are they going to make it?" Russell said.

They did.

**Why Ohma hates Russell's cooking and tomatoes? Part 2**

Russell had spent weeks alone, trying to improve his cooking and also making sure not to use anime logic ever again. Hey if you're in anime where weird shit pops in and out, you think logic is still there?

The door opens, and Russell goes to check. There in the doorway was Ohma and Niko both were silent and Russell knew he screwed up.

"Hey guys, welcome home... Why did you lock the door? Why do you have that rope? WHY ARE YOU SMILING LIKE THAT!?"

Screams and sounds of struggle erupted in the rundown house while those from the INSIDE stayed away.

"Ohma, Niko c'mon guys were all friends, right?" Russell said in fear. "We were friends," Ohma said. "Until you tried to poison us!"

"That was an accident! I swear I didn't mean it."

"Oh, we forgive you after you get a taste of your own medicine." Niko then shows a spaghetti that was glowing. "Open wide." He said, but Russell moves his head. They heard something falling in the kitchen. Niko told Ohma to check.

"Oh shit," Russell said, surprising Niko.

"What?"

"I forgot to turn off the stove."

Niko's eyes widen in horror and tries to stop his other student, but it was too late. An enormous explosion covered the district, covering the area with tomato juice. Ohma falls to the floor, passed out while covered by the juice. The same thing with Niko, who also falls to the floor.

Only Russell was fine, minus his hair, with Niko taking the full brunt of the blast.

That day they forbid Russell to do anything related to cooking. And if he is, you run!

**Russell learning from the Kaioh's part 1.**

Russell stretches his body for the upcoming test. The Kaiohs will take him in, provided they beat one of their best. He agreed and now he was facing said warrior monk. He didn't recognize this man, so he must be an offscreen character.

"BEGIN!"

The monk then shows off his moves before stopping. To their confusion, Russell vanished, the monk kept his guard up but fails notice Russell from behind. The fight ends with Russell hitting him with a stick to the back.

"That was easy."

**Russell learning from the Kaioh's part 2.**

Russell was with Kaku Kaioh, who was walking with him to a secluded room. The old man was carrying a box, but he didn't or want to know what's inside "So you wish to learn the **Shaori**?"

"Yes, sifu."

"Why is that? Surely you have enough."

"No, it's not. Someone out there is stronger than me. I need more power, without power, I can't defend myself let alone my pride."

Kaku chuckles the boy reminded him of his youth. "Very well then." He then hands him something. "But remember the journey you seek is one of patience, sacrifice, and patience."

"And you want me to hit flies with this thing?" Russell asked.

"Not flies. Bees."

Kaku then drops the box and bolts off, locking the door from the other side. Russell tried to open it, but the door won't budge. The sound of the buzzing bees and Russell screaming echoes while Kaku sips his tea calmly.

**Russell learning Karate~**

The young man had returned to Japan and was eager to learn the way of Karate. Katsumi accepted him with open arms.

Now he was learning from one of his senior Kato by sparring.

"Now remember you must attack your opponent while their guard is down."

With no hesitation, Russell kicks him in the nuts. "Lesson learned. What's next?" He asked while the man was down.

That day everyone who taught Russell learned a valuable lesson. Russell always took his lessons seriously.

**Russell and the Supernatural**

**Slit-mouthed woman**

Russell was walking back to his home after a long hour of training and drinking when one of his friends from the Shishinkai Karate Dojo invited him to his birthday. He turns to a corner and comes across a woman with a medical mask. She stopped the young man.

"Am I pretty?"

"Maybe? I mean, I can't tell with the mask on." Russell said.

The woman then removed her mask. "How about now?"

"Ask your mother."

A giant scissor drops from her hands while Russell left for his home. Still drunk and too tired to even remember this encounter.

To this day the slit mouthed woman still stood on that spot unresponsive.

**Hachisaku-sama **

Russell was running for his dear life. Why? Cause he accidentally drank laxatives. How it got into his drink, he'll never know, except it had to do something with his luck. As he ran for the nearest bathroom he was blocked by a woman standing 8 ft tall.

"Po. Po. Po."

Annoyed by this and combined by the call of nature, Russell throws caution to the bin, runs between her legs, and slips through while the woman released an embarrassing yelp. When you gotta go, you gotta go!

Later that same day, Russell was fast asleep in his bed while the woman towered over him. She leans in close as Russell opens his eyes. "Pretty, wait, this is a dream. That means I have no consequences." He then pulls her into his bed and hugs her. "Hello, deary." He then yawns and goes back to sleep, unfortunate his body was still willing while the spirit was weak and took off on autopilot.

They can hear sounds of moans, but not one guard dared to enter when they saw the woman by the window.

That day, the police found all the missing children, all claiming that a tall woman took them to a nearby park. When asked why, all of them told them her tummy looked big and also said to say thanks to a man with black and white hair.

Those who knew the woman pales and yet confused how do you get spirit pregnant!? In the spirit realm, the woman was caressing her stomach, which was bulging, nearly tearing her dress. She smiles proudly. "Po~" she said in melodic tune.

Of course, Russell categorized it as a weird dream, a very weird dream.

**Aka Manto/Red Cape**

Russell sighed as he took his business in the toilet. To his surprise, someone then hangs red and blue cape on each side. Before he could voice his complaints, someone then asked to choose between each color.

Having wearing red his entire life, he chose blue, then the door opens. "What the hell man don't you know I'm still using this, close that door."

Yet the man only entered, Russell frowns and glares at the man. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

The man however strangles Russell and raises him. "Easy way it is." Russell then grabs a light bulb and smashes it into the man's face. It took the spirit by surprise, the sensation of pain long forgotten until this day. What happens next was a beat down.

"You think it's funny, huh!? You think it's funny!?" Russell asked. "What the HELL!?" The spirit yelled in pain. "It doesn't sound funny now, is it?" Russell then breaks one of its legs and starts beating its ribs before throwing it to the floor.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you mess with someone doing their business." He then kicks it. "Kami-sama!" It screamed, but Russell ignores this and kicks three more times before pummels it. "Say you're sorry!" He said after each punch before dragging him to the toilet.

"Are you sorry yet!? Are you!?" He yelled. He then grabs one handle and tears it off the wall. It can only scream in pain as Russell uses his makeshift weapon. "Are you sorry yet!? Does this still look funny!?" he asked before dragging it to the toilet and dunks its head in, then flushing it.

"Where's my sorry man!? Where's the sorry!?"

Having enough, he throws the spirit away. "You got until five o'clock you hear me!?" He yelled. "You psychopath!" the spirit yelled. "Whatever, clean yourself up, you filthy animal." Russell then throws a tissue.

Later in the spirit realm.

"Oh my, what happened to you!?" One evil spirit said. Red cape was going to answer, but the sensation of a dark being looking at him changed his mind. "Had an... accident."

"We're spirits we can't have accidents."

"A spiritual accident."

The spirit later had a phobia of toilets, and anything related to black and white. He also apologized through a letter.

**A/N: That's all for now folks, what do you think of Russell's definition of a normal day? Let me know in the comments below. Wait this isn't youtube. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	29. Never mess with the fool

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music, comics, or games.**  
**Bold - Techniques/Items/Skills/Weapons/Demon Mode / Events/ Organizations.**  
_Italics - Telepath dialogues_

_**Let's start the story, shall we?**_

Silver had been enjoying his meal on the lower floor before one server called him, telling him that a group of men in black were looking for him. Curious, he showed himself, only to be surprised when he saw an entire group of gamers.

"Wow, I didn't know I was this famous." He muttered before approaching the group. "Alright, boys, what ya need? I got a five-star meal waiting for me, you know."

"Relax, Where you're going you won't be worrying about any five-star meals."

"I'll give you a D- for Delivery and an E- for Effort on that lame ass line." Silver said.

"Yeah, he's right. That line was lame."

"Bullshit, that line was perfect."

"Psh! That was stupid if you ask me."

"Enough! We can talk about this later after we deal with him... Where did he go!?"

Silver was back into enjoying his meal with delight. Fighting was not on his list for today, he'll deal with them tomorrow or maybe next week.

"I wonder how long it will take them to figure out I already left." He muttered before they obliterated the walls. The group then marched towards him, yet the fool only smiled, amused by their play to look intimidating. "Ten minutes... My, my, _slow _aren't we?" He said while looking at a stopwatch.

The leader grabs his collar harshly and throws him to a wall. Before he could even recover the leader was onto and bombards him with several magical spells. Yet they were all surprised when their target walked out of it with no sign of injury.

He might be a high-level player or have a hax skill. Whichever it was, it meant bad news for them. "Not bad, but not good either." Silver said while cracking his neck. "Well, I guess it's my turn now." He then picks something from his jacket.

The group went on guard, only to be surprised when he pulled out a folder. "But first, one a scale of one to ten, how bad does this poor guy look?" Proceeding to give each one a copy, none of them noticed he had summoned a popcorn and took a seat.

When they all opened most of them laughed. It was a picture of SCP-096 as a gamer Shy guy was nothing to be afraid of. With their numbers, they can deal with it in a second. Silver just joined in for the fun.

Then they heard it, a scream, not one or two but hundreds... no, thousands! They all turned to where it was coming from and to their horror thousands of 096 were heading towards them. The worst part was that they couldn't summon any form of power. It wasn't sealed or blocked, it's just gone.

Calling the event a massacre would be a wrong way of describing it. It was a slaughter, and even then it's an understatement.

Silver laughed, he wasn't sadistic or anything but he was an incarnation of CHAOS and chaos holds no prejudice. Good or evil, they're all the same. The only person he never messed with completely was Russell, and that's because he's a magnet of entertainment.

What kind of luck involves a street war, a terrorist attack, and a freaking arson in one building!? The best part, he got to see it through his friend's phone. No one could explain just how bizarre the event happened.

As for why they couldn't use any of their power, Russell's using _that _again. Having the power to erase fantasy is just an OP power, but a power that has a mind of its own? Yeah, he wouldn't fight that.

Russell tried to figure it out, but he couldn't, even with Bright and his help, and they almost got killed with their tampering. Yet they figured out one unique trait. This skill was alive, and the only reason Silver can still use his power was because it knows he's helping his friend.

Russell even theorized the skill is blocking his insane luck. Which made them curious about the effects it could bring. Was it really blocking his luck? or erasing it every time it acts up. If it's blocked, then all of that luck is building up. When his friend turns it off, what kind of event would it bring?

Of course, there's one tiny weakness to it. Normal people, yup a regular human, can bypass it. Though it balances out with its insane power. Russell's power works better against fiction. A non-fiction attack would be the perfect counter, but that's easier said than done.

He's monologuing, isn't he? Welp, whatever looks the boys have calmed down anyway, time to send them back. Now how did no one else get attacked by these guys? Simple, put on a mask, and poof! A Shy Guy is a nice guy.

"Alright boys, time to go home, daddy has some work to do."

Once he sent the last one back to its dimension, he quickly snaps his fingers. The bloodstains and the rest of the mess were gone. Checking his attire, Silver changes his clothes. While still reminiscent of his older one, it had a unique style of its own.

Now dressed with a silver Jacket with gold linings, a golden belt with an S, and blue pants. Silver hums, but felt something missing and quickly summons a silver fedora hat.

"There we go~ Don't I look good?" He said to his reflection.

"I know you are." His reflection said.

"Why thank you but I'm afraid I have matters to attend to, later handsome."

With that, he struts out of the building while conjuring a cane. Time to show these idiots why you never mess with the fool.

Thirteenth and Eighth knew they just committed the biggest mistake in their life. They forgot to bring a camera.

"Holy fuck, this guy's insane!" Thirteenth said. "Who the hell summons an army of SCP!?"

"This guy apparently, he's definitely up to Fourth's level of insanity," Eighth said. He could've sworn he just saw Fourth in that guy's place.

"Still think we should recruit this one?"

"Definitely, only a madman can fight another madman."

Squad B had seen what just happened towards the first batch and they knew they will have to go all out on this gamer. But why the hell did the higher-ups not warn them about facing a gamer of this caliber.

"Does anyone else hear that?"

"Is that music?"

"Why the hell is there music?"

"He's taunting us."

Smokescreen then came out of nowhere and came Silver. All eyes were on him, well keep your eyes on the ball. He grabs something in his pocket.

"Get ready!" One yelled.

To their surprise again, Silver pulls out a coin before tossing it into the slot of a jukebox. Wait... That Jukebox wasn't there before.

As soon as the coin went in, Silver went into a pose which just made everyone more confused. What the heck is wrong with this guy!?

"Hello JAPAN!" He yelled with his microphone before his clone appeared and whispers something. "Oh right, ahem... Hello YOU GUYS! Are you ready to rock?"

Everyone just turned to each other, unsure of how to deal with this maniac. "Everyone move, I'll handle this."

Silver looked at his next opponent. And he'll admit the dude was definitely bigger than the biggest bodybuilder.

"Kick his ass, boss."

Boss? Well now, that's a record for him. Usually, he takes a lot more time to attract a higher up unless he straight-up messed with them.

"Well, hello sir~," The fool then makes a greeting gesture. "Welcome to Silver reality show how to kick ass 101. May we know the name of this brave volunteer?"

"..."

"That guy is dead, Jeff kills wanna be jokers for breakfast."

"That guy would probably last five seconds before boss offs him."

"Oh dear, looks like I have to crush those expectations. Also, what kind of name is Jeff?" The fool muttered. Watching Jeff moving in close, Silver raises his cane as the enemy brings his arm down.

The ground cracks from the two opposing forces while a minor earthquake ravaged the land. "Damn! Even if he's holding back, boss sure is strong." One said. The rest would have agreed if Silver wasn't alive and holding Jeff back with one hand.

"What the fuck!?"

"Not bad," Jeff said, face remaining stoic as ever.

"Why thank you." Silver smiles before blocking another blow then counters the next. Blood drips out from the open wound, yet Jeff's stoic face seemed to be unmovable. "There's not a lot of Gamers who can bypass my Defenses." He thought.

While he wasn't a top dog, it still takes a powerful gamer to make a dent. As Silver charges to his opponent, Jeff steps his foot, making him grunt from the pain. Jeff didn't miss his chance and delivers a three punch combo before ending it with a high kick.

The fool seethe but controls his fall. "I get it, you're like Russell." Silver said. This guy chose martial arts as his main. "Alright then." He then rushes in and throws a punch but gets subjected to another combination of blows.

Jeff didn't move while watching this lunatic recover. Tricksters were an annoying bunch, but those who can fight were dangerous. One slip and it's over for him.

"Well, that sucked." Silver then stores his cane and places his hands in his pockets. "Let's try this. I have to say, I like this stance. What did Russell call it? Hand-pocket stance."

Jeff's neck cracked as a blazing aura. "Oh powering up after your opponent treats you like a joke? Talk about generic extra." However, Silver was unprepared for the sudden attack.

SMACK!

"Did he just bitch slapped me?" Silver said in shock. No one and he meant NO ONE has ever bitch slapped him. Cause whenever someone tries to do it, he'll break their arms.

"Maybe I was a bit too fast," Jeff said slapping Silver again but slower. "That bullshit stance won't work on me. Go ahead, try it." Jeff then steps in closer. "Here, you can kick me in the balls even and that won't change anything."

Silver frowned, this guy was going down for that. The fool pulls out his right hand and reveals skyscraper hammer.

"Won't change anything, huh?" Silver muttered and brings it down, but Jeff knocks him out. The hammer then pops, revealing it to be a balloon.

"He did it!"

"Way to go, boss!"

"Hell yeah, the boss is awesome!"

Eighth however clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Those morons..." He growled. Thirteenth looked confused on why? They won, didn't they?

"Don't take your eyes off the target!" Eighth roared as Silver pushes himself into the air and does a spin before landing in a T-pose. It surprised the squad that again the target wasn't injured from that attack.

Silver then places his hands back into his pockets. "Alright let's do this." He joked. Veins began bulging as Jeff attacks in fury. He'll make this bastard regret taking him seriously. Silver, however, only smiled.

"Lesson one, Mr. Karate~ Don't..." He drags out his right hand. "Lose..." Raising his arms as muscles contracted. "YOUR COOL!" With a strength that can rival Hercules, he slams his arm onto Jeff's shoulder blade.

Buildings shook, roads destroyed, and cracked. Jeff falls into slumber while Silver sighs and fixed his hair. "Jeez, I think I overdid it again." Looking at the destruction he caused, he knew those idiots would think twice now.

Then he saw Jeff standing up and taking a battle stance. "Hmm..." Jeff rushes in and throws triple jabs, but Silver dodged those. He quickly throws his hat and tries to attack, but Jeff punches him, forcing him to step back.

Looking at Jeff's stat list, Silver frowned.

**Username: Jeff the time walker**  
**Lvl: 70**

**Str:9999**  
**Int:8080**  
**Wis:7575**  
**End:9090**  
**Stmn:9559**  
**Luck:75**

Well now, that explains a lot. If his opponent can time travel or see the future that meant he already knows his next moves, but the thing is looking into the future also changes the past. It was a double-edged sword.

Jeff took him out of his thoughts by punching him and nearly broke his jaw. He actually felt that one. Progress. Silver tries a low kick, but Jeff avoids his kick and throws his own, sending him to the ground.

Silver laid on the ground for a few minutes before letting out a sigh. "Screw this," He muttered and get's up. "Martial art is just isn't my shtick."

Jeff looks puzzled by the sudden change. Using one of his skills that perceives his future, it became chaotic, there was no linear flow, everything was changing every second. He shuts it off before it could drive him insane. What the hell was that?

Silver noticed it and mischievously smiled. Jeff failed to notice it. "What are you going to do then?" The time walker asked. "I'll just beat you in my own way. Go ahead, try to hit me."

Jeff frowned and attacks but to everyone's shock, his attack didn't reach the trickster. "Arerere~ what's this? Scared baby boy?" Silver taunted. Jeff grits his teeth and throws another, but again his fist stops in the last moment. "Oof, so close yet so far." Silver taunts again, even leaning his cheek to the fist like it's a pillow.

With a roar, Jeff tries to kick him, but Silver counters it by punching his ribs. Jeff tried to breathe but Silver then slaps him with an explosive. The man couldn't remove it in time and was engulfed by the blast.

"What do you think pretty cool, right?"

When the smoke settled Jeff's entire head was piecing itself back together. The man glared at his opponent, confused about why his attacks couldn't reach him. His squad was wondering the same thing.

Silver what they were thinking and answered their questions. "Humans are logical beings they can rationalize everything they see but they always forget before logic. It was instinct who saved our ass."

He then looks at each of the crowd than to Jeff. "As a martial artist, it hones your instincts into danger and stopped you at a critical moment. You've been relying too much on your time travel powers that you forgot your roots. What a waste, hell Russell maybe a show-off, but the guy doesn't even rely too much on it." Unless it's cooking or math and science.

"Big talk, what does that say about you? Without that power, your nothing! Your nothing but a wannabe comedian whose trying to make a mark. You'll never beat me without it."

Silence, only silence, but everyone knew Jeff had awoken something and he would regret it for the rest of eternity.

For a moment, Silver had lost his smile, replaced by a menacing smirk. Forcing the man to freeze in place.

"Do you want to know why I take everything as a joke?" He asked while trudging to Jeff until the two of them were too close.

"Cause I make badasses look like jokes when I'm serious." He said. "The only reason you lasted this long was because I was expecting more from you. Clearly, you're lower than a third rate gamer."

No one moved nor dared to make a noise, even their breathing slowed to a crawl. The tension was high. This wasn't a fight anymore, this was war.

"You're in my range," Jeff said coldly.

"It's called no-man's-land, scrub. Even a kindergarten martial artist knows this."

Thirteenth and Eighth waited. It seems they were mistaken this one wasn't insane as the fourth is. Which only makes him more dangerous. A creature between the threshold of Sanity and Insanity was an unpredictable being.

They can come up with the craziest plans by using logic or using plain tools, yet receive insane results.

Jeff then raises his arm. "Your dead!" He yells, his trump card activating a Skill that erases a target from time in contact, and tries to punch Silver out of existence. But to their shock it didn't work, instead Jeff nearly trips but gets stopped by Silver who was holding his other hand.

**Kengan Ashura Original Soundtrack 01 Clash**

"It didn't work?" Thirteenth said in confusion.

"It didn't, as dangerous as that skill is, it's useless if you disrupt the user's focus," Eighth said. "The power of the **Gamer** may be broken, but it's just a tool that amplifies our nature. Our rhythm in life, the way we want to live. It knows us better than ourselves, but the thing is we always change, and thus the power changes too to suit our environment. A **Gamer **that can't adapt or relies on it is a dead **Gamer**.A** Gamer **who doesn't know the limit of his skill is an embarrassment."

Right in eighth's eyes, Jeff was a baby picking a fight with a lion.

Jeff couldn't believe it, but this man just disrupted his skill like a joke. Trying for another one, Jeff chokes as Silver struck his jugular. "So what's next big guy?" The trickster taunted. The boss then tries for a grab.

"I don't know how he's doing it, but the boss is still bigger than him."

"That's right as soon as the boss grabs he'll break his neck."

Silver grins and trips Jeff before throws a knee kick to the face. Before the man could fall Silver grabs his arm and pulls him up. Stumbling around, he tries for a punch but misses. Silver then throws an uppercut which sent Jeff's world spinning.

The Gamers have seen and observed many battles before, but now they were left bewildered by the inexplicable sight before them. Despite Jeff's size and always starting the attack, somehow, he was the one losing.

Apart from Jeff, few spectators knew what was happening. Silver was controlling Jeff's emotion, thus he controlled his vision, making him miss tiny details that could've been avoided.

If it were a **Skill, **the **Gamer** would name it **World Alter; **the power over the battlefield and the world. Yet this is not a **Skill **gained through the **Gamer **but a talent, a talent only Silver possessed, even someone with the same talent can never come close to how Silver used his talent.

The fool grins at his prey. "You know something funny. Your other target, Russell. He may be unpredictable." He then tosses his enemy around like a toy. "But I was the one who taught him that."

Jeff falls to the ground while his hand still in Silver's grasp. His mind finally cleared by rage, he realized his mistake. "This guy..." He thought in fear. "I've been playing to his tune this whole time. What the hell are you?"

"Boss, fight back!"

"He can't! He's in shock!"

Silver raises his foot. "Time's up." He said before crushing his opponent's head. "Class dismissed."

**A/N: So what do you think of Silver? Just to clear things up Silver is not a martial artist but someone good at dodging and a knack for punching.**


	30. Pandomenium

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music, comics, or games.**  
**Bold - Techniques/Items/Skills/Weapons/Demon Mode / Events/ Organizations.**  
_Italics - Telepath dialogues/ flashbacks/ Songs/music._

Silver looked at the group, Jeff was a disappointment, he had such high hopes for this man only to be a letdown. He looks to the farthest building and smiles before giving a wink. Turning back to the group, the fool approached them with a flare of theatrics. His mind wondering what kind of ploy he should use next, but it only brought a question. What's Russell doing? There's no way he could've missed this.

Then he heard something breaking before looking up and saw someone falling towards him. Taking a step back, he pulls out an umbrella while the stranger made a mess. "Oof! That's gonna leave a mark." He said before looking up again and saw a crack in the air fading. So that's why... Well, he better hurry or else his friend might ruin the fun.

"Okay boys, I know I have all the time in the world, but I'm gonna have to leave. Don't worry, I know a few folks to keep you up." He then conjures a phone.

"Hello operator, I'd like to call..."

Russell looked for his first victim. This was a bad time. His clone is still finishing the upgrades of his weapons. **War ax of the Sun **was destructive and he might bring the building down. Not only that, but when he used it, he melted everything around him. Silver luckily placed him in a barrier in time. He had to place a limiter on the weapon and some way to release the power safely.

Though what did they call him again? Modder? Did that mean what it meant? If so, oh man this is going to be fun but first, baby steps. What should he use to kill the first ten stooges?

One went for a sneak attack and Russell dodges the blow before tripping him. The Beast grabs an ashtray and whacks him on the head, ending his life. Another tried to hit him, but he grabs the offending appendage and breaks it.

The enemy couldn't scream as Russell slams the makeshift weapon to his throat. Turning around, he throws it like a shuriken, hitting a couple of them until it pushed the last one out of the window.

"Why are they not getting back up? You used a resurrection skill."

"I don't know, he might have a debuff skill or some anti-Gamer weapon."

"How is an ashtray an anti-gamer!?"

Russell let out a smirk, **Absolute Zero **was a tricky skill to learn, it looked so simple, but the possibilities were endless.

As for how in the world a simple object can cause so much damage? He increased the damage output, but it seems it had a limit on how many changes he can make before the object breaks.

"I knew I should've made some tests with this." He muttered.

Two of them tried to hit him from both sides, but they're quickly dealt with. Another came from the front. But again Russell ends him by shoving a spoon through his ears. He could not stop an energy ball in time, blasted towards the restroom.

**Ki** attack that explains why he got blasted through the wall. It didn't take a minute until everyone used **Ki **based attacks or skills. Forced to conjure a magical wall, Russell needed a new weapon.

Looking around, he grins, grabbing two toothbrushes and broke it. Before turning the shield into a battering ram. Hey, it's still a defensive spell he just made the magical wall at a different angle.

Jack or as his new name Agni, the leader of squad A couldn't believe what was happening. His men were getting killed with everyday items. How do you even kill someone with a spoon or an ashtray!? Now he just watched their target deflect a magical sword with a toothbrush. A TOOTHBRUSH!

Who is he!? And why haven't they heard of this guy? Someone like him can't stay under the radar this long. However, Russell has a talent for staying under the radar, it's his luck that makes him stand out.

The worst thing is, Agni knew he wasn't taking them seriously. That's the only reason he's killing them with everyday items. That and the target is slowly learning what he can and can't do. If he ever lives through this, he's going to murder the idiot who gave the target the hint.

Russell discards his weapons before disarming his opponent and kills him. Taking out a pencil, he begins the massacre once more.

Sakura could only watch, despite the lack of murder in her point of view. She knew deep down her savior was a monster. A monster trapped with other monsters, a beast devouring its kind, even its flesh.

But he was her monster, her father, and her savior. Whatever he is, whatever he will become, she'll stay right beside him.

Russell threw away the broken pencil, its other half lodged deep into his ninetieth victim. One of them turned to Sakura and swung his weapon towards her. Russell quickly steps in and grabs the weapon before wrapping it around the owner's neck and pulled.

Blood erupted as Russell looks at Sakura. "You alright?" Earning a nod, he turned to the weapon. Bound to the user? No problem using **Pandora **and **Observe **to its fullest**.** He tore the weapon apart, made something new. He seethed in pain as the new weapon lodged into his skin before tattoos formed on his left arm.

**Ahriman (Gold rank)**  
**Description: Punish the wicked, punish the sinner, let them suffer for the transgressions. Spread Madness for the Dark God of Chaos is with you, but beware, lest he take hold and bring ruin onto you. Grants the user power over sand, Curses, and chaos energy.**

Russell tested the new weapon and whips it around, killing everything around. Those who survived portions of their body became sand. The beast then raised his arm, and the sand spread into the entire room.

The leader had instinctively jumped along with what's left of his men. For those that didn't well, let's just say, it will scare Gaara that someone turned his **Sand burial** into something worse.

Skins torn, screams drowned by the sand, eyes begging for mercy or salvation, yet none will come. Forgotten and buried forever by the sands of time.

He quickly turns to those who survived and injured in a previous attack. His eyes glowed, and the Gamers felt something was taking over, changing them into something else. Surprise took Russell when they transformed into monsters and started attacking their group. He didn't see that one coming. He thought the curses would amplify their sins, like becoming too greedy, not turning into monsters based on their most prominent sin.

He shook his head, his mind then wanders off to the others, how were they doing. He must get out or put down this barrier.

Using **Observe, **he frowned on what he found. Each floor and room sealed away from the rest, making it difficult to escape. They either have to fight each wave or destroy all of them at the same time. **Absolute Zero's **longest-range was only five meters unless he's using long-range weaponry. Though he noted that his room was the only one isolated to a separate dimension.

The barriers aren't connected, thus his skill wouldn't cause a chain reaction even if he destroys this one and the next. Unless... he then placed his hand on the floor as an enhancement circle covered the room. The group noticed it and laughed. Taunting him, calling him an idiot for making their barrier stronger.

But Agni saw it differently. Something wasn't right here. Why is he making this barrier stronger instead of making it weaker? He then rushes in as he realized what Russell planned, but the target only smiled.

"Too late, fool."

**{All weapon upgrades complete}**

**Karla and Blaire P.O.V.**

Karla dodged another attack. "Hold still damn you!" One Gamer yelled before having his neck twisted. Karla turned around only to see another one coming from the right, but the best she can do now was blocking the blow.

By a stroke of luck, one of Blaire's pumpkin cannon struck her assailant. The succubus turns to her companion and saw fighting her battle.

Blaire was using her shape-shifting to its fullest. Constantly, switching from human to feline, making it difficult to strike her down.

However, Karla knew they were getting tired, and it's just a matter of time before they get overwhelmed. "How many?" Karla asked while looking at Blaire.

"About fifty..."

"No, I mean, how many are in here?"

"Oh, that? I don't know."

The two then looked around. The barrier was sturdy, and not even Blaire's strongest spell made a dent.

"Sorry babes, but can't let you help your boyfriend. Don't worry, we'll take good care-ugh!"

Blaire turned and saw Karla, who was pissed off. "Listen here, you little limp dicks. There's only one man who's gonna get this." Karla yelled. "And none of you are him." She then flips them off. Blaire flinched as a cat she can smell distinct pheromones and Karla was practically releasing so much it's hurting her nose.

Russell is going to need a stretcher once Karla goes eighteen.

To their surprise, the room started shaking, then the barrier started becoming stronger and stronger to the point it became visible because of too much power. Blaire noticed Russell's magic and wondered what his plan is.

**Bright siblings and Beauty P.O.V.**

Bright grunted as he felt a sword going through his heart. "Jack!" Tj yells in horror while watching his brother point his c, turning ten of their attacker into wet chunks. The young brother went to work heals his sibling.

Claire was embraced by Beauty. Bright stood up before looking at his younger brother, then to his sister and finally Beauty. This wasn't good none of them had any experience in combat, and the situation they were in was only getting worse.

His inventions were being destroyed, Dr. Bright clicked his tongue before something smashed its way into their room. Before they hear a whistle. The smoke cleared revealing Silver with his cane.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"Uncle Silver!" The two youngest Bright yelled in joy. The fool gives a brief wink and turns to Jack. "You alright, Jackie?"

"Peachy..." He said.

The trickster nodded before turning to the group. "How did you get past the barrier?" One of them asked.

"You idiots left the backdoor open." Silver said, followed by a door closing. "Now then, I'll give little nitwits a chance. Walk away and I'll let you wanna bee's live or stay here and be my new entertainment."

The group turned to each other and then charged. Silver shakes his head. This is sad. Honestly, he felt terrible these guys have the power of infinite possibilities, but what do they do? Blindly charging in. Where did those good gamers go? Or maybe those two watching are the big bad and these guys are just mooks in comparison.

Silver calmly dodges the first two before tripping the third. He then ducks from a sword, swing the blade, then kills one of their allies. Another got luck and bound him by controlling his shadow. "Got him! Not so tough are you?"

Silver looks at his shadow before it moved on its own and conjured a scissor and cuts the bind.

"..."

"I've seen weirder," Bright said. This wasn't the weirdest thing his friend had done. Hell, Silver got to ride SCP 682 and even calls it Donkey. He also had a drink with Shy guy and debated with the doctor.

Silver cracks his neck, ready to start his fight again, but stops when he saw the circuits.

"Alright, kids." He twirls his can before stopping in a pose. "Who's up next?" He asked with an innocent smile while holding a deck of cards.

**Servants and Illya P.O.V.**

"Get them Bezerkar!" Illya yelled while riding her own SCP 682 dubbed Bezerkar. Said pet roared and decimated the group. Hercules shot his bow to anyone who got past Medusa and Ereshkigal while monitoring his master.

Medusa was using hit-and-run tactics while Ereshkigal set up a perimeter. When they came Heracles tried to get Illya out but to no avail. The barrier was sturdy that not even they could make a dent. It only wasted their strength, hence all they can do was stall until one of their allies can get them out.

Medusa hissed as she got nicked by a spear before dodging a couple of spikes and avoided some chains from binding her.

"Damn it!"

"Good luck on your next try, bro."

Medusa remained stoic but inside it pissed her, only Lousu could bind her but that man disappeared a long time ago, despite being eternal and tricking the Greek pantheon of her death, he never used it have his way with her. Unless the time he asked about her eyes.

Looking back, Russell shared a resemblance to the man. Was he a descendant of him? Or is he a distant relative? No, impossible, Lousu was as dense as a rock, not as in he can't see when women are interested more like his dead set on being single.

He even threw Aphrodite out of his home and tied her to a horse with the same net they used to tie Zeus once. He even berated Athena to the point the Goddess of wisdom shrunk, that was her favorite part of him. All because they nearly destroyed his project.

"What are you doing? Stop spacing out Rider." Ereshkigal yelled blocking a blade.

"Apologies." The gorgon said before killing one of her assailants, with a snap to their necks.

"Still, where are they coming from? There's no end." The Goddess of death muttered.

"It matters not, we have to hold the line until Caster (Silver) or Berserker (Russell) figures out a way to get us out," Hercules said, throwing a back fist to an enemy without looking.

"That's not gonna happen, they're too many. We can't use any of our stronger Noble Phantasm without risking the child."

Then they saw the circuits followed by the barrier becoming visible and form cracks.

Thirteenth and Eighth watched as the barrier began to change. "He overwrote the code and turned the barrier against them." Thirteenth said. "It's a waste of energy."

"While true, it's ingenious. The barriers are a hindrance but instead of destroying it, he made it into his own. It's stupid, but it worked. Now they have the advantage, No more backups, no more resurrections." Eighth said.

"Still the silver one just destroyed squad B by calling their crazy ex and he's already destroying Squad C with a deck of cards," Thirteenth said. "He saw us despite the barrier I placed. He's good, I didn't even know that he bypassed my defensive skill. We underestimated them."

Eighth merely glanced taking notes on what else their potential ally/enemies. The silver seemed to possess reality-warping based skill. The red is a modder with an anti-gamer skill and a talent to turn anything mundane into a dangerous weapon.

Everyone watched as the barrier changed followed by a stomp and Squad A being thrown towards Squad C. Turning to the source, there stood Russell with Sakura behind him, Blaire on his right, and Karla on his left, equipped with his weapons. The **Emperor **in armor mode under his **Shroud of lost Riddled World**, his **Salazar ring** glowing visibly through **Ouroboros. **In his right hand was the **Sword of Rebellion **and in his left **War Ax of the Sun.**

Russell was about to say something when he heard the message icon.

**{Do you wish to assimilate Ahriman to the Rebellion?} (Y/N)**

The sword then devoured the whip after pressing 'yes' transforming into something else. His **Eternal Arms **told him it was a whip-blade, but properties from the two weapons were combined or enhanced. Yeah, there's no way he's keeping this damn chain. Too many risks for his liking.

**Omega**  
**Description: Evil of Humanity, Hope of Humanity, Pride of Humanity has combined, bringing forth a powerful weapon. The end lies in thy hands, will it be destruction or creation? Grants Light and Dark properties, Sand and Time manipulation, and Freedom.**

The last part was doubtful, but it could be Gods and Demons can't bind him. Turning to Silver, he gave his friend a brief nod. Silver grins and conjures a stereo followed by a couple of chairs. The stereo played to which the Gamers knew the name of the song. _Devils never cry._ "Take a seat guys, Russell has this."

Sakura glanced at her hero before going to Silver, while Karla and Blaire made sure she made it. Russell nodded to his team before calmly walking to the squad, his weapons ready. The squad leaders gave each other a nod and got ready.

They weren't ready however by the sudden army of monsters coming out of their shadows and the vents. Agni turns to the other leader and rushed to Russell. If this keeps up, then they'll lose more men, hopefully, they can end this fight and escape.

Russell then sprints off in blinding speed and bisects the squad C leader, Agni rushes in throws a few combinations with his conjured weapon.

Russell blocks the attacks before scoring a hit with the hammer side of his ax and follows up with his sword. His **GPI **kicks in and dodges an attack before throwing a tornado kick to his opponent. He blocks whip with his ax before grabbing his new gun; **Colt, the immortal slayer**. A double-barrelled pistol, a combination of his previous guns, **Jackal **and **Warden. **

With a smirk, he fires his gun and what came out were swords, not bullets, swords emitting holy and hellish aura. Now free, Russell fires a **Ki Blast** to another enemy before using his ax and to decimate the horde.

Agni took this chance to heal before rushing in and kicks Russell's chest. The beast blocked and countered while his opponent did the same, but Russell was only getting stronger and Agni was desperate in finishing this fight before it was too late.

Russell throws a few jab combos, and it impressed him. This guy, while its clear hand to hand was not his forte, to keep up with him was amazing. Summoning his **Dungeon, **the world around them changed.

Agni looked confused before hearing Russell's words. "**Now I'm a little motivated.**" Followed by an intense heat. Turning around, he saw the sun in his enemy's palm. He tries to stop him, but it was too late.

"**Supernova,**" Russell utters before he crushes the sun.

Everyone panicked except Silver, who just made portals around them, letting the shock-wave and flames pass through. Portals for the win!

Russell watched at the destruction he caused. Yeah, **War Ax **is Op as **Ouroboros **maybe he should lie off on the ax.

**Thirteenth and Eighth P.O.V.**

"Well, gotta admit that was awesome." Thirteenth said, then turns to his senior. "Well, is he the one?"

Eighth only smiled his eyes completely focused on the sword. He then makes a call to First. "Well, that was fast. What's the news?" First asked.

Eighth's smile became wider. "We found it."

**And that's a wrap. To those who are curious about who Lousu is and his connection to all of this. Let's just say Lousu is indirectly responsible for Russell's Gamer.**


	31. It's piling up

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, movies, music, comics, or games.**  
**Bold - Techniques/Items/Skills/Weapons/Demon Mode / Events/ Organizations.**  
_Italics - Thoughts/Telepath dialogues/ flashbacks/ Songs/music._

Russell looked around. The destruction he just made and the lives he had taken. This was bad. He expected an attack or some scout, but not a hit squad. Worst; he placed his team in danger. They are lucky, but what about the next one?

"Silver find a safe spot for us to hide, Blaire send some pumpkin drones I want this place secured I don't care how insignificant the clue is, make sure it's placed on the list. Rider, you go with Blaire, I need a bird's-eye view." He ordered.

"Archer, Lancer watch Sakura and Illya. Dr. Bright, you and your siblings go with Silver, the same goes for you, Beauty."

Everyone nodded, but they can tell something had set Russell on edge. Karla, Blaire, and Silver being the ones who knew him longer noted one thing. Russell was afraid, he was afraid of something, but they spotted more sinister.

Beneath that fear was a monster of the unknown making its way out. They can only hope their friend was alright, Silver suspected it to be a side effect of absorbing SCP 682 but it felt different, this was direct, specific.

Russell acted strangely for the past three days whenever he was alone, but quickly reverts to his usual persona whenever someone is with him.

Russell didn't know why but he felt scared, no he's always scared, he just got used to moving past it but this? It felt familiar, like he had been in this scenario, over and over. Different scenes, different times, different people, but the result is the same.

Heart pumps, adrenaline spiking. Something was telling him to move his ass and stop wasting time. This burning desire to find something, to tear something or someone apart. What the hell is this?

682's core wasn't acting up, which means it is an outside force or something else. Unknown memories began ramming itself. He didn't know them; they weren't any of the targets he had slaughtered during his act of vigilantism.

People dying around him, screaming out for mercy, but he had none.

**_Kill..._**

Cities burning... A monster.

_Shut up..._

Children, Adults, even the dead screaming in horror looking at the abomination.

**_ Kill them..._**

Blood and guts everywhere, a demon dancing over the fallen.

_SHUT UP!_

One man standing against a tide.

_**KILL THEM...**_

A weapon...

_**SHUT UP!**_

**_KIll TheM ALL!_**

"**SHUT UP!**" He roared, releasing a vast amount of power to the sky. The memories stopped. What was that? Was the gamer of this world warning him of something? Or where he was heading?

Lousu... could this be related to him? If it is, what kind of asshole shoves memories like that into his head!? He's going to smear that guy's head on the wall if he was responsible for that.

"Master, are you alright?" Saber asked.

"I'm fine. Where were you, Saber?" Russell asked.

Saber; Okita-alter noticed how ready her master was for a fight, but according to Lancer, they've been ambushed. But what was strange is that her master didn't seem to remember his orders.

"Master, you ordered me to scout for any signs of anomalies."

"I did?"

Okita nodded, did her master suffered a hypnotic spell? That would explain the odd way he's behaving right now. Also, if there was an ambush, how did she remain hidden? Was there an unknown ally? Or is it a bigger threat hoping to gain her master's good grace?

Russell was in a similar thought, he couldn't remember anything? Now that he thought about it, Okita had been gone for three days now.

Three days. Three days and now he just knew about this. Fuck! He'd gotten cocky and something had taken over him. Was this a test? Or a warning?

Just how many gamers are in this place!? Did he just infiltrated a base? He took a deep breath. He needed to be calm and rational. No need to panic, Silver was with him. He has friends he can trust. If something is wrong, they would notice it.

Hopefully, they can take down these guys before something bad happens. "Alright, Okita, do you trust me?"

Earning a nod, he took a deep breath. "Then if I ever pose a threat to the team or betray you, I want you to either kill me or subdue me. No buts! Understand?"

"Understood," Okita answered, but it sounded forced. She knew where he was coming from. But if his friend is a powerful magician, then he can be saved.

Russell nodded, his body relaxed. His friends were safe for now. "Thank you." He said. Hearing the message icon, he skims it. Whatever relief he had was gone the next instant, replaced with a frown and frustration.

**The Circle P.O.V.**

First couldn't believe it, for eons maybe even longer they have been looking for any sign, any lead to IT, all failures, until today. He gave up on finding IT, but to think just when he had thrown that goal into the bin, it jumps back into his hands.

"Are you sure, Eighth?"

Eighth then shows a hologram of the **Sword of Rebellion** and **Ahriman **fusing into another weapon.

"So?" Ninth asked. "We saw that a million times. Hell, my gun does the same thing."

"But can it do this?" Eighth then shows another view. They watched it closely and saw a small pulse of energy followed by a small hum.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle," Ninth said.

"Damn, we've been searching for one clue to where that thing is hiding, and we finally found it," Sixth muttered.

"This is our chance!"

"Eighth, make sure you get any information about him. Don't screw this up, this our one chance, who knows how long we'll find the next one."

"Already on it, but looks like he has only considered traveling recently. Can't seem to find him anywhere else."

"What's important is that we can finally track that thing down, but how are we going to get to him without alerting it?"

"We could hire a freelance agent to send a message."

"Not with his friend around." Thirteenth said. "He saw us, he's going to be suspicious if we send someone right now."

"Well then lie low and observe him from the distance." Third ordered. Everyone agreed, they needed to tread carefully or else they lose their only chance. For now, Russell will have a moment of peace.

Russell sighed, trying to shake off the headache. "Okay, I got those three on some underrated universe, like ultra-underrated, Jackie is staying here for now. Don't worry, there's no cosmic Armageddon or anything like that." Silver said appearing. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," Russell said.

"Hey, no need to beat yourself up, you're not a god, there's no way you can prepare for everything." The fool said.

"That's not it," Russell interjects and let out a frustrated growl. Taking a deep breath, he explains the memories popping up, the voice demanding him to kill everything.

Silver frowned, could those two be responsible for that? No, Russell said he had been experiencing this when they got here.

"And you're telling me now? Dude, you should've told me about this from day one!"

Russell remained quiet, Silver was right. He thought he could handle it, but this is something he still hasn't experienced and there are few references he can use to tackle this problem.

"Okay, so you're hearing voices inside your head, having flashbacks from something that never happened, and what else?"

"I can't seem to remember the last three days like telling Okita to scout."

"So a potential brainwashing. Okay, it might be too late for me to do anything, hell whatever happened to you, it might have a failsafe in case I try to mess with your head or you trying to leave. The only way I see is finding what's causing this and destroy it." Silver said.

"You're right about one thing."

"What?"

Russell shows him one message icon. Silver read it and scoffed. "That's Bullshit!" He yelled. "What's the point of being a **Gamer **if you can't do what you want? And why the hell does it want you to look for some Gatekeeper?"

"Don't know, but either way, I can't leave until I find this Keeper. Unless I get hunted down by other gamers." Russell checks his inventory slot and starts modding his items. He could give it a finger and just do what he wanted, but if his gaming experience had any say, this is nothing but a side quest. Sidequests aren't necessary, but they give you a leg up.

"Damn, that's rough. Okay, I got it, let's just raid Area 51 and 52."

"I doubt it'll be easy to find. Also 52? I thought it's only 51"

Silver shrugged. "Technically, there's 69 but 51 deals with sci-fi while 52 deals with mystical. So what now"

"Stick with plan. That ambush is a test of how strong we are. The next one will be a lot harder now that they know what we can do."

"Okay, want me to tell the others about the whole voices, thingy?"

"No, I'll tell them."

After ten hours of looking for a new base, Russell sported a black eye and a red cheek. Maybe he should have just told them instead of shrugging it off.

Karla and Blaire weren't happy about it, but he pissed them off when Okita accidentally revealed his order to kill him. Note to all **Gamers, **if you're dating someone like Karla, don't piss them off. His black eye and his red cheek are proof.

He can't believe he got bitch slapped by a sixteen-year-old. Talk about Karma.

Blaire just gave him an earful of scolding before hugging him, followed by Karla. They kept Sakura out of it. She didn't need to know what was happening. They also took one command seal from her so Karla is acting as a pseudo-master.

Originally it was supposed to be Blaire, but the cat gave it Karla as his punishment. He'll be sleeping with one open from now on, isn't he?

"Okay Lancer, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Who's Lousu? I never read of him in the history books."

Ereshkigal blinked before she took a seat. Her eyes seemed to wander off. But he can feel a sense of nostalgia. "Lousu was... well... my lover."

Russell noticed Rider's sudden stiffness but remained silent. Looks like he was right, Lousu wasn't part of this world. "He was strange, stranger even for me. When he first came to me, he claimed it was out of curiosity, that he wanted to see what the underworld looked like."

The goddess giggles, remembering fond memories. Rider resisted the urge to shake her head. "_Yup, that's him. Only Lousu would go to the underworld out of curiosity. In my case, he was curious about my eyes. Also, Hades and him seem to get along to the point the God of the Underworld adopted him._"

"He kept coming back, bringing flowers and anything else. Though he and Gilgamesh didn't get along. Something about Lousu always stealing his treasures and replacing them with cheap copies."

Almost everyone laughed. That would be a sight.

"Anyway, it wasn't long, but one day he looked so happy. He was like a child discovering something new." She said. "Then my end came, with Uruk collapsing I was fading away, Lousu was the only one left."

Rider felt sorry for the goddess, but more on Lousu. Is that why he refused Aphrodite? More than that, how is she going to tell Lancer she ended up falling for her lover.

"Though I suppose he finally moved on. Isn't that right, Rider?"

Rider blinked, she knew?

"_Oh, shit._" Everyone thought. Silver conjures some snacks, ready to watch the drama. Russell moved closer to Karla and Blaire just for Sakura's safety.

"Don't deny it. I won't hate you, Lousu is unique."

Medusa smiled, Lousu was unique. For an immortal, he acted as if every minute counted for something. Going as far as giving Zeus a stomach pain so great that the King of Olympus begged him to make a cure.

All because the king went to a tantrum of nymph escaping his grasp. She didn't doubt Lousu. He could have killed Zeus but didn't because it wasn't his role, though no one said about not making the king miserable.

"Yes, he is. He snuck into Olympus and stole Hera's golden apples to restore my power," Medusa said.

"Oh? He snuck into Gilgamesh **Gate **and stole the finest cuisines and jewelry to celebrate our anniversary. Gil was furious with him."

The two then begun exchanging stories, it impressed Silver. Each story sounded over the top, but these two servants were serious about it. Shooting Ishtar to Jupiter with a canon, making Athena look stupid in a contest, using Apollo's chariot as a grill for barbeques, stealing Ea, and fired it on Gilgamesh because he cheated,. Did he just heard it right?

"This guy is more insane than me." Silver said. "Man, I gotta meet this guy. Maybe he can give me some ideas on how to prank Beerus and Whis?"

Also, where's the catfight!? Where's the hairpulling contest!?

"Oh no, I have two Silvers now, the world can only handle one." Russell thought. Then cried inside. His only chance on gaining Medusa and Ereshkigal waifu, gone.

DAMN YOU LOUSU!

But credit to where it is due. Don't get him wrong, Blaire is his waifu, but Karla? That's Jail-fu. No way is he biting that. Not until she is a legal adult, anyway. Hopefully, Lousu isn't pissed off that he summoned his lovers.

"Okay, now we just need-"

Whatever Russell was going to say was stopped as the world shook before a barrier manifested itself. "Great..." He muttered. It's one problem after another. Is he like an alternate version of Qrow? Because his luck sucks right now. Looks like **Absolute Zero **isn't absolute with his luck.

"Um guys, I have some bad news and some good news. Which one would you like to hear?" Silver looked at his palms.

"The good news," Blaire asked.

"Well, I can still open portals and everything." Silver answered. "But it looks only Jack and I can go out of this barrier."

"Mother trucker!" Russell roared and punches a wall in frustration. It's the game that is making sure he doesn't leave or it could be those responsible for the ambush. Either way, none of these two are good.

"Okay, Silver, check Beauty and the little Brights, make sure they're safe, double the guards, double everything."

"Aye, Aye Cap'n." Silver makes a salute before conjuring several SCP with some combat experience. They're not the real deal, but the only difference is that these clones don't have individuality, so they're pretty much robots. He then sends them to where he hid the three.

"Okay, Beauty seems shaken up, but fine. TJ and Sarah are just playing catch." Jack makes a relieved sigh.

Russell then stares at Okita. "Okay, what did you find?" The servant of the sword then places a map. "I have checked every part of the city for any signs of anomalies. Here, here, here, and here. These parts seem to emit strange energies."

"Did you go near on these four?" Jack asked.

"Nay, I didn't wish to risk the safety of our group."

"Okay, that gives us an idea of where they're hiding, but what are you going to do with that wall?" Karla asked her fiance.

"For now, it stays until we can deal with the problem. I can't explain it, but I have a feeling they won't leave us alone."

Jack frowned, he should warn the foundation of these creatures. While he knew some can be friendly, there's no point in risking these anomalies from becoming a bigger threat. This group is already an example of the friendly type, provided they weren't attacked.

Silver was, well... Silver.

Russell contemplated on how to handle this. He was fighting two-way or maybe three-war. The Grail is dangerous and leaving it alone has risk. Then there's this Gatekeeper, is ita boss or some kind of one-time event? Finally, the ambush, whoever they are, they came prepared, and it's going to be dangerous from now on.

"Okay, we'll be heading to the docks where Lancer and Saber will fight," Russell said. "Silver, Karla, Blaire, the three of you with me. Lancer, Saber, make sure Sakura and Illya are safe. Rider, Archer, Assassin you scout for any suspicious activities."

"Wait, Assassin?" Jack asked as Jack the ripper appeared. "Hi, papa. Mama, are you okay?"

Karla smiled, "Yes cutie, mommy is okay. Did you have fun?"

"Yup, Jack had all kinds of fun."

Silver leans on Russell. "How come we didn't find her on the ambush?" Russell looks at his friend. "Karla sent her to the park to play with other kids. Unfortunately, the barrier blocked Assassin from entering the building, so she went to look for the culprit."

"Let me guess, she tore them apart?"

"No more like shredded them."

"You sure she isn't your kid? She got your brutally and Karla the craziness."

"Honestly, I'm scared of that idea."

The two then glanced back to the group "Alright let's look for the best spot to hide."

Eighth and Thirteenth gazed at the barrier with a frown. "Even to this day, his reputation is an understatement of his ability to plan."

"Well, isn't the strategist of the group?" Thirteenth said.

"Yes, but this barrier existed during the peak of Uruk, and the energy readings belong to one person. Which meant he was here, he wasn't joking about being five hundred steps ahead of us." Eighth said.

"But there's no way he could have predicted this."

"Wrong, if that man could create **Crimson Eclipse** out of a whim, then preparing a barrier meant for five hundred years into the future is nothing but a side project to his intellect."

"Either way looks like we're trapped here until we find a key."

"Definitely."

**A/N: Yes I changed the title because the first one was just lame, funny it took me this long to decide what kind of title should be placed. Anyway thanks for the support and encouragement folks. You people are my MOTIVATION!**

**This is the list of where Russell will be going next. Not in order.**

***Records of Ragnarok**  
***Seven deadly sins**  
***God of Highschool**  
***RWBY vol. 1-3**  
***Highschool DxD**  
***Naruto**  
***Akame ga Kill (anime ver.)**  
***Hazbin Hotel **  
***My hero Academia**  
***Kuroinu**

**That's the list so far. The last one is a challenge from my cousin, he daring me to make a chapter about it. **


End file.
